Seven Deadly Sins: A Facade Love For Me
by NeaxiJCO
Summary: They say to give your heart to the ONE who you like the most, but what if there were TWO? Will Elizabeth be able to choose the right guy? Especially when she is thrown in to fucked up world she never knew between the two? There are mysteries hidden by them. Mysteries that could save.. scar you.. hurt you. Who will she choose? Meliodas is the light & Zeldris is the darkness.
1. MECHANICS

STOP! READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THE SOTRY PLEASE!MAJOR NOTE!

Let's get things straight before you read on because I know a lot of you will get confused about this story. Here are list of changes in the story that you will need to understand before reading.

This story takes place in the REAL WORLD. There is no magic involved.

The country, city, town...etc. featured in this are ALL MADE-UP by me.

I will be changing the NAMES of the characters to relate them to the Anime series. That also includes MADE-UP SURNAMES. Here's their COVER names:

-Meliodas = Meliodas Danafor

-Elizabeth = Elizabeth Lio Prinzesse

-Diane = Diana Envae

-King = Harley Idle

-Ban = Barden Greedid

-Gowther = Goulin Desiray

-Merlin = Merylin Gourmand

-Escanor = Preston Vanity

-Elaine = Elaina Sprite

These are the names of the leading characters. The others will be mentioned when the actual story starts.

I will also incorporate my other NNT fanfic characters. They'll play new roles in this story.

In this story, I made Elizabeth's character more lively. I got bored with her usual WELL MANNERED SELF. So I added a fun side of her. Elizabeth here is an ANIME LOVER. Another note is that: SHE REACTS TO MELIODAS' PERVERTED SIDE.

The characters here have different roles. I'll also be adding NEW ATTITUDES to them that relate to their SIN.

The other characters of the anime will also have new roles and new names in this story. Their roles plays an important part in the sucess of this story. I put them there for a reason.

Be AN OPEN BOOK when reading this story. If you hate it but still keep on reading then I'm affecting you that much *thumbs up* hehehe. Note that SHIPS will also change.

Talking animals will not be seen TALKING here anymore. Don't worry, Hawk is still in the story.

This story is identified as: ROMANCE, ACTION, FAMILY, MYSTERY, THRILLER, FRIENDSHIP, HORROR (slight) , FANFICTION, COMEDY and MATURE CONTENT (slight).

Well that's all. I hope you enjoy this NNT fanfiction minna. I had to get help from other wattpaders to arrange the settings correctly. It was hard coming up with a complicated story for Elizabeth. Now that I've properly organized everything, you can now enjoy NNT: AFLFM.

Thank you for reading this Memo. Enjoy the story minna!


	2. Chapter 1: Meliodas?

**Elizabeth's POV**

 **I was running for my life. My one reason to go to the mall as early as 8:30 AM. The mall doesn't open till 9AM. Why am I running again? Oh yes...Elaina (ELAINE) texted me last night that she saw a poster outside of Anime Alley saying that there's a movie of the anime, The Seven Deadly Sins, which is my favourite anime ever! I don't care if it only has 26 episodes so far, 2 OVA's and only 164 chapters in the manga..yes I am un updated person. I just had to rush over there before all the CD's get sold out. If I can't see this movie right now, I'm gonna have to wait next month for it's official release.**

 **(** _ **A/N: I know that the actual screening comes first but I'm making up this decision that Suzuki Nakaba is spoiling the fans with a copy of the movie, which is also not a real movie.)**_

 **Oh I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Elizabeth, I'm 18 years old and currently a Senior High School student. It's a pleasure to meet you readers. My timing of introduction got short cuz I really need to get over there in time. As I neared the train station, My tracks were stopped cuz duh, you have to cross the pedestrian lane.  
"Please...oh please turn red." I begged as I watched the stop light countdown to 1 minute. Waiting a minute is like counting 60 seconds but to me, waiting for the light to switch red felt like hours. I finally boarded the train and yes, its morning so it's a full house.**

 **It's okay. I can survive this. The train ride is only 15 minutes. Then I have to run to the mall for about 5 minutes and I'll be there on time. My eyes were fired up with determination. I'm doing this for anime!**

 **I am a lady of good manners but today, I felt like screaming out all of my frustration through colorful words used by sailors. But decided not to do it. Such foul language should never leave my mouth. The train ride was okay but when I got to my stop, I wasn't able to get out because people wouldn't budge on where I was standing on. It's a good thing I was able to get out of the train before the doors closed.**

 **I'm 15 minutes late. I hope the store still has one more CD left. When I got there, I am in total shock, a lot of anime fans were leaving the store will the NNT CD's held on their hands. I rushed in to see if there were any left.  
"Excuse me but...are there any more Nanatsu No Taizai CD's left?" I asked the sales guy. I prayed that there was still one.  
"I believe there is still one more Miss. The CD has a limit of 50 copies. I've kept track on them...and...there's one more. It's on the last isle." He told me.  
"Thank you so much." I left after thanking the guy. There it was! The last CD just leaning on the top shelf just waiting to be tocuhed. "Finally." As I reached for it, the unexpected thing happened. Another hand held on to the side. There's someone in the back of the isle who'se trying to take what's mine.**

 **When it comes to my anime, I turn off my nice girl act. "I'm not loosing to this." I grabbed the CD hard and pulled it to my direction but the other person on the other side tried pulling it too.  
"Oi!.. let go!" says a male voice.  
"You let go Sir..." we both pulled with everything that we've got and then it happened.**

 **The sound of the plastic cover cracking. Not only that, the CD split in half. The bits of pieces fell of the floor. I feel like someone had hit me with a ton of bricks because I feel so lifeless. I was mad. Mad because this third wheeler got in the way of my happiness.**

" **Look what just happe-." I stopped dead of my tracks when I saw what the stranger looked like. He was just a kid. Maybe around 14 years old. Really short, blonde, green eyes, and I believe he's into cosplay cuz of his clothing. Looks like what a waiter would wear. I noticed that he's carrying the same green dragon sword that Meliodas-sama would carry in the Nanatsu No Taizai series. This child must be a huge fan.**

" **ah...the CD broke." He's not reacting violently. His tone was similar to a poker-face reaction. That was not the reaction I expected.  
"oh...gomene...I didn't know you wanted that CD too." This kid is kinda nice.  
"ah...it's okay..."  
"No..I pulled it too hard. That's why it split apart."  
"It's not all your fault. I pulled on it too." My good girl attitude has taken over. **

" **Actually the both of you are at fault. You better pay for that." Says the angry sales guy I talk to a while ago. Blondie and I paid the broken CD half and half the price so it would be fair. After that, the both of us got kicked out of the store. I don't think the manager would want to see us again until he cools down.**

" **Well that sucked. Now we'll never see that movie." Blondie raised his arms behind his head.  
"yeah..I was really looking forward to watching it." I frowned. My excitement went down the drain.  
"That's okay...we'll either wait next month..or we can dowload the pirated version on the internet." Blondie said like it wasn't a crime.  
"wait..isn't that illegal?" I have never done anything like downloading pirated CD's ever before in my life.  
"It is if you make a copy of it and sell it as your own. Besides, the one copying a pirated version will be the only guy in trouble. So no need to worry." the kid gave me the biggest grin ever with a blush.**

 **I too blushed at his childish gesture. "I forgot to ask...what's your name kid?" I leaned down so I could be of the same height as him. he tensed a bit but then answered,  
"First of all, I'm not a kid. I'm 20 years old. I have been diagnosed with Neoteny (A/N: I think that's what it's called). I have the body of a child but the mind of an adult." He raised his thumb up.  
"It's very hard to believe kid." I admitted.  
"yeah..people mistook me for a child But I don't blame them. I do look like a thirteen yer old." He said while walking to the parking lot where his scooter was parked.**

" **And Second, you can call me Meliodas." He said.  
"you know, you don't have to use Meliodas-sama's name to name yourself." I get that he's a Nanatsu No Taizai fan but calling himself by the Protagonist's name is a bit far.  
"I'm serious. My name is Meliodas. It's a coincidence how my favourite NNT character has the same name as me."  
"ah..well okay..Meliodas it is then." It must have been a coincidence afterall.  
"and what about yours?"  
"I'm Elizabeth." I smiled.  
"Now that's unexpected. We both have the same names as the leading man and woman in the series." He laughed. I too laughed at this.**

" **Do you have a ride home?"  
"ah..no...I was thinking of walking only."  
"eh? Hop on...I'll give you a ride back." He handed me an extra helmet.  
"Sorry..but I just met you..so I don't take rides from strangers." That's what my mother always tells me.  
"well then, don't think of me as a stranger. Think of me as the real Meliodas. Just like in the anime. Princess Elizabeth Liones never knew that the child she's been with was the Captain. Meliodas saved her from bad knights tracking her down.**

 **And Now, I'm saving you the trouble of walking home alone on your own. Besides, you get to ride Mama Pig." He gestrued to his green scooter with a picture of Mama Pig on the side. I laughed at his childishness.  
"well then, if you insist...Meliodas-sama." I blushed at calling him by that name.**

 **The ride back to my house was rather uncomfortable for me. Meliodas was driving on high speed so I had to held unto him tight. I swear I felt his muscles under his shirt. For a child-like person, he sure is muscular.**

 **It was still morning, around 11 AM or so. When he parked infront of my house, I felt eyes staring at me from beyond. I know who those eyes belong to.  
"Thank you for driving me home."  
"No problem. I hope to see you again Elizabeth." He said. I blsuhed at this. Why am I blushing over a stranger?  
"Me too." I handed him back the helmet.  
"Oh by the way, you should wear a less tighter bra. I can feel it suffocating against my back." With that said, he start the engine and drove off. "See ya!" he called out.**

" **Meliodas-sama!" I literally screamed in embarrassment. How did he know? I think he just followed the footsteps of the real Meliodas. My face was red hot from his feedback. That was super embarrassing.  
"I hope I never see you again!" I yelled at his disappearing figure.**


	3. Chapter 2: Zeldris

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **So LEONEZ is a made up city in Japan. Keep in mind that I change the names of the originals so the story would be properly told.**

 **Elizabeth's POV**

 **It was night time in the city of Leonez (Liones). I had to get everything ready before school starts again. This will be my last since I'm in the 12th grade. Everything must be perfect. I had my attire hanged on the back door of my closet. All my pens, notebooks, and other necessities are all in the bag. I didn't forget to bring my library card as well. I don't know what I'll do without it.**

 **I love reading books. Hey I may be an anime lover, but that doesn't mean I'm dumb. Here in Japan, Otakus are looked down upon by society. People think Otaku lovers are just brainless people or perverts, who have nothing to do with their lives and would rather escape reality than to face them. I hate it when people look down at us. People are so judgemental. (A/N: That's what the internet says.)**

 **But that was before and this is now. People are starting to understand us a bit. I don't have to worry about being bullied at school cuz I'm in the MUTUAL ZONE. I'm both popular and unpopular. I'm the girl who sits in the middle of the class, doesn't get in anyone's way, and knows when to speak up or not. I decide when I want to be visibile or invisible to everybody.**

 **Enough about that, back to what I'm doing, I was doing some check-ups incase I forget anything. while doing so, I was humming the 2nd opening song of Nanatsu No taizai. The first thought that came to my mind was that kid, Meliodas. I find him strange but fun. Does that even fit in combination? A smile made it's way to my mouth just thinking about him. and a blush when I remembered his feedback about my bra size. I didn't notice I was red till my elder sister came in.  
"your face is all read Elizabeth. Thinking about that boy huh?" says my elder sister, Margarett Prinzesse. By the way, she was the one who was staring at me when I got home. I felt her intense stare from behind the window while talking to Meliodas.  
"no..well...yes...but..n..not in the way you are thinking Onee-san." I tried to keep my blush hidden. Margarett always teases me to get the juicy details.  
"Ohhh..Elizabeth you're blushing. Yooouuuu...lllllllliiiikkkeee...hhhhiiiimmmmm." she rolled her tongue playfully.  
"Margarett Onee-san..." I didn't want to talk about it anymore. Margarett just kept on giggling. A phone call interfered her giggles. I know who'se calling her. Onee-san's boyfriend, Gil (Gilthunder).**

" **I gotta take this call...Goodnight Elizabeth." She waved me goodbye before going to her room. It's kinda lonely just the two of us here at home.**

 **You wonder where are my parents right? It's a long story actually. My mom passed away a month after giving birth to me. Our dad was devastated. He made a promise to mom that he will be the best Father ever. That he would protect me and my sisters and will give us everything we ever wanted.**

 **By sisters, I mean: Margarett, the oldest; Veronica, the second oldest; and me, the youngest. Veronica went to America to study College abroad. Leaving me and Margarett alone. Margarett just graduated from College. She wanted to relax for a year or so before looking for a job.**

 **Actually, that won't be a problem because , to tell you the truth, The Prinzesse family is loaded. As in, I, Elizabeth Lio Prinzesse, am a rich kid. Margarett can have any job she wants with a snap of her fingers since Father owns a huge company. When I said that dad would give us EVERYTHING WE WANT, he meant it. Our family has riches...but that's not what we want.**

 **Sure, we may have everything we could dream of, but ...we don't have TIME...FAMILY TIME. Where dad could just stop working for a week, month..or year and come home to us.**

 **Me and my sisters use to live in a huge mansion, but we didn't feel happy. Margarett and I convinced dad to let us live in a NORMAL HOUSE...in a NORMAL CITY...close to NORMAL PEOPLE so we won't feel alone. Because life in the mansion feels like you're a caged bird. Dad really cares. I think he understood because he hardly comes to the mansion. And if he does, it would be for a short time. So he let us be. Veronica,on the other hand, felt sad...all she wanted...I mean, ALL WE WANTED is for him to spend time with us everyday..and not just come to our 2nd home every weekend.**

 **Veronica took our wealth as an advantage. She convinced dad to let her study abroad, which was to his dismay. Because he qouted,**

' **If anything happens to you, your mother would never forgive me hunny.'**

 **He loved us so much. He'd do anything for us. Father is so busy with the business and providing us with material things..that he hasn't provided us much with emotional things. Veronica just wanted to distance herself from dad. She thinks that if he's not gonna spend A LOT of time with us, then maybe it was best to ignore him. Margarett and I felt her sadness. We too want dad to stay around a lot...but we don't have the guts to ever leave him.**

 **So basically, our family is living apart. We do LOVE each other. Distance and Time is something we had to deal with. And don't even try saying 'WHY DON'T YOU TRY TALKING TO HIM?'. Belive me, all three of us talked to him one by one. But dad never understands. He listens...but isn't actually listening. Presence of mind is there...but presence of heart is a negative.**

 **If you're wondering about today...yes, it is a weekend. But dad isn't here. He's at America visitting Veronica. It's a good thing he split our time. Veronica needs him right now.**

 **That's all you need to know about me. Now enough about my life, I'm going to sleep. Tomorrow is the first day of school. I'm excited for one reason...New books have been shipped. Recently arrived at the school's library so as always, I'm first in line.**

 **The Next Morning...**

 **Here I am! Welcome to Leonez High School. I was in a rush coming here so I did my daily routine quick. Bathe. Clothed. Ate. And Brushed my teeth. Right now, I'm talking to my bestfriend, Elaina Sprite (Elaine).**

" **Elizabeth...that's a lot of books you've got there." Elaina hestured to the 10 books stacked on my arms. These are heavy but I can handle it. Even though it's blocking my sense of sight.  
"these are the new books I borrowed from the library. I'm gonna go put these in my locker before the bell rings." I said before turning around.  
"Let me help you with that." Elaina offers. She took 4 out of the 10 books I was carrying. Since I had no idea who was coming infront of me, I kept my gaze of Elaina. When I turned to the corner, I bumped into one of the scariest people in school that you should never mess with.**

" **I'm sorry. I didn't know where I wa-." I stopped midsentence when I realized who this person was. She was a devil.**

 **Diana Envae (Diane, Sin of Envy).**

 **She's known to be the most scariest and brutal female in school. She can punch you without any seconds thoughts. She's known to be violent when she's envious.**

" **watch where you're going." She spat. I flinched.  
"I..I'm sorry...I didn't know..." I tried to reason.  
"Cut the bullsh*t...so just because you look pretty, means you can go ahead and bump into others?" she gave me the nastiest glare ever.  
I have never said that before. "hey..leave her alone Diana." Elaina begged.  
"shut up shortie. If you weren't related to Harley, you'd be in the hospital by now." Elaina felt scared.**

 **Harley Idle (Harleyquin, Sin of Sloth), is Elaina's big brother. Elaina's real name is, Elaina Sprite Idle. She doesn't like her surname. It reminds her of her bother. Something happened to them which made Elaina distance herself from Harley. Even I don't know what happened...Just because I'm her bff, doesn't mean I have butt into other people's personal problems. I asked about it once and Elaina told me that she'll tell me in the right time. So I waited. I believe this was Harley's fault since he always carries a 'guilty look' on his face. He loves Elaina so much that he even threatened Diana.**

 **Back to reality, I was about to get my face pounded by the Envious serpent queen in the first day of class. Students who were watching the scene made no move to stop us. They know how much Diana is a scary serpent. They do not want to end up in her blacklist.**

 **As she swung her arm to meet my face, I closed my eyes waiting for the impact but it never happened. I heard multiple gasps from everyone. I opened my eyes to see the damage. Only, there was no damage. Standing infront of me was the leader of the school's infamous gang.**

 **Zeldris Ire. (A/N: yes you read it right. Zeldris is the leader.)**

 **He blocked Diana's punch with one hand. Not giving a sweat as to how strong the force of her punch is. "Zeldris-sama..." Diana's voice sounded so scared and vulnerable. The only person who can bring terror to her is Zeldris.**

" **Diana...what did I tell you about self-control?" Zeldris' voice was cold and authorative.  
"t...t..that...I would keep it...i..in control..." Diana swallowed the lump in her throat. Zeldris let go of her hand.  
"get back with the others. I'll deal with you later." Says Zeldris. Diana only nodded and left. He gave everyone sorrounding us an intense stare, making them all leave. Leaving me, Elaina, and Zeldris alone.**

" **Elaina!" yelled a voiced from behind Diana. Elaina paid no attention the person's call. Harley had come.  
" I heard the gossip..are you okay? Are you hurt? Diana didn't hurt you did she?" Harley looked around Elaina's body to see any injuries. He sighed when there were none.  
"I'm fine. Please leave me alone Harley." It broke Harley's heart hearing her say his first name that calling him, 'Onii-san'. "Elizabeth...I better go now." She handed me back the books.  
"oh...hai...see ya." I said. Elaina nodded and went ahead. Harley followed her from a distance.**

 **So the ones left was me and Zeldris. He stared at my blue orbed eyes intently. I felt uncomfortable above his gaze. When I said above, I meant it. Zeldris is short boned. He's older but his hight reaches up to my shoulders.**

" **umm..." what do I say? I've never talked to Zeldris in my entire years going to this school. Sure, I've seen him, met him, and know him but NEVER once talked to him. this is unexpected. What should I say?**

" **uh...a..arigatou...Zeldris..." I stuttered. Even though he helped me, that doesn't mean I'm not scared of him. he's the real deal. The demon in their group. Did you see the look on Diana when Zeldris appeared?**

" **you're not hurt are you?" he asked. Not showing any signs of emotion.  
"n..no...I..I'm not..."  
"Good." Was all he said before turning around and walking away. I stood there watching his figure walk away. But before he left, Zeldris stopped in his tracks and turned to me.**

" **Elizabeth right?"**

" **h..hai!" I automatically replied, afraid of what will happen if I don't.**

" **I got a little job for you to do later..." he said. Is this his way of payment for how he saved me?  
"be at the front gate of the school after class...don't be late." Was all he said before leaving the hallways.**

 **My mind was running wild with 'what ifs'. One question sticks into my head, what is he planning to do to me?**


	4. Chapter 3: The Job

**Normal POV**

 **Elizabeth stood outside of the school gates. It seems class flew by so quick. She wasn't even paying attention to her classes all because of Zeldris' job for her. She wonders what kind of job it is. Elizabeth hopes that it's not something bad. Worst case scenarios are any of the following: Stealing, Delivering illegal drugs, rape, murder, prostitution... and other bad things. Her heart was beating so fast because of this thoughts. What could Zeldris be planning on doing to her.**

 **Elizabeth was spacing out so much that she didn't notice that the students were getting lesser and lesser until one eighth of the school population was left. Zeldris hasn't shown up yet. Elizabeth wonders why. She hopes that maybe he cancelled or forgot. She hopes that he did forget.**

 **Bad luck striked again because some biker dude was heading his way towards were Elizabeth was standing. Elizabeth observed the biker guy's killer motorcycle. That thing looks like a monster. All that shiny black coloring. It was pretty impressive.**

 **Elixzabeth's amazed look turned to horror when the biker guy took off his helmet. Underneath was none other than Zeldris himself.  
"Get on." Zeldris threw a helmet to Elizabeth, which she caught in time. Who knows how he'll react if she got a scratch on his 2nd helmet.  
"I...I'm not suppose to get on motor bikes. They're dangerous." She sounded really scared.  
"Not my problem. Get on...now." he added a little authority to his tone. Elizabeth hurriedly wore the helmet and got on his bike. As Zeldris turned on the ignition, Elizabeth's first thought was to hold on to him tight.**

 **That move made Zeldris tensed. He composed himself and started driving. Elizabeth clung to him for dear life. Who wouldn't? He was going beyond the speed limit. And no cop is stopping him. she wonders if they too are afraid of Zeldris.**

 **Elizabeth's POV**

 **How did I get into these kinds of situations? If only I haven't bumped into Diana, none of this would have happened. I'm scared. What's he gonna do to me? When we finally arrived at wherever this place was, I stiffened. I have no knowledge of this area. It looks like its abandoned yet many people are walking around. They dress up like delinquents. I'm terrified! What are we doing here?**

 **Zeldris took off his helmet. Everyone around us turned their heads to Zeldris. I guess he was popular around here. I feel many eyes staring intently at me. They must be very curious as to why Zeldris is bringing some school girl with him. I was about to take off my helmet but Zeldris stopped me.**

" **Keep it on...we don't want them seeing your identity now do we?" I gulped. My hands moved away from the helmet. I followed Zeldris to an alley way where more delinquent looking people were standing at. With my curious ears, I was able to hear some of their conversation.**

' **Is she his new flavor of the month?'**

' **I think so..look at her...she is so weak.'**

' **I don't think she'll survive.' What were these women talking about?**

' **I feel sorry for that kid...she's gonna get crushed.'**

' **poor girl...bad luck must have hit her.' Some dudes were drinking on the sides.**

' **she won't live to see the next sunrise.'**

' **I bet Zeldris is just gonna dump her somewhere.'**

' **too bad that pretty face is gonna go to waste.'**

' **a new toy to the guy's punching bag collection.' Now I am really scared. All their negative comments had my heart beating so fast it's like I'm gonna die from their words.**

 **I bet you are wondering why don't you have bodyguards Elizabeth? You're a rich kid. Obviously daddy dearest would never let his little girls run around unguarded. To tell you the truth, Dad did hire bodyguards long ago to update him on whats been happening. This is to ensure our safety in case someone would try to... oh you know maybe...kidnap us for ransom and other stuff like that.**

 **We, as in me, Maragett and Veronica, agreed to tell dad to stop with the whole overprotective side. It took a lot of tries to convince him to stop his guards from spying on us. In the end, he agreed. This was before veronica went to College in America. BUT...dad was the one to choose which city we were gonna live in and that's how we ended up in Leonez City. He said this is Mom's hometown. He was also the one to choose what College in the US Veronica is going to. Dad said it's the same College where he graduated from and made him the millionaire he is today.**

 **Dad chosed Leonez cuz It's peaceful, less crime, friendly and no harm will ever come to us. It's the only place he agreed to let us live. If you wonder where Prinzesse Company is standing, the company is located at the Tokyo. It's a 6 hour travel from Tokyo to Leonez. Now that I think about it, maybe I shouldn't have told dad to stop with the guards. His guards would have been very useful right now since I'm about to do some unknown job for a dangerous guy.**

 **What is Zeldris planning on doing to me? I wanted to cry. Maybe this will be my last day to live. Please...someone...anyone...help me. I bit my lip trying to contain my tears. I will not give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry.**

 **Later...**

 **We kept on walking till we arrived at an old abandoned apartment. It was located near the main street. Actually, it was hidden behind the other big buildings. I'm so scared right now. I wanted to run but judging by the way the front yard looks isolated and secure, I have no chance of leaving this place.**

 **Zeldris entered the apartment door, he gestured me to come in, so I did. The entire place looks so old and broken. Everything was moldy, dust was everywhere and I can see spider webs in the corners. I stayed put. Not knowing what to do or how to escape, Ijust stayed put.**

" **Don't worry." why should I not worry? you've taken me to a deserted area inside a scary looking house far away from my house. "whatever you're thinking right now, stop it...I'm not gonna hurt you." Easier said than done. I feel like I'm gonna faint any minute now. He went to open the closet. Zeldris pulled out a box and sat it down on the table.**

" **here." Zeldris tossed me a short pink wig. I looked at him confused. "wear that wig. If you don't want those people staring at you." He also grabbed another item from the box. It was a different kind of uniform. It looked like a sailor suit. " You need the disguise."**

 **I took hold of the dress. What is this? cosplay? "Look...I promised my friend that I'd get him a girl and I did. So better suit up. I don't want to keep waiting." His glare made me gulp and do as he says. It's like I'm the submissive ans he's the dominant. I'm like a slave to him now.**

 **I was expecting a much darker area filled with vandalized walls, thugs on every corner and other bad elements but I did not expect this. I was currently sitting infront of Zeldris, wearing the costume he gave me, in a normal coffee shop. I am so confused right now.**

 **He ordered coffee for himself while he told the waiter to bring me chocolate. By the way, he paid. We were practically exposed to society. I believe this cafe isn't very well known since only five customers are only here.**

" **I think you're confused about all of this." Zeldris questioned before sipping his coffee. I had to stand up for myself. I will not let fear control my always.**

" **what's going on here? Why are you doing this? Dragging me somewhere scary, only to make me wear this silly costume and ended up in a normal cafe?" I demanded for answers.**

" **the reason why you're dressed like that is for your protection." Says Zeldris.  
"my protection?"  
"I have enemies...they'll hurt you and blame it on me. So to not get you involved, you need to wear that disguise." He said. I never knew the devil, Zeldris had a heart to care about my safety.  
"I see...wait..what about those people who we passed a while ago? Aren't they your enemies?"  
"No..they're just some weak ass delinquents. They know who I am and what I'm capable of so if one of them tells, he or she..would be in the hospital bed right now." He took another sip. Zedlris sounded as if fighting was a daily chore.  
"also, I needed them to think you're my next chew toy. That way, people will get the message that I'm not here to play around." His voice sounded deadly.**

" **w...was it true?...those gossips they said about you...while we were walking?" please say no.  
"Yes and No...the girls I've brought ended up just like you." He said, not breaking eye contact with me.**

" **just...like...me? what happened to them?"  
"like I said, they ended up just like you. I took them here, made them wear that..." he pointed to my attire "...and after our discussion, I let leave after changing in the cafe's comfort room...no harm on them whatsoever." He just shrugged it off.**

" **oh...I see." I felt so relieved that I'm not gonna die today. I took a deep breath and exhaled it out of relief..only one question remains.  
"so ...wait...what exactly am I here for anyways?"  
Zeldris sighed and leaned his back against the sofa. "You're here because I needed your opinion."  
"My opinion? On what?"  
"you're an otaku lover right?" he questioned.  
"y..yeah..."  
"I have a friend who is a blogger, reviewer, paparazi..whatever you call it. He's into anime. And he would like it if he could get an interview with women who are also into anime. So basically, I'm just gonna ask you questions about one anime show and then we're done." I can tell that Zedlris wanted this to be over.**

" **can I ask you something?"  
"you just did." He sounded annoyed.  
"why did you agree to doing this..for him? and also...how did you know that I would go with you?" this question must have made him really annoyed but he calmed down.**

" **first of all, it's none of your business ...and second of all, I know what you were thinking when I told you. You thought that this was a way of payment from saving you from Diana. I used that to my advantage. So here we are now. So if you have no other questions, I'd like to get this done now."**

 **Zeldris took out a recording tape. This must be how he's gonna ask me. Atleast it won't be too long. He doesn't have to write it. Just listen to it...I really wanna go home right now. But if I want to go, I have to get this done.**

 **He turned the recorder on and set it on the table.**

" **So Elizabeth...what's your favorite anime series?" he asked not breaking eye contact. Zeldris is making himself comfortable over where he is sitting on. If I'm going to leave, I have to do as he says.**

" **I have lots of favorite animes...but the Nanatsu No Taizai or Seven Deadly Sins, is #1 on my list." I said with a smile. If this is an interview, I wanna pour my heart out to anime.**

 **This made Zeldris stare intently but tried not be seen. "the Nanatsu No Taizai huh?...tell me, what do you think of season 1? The manga might be on going but it's not completed yet."**

" **Honestly,...it was epic! The first time I watched it, I wasn't too amazed because it was still the beginning but when Meliodas revealed that he was a Sin, not to mention the Captain, that got me interested..I did not see that coming..."**

 **That's what I've been babbling on and on about for an hour or so. Time sure flies when you're having fun because I didn't realize that it was around 5 PM now. Zeldris and I finished the interview. And as he said, I quickly changed into my normal uniform and went out of the cafe.**

 **When I got there, Zeldris was nowhere to be found but there was a letter on the table we sat from. It said,**

' _ **You're on your own now. You coming along with me will draw suspicions from unwanted people. Return the costume tomorrow.**_

 _ **Zeldris'**_

 **I sighed in relief. Atleast I don't have to ride on his motorcycle again. I'm surprised he is still alive after driving like a maniac on that piece of machinery. I looked at my watch and saw that it's still early so I'll go home later around 6 o'clock. Right now, I need a snack.**

 **I went inside the grocery store closest to the train station. While choosing for my snack, I noticed a child having a hard time reaching for the Spicy Potato chips on the top deck. I decided to help him.**

" **Here you go." I handed him the bag of chips.  
"Thank you-hey...it's you again."**

 **I lightly gasped. It's HIM. "Meliodas-sama..."  
"Yo...nice to see you again, Elizabeth." He flashed me a smile. Not only that, his cheeks were blushing so pink. His smiles just lightened my mood. But then I remembered his feedback last time I saw him, I blushed in embarassment. I hope he forgot about that.**

" **It's nice to s..see you too Meliodas-sama..." I stuttered. The flashback still haunts me.  
"Thanks again for getting this for me. The problem with short people..." he sighed.**

 **I giggled at this. "So whatcu doing all the way here in this side of town?"he asked me while picking out any good refreshments. "...you should be careful, out here, there are lots of delinquents hanging out in alley ways...much more, subways."**

" **Oh...well..." I wasn't gonna tell him that I willingly came with the school's gangster to a scary alley, into a creepy house, only to be interviewed. "...a friend of mine asked me to acompany him to a ...a new coffee shop...so I kinda agreed..hehe..." stop stuttering self..I'll get caught.**

" **oh?..so where is he now?" Meliodas asked me.  
"well..he kinda left...it was something important..I guess."  
"he's an idiot." Says Meliodas.  
"why so?"  
"He's that stupid. Honestly, bringing a girl to an area filled with dangerous people then leaving her to care for herself. Is he insane? What if someone kidnapped you right now? You could have gotten hurt...damn him. Chivalry must be dead to him." Meliodas ranted out. The way he said it, it sounded bitter. **

" **I agree with you there..." I looked at my watch to see that it's past 6 PM. I have to get home or else, Margarett Onee-san will get worried. "Oh no...I have to go home..."  
"hey...I'll come with you. It's not safe to be walking around alone on your own."**

 **He was right. I'm already scared just by looking at those people hanging out in the corners. "you'll do that?"  
"Ofcourse...I'm a gentleman...unlike Mr. Idiot who left you...C'mon...we gotta pay these." I followed him to the counter. He insisted that he would pay for my items but I didn't allow him. After countless times insisting, I gave up.**

" **You know..I could have paid it on my own.."  
"yeah I know..but I wanted to buy it for you..." Meliodas-sama handed me the snacks that I...I mean, he bought.  
"by the way, I forgot to ask...what were you doing in this scary part of town?" I fired his question back to himself.**

 **He stiffened and hummed to himself. "well...I was going to buy that CD we just broke. If there are 10 copies sold early, that would mean there would be pirated CD's of it. And I'm looking for one of them...Obviously, no one's gonna sell it near the capital so I went to the best black markets in town...where all the illegal stuff happens." He said as if it was just a childish game to him.**

" **you know...I don't know If I should be comfortable or scared of you, Meliodas-sama." I nervously said.  
"which one do you feel?"  
"both. A combination of good and bad." We kept on walking till we neared where he parked his scooter. I simply giggled just by looking at his Mama Pig scooter.  
"you're starting to like Mama Pig huh? Well...who doesn't love it." He grinned. I put on the helmet he gave me. **

**Later...**

 **I finally arrived home. Safe, unharmed and not dead. Today was eventful. I hope nothing like this ever happens again. Note to self: Never bump into Diana again.  
"Thank you again for bringing me home, Meliodas-sama..." I really am thankful for his presence.  
"No problem...hey can I borrow your phone?" I nodded and handed him my cellphone. He instantly typed on the keypad then gave it to me after.  
"If you're ever stuck somewhere around the city, just call me.. I can give you a ride home." I only noded as a respond. I walked unto the gravel floor infornt of my house. I stopped when I realized that I frogot something.**

" **wait Meliodas-sama!" He was about to leave..it's a good thing he paused.  
"hmm? What is it Elizabeth?"  
"I...well...you gave me your number...but I didn't give you mine..." I said.  
"oh yeah...silly me..here." Meliodas handed me his phone. I typed in the number of my cellphone then gave it back to him.  
"here you go."  
"thank you...I should get going now. Please be careful when you goto unfamiliar places Elizabeth.."  
"uh...yeah...I will..." I watched as he drove away.**

 **Making my way to the house, I noticed that there was a car parked in the garage.I Only know one person to do that.**

 **When I came in, my eyes went blind!  
"Margarett Onee-san!" I blushed to the max. She and Gil separated from their kissing session. Margarett blushed so hard while Gil tried to hide his blush.  
"w..welcome home E..Elizabeth..." Gil greeted.**

" **next time guys,...don't do it in the living room..." I see them kiss a lot..mostly on the cheek but not lip-locking. These two haven't said a word. "so..I'll just..you know...go now...so..yeah...bye.." I ran up to my room for the safety of my eyes.**

 **I directly plopped down on my bed inhaling and exhaling deeply. Today has been the craziest day ever all thanks to Zeldris. That boy..what is he?...more importantly, who is he? Never in my life have I ever met someone as mysterious as him. I hope tomorrow I won't run into trouble again.  
**


	5. Chapter 4: You're Mine

**Normal POV**

 **Days later...**

 **Elizabeth's remaining days have been bugging her. No..not because of her experience with Zeldris..she hopes that never happens again. It's because that, everytime she's at school, she always feels as if someone is staring at has been feeling that way all the time, from going to 1st class, walking through the crowded halls, in the library, cafateria, and even coming out of classes.**

 **Elizabeth saw through some of the tricks whenever she looks back. It was creeping her out so today was the last straw. It was time to confront the mysterious stalker. Elizabeth walked into the library as usual but this time, she made lots of twist and turns and went deeper behind the shelves with less sunlight and windows. The sound of footsteps where getting visible. So he was following her. Right around the corner, the stalker stopped at his tracks looking for which direction Elizabeth went to...ever so slowly, Elizabeth tiptoed her way behind him and ...**

" **I know you're right behind me.." says Zeldris. Elizabeth was about to slap his head with a rolled newspaper. "you're gonna regret hitting me with that.." Zeldris turned around to face her.  
"I have every right to do this...start talking Zeldris...why do keep following me around?" she demanded. This kid better has a good reason. "what I want from you is distance. You got what you wnated. I followed your instructions and I answered your questions...you said that it was over...so why do you keep stalking me around?"**

 **Zeldris remained silent as he had eye to eye contact with the silver-haired beauty. He didn't answer Elizabeth's question..just stood there watching her. Elizabeth sighed before turning around to leave.  
"If you don't have an answer, then stop following me around...creep." she was about to leave but then Zeldris answered.**

" **someone is spying on you..." was all he said to make Elizabeth stop walking. Her heart was pounding from the news. She does not want to end up in one of those dramas where the badboy's acting girlfriend gets kidnapped by one of his enemies, in the end he'll rescue her and live happily ever after..yada yada yada...**

" **please tell me that someone is you...I mean, you have been doing that all the time." Elizabeth wanted it to be a joke.  
"no...someone is spying on you. I don't know who..or where. That's why I've been following you around. I will not be held responsible for a teenage girl's murder case." Zeldris walked towards Elizabeth. Her first thought was to run but she was too scared to do that right now.**

 **It must be a cliche moment because while backing away, Elizabeth accidentally tripped backward causing her butt to hit the floor. "o..ouch..." Zeldris was only inches away from her. He kneeled on one foot and leaned closer to Elizabeth's face.**

" **If you do as I say...you won't be in trouble. Whoever is targetting you won't go anywhere near you when I'm around. Trust me, I've handled situations like this."**

 **His face was close to Elizabeth's. She swallowed the lump in her throat. The fear was real. She had to choose to either listen to Zeldris or ignore him. To her, Elizabeth thinks that it is best if she listens. She does not want to involve her family in this. She'll just have to trust Zeldris on this. She has to right?...Zeldris is a notorious bad boy.**

" **here.." Zeldris pulled out the pink wig Elizabeth wore before. "I'm taking you away to lure the bastard out of his hiding spot. Get changed." I didn't say anything else just nodded. Zeldris was first to go out of the silent library. He waited outside for Elizabeth to finish getting ready.**

 **Elizabeth slowly emerged out of the library. She hopes that the wig won't fall off. She met up with Zeldris minutes later.**

 **Elizabeth's POV**

" **so..wouldn't the spy find strange that the 'Elizabeth' disappeared..and you walking around with this girl?" I pointed to myself. I was wearing the wig Zeldris gave me. I think this will draw more suspicions. It was last period for everyone but free time for me. The bell had rung that school has been dismissed. I walked side by side with Zeldris towards the exit. Some students were giving me weird looks.**

" **they think you're new here...more importantly, they think you're one of us." That's right. Zeldris has a gang in the school. I almost forgot about that.  
"I see...it feels strange...it's like it's my first time at school as a freshman.." I recalled my times as a freshmen. Those were the days. Out of the corner of my eye, I see from afar was Diana. She was glarring daggers at me. Looks like envy has started turning to jealousy.**

" **Diana is starng at us." I told him.  
"Ignore her...I'll deal with Diana...you just focuse on not getting caught. And by the way, hide your I.D. if you want this to work." Zeldris said in an authoritive tone.**

 **Later...**

 **Obviously, after we got out of school, there was no way Zeldris was walking so ofcourse..we had to ride his motorbike. I held on to him for dear life. Zeldris was over the speed limit this time. And his excuse to me was so that the spy can't keep up with him. whoever this spy is, he won't be able to follow where we were right now.**

 **I was imagining dark secluded areas but not the park. I am totally exposed here. "shouldn't we be somewhere..that doesn't seem obvious?" we walked along the park's pathway.  
"you're really stupid. If I were to keep you away from society, that should be an obvious guess that you're targetted girl since I'm guarding you. So by walking around in public areas, there won't be any suspicions. Besides, that wig has already been worn by other girls from the beginning. so basically, if we run into people who don't like me, they'll back off. This face right here..." Zeldris pointed to my cosplay self. "...has been with me since the beginning. If someone were to hurt you, they'd be asking for a death wish because nobody hurts what's mine." He said it threateningly.**

 **I gulped. It's strange. Something in me sparked. Hearing him say 'Mine' got me all girly mode. I've never dated anyone...nor had a boyfriend before. These unwanted butterflies started fluttering around my stomach. Am I getting tingles because of him? Maybe it's just my girly fantasies. I blushed at this feeling. I kept denying it cuz duh..why would I have feelings for Zeldris?**

" **whoever your spy is won't even think about harming the Elizabeth..if that spy doesn't know where the Elizabeth is. The spy will never know where to look." I think I understand Zeldris' strategy. Okay let me recap that.**

 **-Zeldris is protecting me by wearing this disguise whenever I'm around with him, so that whoever is targetting me won't recognize my real self.  
-The spy will get confused on my whereabouts.  
\- I don't have to worry about people coming after me because with this disguise, people will think that I've been Zeldris' partner in crime since the beginning...since this made-up female character – worn by other girls for the interviews..or not- has been with Zeldris from the start.**

 **I watched as Zeldris walked infront of me. It's strange though. I find him very mysterious. I hardly see him in school for years. I see him at times and have heard of his status but never that much of him. Now in my senior year, I have gotten the chance to see him...talking with him was a bonus.**

 **Does he care about me? Or is this just part of business? I'm going with number 2. I believe he has helped tons of girls before me. I wonder if he's ever been tied down to one girl...I slapped my inner thoughts because of that question. From what I remembered form those gossips, he had lots of flavors of the month. So obviously, girls were just toys to him. but if so, why is he helping me to the extent, by letting me tag along with him?**

 **Usually, from what I read in story books, the bad boy just instantly finds the spy, threatens him and takes him to jail then there are no strings attached with the client..then the next day..they become complete strangers.**

 **This was the first time my eyes have ever settled on. It was only seconds but I caught a glimpse of Zedlris' face on the side. He was...smiling?...not the evil kind of smile...more like, the enjoyable smile. I was in deep thought. He kinda looks cute smiling. It didn't last long though...he frowned when he noticed I was glancing at him.**

 **Why is he doing this really?**

 **Me and him have been sitting quietly on the bench for the past half hour. Neither of us spoke. Zeldris was busy checking his phone. It must be really important cuz his face was so close to it and his fingers were holding unto it tight.**

" **well..I'm bored..." I said to catch his attention. He still was tapping on his phone. "are you just gonna ignore me?" Zeldris kept ignoring Elizabeth's words. She started feeling annoyed. "You know, instead of being so silent and mean, how about we get our butts off this becnh and try finding this spy so I can get this over with, never talk to you again..and live happily ever after..." I demanded. He still was ignoring me but I can see through his poker face that he was getting annoyed by my words.**

 **I heavily sighed. "this is not getting us anywhere. Sitting here doing nothing...it feels useless..." he still was busy typing. I whispered soemthing that only I could hear. 'you're useless'.**

 **I think that he heard that because in just milliseconds, he turned to me with a dark expression. Uh oh..I just hit the danger zone.  
"did you just call me useless?" his voice was deep and scary. "you should be thankful that I'm risking my life even helping you princess...I was gonna leave and dump your sorry ass on the streets for that spy to come and kidnap you..but noooo, I had to deal with your problems because I'll be the number 1 suspect since some people saw how I took you away the other day.**

 **They know my reputation, they know I have enemies...it's easy to pinpoint who the main suspect is huh? How about you do me this little favor and just listen to my orders.**

 **I'll make this very clear to you Elizabeth, I do not like you..and never will. I do not care about you but since this bastard spy is one of my enemies, I'm suppose to care. I'm only doing this to protect you... and for me not to go to jail...then after this, we'll be starngers again. I've already got blood on my hands. I don't need another one. So if you want live to see tomorrow, then be a good little girl and shut the fuck up."**

 **Zeldris snapped at me. His eyes filled with anger. I stiffened at his words. This was why students and others fear him. he was indeed a demon. I was scared of him. there was only the two of us at the park. I'm scared of whatever he'll do to me next. My body was shaking from fear..I tried to not show it, but Zeldris saw right through my attempts.**

" **Stay here.." he ordered. Again, Zeldris left me in an isolated area. First the cafe..atleast it had people in it. And now, the park...where the sun is starting to go down. It was getting dark out. All I see is orange. The sun was about to set soon and still no sign of him. I waited for Zeldris to come back.**

 **Was this it? Did he seriously just left me? He did say he choosed to dump me anywhere. I believe what he said was true because I'm all alone here. There was nobody around anymore. But then again, maybe he was busy...maybe he found the spy and gave him a bloody beating. Please let it be number 2. Please tell me he'll be back. After minutes of debating, I finally decided to leave. It was getting dark. Sky is already dark shade of blue.**

" **hey pretty lady...you here alone?" some shady looking guys came over to where I was sitting. There were 2 of them. One looked at me like I was fresh meat on the market. The other had lustful eyes. He eye raped every part of my body. Clearly I feel uncomfortable so I held my arms close to my chest trying to hide my breast lines.**

" **n..no..I have someone with me..." I stuttered in fear. They came close till they were just standing right infront of me.  
"Looks like your friend isn't here yet...why don't you come along with us? Keep you company..is all" he kept on insisting. I wanted to move away but they were blocking my exit. Please Zeldris...where are you?**

 **I closed my eyes waiting for the right moment then... I kicked the first guy right in his crown jewels. He layed on the ground clutching his swollen nuts. I ran away but the other guy caught me and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
"Let me go!..h...help!" I wiggled out of his grasp.  
"keep on moving like that...it's a major turn on..." he seductively siad. I felt disgusted. I was teriffied.  
"you little b*tch..you'll pay for that...let's start by pleasing my Jr. Down there..." the other guy limped his way towards us.**

" **I wouldn't do that if I were you..." says the voice from behind. I was so happy..Zeldris has finally arrived.**

" **and what do you want kid? Get lost..." says the guy holding me.  
"I don't think you bastards know who I am..." it was slightly dark now but what's keeping the area lit is the park lights. When Zeldris stepped into the light, the two guys holding me stiffened. I can tell that they knew exactly who they are dealing with.**

" **Z..Zeldris..." one of them stuttered. Immediately, both men let go of me and ran away like the cry babies they were.**

 **I was left with Zeldris in the dark. He came over to me. "Elizabeth...are you o—" he didn't get to finish because I was already running towards him. I hugged him tight, crying into his chest.  
"I...I thought you left...m..me..." Zeldris didn't say anything yet. He just stroked my hair up and down to calm me.  
"I'll take you home now..." was all he said. I didn't say anything too. I only nodded and got on his motorbike. He parked a few blocks away from my house. I walked towards my house..Zeldris still standing beside his bike. He siad that it was for my safety. He told me to keep the wig till the bad guy is caught.**

 **Later...**

 **It was around 11PM. I couldn't sleep. The events of today were still corrupting my mind. Seriously, I almost got raped. Almost Loosing my innocence was a heart pounding experience, one that I do not want to have again. My thoughts keep distracting me. The memory keeps playing in my mind. What were to happen if Zeldris didn't come back? I surely would be a goner. I couldn't sleep because I keep of today. It was scary.**

 **Suddenly, I got a text message from an unknown messenger. I read the contents of the message.**

' _ **Sleep tight tonight. Don't worry about those guys...I've already taken care of them..**_ **'**

 **Attached to the bottom of the message was two pictures of those dudes who almost raped 1st picture revealed them all bloody and beaten up to a pulp. While the second picture was them in the police cellars.**

 **I was surprised. Those bad guys are in jail. Another text message arrived. It said,**

' _ **I told you before, If someone were to hurt you, they'd be asking for a death wish because...**_

 _ **...nobody hurts what's mine.**_

 _ **-Zeldris'**_

 **I never knew this. He took that threat seriously. Just the thought of him doing that for me made my heart feel warm. Wait...wait...wait...wait...wait...I am not starting to like Zeldris. He is just doing this for my protection. That's all there is. Nothing more than that...**

 **Okay brain...that's that. No more second thoughts. Time to sleep now..nightmares of today aren't gonna haunt you anymore. I slowly closed my eyes thinking of the message Zeldris sent to me. A smile appeared on my face because of it. Though I question myself,**

 **How did Zeldris get my phone number? Wait...forget that thought. He's a gangster, surely he has lots of people working for him. I bet he paid some guy to track my location and give him my number. Yup, that's how it works.**

 **I held unto my pillow tight with the smile plastered on my face. I look like an idiot grinning in my sleep but that's okay. At least I'm being an idiot in my room.**

 **A/N: Looks like someone is getting a little attached to our devil ;) Anyways, the next chapters will be next week. I'm starting of early as in 4 chapter is the same week? How cool is that! Also I'm doing it early cuz I'm enrolling for summer school. So again, I will get busy but I'll update the story weekly. Either one of two chapters. That's all minna. See you next chappy! I hope you enjoyed this!**


	6. Chapter 5: Crimes

**Normal POV**

 **A week has passed since the incident. Elizabeth had noticed that Zeldris hasn't been showing up to protect her. She assumes that maybe he had found the spy and is fulfilling his promise to not talk to her anymore. They were total strangers again. Though Elizabeth sees him at school, she always takes a small glances of Zeldris when he's not looking but quickly diverts her eyes to somewhere else in case someone caughts her.**

 **It was a strange feeling though. She kinda misses Zeldris. Elizabeth can not understand this feeling. The kid only talked to her thrice and protected her. Now, she feels like Zeldris is somewhat a missing piece in her life at school. Elizabeth cannot undertsant this at all. She tries to resume to her normal life before encountering Zeldris.**

 **Right now, she and Elaina were assigned to clean the homeroom before going home. Elizabeth stared out the open window. From below, she can perfectly see the soccer field from the 4th floor. More importantly, she can perfectly see Zeldris down there doing push ups. Just with a t-shirt, it hugged every curve of his muscles. This made Elizabeth blush. Why is she fantasizing over him anyways?**

" **Eli...Eli...Elizabeth?" someone kept calling her. Elizabeth snapped out of her deep thoughts. Elaina was currently waving her hand infont of Elizabeth.  
"uh..w..what?"  
"You completely zoned out Eli..." Elaina told her.  
"s..sorry...I was just distracted that's all..."  
"you're thinking about him aren't you?" Elaina asked. Elizabeth nodded. she told Elaina everything that has been happening to her since she encountered Zeldris. Well duh, she is her bestfriend.  
"well...I guess...what's wrong with me?"**

" **well obviously, you're starting to like like..as in like Zeldris." She put her hands on both her waist in a sassy pose. Elizabeth blushed at her actions. "but to tell you the truth...I think this is just a phase..."  
"a phase?"  
"yeah...the heart can sometimes trick you into thinking the impossible. For example: you're in love with a boyband at first sight. The only reason you love them is because of their looks and music. Not for who they really are.  
In your case, you are developing feelings for Zeldris all because he is protecting you from his enemies. You can't say you like the guy until you know his true self perfectly."**

 **Elizabeth listened to every word Elaina just said. This is why Elizabeth tells Elaina her story parts because she could give her good and bad advices too.  
"so basically, I only like him because he is protecting me?"  
"yeah...in addition to that, you fell for his charming words. Seriously..the whole 'YOU'RE MINE' sentence. It's another trick to fool your heart. So yeah...it's just a phase. You'll get over it soon." Elizabeth can always count on Elaina for good advices.**

" **You talk like you've experienced this before..." with that, Elaina stiffened.  
"I did..but I will tell you about that story some other time..." Elaina tried to cover her nervousness. Ielizabeth won't pressure her. she know it's unfair to tell her stories and Elaina won't tell me hers but hey...they're not gonna use the 'BECAUSE I'M YOUR BFF' card on each other. Now that's just abuse of friendship.**

 **Elizabeth's POV**

 **I decided to consider Elaina's words. Maybe she is right. This is just a phase. I'll get over it soon. With the loss of contact between me and Zeldris, I'm starting to feel better already. I am currently walking home form school. I'd like to walk around before going home. It was still around 4:30 PM so I still have time for myself.**

 **Those past days, I've been distracting myself from thinking about Zeldris by drowning myself in Anime heaven. Last week, I got a message from Meliodas. He said to text him my address and I did. He replied to me that the Nanatsu No Taizai movie pirated DVD is being delivered to my house next week. I was shouting like a mad woman at home. Margarett Onee-san kept telling me to shut up. How could I shut up when I was that excited?!**

 **The next day, I texted Meliodas multiple times. Most messages I sent him were just plain 'Thank Yous'. He never replied to any of my messages after that day. I kept texting him but he doesn't respond. Did something happen to him? my worst thoughts were him getting arrested for piracy but then I remembered that only the Original person videotaping the movie will get arrested..not the till this day, Meliodas still hasn't replied to my text. I miss him, in a friendly way ofcourse. I hope I get to see him again.**

 **I sighed while walking home. The streets were filled with people making last minute arrangements before closing time. But somewhere in this pool of people, I felt like I was being watched. This weird shiver down my spine that eyes are watching me from a far. I wanted to test my theory. I took a turn to the right where there were lesser people. My gut feeling is telling em that I am being followed. Oh no...maybe it's the spy.**

 **Please..please tell me it's not the spy..please tell me that Zeldris took care of this guy. I run-walk my way out. Footsteps were coming. I knew it! Someone is after me! I ran. I ran as soon as I felt fear crawling up my nerves. The more I ran, the lesser the footsteps heard but I'm not gonna stop till I get back to my usual route home.**

 **As I took a left by the corner, my body hit a wall. A not very strong wall. It was a person actually. We fell down on the ground. As soon as I opened my eyes, I noticed that we were in a very intimate position. My boobs were pressed against his face.**

" **this feeling..." said the guy "...this body shape.." he was touching my sides "...this fragrance..." I felt him sniff between my chest line. "...this elasticity... " The person underneath me grabbed one of my breasts and fondled with it. I blushed to the max at this perverts actions. Literally, I screamed. "this voice...it is you Elizabeth..." I turned to see Meliodas looking at me with a happy face. Too bad I wiped it off.  
"hentai!" yup. I slapped him across the face and got off of him.**

" **h.. you don't have to be so mean..." says him in a chibi face while rubbing his red cheek.  
"w..who wouldn't react like that?!" I complained with putting some distance from him.  
"anyways...what happened to you? You looked like you've seen a ghost with the way you were running..." Meliodas offered me a hand up. I took it and stood up.  
"I...w..well...i..it's nothing...I thought I saw a ghost..haha...ha..ha.." I nervously laughed. I wasn't gonna tell him about today.**

 **I don't know if it was a good or bad thing that Meliodas is here. Good, cuz the stalker isn't around anymore and Bad, cuz we met again in a very unlikely way. Great...I met a guy named Meliodas who also acts just like Meliodas-sama in the anime...*note the sarcasm***

" **hmmm...well okay...so, did you get the package I delivered?" I followed him back to the main street.  
"uh..n..no not yet. I was about to go home...and well I got a little side tracked." That was an honest answer.  
"really? Well then, Iet's go to the police station..." he said. I was shocked.  
"uh...w..why are we going there?"  
"My scooter got confiscated cuz I was parking in a 'No Parking Zone'." I nodded.  
"you should have read the signs clearly." I said.  
"I did..but didn't care..I was busy with something else..." he said with a little distaste. I didn't question further.  
"oh...I'm curious, what were you doing before I ...bumped into you?"  
"oh that...well I can't tell you yet..it's a surpirse...hehe..." Meliodas acted to zip his mouth and throw away the key. "so here's the plan. When we get there, I'll give you a ride home...you go watch the movie and then call me at night...tell me if you'd liked it or not.." he grinned. I let out a small blush across my face. The walk to the police station was about 15 minutes away. there was awkward silence between us. So I thought of breaking the ice.**

" **Meliodas-sama...arigatou...for that CD, it meant a lot to me." It was true. Anime is like part of me now. So if I can't see this movie, I would have been wallowing in my depression of not seeing it.  
"you're welcome Elizabeth..."  
"you know...If there's anything you'd like or do...I'd be happy to help you if you're in need of some help.." I offered. Ofcourse I was gonna reward him in exchange for the CD.  
"I'll keep that offer in mind...but for now, I'm just happy that I got to help a fellow Otaku..." our talk was cut short when we reached the police station.**

 **Inside, policemen were walking around doing their jobs. Meliodas and I waited at the waiting station. He had already finished filling out the information form and the release form..now we wait for the stamp and we'll be out here soon.**

" **It feels weird. Sitting here...like we had committed a crime..." he suddenly says.  
"oh?...and what crime would that be?"  
"I don't know...maybe because you stole my heart and I stole yours?" he grinned**

 **That sentence made me blush. His goofy grin made me giggle. "that was so cheesy..." I kept on giggling. But underneath my giggles were butterflies flying around my stomach. Sometimes I wonder if I'm that cheap. I melt at every charming words a guy would say to me. Maybe this is part of what Elaina told me. I shall not get affected by these words. but...it's a little too late...I'll just try to control myself.**

" **Meliodas-sama...have you ever been arrested for something illegal?" I asked. Ofcourse I'm gonna ask that. I don't know much about Meliodas so I should get some info from him. I waited for his answer.**

" **actually,...I've stolen every single panty of women I've ever encountered..." I blushed in shock.**

" **t..that's not true right?..." my hand was covering my mouth..**

" **it's not..." I pretend tumbled on the side.**

" **the truth is,...I've fondled a lot of women's boobs and nipples and got away with it...but the cops were gaining on me though..." Meliodas rubbed the back of his head.**

" **t..that's a lie right?"**

" **yup..a lie..." again, I faked stumbled.**

" **please stop joking around..h..have you really done something that would consider as illegal?" I asked seriosuly this time.**

" **I guess...yeah..." My hard expression disappeared. So he has done something bad. I wonder what it is. I'm not gonna ask further.  
"uh..gomene...I was asking too much..."  
"nah..that's okay...I'll tell you about it...in the future...at least you know that I'm not that innocent." Meliodas played with his feet swinging it back and forth like a child.**

" **your release has been approved..." says the police officer.  
"ah...thank you..." Meliodas took the files off his grasp then walked away. "Elizabeth...let's go home now..." **

**Meliodas-sama grabbed hold of my hand and lead me out of the building. It's warm..his hands fit mine. I kinda like it this way.**

 **I do not know what really happened but it just happened. Meliodas dropped me off to my house. He was about to leave but the front door opened. Margarett Onee-san came out and saw us. Seeing that playful smirk on her face, I know she is planning something. So in the end, Onee-san invited Meliodas over for dinner. She wanted to 'meet' that guy I'm constantly thinking about. Yup, I told her about my curiousity of Meliodas' whereabouts when he didn't reply to my messages.**

 **So right now, we just finished eating dinner. It was only and hour and half since Meliodas came into my house and now he'sbecome incredibly close with my older sister. How did these two strangers become like bestfriends? They were currently in the kitchen talking about whatever that runs into their mind. It's like these two have a world of their own.**

 **There is this weird tug in my heart. Seeing Meliodas having a good time talking with my sister, I feel a bit and I were in the living room, I can sense jealousy radiating off of Gil too. He kept giving small glances at Margarett to see if they were done talking. To keep himself distracted, Gil just watched the sports channel.**

 **He kepts pouting in front of the TV screen. "you're doing weird faces Gil.." I told him.  
"C'mon Elizabeth, you're doing the same thing too..." he replied. "...I know how you feel..we're both feeling it..." he kept on doing the 'meh' face. I shouldn't disturb him right now but it's awkward waiting for those two to stop talking.**

 **All of a sudden, Margarett walked over to us. She bent down to get something under the TV stand's cabinet.  
"Onee-san..what are you looking for?" I questioned. She was deep into finding something.  
"Elizabeth..do you know where those albums are?"  
"albums? You mean the camera albums?"  
"yeah..I need them..." she answered.**

 **Wait...her looking for my camera albums?...I think where this is going. "oh no you're not! You're not gonna show Meliodas-sama those pictures!" I whined and blushed like a tomato.  
"why not?" Onee-san always does this whenever we have a visitor. I remember how she showed it to Gil and Elaina. It was so embarassing!**

" **Gil..help me! She's gonna embarass me again!" I pleaded at Gil. I did not notice that he wasn't sitting on the couch anymore. While Margarett is still looking for the albums – which I hid in my room, I saw the back door slightly opened. No one was in the kitchen. No signs of Meliodas-sama too. So that means, they're outside.**

' **Gil, please tell me you two aren't fighting...' I said to myself. Gil is a skilled fighter. He knows martial arts you know. I was about to open it but I heard them talking on the other side.**

" **have you found** _ **him**_ **yet?" that was Gil's voice.  
"no...but I swear I will." Meliodas replied.  
"** _ **he**_ **'ll pay for this..." Gil said in an angry tone.  
"** _ **He**_ **will...I made a promise to you and the others..." Meliodas said in a deadly tone.**

 **What were they talking about? I've never heard Meliodas-sama sound that scary before. I gulped then took a step back. I hope they didn't notice I was listening. Walking back to the living room, it was slightly a mess. Margarett Onee-san went over board with finding the albums. She's never find it. Margarett isn't in the room anymore.**

 **I heard the back door close. Those two came in looking all happy. They look like best buddies, not a hint of hate or any other bitter feelings. What happened in that short amount of time?**

" **I found it!" I heard Margarett call from above. Oh no..she found my photo album! "here Meliodas...as I said..Elizabeth looks so cute in this..." Onees-an started her nonsense.**

" **actually Margarett, I have to get going. Business calls."  
" aww...you're leaving now? I just got this out." I snatched it from went over to Margarett. "yeah...It's too bad I couldn't stay longer,...thank you for the wonderful dinner. Your cooking is delicious." Meliodas complimmented.  
"You're welcome Meliodas...come over anytime."  
"sure..." he grinned.**

" **Gil..I'll see you some other time..." they did a bro hug.  
"Elizabeth, escort Meliodas out..." I obliged. Before I closed the door, I heard Onee-san ask Gil.**

' **I didn't know you two knew each other...' she said  
'uh...we do...xchildhood friends...I kinda forgot about him till now...' so those two were xclose huh..**

 **Once we were outside, Mleiodas turned to me. "Elizabeth, thank you for tonight. I had fun.."  
"yeah...fun with my sister...you completely ignored the whole time..." I crossed my arms.  
"so you're jealous huh?...haha...don't worry, next time...I'll pay more attention to you...and you only..." He said in a much serious tone. I blushed a light pink. Good thing it's night time or else he could have seen it.**

" **oh...here, you questioned why I was at that specific place when I bumped into you right? And I told you it was a secret...I have it here..." he reached in his pockets to find something. A folded paper came out. Meliodas handed it to me.**

" **what is it?" I opened the paper.  
"see for yourself..." when I opened the paper, I was amazed. It was an earing. Not just an eering, the same earing Elizabeth Liones wore in the NNT series. It sparkled in my eyes.  
"Meliodas-sama...it's so pretty...thank you..."  
"try it on..." and I did. The earing was indeed worth the secret.  
"thank you so much for this..." I kept on admiring the earing.  
"you're welcome Elizabeth...I have to go now..." he walked over to his scooter. Before he left, Meliodas called out,  
"oh by the way, in case you forgot, the package is with your sister...call me what you think of the movie." He started his engine.  
"will do!" I waved bye bye at his disappearing figure.**

 **Back in my room, I took the package from Onee-san and started watching it. I couldn't focuse clearly in the movie. I was too budy admiring the gift Meliodas gave me. Why do I feel so comfortable around him?**

 **He's so different from how I feel towards Zeldris...wait...did I just say I feel something for Zeldris? Why am I even comparing Meliodas with Zeldris? It's just a phase Elizabeth..I'll get over Zeldris soon. Is my heart playing tricks on me?  
**


	7. Chapter 6: Care

**Normal POV**

 **Elizabeth couldn't help but keep on looking at herself in her foundation mirror. She keeps admiring the gift Meliodas gave to her. How the blue earing shines under the sun's rays, to her, it was magical.**

" **Ne Elizabeth,..you've been staring at that mirror for a half hour now.." Elaina said. It was free period so Elizabeth had all the time she has to admire it's beauty. She couldn't even wait since first period. The temptation to just grab her earing and fondle with it gently was just too much.  
"uh...r..really? I didn't notice that..." Elizabeth lightly laughed.  
"by the way, who gave that to you anyways?"  
"oh...this well, Meliodas-sama gave it to me..." without Elizabeth knowing, her little news was caught by a specific someone, her voice was heard anywhere in the room, even from outside. That sparked the person's interest.  
"and this Meliodas is?" Elaina pressed her body against Elizabeth's desk. Judging from Elizabeth's happy smile and a half covered blush, Elaina got the message.  
"uh...well...he's some guy...that I just met...at the mall..." Elizabeth twirled her hair.  
"that's not the answer I was looking for..." says Elaina. To this, Elizabeth was confused.. "I meant, who is this Meliodas..to you?..hmmm?" Elaina wiggled her eyebrows up and down. Elizabeth was such an easy book to open.  
"I..I don't know what you're talking about..." Elizabeth's hands were up.  
"you're in Denial...yup you definitely lllllllllliiiiiiiikkkkkkkkeeeeeee hhhhiiimmm..." she rolled her tongue.  
"I..I do not, Elaina" Elizabeth was blushign so hard.  
"sure you don't...the way you act, say and even blush says that you don't huh?" steam was coming out Elizabeth's cheeks.  
"okay...okay fine...maybe I do like him...a bit...hey there's nothing bad with that..."  
"I never said there was...Oh Eli..I'm glad that you like someone...it's a good thing you got over that phase of yours..." at the mention of that phase, Elaina slapped her mouth closed.**

 **Elizabeth's mind started thinking of Zeldris. Maybe Elaina was right. It was all a phase. Her interest in Zeldris was slowly going down which was a good thing. At this, she reassured Elaina. "you're right...it was all a phase. I'm glad it wasn't serious..." Elizabeth tried telling that to herself.**

 **Elizabeth's POV**

 **Lunch time came. Me and Elaina joined our other friend in the cafateria. In our circle of friends, there were: Me, Elaina, and Jersey (Jericho). Jersey was the tough girl in our group. She describes herself to be the 'DON'T MESS WITH ME OR YOU'LL SHIT BRIXX' kind of girl. Or that's what she told me in the first place. But in the inside, Jersey is actually a girly girl, unless you force her out. I remeber one time how we had to force her to wear a dress. She screamed bloody murder all around school but in the end, she liked the pink dolly dress.**

" **hey Eli...who'se the lucky person that I have to beat up this time?" Jersey asked.  
"no one Jersey... I'm staying out of trouble.." I said.  
"ahhh...too bad, cuz I was really getting excited to pound Diana's face if she threatens you again." Did I mention Jersey is also a bad*ss girl?  
Elaina and I laughed at Jersey's red face. Jersey joined in afterwards. All of a sudden, Their laughter died down. There was a shadowy figure towering behind me, blocking the sunlight.  
"what do you want?" Jersey spat. Oh no, there's only one person who she would act like that. I turned to see the one and only, Diana. She had a dark expression written on her face. Like she was ready to strangle me to death.**

" **what do we have here?" Diana directly pulled off the earing I was wearing. It hurt so much. The scratch left a throbbing feeling on my ear lobe. I clutched my throbbing ear while I screamed in pain.  
"Elizabeth!" my friend's voices filled the air. Everyone around the cafateria gathered but made a few distances away from the Serpant Queen.**

" **what's your problem Diana!?" Elaina blocked Diana's way. Diana didn't answer. She proceeded to drop the earing and stomped on it with her foot. The sound of pearl cracking to a hundred pieces made me freeze.**

 **No!...Meliodas-sama gave me that. I don't ever want to loose it nor break it. I breathed in and out. She broke Meliodas-sama's gift. Diana broke it. What am I gonna tell Meliodas-sama when he founds out? He might get angry.**

" **Out of the way b*itch! I'm not here for you..." Diana ordered Elaina. She didn't budge.  
"Oi Diana!...pick on somebody your own size!" Jersey went over and helped Elaina block her way. She was in fighting mode. Diana was not fazed by Jersey's bravery. She stood taller than Jersey. Diana proceeded to push Jersey away with one move. Jersey fell on the ground with her throbbing arm from the impact.**

 **Meanwhile, Elaina stood her gorund and protected Elizabeth. "One last chance Elaina...move or else..."  
"or else wh-" Elaina didn't get to finish because Diana had already punched her so hard on the face that Elaina flew a good one meter away from me. Her nose was bleeding. someone went over to help Elaina up.  
"Elaina!" I screamed. Diana looked ready to kill. Again, I was about to get my face pounded twice by a mistake which I did not even commit.**

" **What is your problem?!" I yelled at her.  
"you are my problem b*tch!" **

" **Diana!" she was about to hit me when a hand stopped her from behind. This hand twisted Diana's arm counterclockwise. Her whole body hit the ground face first. I looked up to see the greedy devil,**

 **Brandon Greedid (Ban, Sin of Greed)... (A/N: I changed Ban's old name BARDEN to BRANDON)**

 **Brandon had a killer look on his face. I have never seen Brandon this deadly. I see him at times, he looked more of the 'I-DON'T-CARE' kind of person plus the Laid back kind too. He is harmless unless you provoke him. Diana must have done something to trigger his dark side. This is the first time I've seen him...this way.**

" **what the f*ck did you do Diana?" he gripped Diana's arm tighter. Diana whimpered in pain. At this moment, Jersey came over to distance myself from the two Sins.**

" **Elizabeth...move away or you'll get yourself killed." Jersey kept pulling me away.**

" **apologize...now..." Brandon stepped on Diana's back. This earned a punch on the head. Brandon clutched his head, He turned around to see Harley glaring at him. He pushed Brandon away to aid for Diana, which she slapped away.  
"Brandon...how could you hit a girl?!" this isn't good. The three sins of campus are having a heated fight.**

 **Here's how Zeldri's gang works. Each memeber has an assigned sin that matches their back story..or so that was told.  
Diana, Sin of Envy  
Harley, Sin of Sloth  
Brandon, Sin of Greed  
The other 3 I have not yet met are still out there. One of them is here at school, while the other two graduated High School. One is still in College and the other one, I believe is about to graduate soon. On top of everyone of them is Zeldris, their leader. I believe he is the Sin of Wrath. Is it me or did they copy their title from the Seven Deadly Sins anime?**

 **"you know Harley, you're supposed to hate this b*tch than to help her...look at the damage she did!" when he said that, Harley turned to see Elaina's bleeding face. She only looked at Harley for a second then rolled her eyes at him.**

" **ENOUGH!" the sound of a very authorative voice echoed in the school cafateria. Everyone turned their heads to see Principal Erickson (Hendrickson). "Envae!, Idle!, and Greedid!...the three of you...in my office..NOW!" his voice was clear and strict. The names called proceeded to go over Principal Ercikson's office. They were silent but that didn't stop them from glaring at each other.**

 **I snapped out of my trance and ran over to Elaina's side. "Let's get you to the Nurse office." I held Elaina's arm.  
"I'm fine Elizabeth..." Elaina tried to convince me.  
"no you are not...you too Jersey..."  
"hey it's only my arm, I'm not bleeding you know, I'll live." She reasoned.  
"I don't care... I'm still taking you two to the Nurse office."**

 **On our way there, whispers from all over filled the cafateria walls. Most of them are unanswered questions..even I can't answer...**

' **what did Elizabeth do to end up in Diana's black list?'**

 **After I had dropped off Jersey and Elaina at the office, I went to the Library and sat in the darkest parts of the buildings. Places where it's only me, books, and the dust bunnies lingering every area. It's the only place I feel safe and can think properly. Think of it as my safe haven.**

 **For the first time since I moved out of my old home, I cried. Why was I crying again? Oh yes, because I'm so confused. What's up with my love life?...why is my family apart?...why am I being bullied by Diana?... What did I do wrong?...How did I get inot a situation like this?...What am I gonna tell Meliodas-sama?...It was too much to think about so I let all my tears out and curled into a ball. I cried in the librabry. Nobody can hear me, nobody can see me...It's my safe haven..just the way I like it.**

 **My tears and sobs stopped when I heard someone clear their throat. I sat up to see none other than Zeldris standing infront of me. He had an emotionless expression plastered on his face. Oh yeah right..why would he care? He doesn't care about me. He made that clear to me last time.**

" **and what do y..you want?" I really don't want to talk to him right now.  
"follow me..." was all he said.  
"you think that I'm just gonna follow you just like that? Just leave me alone..." I stated annoyed.  
"you're right..." I smirked at his defeat. But it wasn't defeat at all. Something hairy was thrown in front of my face. It was the cosplay wig "suit up...and then follow me..."**

 **I still didn't stood up from where I am sitting on. Zeldris told me something without facing me. "your spy is still out there. Better suit up Elizabeth. We're leaving..." he ordered. I sighed then wiped my tears away. after that, I put on the wig and went to meet him out the library.**

 **We were currently walking straight to the school's exit. "w..wait...where are we going?"  
"out..."  
"yeah i can see that but where?"  
"someplace..."  
"and that would be?" I'm tired of this one-line answers he's giving me.  
"do you not get that I'm telling you to shut up?" he ponted out. I just blew a big huff.  
"I'm suppose to ask since we're leaving...wait, school isn't finished yet.." I reminded him.  
"I know..."  
"we're clearly ditching school..." again I reminded him.  
"and I should care because?" good point. Why should he care about my perfect attendance record? He doesn't.  
"and what about my bag?"  
"I have it..." he says. And just like that, we were in the school's parking lot. My bag was hanging on one of his handles.**

 **We drove off to wherever he was taking me. The mall was where we were at. I wanted to ask him what we were doing here but then again, I bet he's just gonna answer a one-line sentence. Zeldris told me to wait here on one of the benches. He went off to somewhere leaving me all alone in the crowd.**

 **There weren't too many people in because some are working and plus, it's still class hours. Usually, students would be filling in the space. What to do while Zeldris is not around. Nothing came to my mind yet until I saw an old poster of the NNT movie being taken down by one of the staff members. Oh my gosh! I forgot to call Mleiodas-sama. I was suppose to tell him about the movie.**

 **Honestly, last night was epic! I mean the movie was epic! I tried to stay awake for two to three hours because that's how long the movie was. Suzuki Nakaba, I don't know how you did it but your NNT series is amazing! I took out my phone and quickly dialed Meliodas' number but then stop dead on my actions. What am I gonna say if hes gonna ask about the gift? I can't lie to him...can I?**

 **I swallowed my fear and agreed to call him. the phone was ringing, I waited a minute for him to pick up but no answer. It then went to his voicemail.**

' **Hey, this is Meliodas! Please leave a message after the beep. I'm at work...call you later...beep...beep...'**

 **I guess he was busy. I sighed and leaned against the bench. What do now? What is Zeldris planning this time? I turned my head to the side to see Zeldris coming this way, holding a small jewelry box.  
"what's that?"  
"It's for you..." he said. Zeldris slowly opened the box. My eyes went wide open at the sight. Inside was a replica of the earing Meliodas-sama gave to me. It looked brand new.  
"Z..Zeldris...w..where did you get that?"  
"I bought it...now take it before I change my mind..." **

**I immediately took hold of the earing. It was so small. So fragile...so magical. I put on my ear. The feeling of completeness took over me. I'm saved! "Thank you Zeldris...I promise to pay you back tomorrow."  
"No need...keep it, the earing belongs to you now..."  
"b..but I can't keep it..you bought it with your money, so I'll just pay you back."**

" **you need it don't you? I saw the look on your face when you I opened the box. That earing is special to you. Think of it as apology gift on behalf of Diana's behavior." He said. At the mention of Diane's name, I stiffened.  
"uh...I..I can forgive her..."  
"don't...I've already had a talk with Diana. I promise you, it won't happen again. Since she's bad at apologizing, she gave me her money to buy that. But I did tell her that if she had the guts to say it,...she will apologize properly to you.."  
"umm...t..there no ne-" I was cut off by Zeldris. He held my hand with a tight heart started beating fast. was he gonna hit me?  
"she will. Stop acting as though everything is okay because to be honest, everything is not okay in your point of view." He held my hand tight. It was shaking. Only I wasn't the one shaking in fear, it was Zeldris. He was shaking..for what reason? I can see that he tried to cover his gritted teeth.**

 **I didn't answer, only nodded. After a while, he let go of my hand and the both of us proceeded to walk back to the parking lot. There was awkward silence between us. Neither of us tried to speak. It was best to be silent to say the wrong words.**

 **Zeldris took me back to school before driving off. I checked my watch to see that it was only 3 PM. I go home around 5:30 PM. I still have 2 more classes before dismissal time. My next class starts in 30 minutes. So I went to the school gardens to sit and wait for the bell to ring. Right when I was about to sit down, my phone rang. It was Meliodas-sama.**

 **A smile crept it's way to my face. I started to feel nervous. Why am I nervous to talk to Meliodas-sama? I recalled what Elaina told me. I like him. My crush is calling me. What do I say? I pressed the accept button.**

" **hello Elizabeth?" his childish voice echoed in my ear.  
"h..hai..Meliodas-sama..."  
"so where am I gonna pick you up this time?" I can tell he was chuckling at his own joke.  
"haha..very funny...but no, I'm not stuck at some place...I'm here at school." I answered.  
"aww..that's too bad, I was hoping that you'd call me then I would have come to the rescue and swept you off your feet Princess..." He chuckled again. Even though it was a joke, my heart skipped a beat. I kinda wished that was real.**

" **sorry to disturb you. Your voice mail says that you were at work."  
"yeah..I am...was there any reason other than saving you, on why you called?"  
"yeah...I was calling to tell you about the movie last night..." I said excitedly. Hey my otaku self is back again.  
"it was good huh?"  
"good...isn't the right word to describe it. The movie was EPIC!" I screamed happily in the phone.**

" **that's good to hear. Hey listen, I'll call you later tonight okay? I'm still driving...so I might get an accident for careless driving...hehe..."  
"oh...sorry I didn't know..."  
"that's okay...call you later Elizabeth..." and the call ended. I think a call from Meliodas-sama made my day.**

 **But the hero of this day is Zeldris. Without him, I wouldn't be able to wear the earing again. I know it's a loely gift and Zeldris mad ethe effort to help me but I couldn't lie to Meliodas-sama. Tonight, when he calls me, I'll tell him the truth...well minus the bullying part.**

 **My thoughts drift back to Zeldris. Just thinking about the scene we made a while ago..how his hand held mine again. How he was shaking..it wasn't from anger at all. What was he feleing? I couldn't read his emotions. Zeldris, what's going on in your mind. I wonder, is this all an act..or does Zeldris really care about me?**

 **I realized just now that I was still waering the wig. I took it off when I entered the women's bathroom. I would be an idiot to reveal my identity outside the school. I believe Mr. Or Miss Spy is still out there. Part of me isn't scared anymore. Now that I have Zeldris around me. He's actually my hero now. Once again, my face blushed to a light pink. I touched my chest and felt the warmthness of the heart beats. Is it just a phase? Or do I really like Zeldris?**


	8. Hidden Chapter 1

**Normal POV**

 **The sound of flesh being banged against another resonated in the room. With each blow, the skin to skin contact grew much harder. Meliodas beat up one of the guys playing poker in their hideout. The man was scared shitless as Meliodas kept on pounding his fist against his face. The others were all tied up against the wall.**

 **This man was staring at Meliodas' eyes. He couldn't see anything but pitch black. Meliodas had turned of the light switch so no one could see his physical form. Good thing he was also wearing a thick mask to hide his face. Otherwise, his mission will be blown.  
"where...is...HE?" Meliodas asked the battered gangster in front of him. he had already beat up the rest of his gang. None of them had any answers at all. So this was the last guy of the night before he heads home.  
"I..I don't know...please don't k..kill m..me..." Meliodas stared intently at his victim's eyes. There was no signs of lies in them. He let him go. The sound of police sirens were heared even when they were still far away.**

 **Meliodas immediately ran off to get away from the crime scene. Apparently, some bystander heard the commotion and called the police. That was what his companion told him in the earplugs he was wearing. He had escaped the scene without getting caught.**

 **By the time he came home, Meliodas was exhausted. He won't stop until he finds HIM. what he did to Meliodas was unforgivable. "soon...YOU will pay..." he whispered to himself.**

 **Meliodas took time to calm down and let his body relax from the brutal interrogation. It was late at night. Around 10 PM, he made a promise to call her and so he did. All Meliodas can think about right now, is Elizabeth.**


	9. Chapter 7: Prinzesses

**Normal POV**

 **When Elizabeth arrived at home, she noticed that there was an unfamiliar and very expensive van parked infront of their garage. Her face lit up like a christmas tree. HE'S HERE! Elizabeth didn't hesitate to run inside the house like a little child. Once she entered the living room, the biggest smile was worn on her face. The man she was itching to see since the last weeks.**

 **Balton King Prinzesse (King Baltra Liones)**

" **Father!" she immediately engulfed her dad with the tightest hug ever.  
"hunny...ohh...I missed you." He coed then kissed his daughter's forehead. Balton chuckled ay his daughters childishness. He missed his little girls. He'd do anything for them.  
"welcome home Elizabeth..." Margarett joined in the happiness.  
"Onee-san...why didn't you tell me dad was coming?" Elizabeth pouted.  
Margarett just giggled. "it was a surprise..."  
"I don't like surprises..."  
"well you're gonna love this other one...Oh special guest!" Margarett called above. The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs got Elizabeth wondering, who could it be? When she turned around, her eyes grew big. Oh my gosh, she's here too?!**

 **Veronica Ness Prinzesse, Elizabeth's second oldest sister. (Veronica Liones)**

" **Eli!" Veronice ran down the stairs giving Elizabeth a bone crushing hug.  
"No way! I can't believe you're here!" Elizabeth said happily.  
"well you better believe it because I'm gonna be staying here longer..."  
"wait...what about College?" she questioned.  
"Eli, I'm taking a vacation off from school. Besides, I won 't get expelled. Who would expel the Valedectorian?" Veronica bragged.  
"you are! I'm so proud of you!"  
"and you?"  
"I'm still studying but I have no doubt that I will be the Valedectorian in Leonez High.." Elizabeth grinned.**

" **that's my girls!" Baltra chuckled and hugged his little darlings. He gestured for Margarett to join in the hugs.**

 **Elizabeth's POV**

 **This was the happiest day of my life. This, and including all those other times dad came home. But this time, it was special because Veronica is with us. Veronica took out her cellphone and captured this memorable moment.**

" **say cheeze!" we all grinned in the picture. I wanna cry but I'm embarrassed to let my dad see it. As I stared at the family picture, it was heart warming.**

 **Balton King Prinzesse,  
Margarett Bree Prinzesse,  
Veronica Ness Prinzesse, and  
Elizabeth Lio Prinzesse**

 **The Prinzesse family was complete. I'm so happy that we got together after not seeing dad for so long. With that thought, a singled tear slid down. Dad saw my reaction and wiped the tear away.  
"don't frown hunny...give me a big smile." Father sampled. And so I did.**

 **During dinner time, we talked alot about how me and Margarett have been doing since the last time we saw Dad and Veronica. It was hard avoiding the topic that relates to school. But bad luck was on my side tonight because Vernoica asked me,**

" **So Elizabeth, any progress on your romantic love life?" with this question, Dad chocked on the food he was eating. Margarett handed him a glass of water.  
I blushed. What was I gonna tell her? "I...uh...well..." I should pick up a simple answer because dad is giving me the 'go-on' look in the eye. I was lost for words so Margarett answered for me.  
"I believe there is progress. Elizabeth here's got a crush...a guy just like her..." Margarett winked at me. Onee-san! why did you have to tell them! /  
"ohhhh?...finally!...I thought you'd never get a crush. Surely all those romance mangas you've been drowning in couldn't get you a taste of love." Veronica happily said.  
Dad on the other hand, was doing that motion where he thinks deep into simple situations. "So what's he like?"**

" **uh...well..." I stuttered. Dad closed his eyes and kept on thinking.  
"this boy better have good grades. I do not accept it if he's one of those assholes who think school is just gum under their shoes." Dad squinted his eyes at me.  
"Not to worry dad. I had a little talk with him, I invited him to dinner before, and I guarantee you. You will approve." Maragrett said with confidence.  
"eh? What makes you say that Onee-san?" Veronica questioned.  
"because Meliodas finished College at such a young age. The guy must be that smart to pass."  
"how come I didn't know about that?"  
"You never asked him...so I did it for you." Margarett took another bite of her food.  
"Yeah but hunny—"  
"Dad...you know me and Gil, would never allow guys near Elizabeth unless I know they're worthy. Before they get to her, they must first pass the iniciation." Margarett said with a bit darkness lacing in her tone.**

" **wait..wait...wait...so that night, when the two of you kept on talking you, you were testing him?" no wonder their chit-chat was that long.  
"that's right...and I totally accept the guy." There gors that goofy smile she's giving off. Veronica did the same.  
"Nice work sis...she's gonna get a man soon..." these two are talking like it's an open subject, especially when Dad is infront of us.  
"hold on, you two act as if he's that into me." I reasoned.  
"trust me Eli, I know the guy..." I blushed at this. Does Meliodas like me as in like me? I'm one of those girls that has to see it to believe it.**

 **Dad gave a big sigh. "okay..if you think he's worthy Margarett, then I trust your opinions..." dad gave Onee-san a thumbs-up.  
"Meliodas huh? Cool name...like it came from an anime..." Veronica complimented. This is a courtesy laugh because his name did come out of an anime.**

" **Elizabeth..." Dad called to me. His eyes were staring down my soul. "If this boy even dares hurt you, I won't be held responsible if he gets rabbies after. The hounds are thirsty for blood." Yup, this was Dad's threat. Normally, dads would rather get a shot gun and aim it at the poor guy but dad is stepping up the level. Letting the hounds out of their leash and chasing the guy till he's infected, is dad's way of torture.**

 **This is my family, we're that close. We aren't like those snotty rich families who only talk about money, business and status. We we're different and I love how close we are. The rest of the night, we kept on talking about mostly me and Margarett's life. I shared my expxeriences at school. No, I'm not dumb, I am not gonna tell dad about Diana,Zeldris and the spy that is still looking for me. This will trigger his over protective instinct. He will hire bodyguards stationed outside the house, even at school and also, wherever I go.**

 **Although that's a pretty good idea, I decided not to tell him. Deep down in myself, I trust Zeldris on his work. He's doing a pretty good job so far.**

 **It was time for bed. Everyone has settled in. Dad took the guest bedroom and Veronica in the other. 10 PM was still too early for me. I wanted to keep the fun alive. It's a weekend, I can sleep long and wake up late. I headed up to my room but before going in, I went to visit Veronica.**

 **I entered her room, and she was sobbing a bit.  
"Onee-san, are you okay?" I went over to her. That's when I noticed the picture of a black haired woman.**

" **you miss her don't you?" I patted her back.  
"yeah...I do." She hugged the picture of her bestfriend,**

 **Guilin Knightley (Guila)**

" **she's in a better place now Onee-san." I comforted. Veronica burried her body to my chest. I rubbed her back in circles. She misses Guilin. Why did she die? Well, there was a fire accident years ago. Guilin was going on a date with her boyfriend. No one knows the full detail but I guess, both her boyfriend and her died that night. It makes me wonder where they were going on a date, that was near the fire. I didn't let it bother me. But it bother Veronica. And everyday, she brings her memories of Guilin wherever she goes.**

 **My plan of having a slumber party with Margarett and Veronica didn't continue. It's not at the right moment when Veronica is that sad. So I proceeded to my room. While walking back to my room, I passed the bathroom. My hearing was clear. I heard Maragarett vomitting in there. It wasn't too long like maybe ten seconds then I heard the water running. She must be washing all the puke off. I bet it's because of dinner, she can sometimes go overboard with cooking. But then again, she never vomits her food made with love. I better go check.**

" **Margarett Onee-san...are you okay in there? I heard you vomitting!" she didn't answer at first but then she did.**

" **y..yeah...sorry...I had too much to eat, I guess my stomach reached it's limit...sorry to had you worry..Eli..." she answered. Okay, I guess that's that. But something in her answer says otherwise. I let that feeling go. Maybe she was too full.  
"Okay...I'm going now...goodnight.." then I walked back to my room.**

 **Just when I was about to go to sleep, my phone rang. The caller ID was from Meliodas. Hesitatnly, I picked up my phone and answered.  
"Good evening Elizabeth..." said a happy Meliodas. I smiled at this.  
"Meliodas-sama, evening to you too..."  
"so, how was the movie again?"**

" **It was EPIC!" I truthfully told him. yes, the Nanatsu No Taizai movie was that epic. I wouldn't lie if it wasn't.  
"I'm glad you like it..." he said. I heard muffled voices behind his voice.  
"so what have you been doing today?..aside from work" I questioned. There was silence on the other side. Meliodas lef tthe phone on. But then he answered,  
"sorry, for the late reply, I'm kinda dressing my injuries..."  
"Nani?...why are you injured? Did something happen at work?" I started to get worried. How injure is he?  
"well, I kinda got into a little motorcycle accident?...yeah...the road rager driver made a dent on my scooter. He was the one who's motorcycle flipped like crazy. Then the guy, uh...he had nerve to call me a liar and said that...well...I was the one who hit him...so..uh...we kinda got into a feud...nothing to worry about. The mad driver is in jail." He explained to me. Some of his answers were unsure.**

" **that's crazy!...are you okay? No broken bones? Fractures? Blood?" hey I had to know.  
"n..no...just small bruises on my knuckles cuz we were punching each other. There was blood, My lower lip is a bit cut. No fractures or brokn bones. Just bruises and some swelling. Nothing a first aid kit and ice can't handle." He answered calmly.  
"thank goodness that you're okay. Compress the ice on the places he hit you okay? It will lessen the swelling Meliodas-sama..."  
"okay dokay Elizabeth, you know...you should be my personal nurse. I bet I'd heal much faster when you're around..." and there goes the tingles on my spine.  
"I uh...well...I'll ...d..do my best to nurse you back to health t..then.." I'm stuttering too much.  
"arigatou, Elizabeth..." hearing him say that made me smile.**

" **oh by the way, I'm coming over your house tomorrow." He informed.  
"eh? W..why is that?"  
"remember that favor you told me..."  
"yeah I remember." Yes, I told him if there's anything I could do for him, I'd do it..if he needed my help.  
"I kept that in mind..and tomorrow, I'm gonna use it...is it bad timing?"  
"well.. ..kinda, I guess..." yeah it is. My dad is here. "My dad is staying here with my sisters."  
"your dad huh?" there was silence again.**

" **that's great! I'm coming over anyways..."  
"eh? W..wait...why is that?"  
"goodnight Elizabeth, I'll see you tomorrow..."  
"wait Meliodas-sama, you didn't tell me—" and he ended the call.**

 **A lot of questions are running through my mind right now. But the biggest one of all is, what is Meliodas here for tomorrow?**

 **Meanwhile...**

 **Idle residence...**

 **Normal POV**

 **Elaina took a plate full of food from the ktichen and walked right up the stairs straight to her room. She did not want to eat dinner alone with Harley. The Idle siblings haven't been getting along very well. It has been like this months.**

 **The was a knock on Elaina's door. "Elaina...are you eating in there?" Harley asked from the other side of the door.  
"yeah.." was her answer.  
"Oh..okay...don't forget to brush your teeth okay?"  
"Okay.." **

**Harley's heart ached. This was killing him. Seeing Elaina so distant with him, it hurt. The two use to be so close before but now, every thing changed when IT happened. The hurt was too mcuh for him. First he lost his bestfirend, Belamy (Helbram) and now, he's gonna loose his sister aswell.**

 **Harley went to his and asked himself, what did he do to deserve this kind of treatment? He know what he did and remembers every bit of it. The reason why Elaina hates him. the memory will never fade.**

 **Later...**

 **Elaina layed on her bed reading a book. She had already finished eating dinner. There was nothing much to do. Chores are done, nightly routine also done so there was nothing left.**

 **Pebbles were hitting against her window. She knew exactly who was outside. Elaina opened her window to be greeted by Brandon (Ban), on the first floor. He had climed over thier fence undetected just to see Elaina. Brandon proceeded to climb up the house using the pipe line on the side. When he reached Elaina's window, she instantly grabbed hold of Ban. He carried her down.**

" **you're all too quiet..."  
"I don't wan tto talk baout it." Brandon knows about her and Harley issue.  
"just..take me away from here... Brandon..."  
"okay..." Brandon carried Elaina bridal style since she was only light to him. the two went off to who knows where in the middle of the night.**

 **Normal POV**

 **Morning came, the Prinzesse family did their usual morning routine. Breakfast was lively as ever since their sister and Father joined them. All throughout breakfast, Elizabeth has been wondering what Meliodas was coming here for. She had warned him that her father is in the house. Elizabeth expected Meliodas to cancel his plans and wait till her father goes away but no. He insisted on coming anyways.**

 **There was a knock on the door. Elizabeth tensed, she bet that it was Meliodas. Maragrett and Veronica were upstairs so she proceeded to run straight to the door. Opening it, she was greeted with a smiling Meliodas. The one thing she noticed was that his hands were covered with bandages. She then remembered about the accident he told her last night.**

" **Elizabeth...hunny, who'se at the door?" called her Father.**

" **Elizabeth..ohayou.." Meliodas greeted her.  
"Meliodas-sama...you can't be here...my Father...he's here..." she tried her best to push Meliodas back.  
"eh? Then that would be greta news..." He walked right past her but Elizabeth grabbed his shirt to stop him.**

 **The door swung open as Balton's eyes were glued at the scene infront of him. Elizabeth was currently grabbing Meliodas' shirt but to Balton, it looked like something else. Meliodas' eyes grew wide open at the man standing infront of him. he couldn't believe that this was Elizabeth's father. He recognized this face, it was all too familiar. Something in him silenced his happy thoughts. Meliodas' heartbeat was speeding up a bit. He didn't expect this. Now he is sure that his plan was gonna be delayed. Elizabeth's surname was familiar to him but never once took the time to think deeper of it until now.**

" **can I help you young man?" Balton's deep voice was spoken. To this, Meliodas snapped out of his thoughts. The plan will be dealt later.**

" **you must be Elizabeth's Father, it's a pleasure to meet you Sir." Meliodas stretche dout his hand for a handshake. Balton eyed the child suspiciously, he was looking for any signs of flaws on Meliodas. His eyes landed on his bandaged hands. Balton took his hand and shaked it.  
"hello...My name is Balton, and you are?"  
"Meliodas..." they shook hands. It was comfortable for Mleiodas but suspicious for Balton.**

 **Elizxabeth on the side was worried of what her father might do to Meliodas. "are you the man Margarett mentioned? The boy who finished college early?" at this statement, Meliodas got a hold of his thoughts.  
"yes Sir..." Meliodas suddenly became a one-liner. Balton was surprised. This child was the Meliodas Margarett was talking about? **

" **Meliodas!..it's nice to see you again!" Maragarett came down the stairs hugging the poor boy too tight.  
"Margarett...ohayou...it's nice to see you too..." Margarett let go of him, surely she was breaking his ribcage.  
"now what's all this commotion?" Veronica came out. With how Maragrett is hugging the kid, she knew who this was.**

" **Oh my gosh! You must be Meliodas!..hello, I'm Veronica, Eli's second eldest sister..." Veronica squeezed Meliodas' cheeks. "yup...the perfect guy for Eli.."**

 **The four were busy talking not knowing that Elizabeth on the side, was turning red form worry and embarrassment. "Onee-san, stop...you're embarrassing me guys..." Elizabeth touched her red cheeks. At this, Meliodas grinned at her reaction.**

" **Enough of this, what is it that you are here for ..boy?" Balton asked with a serious tone. He was the Alpha of this house. So whatever he says, goes.**

" **oh..that...I, Meliodas, ask infront of Miss Margarett, Miss Veronica and you, Mr. Balton...permission to take Elizabeth Lio Prinzesse...on a date today till night." Meliodas stood his ground. Confident of his words.**

 **Margarett's eyes sparkled, Veronica squeeled in delight and Balton's face turned red. But the one who had the biggest reaction was Elizabeth. Her heart was beating so fast, cheeks red, butterflies flying around her stomach and constant stuttering.**


	10. Chapter 8: Play Date

**Elizabeth's POV**

 **Meliodas...and...I. Me...a..and him...he's...asking m..my family...to take me on...a ...d.d..date? My face was turning red from this question. It was already embarrassing if he assked me alone but it was more embarrassing when he's asking it to my family. I feel like I just wanna run back to my room and hide my face till he leaves.**

 **So right now, I'm getting ready for my date with Meliodas. It's still morning, around 8:30 AM. He told me that he can wait for me to get ready. So what happened a while ago was that, Father was screaming Nos to Meliodas while Maragrett and Veronica were screaming YES. Father still didn't approve but Margarett reasoned with him. I was listening to them from the stairway. Their voices can be heard in every room.**

 ***Flashback***

 _ **Margarett , Veronica and Father talking in the kitchen while Meliodas was sitting in the living room waiting for a response.**_

" _ **No...I do not accept this boy taking Elizabeth on a date. How could I?! Just look at him. he's a child." Father complained.  
"Father, he's not a child. Meliodas has a growth condition...he may be a child in appearance but he's older than Elizabeth. 20 years old to be precise." Margarett reasoned.  
"I still don't approve. What if Elizabeth have an accident? I bet he won't even save her. He's that puny."  
"Dad, you're being unreasonable. You're judging Meliodas by his appearance and health. What a Father should be judging is his attitude. You saw how he approached us. With confidence in his eyes. Meliodas swallowed his nervousness and pride just to go up to us and ask permission. I'll tell you something dad, the guys in the US, some were very cocky and with egos...asking a girl is easy as texting her 'I love you' and then get in their pants. I can see that Meliodas isn't like that. You should be considering that he had to guts to come to you when he knew you were our dad." That made Father shut up.**_

 _ **Veronica's long rant made him think twice but he still had doubts. How can he trust a boy he barely even knows?**_

" _ **this is why people call it a 'date'. So they can get to know each other much better. How are you gonna accept Meliodas if you're not even going to let him near Eli, dad? And plus, Eli is 18 years old now. She has the freedom to choose. Don't baby her anymore. Well, you still can but not too much."**_

 _ **Veronica and Margarett gave Father the 'Pouty Princess Face'. All they do is cross their arms and pout at dad then unleash the secret weapon of turning their eyes slightly bigger like a begging puppy. Dad gave a big sigh and rubbed his forehead.**_

" _ **Fine..." With just one word, Veronica and Margarett screamed in happiness. I bet Meliodas is also happy since he can clearly hear their voices.  
"Hold on...yes I agreed, but there will be rules..." he we go again.**_

 ***End of Flashback***

 **So dad made rules, which was to Veronica and Margarett's dismay. But the biggest rule to follow was that I have to get home before 11 PM. He says that's all the time for Meliodas to spend time, do the plans and get home. Now don't think that it stopped there. Veronica also told dad that he wasn't goign to play fair at all. She knows dad wil hire bodyguards to try and spy on me. I can bet that he'll also be giving video cameras to them in case Meliodas and I do intimate stuff. He didn't like sisters threatened my dad that if he does something like that, well it won't be pretty. I don't know what their threat is and I don't want to know. After that, I got ready. Veronica choosed the attire I was wearing. It didn't suit me. Like I was doll playing dress up. Veronica didn't see the discomfort because she was too busy thinking way off topic.**

 **Later...**

 **Right now, Meliodas and I boarded the train. I have no idea where we are going but he said it was a suprise. I sat infront of him during the ride. It was silent. I agreed to going on a date because, well...hey, a girl like me... I like him...but not too much. Like mutual kind of like. But I don't know if he likes me back. I'm not gonna be full of myself because I'm not confident that your crush would also like you the same way. There are lots of love stories like that, but the sad part is that, they are all just stories. Some happen in reality and some don't.**

 **I was trying to cover the blush. I keep stealing glances at Meliodas. He was currently occupied with his phone. The way he typed fast and how his facial expression changed from happy to serious must mean that whoever he was texting, it meant business. Maybe it was someone form work. I think it is. I tried to break the ice but he beat me to it.**

" **so Elizabeth, you're not gonna question me on where we're going?"  
"b..but you said it was a surprise." I stuttered. Why am I stuttering? It was just one question.  
"yeah but I can tell you're one of those girls who hate surprises. I'm only gonna tell you where we're going ...not WHAT we're doing." He slowly elaborrated.  
"o..okay..s..so, where are we going exactly?"  
"we're going to my hometown in Danafuji (DANAFOR)." Meliodas grinned.**

" **w..what? but that's an hour away from Leonez." I didn't know we were heading there.  
"yeah..I know, but taking the train will get us there in 45 minutes..or less."**

" **I..I didn't know you lived in Danafuji. I thought you live in Leonez." It's true, I did not know this.  
"I only come to Leonez if it's business related. And there are times that I come just to relax and have fun..that also includes going to any anime store."  
"I didn't know any of this. No wonder I hardly see you."  
"there's a lot you don't know about me Elizabeth. That's why I'm taking you on this friendly play date, so you'll get to know me more...also, I have another reason why I go to Leonez." He answered. The last part he whispered, His voice held a hint of...care?  
"wait, if this is just a play date...why go through all that trouble to ask my dad aswell? It's not like this is an actual date..." my voice slowly faded on the last sentence.  
"I wanted your family to see that i can be trusted. So I did what I did." Margarett already trusts him. Veronica trusts him even without knowing him, so that leaves Dad, it is hard getting him to trust.  
"w..why though?...I mean, why take me on this..d..date?" I diverted my eyes to the window.**

" **well, I took an interest in you. You're an otaku, I'm an otaku...we're gonna be bestfriends for sure..." Meliodas announced. I was right. He only looks at me as a friend. When you have a crush on someone, don't expect that person to have a crush on you too. He's doing this because we're friends. Deep down, I felt dissapointed that it wasn't more than that. This was just a play date for him. not an actual date.**

" **so, let's start part one of our date, which is getting to know you. Let's play 20 questions." Meliodas eagerly said.  
"uh...Okay...you start."**

 **(A/N: so the M stands for Meliodas and E stands for Elizabeth in this 20 questions)**

 **E: so Meliodas, what's your full name?..I only know your first name but never your surname.  
M:...  
E: did I say something wrong?  
M: oh no..you didn't say anything wrong. Well my full name is Meliodas Wrath.  
E: Wrath?...is that your real surname of not?  
M:...It's a family issue. I can't say the truth..sorry  
E: I'm sorry, if it's a family issue, I'll just drop it.  
M:...  
E: well, My full name is Elizabeth Lio Prinzesse...well you already know that..ha..ha..  
M: thanks...any other basic things I should know?  
E: well...not much. Just that I'm a high school student, I'm 18 years old. I go to Leonez High. I have 2 older sisters and my dad. My mom died giving birth to me. ****  
M: that was a lot...I'll share some of mine...so I'm Meliodas Wrath. I graduated college early. My age is 20...see how young it is? Hehe...I have a job here in Danafuji...sorry I can't tell you but it's classified information. More like a detective job...and...my siblings past away..."**

 **There was akward silence so Meliodas thought of breaking the ice first.**

 **M: So what's your favorite color?  
E: 's the color of my eyes.  
M: I knew it...just by looking at you. ;)  
E: And yours?  
M: Jade green..I don't know why but I just like it.  
E: maybe because your eyes are green too... *I giggled***

 **E: Favorite movie?**

 **M: hmmmm...well I do like Marvels movies so...Deadpool  
E: I've watched Deadpool before, I kinda enjoyed it..even though there were a lot of cussing and rated SPG scenes.  
M: and what about yours?  
E: hmmmm...isn't it obvious? The Nanatsu No Taizai Movie ^_^**

 **M: Who'se your favorite band?**

 **E: You'll think I'm an old person.**

 **M: Why?**

 **E: Cuz I love Bon Jovi**

 **M: I have never taken you to be the old rock fan**

 **E: You just don't know me, looks can be deceiving. ;)**

 **M: Alrighty Elizabeth, mine is...hmmm...well I've never taken an interest in bands but if I were to pick one, it would be Kamikaze Boy..or should I say, MAN WITH A MISSION**

 **E: hmmm that bad name sounds familiar. Where did I hear it from?..hmmm**

 **M: are you kidding me? ? you like the Nanatsu No Taizia series yet you don't know who they are? Elizabeth, they're the band that sang SEVEN DEADLY SINS of Opening 2**

 **E:...w..what?...I...I didn't know...how could I not know...oh wait, now I remember /**

 **M: that's okay, I'll send you an mp3 of opening 1 and 2.**

 **E: okay..thank you for that..**

 **E: Okay..any sports you play Meliodas-sama?**

 **M: I do mountain biking, I don't know if sword play, fencing , karate, akido and judo are a sport..but I do it.**

 **E: you must be really strong to master those.  
M: I am...that is in case someone tries to mess with me...or you, I'll beat them up..hehe. what's your sport Elizabeth?  
E: well...okay...Mine is Badminton**

 **M: Ever played an Xbox before?**

 **E: Nope..only Play Station.**

 **M: How can you not play an Xbox before?**

 **E: Cuz I'm not updated with games blah blah blah..I prefer real life action.**

 **E: Do you sing?**

 **M: yeah...I sing a lot... in the showers**

 **E: that's Cool...can I hear you sing?  
M: Only if you give me a kiss ;)**

 **E: I..I..um... I'd rather not. /**

 **M: Favorite animal?**

 **E: Pig**

 **M: cuz you like Hawk?...hehe...Mine too**

 **E: Any flowers you like?**

 **M: No not really...but since you're asking, I like a red rose..it's the flower of love**

 **E: Mine is also a rose..but..a white one.**

 **M: Why?**

 **E: I don't know..I just like it..it's just so mysterious to me.**

 **E: Any foods you like?**

 **M: Any kind of food as long as it's edible**

 **E: Mine is just plain Hamburger , fries, spaghetti and hotdogs**

 **E: I'm not gonna question if you like anime, cuz I know you do...but what's the second best anime you like Mleiodas-sama?**

 **M: I gotta say, it would be Fairytail XD  
E: Mine is Fairytail too...we sure do have the same interest ^_^**

 **And we kept the questions on and on. It didn't look like we're pplaying 20 questions. It looked more like an interview.**

 **My eyes shot out of my eye sockets and my jaw dropped to the floor. I can't believe Mleiodas took me her.e why didn't I know about this? What have I been doing to not know about this gathering?! I read the big banner loud and clear.**

' **WELCOME TO COMICON 2016'**

 **What the fudge balls have I been doing all this time? How did I not see this on social media? Why didn't anyone texted me? Has the internet ignored me?**

" **You like it don't you?" I nodded. No words were spken. Meliodas grinned at my expression. I was stiff and still in the state of shock. So this was the surprise Meliodas was talking about.  
"okay it's time to cosplay." At the mention if that, I realized.  
"w..wait, I don't have a cosplay attire."  
"that's okay..leave that to me."**

 **30 MINUTES LATER...**

 **I walked into the convention with a major blush on my face. I was cosplaying as Elizabeth Liones of the Nanatsu No Tiazai series. It was embarrassing to walk around with a mini skirt that could show your panties when you bend down. I don't care if I'm wearing panty shorts, it's still embarrassing. I have never worn something as this showy ever in my entire life.**

" **Yo Elizabeth!" I turned to see Meliodas in his full on Meliodas character. He had it all: the attire, the boots, and the sword. He didn't bother abput the wig because Meliodas' hair is already blonde. He must have put lots of hair gel to make it that spiky.**

" **uh..M..Meliodas...you...you look exactly like the Meliodas in the anime..."  
"I'm jus that good at cosplaying...hehe" My smile disappeared once he lifted the back of my skirt.  
"don't worry, just checking to see that it won't show." I blushed hard. Meliodas earned a slap again, from me.  
"Meliodas-sama...that was embarrassing..." I complained he sure got the Pervy act like the NNT Meliodas does.  
"okay...oh, while we're here, I want you to address me as 'Meliodas-sama'. It brings life into the whole get-up." He just brushed off how embarrassed I was. There are people in this room wwatching us.  
"uh..h..hai,...Meliodas-sama." I blushed. Meliodas grabbed my hand and guided me into the sea of people. I can see that there were some people whispering at us. I bet it's because Mleiodas-sama is holding my hand tight. In the naime, Elizabeth and Meliodas were close...but not to the point of being a couple. That made me sad. I kinda wished that they...would be together.**

 **The rest of the day till 3PM was spent on running around the convention. I was lucky that my phone was full of battery. Here's a list of things we did the whole time:**

 *** I took a selfie with other anime characters. There's me doing the Fairytail hand sign with Natsu,Happy stuffed toy, Lucy, Erza and Gray. There's me taking a selfie with the teenage Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke and other anime characters.  
*Meliodas and I bought snacks. These weren't normal snacks. These were the snack the anime world would eat. I finally got to taste the Curry Bread that Sebastian made in the Black Butler series. The judges were right, it was heavenly.  
*I bought lots of Otakuzines, the latest edition ofcourse.  
*boguht T-shirts, mugs, buttons, bandanas, CDs..etc.  
*you never guess who was there... Suzuki Nakaba (creater of NNT) was here too! I wanted him to autograph this T-shirt of NNT but it was a long line and I feel like it's gonna take a while for me to get to the front so I lost interest. Meliodas saw this and after 15 minutes of waiting, he returned with the T-shirt...WITH SUZUKI NAKABA'S AUTOGRAPH ON IT!. He didn't tell me how he did it, it was a secret.  
*we got to sing along with Animax Musix. There were artist here too. They performed and I thought I was gonna die of pure happiness.**

 **Today was all about fun and games. Meliodas was right, this was a play dtae. A very fantastic play date! I did not realize until the end of our date that Meliodas has been watching my every reaction. I only noticed this when we boarded a taxi. I can see his smile reflecting agaisnt the window. I blsuhed at this. He's done so much for me. I wish I could do something for him.**

 **The taxi dropped us off to his street adress. It seems the taxi can't go any further to Meliodas' house. his house sits on top of a hill close to other house but theirs are down below. I am quite impressed. Meliodas-sama's house looks almost like a replica of the Boar Hat. It was dirty blonde, white, red and green. It's so pretty. I find the vines winding up on the house's corners give it that nature touch.**

" **Do you like my house? I thought of renovating it before to a more modern look but instead, I choosed something similar to the Boar hat."  
"It's so pretty..." I kept admiring the house. It wasn't triangular like in the anime. It was just a normal house but with some Boar Hat features.  
"the outside may look old school but the inside is all modern...c'mon, I have to cook dinner."  
"I..I'll help you with you the preparation..." Meliodas stopped me using his hand as a 'halt' sign.  
"you're my guest...much more, my date, so I'm gonna cook for you Elizabeth."  
"But..."  
"No buts...and it's final." He brushed off the topic.I made a big sigh. No use in arguing with him.**

 **When we entered his house, Meliodas wasn't kidding when he said that in the inside it looked modern. Every thing was so neat and clean with the additional techno touch. But, just because we're living in the modern world, doesn't mean we should forget our good morals. Mleiodas went in without taking off his shoes while I set them of the side stand. I guess I shouldn't criticize him, it is his house.**

" **Sorry for the intrusion..." hey I'm a well mannered girl. I grew up in a high class environment. Even without tutors, I know what is right and what is wrong. I can't say the same for Meliodas-sama, he has a lot of wrongs. But I wn't judge too much.**

 **Without warning, something small and pink ran towards me. I screamed. "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" whatever this thing is, it was on top of me, sniffing my scent."  
"Oi! Hork!...don't do that, Elizabeth is our guest..." Meliodas got the thing off of me.**

 **(A/N: Yup, HAWK's new name is HORK)**

 **Now that I'm sitting up right, I finally got a proper look at it. Hork is actually a piglet. "a..a..pig?"  
"yeah...I couldn't decide whether to adopt a dog or a cat...so the first thing that came into my mind was a pig. Elizabeth, this is Hork...Hork, meet our new buddy, Elizabeth." Hork oinked at me. Meliodas set him down. Hork proceeded to sniff Elizabeth.  
"He's trying to smell if you're evil or not." Says Meliodas. I giggled to this and patted Hork's head which he enjoyed.**

 **It took Meliodas a while to properly cook dinner because of the injuries on his hands. I wanted to help but he kepts blowing me off saying that 'you're my guest so I should do this'. And I tried to beg him to let me help but Meliodas didn't listen. He added, 'no buts Elizabeth...let me cook for you'. I sighed, oh well.**

" **Meliodas-sama, may I take a look aorund?"  
"sure!" he yelled from the kitchen. Hork tagged along with me. He's been getting close, I think he likes me.**

 **I walked around the house from the hallways,very wooden but with a mix of modern in it; entertainment room, there were lots of video games displayed on the cabinets; the graden, ahhh..the traditional Japanese garden. I love how it was decorated. There was also a cherry blossom tree. I love cherry blossoms!**

 **I looked at my watch and saw that it was around 4:30 PM. I believe Meliodas-sama hasn't even made the rest of dishes. I know that the rice is cooked but aren't formed into rice balls yet. Maybe I should got to him one more time and ask him. If he refuses then I'll do it by force.**

 **I took the other hallway back to the living room. When walking there, I stopped in my tracks as I saw a torn photo hanged on the wall, next to the figurines. It was encased in a small picture frame. It may be small but I can clearly see the picture.**

 **I believe that it's a family picture, judging by the size of how torn it was. In the picture was Meliodas-sama sitting on the bottom and a man that looks like an older version of Meliodas. He had silver/grey hair and his eyes were a dark shade of magenta.**

" **I wonder who this could be..." Meliodas-sama wasn't around so I took out my phone and snapped a picture of it. Why did I do it? I don't know...maybe a closer look. A keep sake without him knowing? I feel like a stalker so I'll just say that I want this picture.**

 **I proceeded to go into the kitchen. I'm glad that the riceballs are ready but it deems the other dishes weren't cooked yet. "Meliodas-sama...this is the third time I will ask you...so please let me help you cook..." he pouted and I pouted. I know what I could use.**

 **My secret weapon, THE POUTY PRINCESS FACE. I know he couldn't resist. "okay fine...you can help with the beef curry ...just please don't do that face again..." I giggled then nodded.**

 **Normal POV**

 **Elizabeth and Meliodas were currently enjoying dinner. Elizabeth finds it sweet that Meliodas made the table setting more like a tea party style, with the candles and cherry blossom petals on the table. Elizabeth tried to hid her blush. This looks more like A DATE that a PLAY DATE. I mean, it's 7:30 PM and they were having dinner outside his garden. The lanterns lit up the night, the glow of the moon reflecting on the pound looked magical and the cherry blossom petals looked romantic. Yup, this was ranked as a date.**

 **The silence was kinda awkward. Elizabeth ate her dinner fast. she kind of felt self-conscious when someone else other than her family sees her eat.  
"Elizabeth.."Meliodas called. Elizabeth swallowed her food in one gulp.  
"uh..y..yes?"  
"don't feel self-conscious about how you eat..I won't judge. Besides, I like a girl with a big appetite." There he goes with that charming grin again. Elizabeth suddenly feels comfortable. She ate like she hasn't eaten in years. All her table manner lessons went down the drain as she grabbed one or two rice balls and picke dup alot of dishes, she even asked for seconds on the beef curry.  
"that's it...I like this..." Meliodas joined in her informal eating. The two looked like pigs. Hork on the bottom thinks of it.**

 **Elizabeth looked around the garden then up and down his house. She wonders if Meliodas has other people living with him other than Hork.  
"Ne..Meliodas-sama...can I ask you a question?"  
"go on ahead..what is is?" he said while munching his food.  
"well..I saw that photo hanged on the wall...and just wondering...who is that white haired guy?" at this question, Meliodas stiffened. He recalled a horrible memory. Elizabeth has no idea about what he is thinking. She waited for him to naswer.**

" **that guy...is Estor, he's my eldest brother." (ESTAROSSA, memeber of the 10 commandments)**

 **Elizabeth recalled the picture. Estor looked like an older version of Meliodas. If Meliodas wasn't diagnosed with growth deficiency in puberty, then she'd be talking to a taller and more mature Meliodas. But that's just a thought, Elizabeth is not complaining.**

" **you two looked so alike..." she whispered.  
"yeah..we do..." Meliodas didn't talk futher. This worried Elizabeth.  
"I..I'm sorry..if it's a sensitive subject, I'll stop asking about it now. But thanks for answering that question Meliodas-sama..." Elizabeth sipped her soup.  
"nah...it's okay...yeah it is a very sensitive subject. One that changes a person...completely..." he said the last sentence much darker.**

 **Eventually, they finished their dinner early. Elizabeth helped with the dishes which was to Meliodas' dismay. He was able to get Elizabeth home before 11 PM like as he promised to Balton. Right now, he was walking Elizabeth to her ddoorstep.**

" **Meliodas-sama, arigatou...I had fun today." Elizabeth gave a heartwarming smile.  
"I'm glad you liked it. " she forgot to ask.  
"so...how are you gonna get home? The train station has no schedule for night shifts to Danafuji."  
"I know but it's okay, I have a friend who lives here, and he told me that i can crash at his place. Also my shift starts at 2:00 AM." He rubbe dhte back of his head  
"who has to be at work at 2 AM?"  
"obviously me hehe...oh I almost forgot, you won't be seeing me for a while, this job might take me days or even a week to finish so I might not even be able to reply to your messages if you text."**

 **Elizabeth frowned at this. She was starting to want Meliodas' company a lot.  
"oh..okay...well ...thanks for reminding me."**

 **There was silence between them one more time. For some reason, Meliodas resisted the urge to kiss Elizabeth he bit his lip to stop because in the end, he knows that he will regret it later. "so...uh...goodnight."  
"oyasumi..Elizabeth..." Meliodas left after he said his goodbyes and Elizabeth went to her room. She felt sad that she won't be seeing Meliodas for a while but she then smiled remembering everything that they have done today.**

 **When Elizabeth went upstairs, she noticed Margarett's room was slightly opened and the light from the bathroom was still on.  
"Onee-san, are you in there?" Elizabeth heared something drop. "Margarett? Are you okay?"  
"yes...sorry, I dropped something..you scared me Elizabeth..." was what she said.  
"oh sorry..."  
"it's okay.." Margarett opened the door to the bathroom. "so how was the date?" Margarett's eyebrow went up.  
"PLAY DATE...it was just a play date..." Elizabeth wanted to emphasize the 'play' part. But deep down, it meant more to her.  
"okay okay..I'll ask you more about it tomorrow, right now, I'm tired...goodnight."  
"Goodnight Onee-san..."**

 **Elizabeth entered the bathroom. She smelled something foul like food that has expired. It was coming form the sink. It smelt foul...like vomit. Has Margarett been vomitting in here? Elizabeth then noticed the trashcan behind the toilet, tissue papers were thrown in there. Elizabeth was looking for any traces of Margarett's condition. A sign, an evidence..anything that could tell her about Margarett's condition..but there was none.**

 **Most of the tissue papers were just saliva. Elizabeth thinks that maybe Margarett is getting sick. After doing her business and washing her hands, Elizabeth went to her room. She wonders what's happening to Margarett. She keeps on vomitting. Maybe she has a stomach bug. She'll have to ask Margarett tomorrow.**

 **Once she arrived at her room, Elizabeth didn't care to change her clothing. She was that exhausted. Elizabeth wonders...maybe something cheesy should have happeend before he left. She then imagined Meliodas giving her a kiss. That made her blush and bury her face in the pillow. That's all there was. It was just a friendly play date. Nothing more than that. Atleast she got to spend time with him. Elizabeth finally feels it.**

 **She definitely LIKES Meliodas.  
**


	11. Hidden Chapter 2

**Normal POV**

 **Dolly (Dolores) was running all around the anime convention like the child she is. Dolly was around 9 years old. She was waiting for this day since it was first announced. Diana smiled at her sister. This was her first time coming to a big convention like this. Diana read the giant banner hung at the top of the ceiling.**

' **WELCOME TO THE 2011 ANIME FESTIVAL'**

 **This time, it was held at Danafuji, Japan. Danafuji was a big city, maybe one fourth big as Tokyo. (A/N: this is DANAFOR, the Danafuji city is made up.)**

 **Diana doesn't even like anime but her sister does. Today, Dolly wore her pikachu jacket with a hood. She's been bugging Diana to come with her in this festival.  
"Dolly, don't go too far, otherwise you'll get lost..." says Martha (Matrona) from behind Diana. Martha is the mother of Dolly and the legal parent Diana. It was only a year ago that Martha adopted Diana in an orphanage.**

 **During those 12 months, Diana had open up to Martha being her parent and Dolly being her younger sister. For the first time since Diana got adopted, she felt wanted and loved since she was alone and abandoned by her parents at such a young age. She didn't want to know who her parents were nor did she care at all. It was all in the past. Diana wants to focus on the future.**

" **I won't mom!" Dolly yelled as she ran around the many stalls. Diana took an interest on the cosplayers roaming around the stadium.  
"gosh...there are a lot of people here Mom..." says Diana. she had gotten use to calling Martha as 'mom'  
"I know that's why we need to stay close." They followed wherever Dolly wanted to go.**

 **After hours of walking around buying Pokemon stuff for Dolly, they decided to take a quick break near the benches. It was a happy time for Diana. She got to be with a real family after years of being cooped up in an orphanage. Their happy moments didn't last long.**

 **While Dolly and Martha were going to the restroom, Diana was asked to stay put and watch over their stuff. The stadium suddenly started to rise in temperature. Then they heard a massive explotion. Diana heard screaming. Hundreds of people started running towards the exit. A fire was getting bigger in just seconds. Diana went to find Martha and Dolly. She pushed away people who were blocking her way.**

" **Mom! Dolly! Where are you!?" Diana did not want to leave them. She kept on heading to the direction everyone was running from. She kept on screaming their name. The whole convention was burning to ashes. Fire trucks were stationed outside ready to release the tons of water carried.**

" **Mom!...Dolly!...*cough...cough*...Mom!"**

 **Diana kept on looking even though the air started getting denser and the fog even darker. She coughed more as the smoke went in her system. Diana thought that maybe they had already went out. She tried getting out of area but the smoke was making her vision blurry.**

 **Suddenly, she heard a cough. It was faint. But she went to check on it anyways. There laid on the floor, was Martha and Dolly, bleeding. Dolly was underneath Martha, she protected her. The two's heartbeat were slow due to the heavy debree burrying Martha.**

" **D..D..Diana?"  
"Mom...hold on..I'll get you out of there..." Diana tried to lift the heavy concrete but she was too weak because of the smoke and blurriness.  
"Diana...leave...save...*cough* yourself.." Martha coughed out blood.  
"No...I can't...please mom...stay awake...mom!"**

 **Martha hasn't moved after she had coughed. Worst case scenario, Martha and Dolly Colossus had past away. Diana screamed for them to wake but her voice was hoarse. She went unconscious.**

 **By the time Diana woke up, she was in the hospital. A fireman had saved her. Diana wished he had just left her be so she could join her mom and sister.**

 **After the horrific event, Diana again was a lonely child. No, she did not go back to the orpahanage. She did not ask help from an agent. She closed her heart and ran away. she was homeless and alone. Diana felt left out, unwanted, unloved and forever alone in this world.**

 **She became a rebel. Joining gangs and doing illegal stuff just to survive. She then changed surname Colossus to ENVAE. For she was called the Sepent Queen, Diana would get easily jealous by things, materialistic or not. She would end up in fights. Sooner or later, Diana might go to jail. She didn't care. It was okay if she also rot in prison, nobody would miss her.**

 **But that all changed when she met HIM.  
"From now on, you shall be known as Diana Envae, Serpent's Sin of Envy..." Thea dealer held out his hand for a handshake. Which Diana accepted.  
"alright...Zeedrick Ire."**


	12. Chapter 9: The Next Move

**Normal POV**

 **Leonez City...**

 **Zeldris sighed for the hundredth time. This was getting him nowhere. His plans are getting delayed time and time. It was now midnight. Everyone is asleep while some are still active with late night entertainment. Zeldris sat near his window watching the the whole city light up. Somewhere out there, he will find HIM and bring him down. Revenge was all Zeldris wanted. If he can do that, he'll not only be doing himself satisfaction, but also a big favor to those who were victims of HIS selfishness.**

" **Goulin, have you gathered useful information on where his next target is?" he asked his gang member, Goulin Desiray, the Sin of Lust.  
"I have. Although, they don't see who...just what. There are some leads but I can't put them in proper order." He replied.  
"what do you mean?"  
"well, I have three possible leads indicating one will be his next move. The first is terrorism. HE might bomb another company and we might not know who and where because there aren't any active threats lately..He's being really quiet.**

 **The second is kidnap. He's gonna kidnap someone of the same rank as him for ransom. Possibly because of unpaid debt, or he can resort back bombing his company aswell." Zeldris listened carefully to every word Goulin said.**

" **and the third one?"  
"well this is new and very disgusting for my taste Cap'n. The last lead tells us that he's gonna marry some oblivious female and rob her and her family's wealth for his own satisfaction." Goulin finished.**

" **so, either of those three categories will happen. We don't know who or where He's gonna strike again. Jsut keep your eyes open and be on high alert. Even the walls have ears." Zeldris knows that there are people that might have overheard gossip and will use that info for business. Swapping information was part in the black market. Goulin nodded.**

" **so Captain, you have been getting close to that woman, Elizabeth was it?" at the mention of Elizabeth's name, Zeldris stiffened. " the more you keep her around you, the more attention you get." He warned his captain.  
" I know..."  
"why do you keep tagging along with her Cap'n?"  
" My first reason, you wouldn't like it, plus I realized just how I'm slowly pulling her to our fucked up world...but my second reason, which I thought of right now, is worth it."  
"judging by how you speak, you're not gonna tell me what the first reason was...but the second?" Goulin waited for Zeldris' answer.**

" **Elizabeth is the daughter of Balton Prinzesse. Owner of the Prinzesse company." That surprised Goulin. He has heard of Elizabeth Prinzesse but never took into consideration that she's related to the Prinzesse company.  
"It's a surprise isn't? I don't undertsand how someone of high position as her would freely roam around the streets with no protection. Honestly, what is her Father thinking."  
"so I'm guessing is that, Elizabeth is part of a wealthy family then that means..." Zeldris finished Goulin's sentence for him.**

" **Elizabeth and her family would be considered as a target."**

" **people have seen her with you, that will cause problems."  
"not to worry, as long as Elizabeth keeps the wig on at all times, nothing will happen."  
"which wig are you referring t—" Goulin now remembers. "I get it now..."  
"I have the job to protect her now in case she might get targetted."  
"Okay. But Cap'n, don't get too close..." he nodded.  
"I'll remember that..." his answer was whisper only Zeldris can hear.**

 **There was silence in the air, Goulin was still curious about his Captain's previous reason of getting along with her. "You're not gonna tell me your 1st reason aren't you?...why lie to Elizabeth about a spy when there was none in the beginning?..."  
Zeldris acted as if it was real, zipping his mouth and locked it with a key then threw it away. Goulin gets that he's not gonna talk.  
"you'll tell me eventually..." he said before leaving the room. It was night time so better get some shut eye before school starts.**

 **Zeldris watches his comapanion leave the room. He wonders if distancing himself from Elizabeth will a lot, will ensure her safety. A part of him agreed while the other part didn't. Zeldris hopes that he would be able to control himself or else, there will be consequences.**

 **The next day lunch time...**

 **When the bell rang for lunch, Elizabeth quickly grabbed Elaina and went to meet with Jersey. They didn't sit in the cafateria after the whole Diana incident. Seriously, after that fight, rumors have been spreading that,**

' **Elizabeth is a bitch in disguise'**

' **Diana knows something that the others couldn't'**

' **Diana is just a jealous Queen Bee'**

' **Love triangle forming between Zeldris, Diana and Elizabeth'**

 **And other gossips. It was annoying Elizabeth that people were assuming things that aren't true. Right now, she was hanging out with Elaina and Jersey at the school's garden. The three were happily eating lunch on the concrete benches.  
"honestly, everyone assumes the worst. It's so irritating, some of those 'mean girls' even made a bet that you'll exchange schools Elizabeth...I couldn't take it anymore.." Jersey said with her mouth full of food. She clenched her fist at the same time.  
"so wait, what did you do to them?" Elaina asked.  
"It was during cooking class , so I kinda 'pretend' to bump into them spilling the bowl of whipped cream over their heads. They saw my expression and backed off." Jersey can be scary at times but she'll always be 2nd best when there's Diana around.  
"Thank you for standing up for me...but, y..you didn't have to do that to them Jersey..what if you got in trouble?" Elizabeth worries of her friend.  
"I did get in toruble, for making a mess, but not because I creamed them..hahahaha.." Jersey did her victory fist pump. Elizabeth feels happy that hse has two of the best girl friends ever.**

" **I wonder what happened to Diana, Brandon and Harley after they got called to the Principal's office?" asked Elizabeth.  
"I wouldn definitely give a thumbs up to Brandon, man that guy is strong. Did you see how he man handled Diana to the floor?! I wonder if he could teach me that move." Jersey said excitedly. That her eyes sparkled in determination. Elizabeth and Elaina sweat dropped. Jersey is always looking for new ways to beat people up.**

 **Elaina wants to say something but is too embarassed to say it. "Girls...I want to tell you guys something..."  
"hmmm?" Elizabeth and Jersey waited. When Elaina told them, their faces glowed in happiness.**

" **Ehhhh? Brandon asked you on a date?" Elizabeth almost yelled. Jersey's mouth was wide open.  
"shhh..." Elizabeth and Jersey earned a punch on the shoulder by Elaina. "guys pipe down..it's too emberrassing.." Elaina's face was red and sweating.  
"so? When did it happen? How did he ask you?" Jersey pressured Elaina. She was so eager to know. It's not every day that your two closest friends were asked to a date.  
"oh...well, he kinda snuck into my house and ...well...uhh...carried me out of my room...into the park and then...asked..me?" she tried not to make it sound like kidnapping because she was willing to go with him that night.  
"that sounds a lot like kidnapping..." says Jersey. Her eyes were squinted tight into suspicion.  
"b...but I was willing to go with him..." Elaina says with her face truening red. "Elizabeth, you were asked on a date with Meliodas..."  
'Play date...it was not an actual date.." Elizabeth reminded. It was play. There was no date in it.  
"whatever...so how did it feel?..I know you like the guy and all, tell me how a day feels like." Elaina begged.  
"well, my PLAY date with Meliodas was amazing. Just the normal getting to know you tactic. The fun part of it was that he took me to Comicon and in the evning, we had dinner. That's all there was." Elaina did not find this useful.  
"I'll tell you what a real date feels like. I would know since I use to have a boyfriend." Jersey said.  
"really? What happened to him?" Elaina questioned.  
"oh well, he saw me beating up some gangsters. He said that he never knew this side of me so he dumped me cuz he thinks I'm a she-devil and will probably be the dominant one in this relationship..maybe even abusive. And I was like 'Fuck you..if you don't accept my flaws, then why should I a cept you?...dumbass'. he was so scared that he never bothered to see my face ever again." Jersey laughed at her short dating history.  
"How much of a devil are you?"  
"just enough to scare the assholes back to where they came from." Jersey was proud of herself. No guy is ever gonna tell her what to do.  
"oh okayyyy...so, tell me how a date feels like..."**

 **"Oh yeah...that...well, a date feels like a small get together but only you and the guy are present. Whenver you two talk, it feels like butterfiles..no wait, fireworks are errupting in your stomach. When you get to know each other more, you start to feel comfortable with him to the point that you two are just talking nonsense but just laugh it off. Your heart skips a beat when he glances at you and looks away. you get tingles when your skins touch. Your face turns red..just like what you're doing right now cuz I know the both of you are imagining your man doing that..." Jersey giggled.**

 **She had caught Elaina and Elizabeth deep in thought. She was right. These two were thinking of their special someone. When they snapped out of it, the two were trying to hide their blush.  
"I can't believe my two little girls are finally moving on to the relationship level..." Jersey faked cried. Elaina and Elizabeth just giggled. Love sure does teases you.**

 **After their girl talk, Elaina and Elizabeth were walking home from school. Elaina didn't go with Harley because of their 'issue'. Also because Harley never comes home after school. Elaina wonders where he goes after school then comes home around 7 o'clock, but then she realized maybe he was meeting up with his gang.**

 **Elizabeth noticed that Elaina kept her gaze on the ground. She hasn't said anything since they left school. "Elaina, are you okay?"  
"huh? Oh..yeah..I'm okay.."  
"your answer says otherwise, what's bothering you?"  
"It's Harley. I never told him about this date. One, because I know he won't let me. And two, he will never let me go if he found out who I'm goign with. Imagine it Elizabeth, him and Brandon may be in the same gang but they don't like each other." Elaina complained. "Sometimes I wish Harley would just leave me alone..." Elaina whispered the last part. That sentence was reffering to her previous issue with Harley.**

" **huh?..what was that last part?"  
'Oh nothing...I said I wish he would...just...uh...accept it..." Elaina reasoned out.**

 **Elizabeth rubbed the bottom of her chin. And idea popped into her mind. "Elaina, I think you should go on that date. As your bestfriend, I will do my best to NOT let Harley know that you're going on a date with Brandon." Elizabeth's eyes were fueled with fiery determination. Elaina stared at her bestfriend. She smiled and hugged Elizabeth.  
"Elizabeth thank you! You're the best!" she burried her face into Elizabeth breast. She didn't mind though. Elizabeth in return hugged her back.**

 **It was date night. Elizabeth invited Elaina over to her house so they'll do the hair, make-up and outfit with the help of Margarett and Veronica ofcourse.  
"Oh..Elaina, you look so pretty!" Margarett squelled in delight.  
"My taste in clothing is amazing." Veronica complimented. Veronica's choice of clothing for Elaina was a simple white dress that reaches above her knee, a brown sparkle vest and gold converse. Margarett's hairstyle for her was just a simple brush, letting her hair down with a fairy wing clip on her right bangs. The make-up was simple, just powder and a little blush on.**

 **Elaina looked at herself in the mirror and she couldn't believe that her baby face would turn into this 16-year-old face. "minna, arigatou..." Elaina blushed at herself.  
"you're welcome Elaina..." Margarett said. "I hope your date goes well...and maybe, you could tell us some juicy details..I bet yours would be much thrilling than Elizabeth's date..."  
"Onee-san!... I told you nothing happened..." Elizabeth blushed even more.  
"I was dissapointed...Meliodas could have atleast gave you a goodnight kiss..." Veronica complained while stretcxhing her whole body on the bed.  
"I told you it was just a PLAY DATE. ...I don't think hugs and kisses were part of it..." says Elizabeth. Her sisters and Elaina laughed at her embarrassed face. It's a good thing that when Elizabeth arrived at home that night, Her father had went back to Tokyo. Business called it.**

" **are you sure you can handle it?" Elaina asked over and over again.  
"Elaina, I assure you that Harley will never know." Elizabeth did the cross my-heart sign. There was a knock on the door followed by the door bell. Elaina panicked. That must be Brandon.  
"stay here, I'll go talk to him first." When Elizabeth opened the door, Brandon was standing outside with a bored expression. Elizabeth stepped out of the house and closed the door.  
"Okay, I may not know much about you and I don't care...b...but, If you so much...as hurt Elaina...I..I won't hesitate to get physical..." Elizabeth threat was not affecting Brandon at all. Actually, to better decipher what Elizabeth said, it means that I'm gonna gather my sisters, and Jersey to come and beat you up. The way Elizabeth said it was unsure and frightened. After all, Brandon is still part of Zeldris' Deadly gang.**

" ***sighs*..not to worry Princess...I'm not gonna hurt Elaina. I promise. And also, you're threat doesn't scare me.." his threw his hands behind his head and stared intently at Elizabeth's eyes. He observed every part of Elizabeth face down to her feet. Brandon smirked. "No wonder Zeldris took an interest in you...such resemblance..."**

 **Elizabeth had no idea what he was talking about. If Brandon was talking about Zeldris' previous victims –the one's he said were weak and easily scxared – then he is totally wrong. The front door opened and revealed Elaina. When Ban's eyes saw her figure, he stared intently at the blonde beauty. This made Elaina blush.**

" **sorry for the delay, I had a little talk with Brandon here...better keep that promise..." Elizabeth managed to put on a scary glare which didn't scare Brandon at all. The two were walking towards Brandon's car.  
"have fun!" she yelled. **

**One hour and 30 minutes later, Harley called Elizabeth's number. "Hello? Is this Elizabeth?..Elaina's bestfriend?" Harley's voice was a bit worried.  
"yes, this is Elizabeth, I'm assuming you read the note on the fridge."  
"Yes...is Elaina sleeping over at your house? Can I talk to her?" Elizabeth faked talk in front of her. She acted as if Elaina was with her.  
"sorry, Elaina doesn't wanna talk with you right now Harley." She said. Elizabeth sure is a good actor.  
"oh..okay,...well tell her that I was just checking..."  
"Okay...I'll tell her. Goodbye Harley." Then Elizabeth ended the call. The first part of the mission is done. Getting Harley to believe Elaina was at her house was a success. She hopes nothing bad happens later on.**

 **Meanwhile...**

 **Zeldris kept tab on his members on their whereabouts. He had contacted the others if they have found any useful information as to where their Target's next victim is. So far, nobody has given concrete information. Just the same rumors Goulin had told him.**

 **Goulin had just arrived from shopping. He was buying a ne wpair of glasses since someone messed up his other ones...aka Brandon. Goulin was helping him find more links from the others that Zeldris allocated in other cities. "This is getting us nowhere. If we could only find just one link, maybe we will know HIS next move." Zeldris complained. He always tells himself that rushing things will never get you to point Z. Cuz you're still stuck in between Point A to Point Y.**

" **where is everyone when you need them?"  
"well Diana is currrently sleeping, Harley went home, Merylin is not here..so is Preston and Brandon is is..."**

 **The door of Zeldris' house office suddenly opened revealing Harley. "I thought you went home." Says Zeldris.  
"I did...but got bored. Elaina is with Elizabeth, having a slumber party." He said.  
"are you sure? Because I just saw Elaina in a restaurant's window seat, before coming here."**

 **That snapped Harley attention to Goulin. "Huh? Are you sure? What was she doing there Goulin?!" Harley demanded.**

" **Apparently, Elaina are Brandon are on a date." The nes shocked Harley. "the Optical Clinic I went to was just across the street from where they were having dinner." Goulin took his glasses and rubbed the dust off of it.**

 **Harley gritted his teeth and ran out the room. Zeldris was not amused at Harley's reaction. He knows that Harley dislikes Brandon..and Brandon dislikes him right back.  
"Those two are gonna cause trouble for us..." says Goulin. Zeldris sighed.**

" **better call HER now. In case this gets ugly." Zeldris ordered.**

" **good timing, She texted back saying that she's already in Leonez and is curretnly dealing with...business..." Zeldris smirked.  
"well, I guess we're gonna get a link soon..." finally, a sign for progress. The two hopes that Harley and Brandon have some progress too.**


	13. Chapter 10: Why I Call You 'KING'

**Normal POV**

 **Elizabeth was currently watching a movie with her sisters, Margarett and Veronica. This was the only time that these three were gonna do something together. Elizabeth thought that it's better to make memories now and preserve them.**

 **Elizabeth's phone rang. It was Elaina calling. "Nee-san...Elaina is calling..."  
"I bet she's gonna tell us how awesome her date is..." Veronica said. She had always favored Elaina and Brandon. Ever since Elaina told them about her crush over Brandon since freshmen year.  
"what are you waiting for Elizabeth? Answer it..." says Margarett. And she did.**

" **Moshi Moshi?" all Elizabeth heared was silcence. No one answered yet.  
"Eli..." Elaina was crying...  
"wait..Elaina..what's happening?" Elizabeth was worried.  
"please come over here..." Elaina started to sob then cried again.  
"h..hold on...where are you?" Elizabeth stood up and took her bag with her.  
"our...our usual h..hang out..." was all Elaina said.  
"I'll be right over there..." Elizabeth's rush confused Margarett and Veronica.**

" **Elizabeth, where are you going so late?" Margarett asked before Elizabeth opened the door.  
"I can't explain right now,...Elaina needs me." Was all Elizabeth said before shutting the door. She ran as fast as she can to Leonez High School. Yes, she was meeting Elaina at school. You see, the garden located at the back of the school has a secret garden, much more, a secret gate. It was covered in leaves and vines, it was old and rusty and a great entrance to the school.**

 **Elaina and Elizabeth's favourite hang out is the school garden. They'd go there all the time when they just want to relax. The only people who knew about it was Elizabeth, Elaina and Jersey. Just those three and no one else. If ever Elaina decides to walk away from Harley's nagging, she'd always go there. It's the one place that Harley would never find her.**

 **Normal POV**

 **Before the Phone Call...**

 **Elaina and Ban had finished dinner and were currently chatting in the restaurant. For Brandon's choice of restaurant was a kiddy style food house. The place was called 'CHAPTERS BOOK CAFE'. This restaurant / cafe was inspired by the movie, THE LITTLE PRINCE. Why he choosed this place? It's becuase Elaina loves it. She may be a teen but she is a kid of heart.**

 **(A/N: Chapters Book Cafe actually exists here in my hometown. The place is like a fairytale getaway. When you're there, it's like you're inside your in a story book. Think of it as another Alice in Wonderland world. I saw THE LITTLE PRINCE movie. So inspirational ^_^)**

 **The whole restaurant defines Elaina. The number of books impaled on the ceilings, the upside-down chairs and tables hanging above them, all the book of different genres arranged perfectly in the book shelves, the flowers, figurines, candies and biscuits displayed everywhere, and Elaina's favorite, the walls were all painted with The Little Prince's journeys...with his rose.**

 **This definitely a bookworm cafe. Brandon saw how Elaina's face would lit up at seeing these items. He smiled at the accomplishment he had made. Elaina was HIS ROSE. Just like how the Little Prince treasured his rose.**

" **Brandon, thank you for bringing me here, I had fun." Elaina blushed. She was beyond happy. Brandon didn't show any facial expressions but deep down, he was smiling and feeling the affection...but not showing it. Elaina adapted to his emotionless ways. She knows him very much.**

" **You're welcome...I'm glad I took my rose here..." he smirked. Elaina blushed again. He alays calls her 'My Rose' since The Little Prince movie was her favorite. Though it's not an anime, Elaina considers cartoons as animes. It's like cartoons are the siblings.**

 **The two waited for their desserts to come. For tonight's dessert, Brandon ordered Fried Ice Cream. No, it's not ice cream literally fried in oil..it would have melted. It's a round and chewwy pastry covered with Caramel and Chocolte syrup and filled with plain vanilla Ice cream. When the waitress came out with the dessert, Elaina didn't hesitate to dive down eating the pastry with a spoon full. Brandon watched as Elaina let her childishness out. She saw he was staring at her then proceeded to eat normally. She felt embarrassed that he had to see her awful table manners.**

" **be yourself...I like the real you." Was all Brandon said. Elaina kept on blushing and nodded.  
"Okay..." she whisepred. She was about to take another spoon full of it when someone shouted her name from the entrance hall.**

" **Elaina!"**

 **Uh oh...this is not gonna end well. She dreaded hearing that voice. Harley came into the cafe with his fists clenched. He was angry.  
"H..Harley..." Elaina didn't know what to do. **

" **Elaina...get over here...we're going home..." Harley spat. He was dead serious on this. Elaina bit her bottom lip and stood her ground.  
"No!..." all their shouting attracted the attention of other customers in the cafe.  
"I said...GET...OVER...HERE..." Harley oh so wanted to drag her out of there. Elaina didn't budge. "NOW!" Elaina was about to step forward but Brandon tapped on her shoulder and held her back.  
"she said NO, King..." Brandon pushed Elaina behind him.  
"don't call me 'KING' bastard!...you're part of this, better step away if you know what's good for you." Harley threatened. He was pissed at three things:**

 **One, Elaina is on a date without His consent.  
Two, she was with Brandon, the guy Harley doesn't get along with. And  
Three, he called him 'KING', which he despised.**

" **No. If you're gonna be like this, then I'm not gonna hand Elaina over to you. You look like you're going to hurt her." Brandon glared. Harley glared back.  
"I would never do that!"  
"oh yeah? ...like you've never done that to her...like...TWICE...already?" Brandon mocked him.**

 **That was the last straw, Harley didn't hesitate to run towards Brandon and punched him straight on the jaw. Brandon fell back from the force. Harley may be small, but he packs a punch (A/N: yeah, in the anime, King is weak but not in here). Brandon wiped the blood from his cut lip and proceeded to grip Harley's collar and threw him on the table him and Elaina were dining on.**

 **The table split into half at the force. Harley coughed of the pain but didn't give up. He returned Brandon's punches and Brandon did the same to Harley. Soon, the whole cafe didn't look like a cafe anymore. Everyone evacuated since they didn't want to get in the middle of the fight. The owner had already called the cops. The police were on their way to stop the rough housing.**

 **Throughout their battle, the two didn't realized that Elaina had left the cafe. She cried that everything went wrong. She didn't expect this to happen. She wonders why Harley couldn't just leave her alone. He's done that always, so why can't he do that now? Elaina ran into a secret gate way leading to Leonez High School's backyard garden. It was covered in vines and bushed so no one would find it. Elaina sat under the Cherry blossom tree. She wiped her tears away and tried to calm down. In situations like this, she can only count on her bestfriend. And that's how Elaina dialed Elizabeth's number on her phone.**

 **Meanwhile...**

 **Harley and Brandon were under arrest for terorrizing the Chapters Book Cafe. They were charged for property damage, since they destroyed some of the tables, chairs, stools, plates and glass. The two were seriously damaged. You can obviously see that by their swollen faces, cut lip, bruised arms and knuckles and dried blood.**

" **Of all the guys Elaina had to go with, it just had to be you..." Harley dislikes Brandon very much.  
"Your opinions are not welcome in our world." Was all Brandon said. He knows how Eliana feels.  
"How can my opinions not be welcomed? You're a a bad influence for Elaina. What Older brother would let their little sister hang out with selfish, greedy, dangerous, alcoholic bastard as yourself?!" he was yelling at the top of his lungs.  
"Pipe down will you? I'm trying to sleep." Brandon turned his direction to the other side of the prison bed. Their beds were positioned right infront of each other. Harley gets easily annoyed.  
"I know you're not sleeping. Drop the act."  
" what little sister would spend her time around a brother who has no care for her? Elaina hates you. Do us both a favor and leave her the fuck alone Harley." Brandon countered without even looking at Harley.  
"I am her brother, you do not tell me what to do!"  
"are you? Because form what Elaina told me, you're not really one. Was all Brandon said. That hit a soft spot on Harley. "No wonder Elaina has no trust in you anymore...King."**

 **This argument was over. Harley clenched and unclenched his fists. He hated to be wrong. He didn't want to be pulled down by these words. but these words coming from Elaina's mind? It impacted him.  
"I told you not to call me...'KING'." he reminded him.  
"why?...it's kinda fitting for you, isn't it?...Grizzly's Sin of Sloth, KING?" Brandon mocked again. He was pissing Harley off. That name was like a slap to the face. Why does he keep bringing back the past?**

 **Harley didn't talk back anymore. He was focused on getting the fuck out of here and go find Elaina..but how? He had to figure out a plan.**

 **Suddenly, footsteps were heard slowly making it's way infront of their cell. "No need to fry your brain to a crisp Harley, I've got it all under control." That voice snapped Harley and Brandon. The two turned to the cell bar's. The woman standing infront of them was dressed in a formal attourney attire.**

" **It's you..." says Harley.  
"haven't seen you for a while..." Brandon stated.**

" **I was busy with College stuff. And because of those, I am what I am now." The woman standing in front of them was none other than The Boar's Sin of Gluttony,MERYLIN GOURMAND. (Merlin)**


	14. Hidden Chapter 3

**Normal POV**

 **Brandon had it with his Father constantly yelling at him about how lazy he is and why he hasn't been doing any chores and how he keeps disobeying his Father's command. All Brandon did was block out his dads annoying rants and kept a distance. Brandon was a bit greedy. He wanted all the freedom. Away from his Father was one of those freedom choices. He wanted to enjoy his life.**

 **Brandon doesn't take no for an answer. His greedy side surfaces. What Brandon wants, Brandon gets. Even if it means disobeying parental authority..maybe even the law.**

 **It was a wonderful day. People all over Danafuji were making plans to spend the sweet sunny day. Brandon thought that it was the perfect day to relax. What better way to do that than by hanging out with his buddies? Unfortunately, his Father didn't allow him. Brandom was given a time out. Father grounded him for his recent rebelious actions. Being cooped up in his room, Brandon cursed profanities at how his Father was being unfair.**

 **He wasn't like the normal son who would listen to every word his parent says. No, he was rebelious. Brandon had snuck out of his room and ran out of the house like a bird released form it's cage.**

 **Looks like it was too late. He had contacted his douchebag buddies and one of them texted that they're already gone and proceeded with their fun plans with or without Brandon.**

 **Irritated, Brandon aimlessly walked around the city looking for something to entertain him. that's when he caught the image of multiple people wearing different costumes. He had asked one of them what was going on and they answered.**

" **dude, today's the 2011 Anime Festival. Have you been living under a rock all this time?!" the guy answered then left Brandon alone.  
"Anime Festival huh?" he thought about it. "I guess I'll go there..nothing else to do here anyways..."**

 **Once he was inside, Brandon didn't feel the happy vibe. He just yawned at every little anime related object in the room, including the people. "Lame...what a bunch of geeks..."  
he wanted to leave but then he thought that there was nothing else waiting for him outside so he stayed a little longer.**

 **After hours of sitting in the same bench all day, He finally got bored and left. Brandon walked through the sea of people. Something or someone just bumped into him.  
"Hey..wtch it-" he looked down to see a cute little girl. Her short blonde hairflowing down and her yellow eyes sparkled under his gaze. Her beauty had caught him.  
"I..I'm so sorry..." she instantly bowed and moved away from Brandon. He stood there still dazed by her beauty. He finally realized that she wasn't there anymore and went to follow her.**

 **There was a huge booming sound. The other side of the convention stadium exploded. Hundreds of people fled for their life. The Fire grew stronger it burned every object in the building. Brandon ran away aswell, but he stopped when he noticed the girl he bumped into before was all alone in the corner, she was surrounded by burning rubble.**

" **Onii-san!...help me!...*cough*...please...anyone..." He had to help her. Brandon jumped over the burning rubble and saved the girl.  
"don't worry, I got you...run!..let's go!" Ladies first. He let the girl run infront of him.**

 **They were almost near the exit. It was safe to say that they will be fine but no. The large flat screen TV hanging above the ceiling fell down. It's string's must have been burned. The impact was gonna hit the girl. Brandon pushed the girl without thinking.**

 **When the smoke cleared away, he saw the girl running towards the exit. He smiled. At least she wasn't in danger anymore. His major problem now is how to get out of here. Brandon's face was scarred from his cheek and down to the side of his neck. He was bleeding and starting to loose consciousness from all the smoke.**

" **Brandon!..Brandon!" he heard someone calling his name. The figure came closer. The smoke cleared a way to see the man's features. It was his Father.  
"d...dad?" He felt himself being lifted on the side.  
"it's okay son, I'm here..." his dad answered. **

**Brandon wondered how his dad knew that he was here. How did he know that Brandon was still inside and not with the people running and screaming outside? He has no idea how but we won't question it.**

 **Just when they were about a meter away from the exit, a second explosion went on. Luckily, His dad was smart enough to push Brandon out and shield him with his body from the explosion. That hit Brandon's Father from the back. Fire went up on his clothes and burn marks were made visible afterwards. Brandon tumbled down the stairs, his arm was hurting from the impact.**

 **But that didn't stop him from running back up to get his Father.  
"Dad!" the damage has already been made. The major burn marks looked horrible, Like the aftermath of burnt wood; Glass shards were sticking out of his skin and he was bleeding everywhere including the inside of his ear.**

 **Brandon took grabbed his father. The medics came too late. The damage was too much. At the hospital, the doctor informed Brandon that his father has a 50-50 chance of survival. He couldn't move due to having his nerves fried. He also can't hear anymore because of the broken eardrum and can't breath properly because of the heat that fried his back skin, it also damaged other internal organs incxluding the lungs.**

 **Brandon said his apologies to his Father. He apologized how bad of a son he was. It only took death to make Brandon realize how fucked up he was. Brandon recalled all those times he was being yelled at but he enjoyed it. He loved seeing his Father angry or not. He regretted every single sin he had made against his dad. Brandon loves him but never says it.**

 **As cliche as it sounds, after his tear jerking speech, the heart monitor went to a long beep. Brandon's Father had past away. he was angry at himself, he blamed everything on him. this was his fault...all his fault.**

 **After his father's death, Branodn changed. He lived alone, he depended on stealing and fighting to survive. He blames himself everyday. But then, something in his mind changed. Hs heart twisted into darkness as he learned who the cause of his pain was.**

 **It wasn't entirely his fault. Whoever started fire, was to blame for everything. That's what the child infront of him was talking about.**

" **so, do we have a deal?...you help me, you'll get your revenge..." the kid held out his hand. Brandon thought about it. This kid may look like one but isn't actually a kid.**

 **What's lef to loose? This deal was perfect. The kid is gonna watch over him, feed him, live with him, clothe him and educate him with his money. That could be a good life...and the additional bonus, he gets to crush the person responsible for the fire.**

" **you are now a member of the Seven Deadly Sins...Brandon Greedid, The Fox Sin of Greed."  
Brandon shook hands with the kid. "you got yourself a deal...Zedrick."**


	15. Chapter 11: Secrets

**Normal POV**

 **Morning...**

" **Initial here...here...here...and...here..." Merylin guided the Chapters Cafe Owner through the contract. With Merylin's Law skills from graduating Law school, she had turned into the perfect Attorney any money can ever hire. Merylin has solved multiple cases in just months after graduating. That's how talented she really is.**

" **this contract states that all properties damaged by Harley Idle and Brandon Greedid, shall be paid in full cash. Hence, the two are free from jail and and are free from other sources that hold them guilty." Merylin's authoritive voice even scared the owner. Harley and Brandon know not to mess with Merylin when she's in serious mode.**

 **After the owner signed all the initials, Merylin took the contract and sealed it with a stamp of her name with a Pig as a logo. "thank you for your cooperation. Expect a huge amount of pay tomorrow. If the pay won't come in the next 24 hours then contact me." She pushed her business card in front of the owner. "you'll get it..." was all Merylin said before walking out the Cafe.**

 **Outside, Harley and Brandon were a far away sitting distance. Merylin didn't want the two to cause trouble and wreck the streets as well. Merylin had finally came out of the building with a smirk plastered on her face. She was satisfied at how she scared the day light out of the owner.**

" **you two...next time, don't get in trouble..." the two followed Merylin to a taxi. They said nothing unless Merylin told them to. That was how much they kinda feared her.**

 **The three had finally arrived at Zeldris' house. Harley and Brandon were currently sitting on the couch trying to avoid Zeldris' eye contact. Their leader is much scarier than Merylin. They took a good beating from Zeldris. But since he was in a good mood, the punishment wasn't too bad.**

 **The gang was here. Zeldris, Diana, Harley, Brandon, Goulin and Merylin. The gang was almost complete. Now the only one left was Preston.**

" **Now, have the both of you learned your lesson?" Zeldris crossed both his arms staring down at the two.**

" **yeah yeah...got it..." Harley brushed it off.**

" **fine...whatever..." Brandon looked at the other way..so did Harley.**

 **Zeldris walked away with Merylin following behind. The two isolated themselves from the others in his private room. It's time to get some information from Merylin's previous clients.**

" **Geez...you two fucked up real bad..." says a bored Diana. she sat comfortably on the single chair with her feet up on the coffee table. "what were the both of you thinking?"**

" **obviously they weren't thinking at all." Goulin answered.**

" **it was hist fault"**

" **It was his fault" Both Harley and Brandon said at the same time while pointing at each other.**

" **Honestly, you two act like children." Diana stated.**

" **you're more childish than them Diana. picking fights at school for no reason? So childish." Goulin made a comment.**

" **Hey...she deserved it anyways..." Diana reasoned.**

" **For what particular reason?" Goulin tested Diana's patience. She bit her bottom lip unable to say an answer. "You shouldn't let your envy control you too much Diana...remember what Cap'n said..." Goulin reminded her. That kinda pissed Diana.**

" **you should remember what Cap'n said too Goulin." Diana countered. Goulin understood what she was implying to.**

 **The five waited in the living room for Zeldris to come out. It was taking him and merylin a long time to be finished. It must be a very juicy information to talk for this long. Zeldris and Merylin finally came out. Zeldris had a hard expression on his face. Whatever Merylin had told him got to his nerves.**

 **He directly went straight to the front door. "and where are you going Cap'n?" Diana questioned. Zeldris didn't say anything. he just wnet out and shut the door hard.**

" **Merylin, what did you tell him?" Diana's question made everyone very curious. What had jsut happened?**

" **dipose of the Prinzesse girl ..." was all Merylin said. Prinzesse? Was Merylin referring to, Elizabeth?**

 **Elizabeth's POV**

 **I let Elaina sleep over at my house last night. She wasn't heavy so it was easy to carry her on my back. It was morning so I let her continue on sleeping. Elaina is like another sister to me. I'd do anything for her. The clock says that its 10 AM. But to Elaina, it's still too early. I got out of bed and went to the living room.**

 **Gil was downstairs waiting for Margarett. "Ohayou Gil.."**

" **Ohayou Elizabeth." He greeted.**

" **where are you and Onee-san off to?"**

" **actually, it would be the four of us..." he said while standing up.**

" **why so?"**

" **well, Margarett planned the whole day of spending time with you and Veronica..for some sister time." Gil's face turned slightly to fear.**

" **you don't look too well Gil."**

" **I can imagine myself babysitting three Prinzesse girls. Driving you girls to places that I don't want to go and carrying multiple shopping bags." Gil recalled the last time Onee-san did that to him.**

" **oh...no wonder you looked like you're about to runaway." I giggled. Gil can sometimes be really dramatic.**

" **Elizabeth, can I ask you something?"**

" **hmm? What is it?"**

" **has...has Meliodas contacted you yet?" that question surprised me.**

" **uh...no...he told me that he'll be very busy...so he won't be able to return all of my messages." Gil had a poker face on. He was staring at the floor.**

" **Oh..I see. Well, tell him I said 'Hi'...if he ever contacts you..." there was something strange with the way Gil said that. Like he was forcing himself not to yell at me...demanding for answers.**

 **Our talk was cut short because Margarett and Veronica came running down the stairway all dressed up and ready to go. "we're ready!" Veronica yelled.**

" **Elizabeth...why aren't you dressed yet?" Margarett looked over my plain yellow sundress.**

" **Nee-san, it's okay..I like it." I reasoned out.**

" **I don't like it." Margarett raised her hand.**

" **I second the motion.." Veronica too.**

" **Gil...help..." I looked at Gil pleadingly.**

" **I'm not an expert on fashion so better do what they say Eli." Gil took one step back. I gave out a huge huff and marched right upstairs to change clothes. I know my sisters were timing my changes so I grabbed the first thing I see that looked presentable. Along with my attire, I brought along my personal women stuff and most importantly, the wig Zeldris gave to me. This is in case I run into him or into any other trouble. And now I am ready.**

 **But before I left, I wrote a small note and put it on my desk in case Elaina wakes up so she'll know where we are.**

 **Later...**

 **I sat on the back seat with Veronica, pouting because I changed attire. For my new set of clothing, I wore dark skinny leggings paired with a sky blue blouse covering down my V-line, it has dark blue long-sleeves and a turtle neck. With orange and dark blue vertical lines.**

" **Oh come on Eli...now isn't this much better?" Veronica cooed. She's babying me again. I kept on pouting.**

" **I still think my sundress was much better.." I kept on pouting.**

 **To change the subject, Gil got in the middle. "So ladies, where to first?"**

" **The mall, obviously. I heard there's a sale on the fifth floor." I know Gil started feeling uncomfortable. I feel bad for him, he's gonna carry all of our bags up and down, And especially... the fifth floor?**

" **after that, we're going to Victoria's secret." Veronica announced. I blushed at the mention of that lingerie shop. I am not good with lingerie.**

" **God have mercy on my soul..." Gil whispered.**

" **what was that Gil?" Margarett questioned.**

" **Nothing nothing..." He tried to change the topic. I just laughed at this.**

 **I'm not gonna tell you in full detail about what just happened for the past 3 hours till now. But I'll just tell you the basics. So once we got to the mall, Margarett started dragging Gil everywhere. And Veronica separated from them around the second floor. And me being the only one left went to the Comic Alley for some anime entertainment. And I thought this was supposed to be a 'Sister day'. After 30 minutes of aimlessly wondering around the shop, Veronica pulled me out of the store to make me hold tons of dresses that she wanted to try on. Seriously, I'm buried under a pile of clothing.**

 **Then all of us meet up at the food court. We had lunch. We talked, shared a lot of girl secrets. I wasn't gonna share my secret SLIGHT crush on Zeldris to my sisters. They might go into a war determining which guy is better. Veronica is more of the Bad boy type of fan girl and Magarett is more of the smart guy fan girl. Both of different taste. If I were to tell them that, Gil and I would be hiding until their war is over.**

 **So after lunch, we proceeded to go to the 5th floor like what Nee-san requested. It was like a stampee in there. All the women were lining up waiting for the shop door to open for the big sale. I didn't line up with them, If I'm gonna get crushed by these fashion thirsty women then I might as well stick with Gil the whole time.**

 **It's been 45 minutes and still Margarett and Veronica were still in there. So that's basically what happened under 3 hours time. I tagged along with Gil. Right now, he was heading to the pharmacy.**

" **So, what kind of medicine are you buying?"**

" **Just simple medicine to stop Margarett's coughing. You know, she's been coughing a lot. Mostly at night. When she wakes up, the first thing she told me is that her head was spinning, she was getting dizzy..like she was having a hangover but after minutes, it stopped." That was surprising. Then again, I did notice why I hear Nee-san coughing then vomiting at night.**

" **I didn't know that. Nee-san never told me any of that. When did this happened?"**

" **I believe just before your Father arrived. Whenever you're at school, Veronica and I would take care of Margarett. I bought her medicine once. Just the simple pills for coughs and hangovers. It worked. Nothing happened right after. They didn't tell you any of this?" Gil was surprised.**

" **No...they didn't. why didn't Nee-san told me about this? Or Veronica? I should know this." I was feeling a bit upset that they kept this secret from me.**

" **Maybe because it wasn't such a big deal. I mean, the symptoms did stop." Gil answered. He brushed it off. Maybe that was it.**

" **any other secrets that they didn't tell me? ...please tell me Gil..." I pleaded.**

" **well...alright... Every time Margarett coughed, it was getting harder for her to inhale and exhale. Shortness of breath. She kept saying that the room was spinning. So I told her to relax, calm down, drink some water and go to sleep. In the end, she wasn't feeling dizzy anymore, she was breathing perfectly. Margarett was back to her normal self." Gil concluded.**

 **I looked away feeling upset at the fact that both my sisters failed to tell me this. "Did..Did they tell Father about this?"**

" **I don't think so. You know your dad would storm back in here and demand the best doctors to check up on Margarett. And since that hasn't happened yet, I believe those two haven't told him either." Gil took the bag filled with medicine. "this is in case Margarett starts feeling unwell again..."**

 **When we walked out of the pharmacy, I couldn't help but feel upset. Like I didn't want to look at my sisters right now. Gil and I went back up to the 5th floor. I didn't feel like walking so we took the elevator. Gil and in, it was just the two of us. He pressed the button but someone held the door open. I was shocked to see Zeldris forcing the elevator door to stay open.**

" **Zeldris..what the...what are you doing?!" I yelled, trying to push him away. He took hold of my hand and dragged me out of the elevator.**

" **C'mon..let's go..." he said in an icy tone.**

" **hold on..you can't just take me without permission..." he stopped and looked behind me.**

" **Gil, I'm taking Elizabeth..." what? He knew Gil? I looked to see Gil with wide eyes. He just simply nodded.**

" **see? Better now?...let's go." He grasped my hand hard and lead me to the comfort rooms.**

" **you brought the wig with you right?"**

" **I...well...y..yeah..."**

" **good...put it on...get going..." he demanded. I didn't waste a second to get in the rest room and put on the wig. Zeldris looked much scarier than his usual attitude. Did something happened. I heard banging on the door.**

" **what's the hold up?!"**

" **c..coming!"**

 **I got out and was fully covered. I mean, my identity was fully covered. The wig covered my hair so that he so called 'enemies' won't harm me. Isn't tagging along with him putting me in more harm? He grabbed my hand again and dragged me outside. I kinda enjoyed his touch. Don't get me wrong, I hated being forced to do something against my own will, even though I don't know what we're gonna do, but still, I kinda like him around me. No no! Bad Elizabeth...you like Meliodas...not Zeldris. Brain pull it together! And Heart, stop confusing me!**

 **So after the death defying motor bike ride, I finally tasted land..sweet land. I'm glad I'm not dead from Zeldris' over passing speed limit. I don't know where we are because I've never been in this place. It looks like a public park but it kinda looks more of a private park. I mean, the area looks public but the land and nature formation with the tall trees covering the area, it doesn't look like a public park..more like a private garden.**

" **Okay..what is up with you? Why did you bring me here? More importantly, where is here?!"**

" **relax...my friend owns this place." He said. I calmed down a bit. His friend? He must be friends with a very rich person because this place looked elegant with all the colorful flowers around.**

" **you didn't answer my question." I became annoyed.**

" **would you just shut it?!" he tried not to snap at me.**

" **I will not shut it!...you basically dragged me here to a place that I have no knowledge of...against my free will and without any answers to my questions and you expect me to just SHUT IT?!...you must be insane!" I yelled. Wow, never in my entire life have I ever shouted like a mad woman in front of someone.**

 **Zeldris stiffened. He watched me and I accepted the battle of eye-to-eye contact. It's like a staring match. Who get sto be the first to blink. His silence got me an idea. "wait a second, you don't have a reason for dragging me here don't you?" Zeldris didn't answer. He just kept on staring. " so that's it huh?...this would be called kidnapping..." where did this confident side of me come from? I crossed my arms and tapped my foot waiting for his reply. No answer. I waited and waited...until my eyes focused on the beauty around me. This garden sure took my attention away.**

" **Elizabeth..." his voice was dark and unsure.**

" **hmm?" I directed my sight back at him. Zeldris clenched and unclenched his fists. He buried his eyes under his bangs. The feeling of a dark aura surrounding him was kinda scaring me. Zeldris slowly walked up to me in a predator like way. He didn't look at me yet. Just covered his eyes under his bangs. My heart beat was speeding up. What's going on here?**

 **Did he get me away from everyone so he could protect me?**

 **Was he gonna tell me bad news in private?**

 **Did he turn his back on me...and decided to give me away?**

 **Or...**

 **Or...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Was he gonna...hurt me?**

 **Normal POV**

 **Zeldris was focusing on Merylin's voice. It kept echoing in his mind over and over.**

' **dipose of the Prinzesse girl ...'**

 **He had to get Elizabeth away. It was a risky job but he did it anyways. This is for Elizabeth's safety, but he couldn't deny his own decisions.**

" **Elizabeth..." he took small slow steps towards her. Giving himself a lot more time to properly rethink the situation. But as he neared her shaky body, Zeldris had already made the decision. He was standing in front of Elizabeth. He can clearly see fear in her eyes. The way she was looking at him like this was the end.**

 **Zeldris grabbed Elizabeth's arm forcefully. Elizabeth flinched but didn't pull away. she was too scared to know what will happen. The words left Zeldris' mouth immediately. He didn't regret saying it. Those six words surprised Elizabeth to the max.**

" **Go on a date with me..."**

 **Elizabeth looked at Zeldris face to face. "p...p..please?"**


	16. Chapter 12: Do You Understand Now?

**Elizabeth's POV**

 **Was I shocked? Of course I was shocked! Did I hear him say it right? Of course I heard him loud and clear! But what I don't get is that...why he asked me that? I was speechless. The Zeldris Ire just asked me on a date. That doesn't happen everyday!**

 **I'm really speechless. What do I do? What do I say? Yes? Or No? . I like him but not that much. I like Meliodas but...is this called cheating? Of course not! Meliodas and I aren't even together. But still, why does it feel so right when it's so wrong?**

 **Eventually, Zeldris let go of my arm. "I knew it..." he stood still and diverted his eyes to a different direction. "I'm sorry for dragging you here..." He turned his back to me. "I..I'll take you back now." He started walking back to the pathway of which we came from. This doesn't feel like the Zeldris I know. This person here, looks and feels...different. so disappointed. What should I do?**

 **Well I knew the answer right away when I followed him. "h..hey wait..." Zeldris stopped.  
"I...well...I guess we could...do it...I mean, you did ask me though...s..so..." I'm blushing. How do I say it then? I was expecting him to say no and kept on walking but that didn't happen. Instead, Zeldris took hold of my hand...again and pulled me to wherever he was going. I'll take this as a yes. Zeldris was never good at talking...more imprtantly, expresisng his feelings.**

 **While walking, I heard him say, 'Arigatou'. It was just a whisper. A simple thank you from him meant a whole different meaning for me. His hand started to interwine with mine. I noticed this but didn't tell him to stop. His palm...its so warm.**

 **I was amazed at how this place was made. The trees are perfect and so are the bushes, it's like someone has been taking good care of this forest everyday. But there's something in me that is making me feel like this place didn't look like nature. My gaze was everywhere. My head was turning left and right trying to decipher this unknown area.**

" **Like it? ...this is a man made forest." Says Zeldris.  
what? This is all man made? "you mean...all of this is artificial?"  
"Yeah...pretty amazing huh?" no wonder it didn't look or feel like nature. It was all artificial. I nodded at this.  
"w..who exactly owns this forest?"  
"a friend of mine..." he answered. Still not helping.  
"who?" he gave a big sigh. I hope he's not gonna yell again. He was silent. I don't think he'll answer. Okay I give up.**

" **Camelotus..." was all he said.  
"Camel...lotus?..." I tried the name myself. Where have I heard of this word before?  
"that's all you need to know..." Zeldris kept on pulling me to somewhere that I have no idea where.**

 **It feels like we've been walking around in circles. It'd been 15 minutes and I haven't seen anyone other than him in this forest. What I really want is a distraction. My palm is getting sweatier. Everytime I try to loosen my grip on his hand, Zeldris would grip my hand tighter. It's like he doesn't want me to let go. All the time, I kept hiding my blush in case he turns around.**

 **Finally, we arrived at a clearing. In the middle was a picnic blanket and other materials needed for a picnic, it was surrounded by bushes and more flowers. When we got closer, Zeldris then let go of my hand. He sat down on the blanket with his legs crossed. He watched me as I stood there. Obviously he was waiting for me.**

" **are you gonna sit down or just stand there all day?" there goes his attitude again. Is he bipolar or something?  
"uh...o..okay..." so I sat down with him. "so...this is the d..date huh?" I was embarrassed to ask that.  
"yeah..." he took out a bottle of apple juice and poured it into two cups. He drank his juice and proceeded to lie down. I didn't drink my juice, instead I layed down on the blanket next to him.**

 **The clouds were passing us by. I wonder how it would feel to fly...without riding an air plane ofcourse. "kawaii...that one looks like a kitty..." I smiled at the cloud forming into a kitten. Zeldris hummed while watching at what I projected, I almost forgot that he was laying next to me. I watched his face closely. He was staring emotionlessly at the sky. Like he was in deep thought. I wonder what he is thinking about.**

" **Ne Zeldris..." I was about to ask but then he cut me off.**

" **Zedrick..."**

" **w..what?"**

" **My real name is Zedrick Ire...you can call me Zedrick or Zeldris...whichever you choose." He said. Still not looking at me.  
"I..I'll just go with 'Zeldris'" the choice was made. "Zedrick huh?"  
"yeah...'Zeldris' is just a code name I use to describe..." he stopped there.  
"describe your what?" I wanted to know. Zeldris turned his head till me and him were face to face.**

" **my dark side..." My eyes were wide open. He sounded really evil. It's like the darkness was being welcomed as it flows right into his body. I felt scared but not too much.**

" **why?...are you ...evil?" I had to know. I can't live like this, not knowing who he is or what he does. I have to know, he is my protector...maybe.**

" **I am." He answered. Then turned his focus back to the sky. "but my evil...is used for the right reasons." He added. Can I believe his words? I then recalled what Elaina said that Zeldris was the leader of this search party that they kept on going.**

 **We have been very quiet for the last two minutes. It was awkward silence for the me. I don't know what to say or what to do. I could go home but I don't know where this place even is. I might as well stay, Zeldris is the only one who knows the way out plus, I don't have a car.**

 **Something in me is partly happy that I get to spend time with him. My crush...slightly my crush. I already decided that Meliodas is my pick. Anyways, is Zeldris starting to open up? I mean, he did ask on a date. A smile crept to my face. Maybe he does have a heart. I do wonder, does he like me? Not that I'm complaining...does he? Some part of me says YES while the other side says NO.**

 **I wanted to ask about this date but he beat me to it.  
"... I didn't only bring you here just for a date. I brought you here so you won't also be spotted." He said. My heart felt twisted. I was happy and scared. That spy he was talking about was back again. I thought he got rid of him.  
"My enemy, they're having suspicions. If you were to continue to stay there with Gil. They might have even targetted him." he said in the darkest tone ever. I was scared of Zeldris. The perosn I was with was Zedrick. This person ...this dark side of him is Zeldris. Back to the main point, so he didn't only just want me here with him...he also wanted to keep me unders survaillance. I diverted my eyes back to the sky. My eyes were buried under the bangs of my hair. I didn't want him to see my worry eyes.**

" **also...I do like your presence...around me." He turned to me with a short smile. A rare genuine smile. Not the sadistic kind of smile...his was like the smile of the happiest person ever. Was he serious? Did he like me? His smile didn't last long though, it faded after seconds.**

" **w..we should uhh...s..go now you know..." the day was gonna end. I was about to sit up but Zeldris stopped me.  
"Don't." His hand was holding my arm. "it's too early...let's just..lay down here...I'm tired." I went back down and layed beside him. "if you're wondering why?...I've been busy. The stress is getting to me. And I do not want to be tired if we're gonna do this date." That shut me up. Some part of me smiled, Zeldris was showing improvement, He was showing emotions and he was being honest. Though he never officially told me that he LIKES me, I'm contented just by how much he is showing character development that I never knew existed.**

 **I watched as Zeldris was currently taking a nap. His face looked so peaceful when he is asleep. My biggest question today is,**

 **What happened to him that made him wanna take me on this date?**

 **We never did anything romantic, I hardly talk to him because he is always busy, he never showed interest in me, we argue a lot, I annoy him too much, and he's always distant...so mean to me. The only time we got close is when I was in danger.**

 **I recalled the wonderful things that he has done for me. He saved me..a lot. He bought me a replacement for this earing, he beat up those bad guys for me, he protected me...he made sure I was safe. Just thinking about those memories made me blush. But the memory I loved the most was when he told me, 'YOU'RE MINE'. I know he didn't refer to me as HIS. But a girl can dream.**

 **I slowly closed my eyes, joining Zeldris is this peaceful slumber. First part of the date, I think it's going smoothly. I just hope nothing bad happens. Because when there's happiness on the start, sadness follows at the finish.**

 **Normal POV**

 **After 15 minutes, Elizabeth fell asleep, she drifted to sleep. Zeldris had awoken from his short nap. He couldn't properly sleep, not when he knew Elizabeth is in trouble. He watched as Elizabeth breathed. She inhaled and exhaled slowly. Her face was so angelic. She was so innocent and pure. Zeldris was angry at himself that he had to bring this angel into his fucked up world. Hell is best to describe his situation.**

 **Elizabeth reminded Zeldris of HER. SHE was just like Elizabeth. The sweetest girl you'll ever meet. A carefree teen, the kindest girl you'll ever know. SHE was Zeldris' light in the darkness. But now that SHE'S not here, his life turned dark all over again.**

 **Zeldris watched as Elizabeth breathed in and out. Her chest slowly rising and falling. He sat up and watched her carefully. The way her chest rose up and down made Zeldris bite his bottom lip. He tried to resist temtation. He doesn't want to be reminded of that horrible memory ever again. But having Elizabeth around, it was tempting him.**

 **Slowly, Zeldris stretched out his hand. He was about to grope Elizabeth's breast. Wanting to feel how SHE felt. He wanted to grope it, fondle with it and... cry. As he neared Elizabeth's breast, he stopped mid-way. Zeldris grabbed his arm and held on to it tight.**

" **no...please...don't make me...remember..." Zeldris whispered to himself. He tried fighting his emotions. The image of the woman he knew was his LIGHT flashed right into his mind. Zeldris was fighting with brains vs. heart. He did what he thought was the best way to snap out of the trance. Zeldris slapped himself...hard. the red hand mark present on his cheek was visible.**

 **He made a one meter distance away from Elizabeth. He couldn't believe that he was about to do that to her. He doesn't ever want to harrass Elizabeth like that in her sleep. Zeldris was broken...mentally and emotionally broken. Elizabeth isn't HER. And she never will be. Zeldris rubbed his stinging cheek, hoping that the red mark will disappear before Elizabeth wakes up.**

 **He put a reminder to himself that this wasn't right. This wasn't the way to remember HER. He had to calm down and think happy thoughts...not this. Zeldris took out his wallet and slowly removed his ID's. Hidden behind them was a torn photo of him and the girl he never wants to forget but wants to remember.**

 **Does it sound right?  
He wants to remember HER always, but also wants to forget HER.**

" **Meldy..."**

 **Elizabeth's POV**

 **When I woke up from the short nap, I noticed that Zeldris was of a far distance from me. He was currently sitting on the edge of the picnic blanket. I rubbed my eyes to clear away the drowziness. She saw Zeldris all silent and stiff. He was staring at his wallet for no aparent reason.**

" **Zeldris?"**

 **He stopped what he was doing and immediately closed his wallet when he heard me.  
"oh...you're awake..." his voice sounded sad. He showed a new wmotion which I never knew he had. Sadness.  
"how long was I out?"  
"Not too long...maybe 20 minutes..." he didn't look at me. He just stared at the grass, there! Sadness was evident on his face!  
"i..is something the matter?" he closed his eyes then answered,  
"no...it's nothing...c'mon...we gotta finish this date." He stood up and helped me stand up. **

**While walking, he hasn't let go of my hand yet. He kept a tight grip on it..it's like, he doesn't want me to leave..ever.  
"so...where to first?"  
"Butterfly garden..." was his answer. My face lit up and my eyes sparkled. Butterflies? I love butterflies! I was totally grinning all the way. I think Zeldris saw this because a slight smirk appeared on his face. When walking behind him, it feels kinda weird. Do you think the tall girl and the short guy are a compatible match? Some do..and some don't. **

**Time sure passes by when you're having fun. I'll summarize what just happened :**

 **Butterfly Garden,**

 **Zeldris wasn't the gentlemen you see during in dates where they hold the door open for you and say 'Ladies First'. He didn't do that, Zeldris went in before me then shut the glass door in front of me. I found it rude but then he said,**

" **LADIES FIRST, is only applicable when we're going somewhere you're familiar of. It's MEN FIRST when you don't know this place. I'm looking out for any danger." He said to me frankly. I never noticed it that way. Some part of me felt guilty for expecting him to be a gentlemen.**

 **I didn't let that bother me. Zeldris and I enjoyed our time catching butterflies in the garden. I did most of the catching. There was one butterfly that was hard to catch but Zeldris did it in one go.  
"For you..." he handed me the butterfly in the jar. He didn't look at me at all.  
"thank you..." No, I didn't keep the butterfly, I set it free.**

 **The Rose Garden...**

 **Roses! Different kinds of roses everywhere. This place was heaven for me. The smell of rose aroma filled the air. I felt at peace. Zeldris took me deeper into the garden till we were in front of a pot. What was special about a single pot? THERE WAS A WHITE ROSE IN IT!**

" **It's the only white rose here."  
"really?"  
"yeah...it's rare because this rose is stood out the most...just for you."  
"how did you know I love white roses?" I asked him.  
Zeldris shrugged. " A little birdie told me..." right, he has people working for him. Creepy, how they know my likes...that's ranked as stalking.**

 **The last thing we did was sight seeing...**

 **The Hidden Cliff Villa**

 **I imagined that this house was on a cliff. Oh no, it was just a name. And I also expected that it was a HOUSE but no, it was actually a huge aquarium. His friend must be filfy rich to have such a beautiful aquarium. Could you believe that there was a swimming pool infested with many goldfish swimming around and hiding under two floating trees? The water was so clear that I could see the bottom of the pool.**

 **Zeldris showed me around the place. Even lectured me about the unknown fishes living here too. To be honest, The Prinzesses have their own aquarium but never like this. It's like you can swim here whenever you want. I'll be surprised if a whale lived here.**

 **What I tried to hide was my giggles. It was the first time I've seen Zeldris slightly chuckle at my childishness. I saw a clown fish and I automatically yelled "It's Nemo!" that chuckle...his chuckle...I'll treasure that happy memory.**

 **All throughout our date, I realized that my PHASE isn't just a phase anymore. Remember, I only like Zeldris because he was my hero...but now, I like him...like as in...because I feel something for him, not because he did something nice for me.**

 **Why am I having these thoughts? I thought I liked Meliodas. But then Zeldris came and made me took a wrong turn to the right path towards him. why is my heart playing tricks on me? I don't get it.**

 **Right now, Zeldris and I were just sitting on a bench near the exit. We were tired from our 'date' so we thought of just sitting here and just relax. I noticed that the sky was starting to turn grey, "I think we should go soon, I think it's starting to rain..."  
"yeah...maybe later. I'm tired." Zeldris is always a once-liner.**

 **I really don't want to be kept in the dark, I want to know his reasons. I have the right to know. I know that I'll be ruining our moment if I mention the situation, but this is the only time that me and him will ever get to be alone without distractions.**

" **Zeldris, why do your enemies keep targetting me?" that made him stiff and look at me. "Please...I want to know so I could do something to defend myself too." I want to tell me dad about this. Maybe I'll get a bodyguard. The thought of telling Father was both RIGHT and WRONG.**

 **Zeldris sighed. He was in deep thought. His silence is telling me that he is trying to properly what he's gonna say.  
"Elizabeth, I told you before, I have enemies, who want to hurt me...and by hurting the ones close to me...is their way of hurting me."  
"But we weren't close when we met." I reasoned.  
"they don't care. Rules don't apply to them..as long as I get hurt, they'll be contented even if it means dragging an oblivious girl into hell. Wether you're close to me or not, they'll do what it takes to get me. Either frame me, blame me or beat me up themselves." He answered truthfully.**

 **I wonder how life would be like if I didn't encounter Zeldris. I shouldn't have bumped into Diana. that's for starters.  
"so...what are we now?" I had to ask. "what am I to you?" this was a question that was making my heart beat so fast. I wanted to know what he trully thinks of me. What am I to him?**

 **Zeldris swallowed a lump down his throat. He stood up and didn't answer. "Let's go..."  
I stood up. "No way!...I asked you a question...I'm expecting an answer!" Don't get me wrong, I'm demanding answers because I want to know...not because I WANT to be HIS.  
"drop it Elizabeth..." he tried to snap at me but I didn't allow it. I ad to know. My life could be in danger.**

 **He didn't turn around, Zeldris kept on walking. I followed him, he was starting to walk up the concrete stair way straight up to the Forest's Exit.  
"Zeldris, why can't you tell me huh?...I'm tired of these secrets you're keeping from me...why can't you just tell me huh?!" I run-walked up the stairway to catch up to him.**

 **He stopped walking. Zeldris still hasn't turned around. "I don't understand you at all..."  
"you're right...you don't..." was all he said. I wanted to cry. It was so frustrating not to know the truth. Why is he not telling me?...why me above all the other women in the world?... what do they want with Zeldris?... did he do something to them?**

 **My thoughts were stopped when I felt two hands gripping my arms tight. I don't know what just happened but something smacked against my lips. That's when I realized that Zeldris was ...**

 **...**

 **Kissing me.**

 **Normal POV**

 **Can you imagine a kiss where the short guy was at the top of the stair steps and the girl just a few steps down from the guy?**

 **Elizabeth was frozen on the spot. The kiss Zeldris gave her was full of emotions coming together forming a very confusing feeling. But one emotion stood out form the rest...it was..LOVE. One of Zeldris' hand gripped Elizabeth's wig bringing her closer to him. when he let go, the wig also came off exposing Elizabeth's true hair color. The two kissed for what felt like minutes but it was just seconds. Zeldris opened his eyes and realized that Elizabeth's cover has been blown.**

 **He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away. the two were breathing heavily. It's not because they almost had a make-out session. It's because THAT has never happened before...NEVER as in NEVER.**

 **Elizabeth blushed to the max. Her face was red as a potato. "Z..Zel..d...dris...I..I..." she was stuttering so fast. How does one recover from that? Elizabeth tried to cover her red face. Zeldris was just staring at her. This was so embarrassing.**

" **Do you undertsand now?" Zeldris asked her. Elizabeth got the message. She didn't say a word, just nodded.**

 **A perfect timing to be raining. The rain was a distraction to cover Elizabeth's embarrassed face. The rain came falling down fast. still, the two haven't moved from their spot till Zeldris broke the ice.**

" **C'mon, I know a place to stay..." he came closer to Elizabeth. Zeldris took off his jacket and covered it over Elizabeth's head. Elizabeth kept on blushing. Zeldris was starting to chnage. He was axcting differently towards her. What gives?**

 **Zeldris took hold of her hand once more and lead her up the stairs straight out of the exit and back unto hiss motorbike. All throughout the ride, Elizabeth questioned him but it was more of a whisper than a sentence.**

" **why?...you don't even know me" it was a question much directed to herself.**

 **Zeldris heared her whisper and answered that only he could hear.**

' **I know you more than you think...'**


	17. Hidden Chapter 4

**Normal POV**

" **Onii-san let's go!" Elaina kept pestering her older brother, Harley to take her to the 2011 Anime Festival.  
"alright ...alright...we're almost there...see?" they were currently walking to the stadium. It was a special day for Elaina. All she wants is to run around, spend time, take pictures with cosplayers and finally buy her favourite stuff toy, Frosch from Fairytail.**

 **Elaina ran ahead. Harley sighed at how excited his lil sis is.  
"C'mon Harley just relax...besides it will be fun.." someone said. Harley turned around to see his bestfriend,**

 **Belamy Gremlin (Helbram)**

" **yeah..you're right." The two walked towards the large dome like structure. Once inside, Elaina squeled in delight at everything animated. Harley felt weirded out by all these people dressing up as fictional characters.**

 **To him, children shouldn't even be watching this. Just look at all these females in tight spandex. Some are even showing off more skin..getting more further into the fettish territory. Harley blushed at this, he was gonna have a major nose bleed soon.  
"Oi Harley, look away, you're gonna cause a scene with all the blood you're gonna spill" Belamy joked at his side. Harley covered his nose incase it does happen.**

 **Elaina dragged Harley and Belamy to the cartoon section of the convention where all the chibi were. Elaina took a picture with the whole gang of the animated series, Mirumo de Pon. Elaina then moved to another stall and took a picture of Melody from My Melody. She even bought Melody's pink bunny hat.**

 **Harley chuckled at his sister's childishness. "Hey Harley, why don't you we get a picture of Oo-kun over there?" Helbram pointed at the blue cat...racoon...look alike?  
"I odn't know..anime isn't my style..."  
"Oh c'mon, liven up..have fun." Belamy dragged Harley over there. They took a picture of Oo-kun and his friend the white Llama.**

 **They were so caught up at taking pictures that Harley couldn't find Elaina. "Belamy...Elainas gone."  
"where was the last time you saw her?" they looked around turnign their heads left and right.  
"Over there...by the pink bunny stall..."**

 **They asked the seles lady if she had seen a little blonde girl with yellow eyes. She did and pointed to the direction. Harley and Belamy looked around trying to find Elaina is this crowd.**

 **Meanwhile...**

 **Elaina walked around admiring all of the stuff toys displayed in the stalls. She took more pictures of everything that was interest to her. Without looking, she bumped into a tall guy. He was in his teenage years. White hair, pointy jaw and red eyes. Elaina lightly blushed at the guy's feautres. Then she realized that she had bumped into him.**

" **I..I'm so sorry..." she instantly bowed and moved away from the guy. Elaina ran away from him into much deeper parts of the convention. This is where she realized that her big brother and Belamy aren't behind her anymore. She went to search for them..but was heading in the wrong direction.**

" **Onii-san!...Belamy!...where are you?!" Elaina called out for the two. It's impossible for them to know where she is with all these people crowding around.**

 **There was a huge explosion. Elaina was pushed back by the blast wave into a corner. Fire erupted everywhere. Burning rubble surrounded her only exit. She kept calling for anyone to help her but the people where too busy saving themselves.**

" **Onii-san!...help me!...*cough*...please...anyone..." No one was there to help her. Unexpectedly, the guy she bumped into a while ago came jumping over the burning rubble and saved the her.  
"don't worry, I got you...run!..let's go!" Ladies first. He let the girl run infront of him. Elaina whispered to herself, 'My Hero'.**

 **They were almost near the exit. It was safe to say that they will be fine but no. The large flat screen TV hanging above the ceiling fell down. It's string's must have been burned. The impact was gonna hit Elaina. She was scared to die. The guy pushed Elaina without thinking.**

 **Elaina fled for her life running towards the exit. She noticed that the guy wasn't behind her anymore. She was gonna go back but a firemen grabbed her and pulled her back outside.**

 **Meanwhile...**

 **When Harley and Belamy heard the explosion, they too were pushed back from the wave. The crowd was pushing them to the exit. Harley hoped that Elaina was with these people. He yelled her name over and over.**

" **Elaina!..Elaina!" Harley will never forgive himself if Elaina died. She was all that he has left of the family. They use to be a huge family full of their relatives. But an accident happened, that's why they were left with each other. Some survived but have no idea where they are now.**

 **Belamy patted his shoulder. "I'm going backl inside to find Elaina."  
"you can't...the whole building is on fire. You'll die in there!"  
"you're sister might still be in there. Crying and alone..." he reasoned.  
"I'm her big brother, it's my job to protect her..." Harley ran ahead from Belamy. The whole place was only on fire on the back side. Half of the stadium isn't burning yet so there's still time.**

 **Just when Harley was about to enter, the building, one fo the firemen stopped him. they wouldn't let him go. Belamy was gaining on him. there was a second explosion. This time, it was coming from , near the exits. Belamy saw this stepped in front of Harley and shielded him. The firemen were injured but not too much damage since they were weaing protective gear.**

 **The bang pushed the two farther back. When they landed, Harley was covered in Belamy's blood. His face down to his feet were burnt and bleeding.  
"Belamy!...Belamy! can you hear me?..wake up!"  
"H..Harl..ley.." his voice was hoarse.  
"why did you do that?!" Harley cried and demanded.**

" **you're all...w..what Elaina has..l..left..." that was Belamy's last words before he stopped breathing. Harley cried for the medics to come.  
"Onii-san!" he heard Elaina's voice from behind. Thatnl goodness she was safe and alive. When Elaina saw what happened to Belamy, she too cried...Elaina blamed herself..but Harley didn't.**

 **From what the doctor said, Belamy suffered major burn marks..like human barbeque. The burns went in to his internal organs. Belamy was blind due to the heat that fried his eyes even if they were closed and his nerves couldn't function anymore becasue of the damage done to the brain from the heat.**

 **From that day forth, Harley cried all his heart out. He doens't blame Elaina. This is not her fault. He blames himself for this. Harley thought that he had committed the Sin of Sloth. If he could have been a better older brother, none of this would have happened. Belamy would still be alive.**

 **But when Harley was told by the real reason the explosion wnet up, his heart clenched. He wanted to avenge Belamy. He signed a contract with the devil. He's doing this for Belamy. He's doing this for Elaina..**

" **as long as you can provide my sister and I our basic needs, I'll join your gang." Harley said to the dealer.  
"I will...glad to have you on the team, Harley Idle, The Bear's Sin of Sloth." Says the dealer.  
"just do good to me...so I can do good to my bestfriend...Zedrick..."**


	18. Chapter 13: Now You Know

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

 **So, this part of the story is gonna be very tricky. I'm going on a fast pace because that's what's happening with their life. A revelation is going to be revealed here.**

 **Also, please be aware! THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M!...THERE WILL BE LEMONS IN THIS! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

 **If you think that the story is going too fast, then...yes, it is going fast. It's speeding up to meet it's semi-climax parts.**

 **ALSO! you'll realize in this chapter that EVERYONE IS ACTING LIKE THEY ARE NOT THEMSELVES! IT'S AN UNUSUAL CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT THAT YOU'RE NOT GONNA LIKE!**

 **Elizabeth's POV**

 **I don't know where this place is. The front lawn looks so dark like it was meant to be that way. If I can imagine the house, it would be similar to Gru's house from Despicable Me 2. Zeldris parked out in front. He marched right up there like he owned the place. Wait, does he live here?**

 **"I..Is this your house?" why does it look like a haunted house?**

 **"yeah...come on...you'll catch a cold under the rain." He answered. Once I got on his front porch, I was drenched in the rain. My clothes were wet..everything was wet.**

 **For some reason, I'm scared to go inside his house. I feel awkward around him. we just kissed. What am I suppose to say? I have never kissed anyone in my entire life. He...stole my first kiss. A part of me liked it. Am I really liking Zeldris? Is this for real? This feeling.**

 **"I'm not the only one occupying the house. The rest of the gang come here a lot." He says as we entered the house. Everything looked normal except for the blood red curtains covering the windows. He sure likes the darkness...I think it's being too much.**

 **"sorry for the intrusion..." I removed my wet doll shoes. Zeldris didn't care about removing his shoes. He just directly went in. I can't tell him to behave, it's his house after all. He went inside the closet located under the stairs. I just stood there in the living room leaving a puddle as the droplets of water dripped down. Zeldris came back with two towels. He handed me the other towel. Along with that was a grey sweater and sweat pants.**

 **"Take a shower. It's upstairs...last door to the right." Zeldris didn't even look at me and just handed the items. I took a closer look at the attire.**

 **"w..whose clothes are these?"**

 **"Diana's...she doesn't use them anymore." Wait did he just say Diana? Oh yeah, he did say that the rest of the gang come here.**

 **"It's alright, you can use them. My house, my rules, whatever is in here is mine. There's a washing machine and a clothes dryer in the room connected to the bathroom." He gave me instructions. "uh...arigatou..." Zeldris nodded.**

 **He then proceeded to take off his shirt and oh my gosh,I blushed so hard, he has abs. I think he has a 4 pack or 6 pack ab. Wait, why am I even staring at him? I turned my head to a different direction.**

 **"uh...I'm going now..." I tried to avoid eye contact with him. I just saw him shirtless, I hope he didn't saw me checking him out.**

 **Normal POV**

 **While Elizabeth was busy taking a shower, Zeldris was busy calling the others. He picked up his phone and dialed Merylin's number.**

 **"Merylin, where are you guys?"**

 **"ah Captain, ...you finally called, so how did it go?" Merylin's teasing tone said.**

 **"EVERYTHING WENT WELL. If you're gonna ask further, It was great." Zeldris answered with a hard tone but was hiding it. Merylin chuckled at the other side.**

 **"Okay Captain, and to answer your question, I'm leaving again for another case.**

 **Harley and Ban went to pick up Elaina. Gil said she was over at Elizabeth's house. Since I'm not around anymore, Goulin volunteered to tag along with them in case they start to fight again.**

 **and Diana, I had a super special mission for her. This will help speed up the mission." Merylin answered.**

 **"No wonder the house is silent."**

 **"oh? You're at home? Where's Elizabeth?"**

 **"with me..." he replied.**

 **On the other side, Merylin reminded him, "Captain, be on your best behavior..you know what happens if you can't control yourself." Merylin reminded him of his past.**

 **"It almost happened..."**

 **"what?,..when?"**

 **"hours ago...but, I held on. I fought with it...Merylin..." Zeldri's voice was shaky.**

 **"well, that's good development. You're starting to have control. Keep it up. Just remember, to not get tempted..."**

 **"I won't. Good luck on your next case..."**

 **"You too Captain...remember, control it. But if you cant, there's always option number two."**

 **Merylin then ended the call. Zeldris rubbed his forehead. The stress was eating him. why he told Elizabeth to shower immediately was tempting him. She was drenched in water. Her clothing was almost visible for him to see through her. He inhaled and exhaled to calm down.**

 **"control it..." he said to himself.**

 **Meanwhile...**

 **When Elizabeth finished her shower, she went to the connecting door that lead to the laundry room. She washed and dried her clothes instantly. Zeldris sure owns high class washing machine and dryer. Elizabeth wonder where he got the money to buy it. At the same time, she knew that the answer lies in his secret service. Maybe he is a secret spy doing good deeds and getting paid. Not just him, but also the rest of his gang.**

 **Elizabeth wore the clothes Meliodas handed to her. She walked out of the room and straight to the hallway. While walking, Elizabeth examined the pictures on the wall. There were only art works hanged there. Elizabeth went over to the half body mirror and checked her appearance. Yup, her face was still red from today's events.**

 **As she stared at her reflection in deep thought, Elizabeth's eyes focused on something behind her. It was a large cabinet but that wasn't what got her attention. It was the four picture frames on the top. She checked out the first picture.**

 ***It was a solo picture of Zeldris. He had that emotionless expression plastered on.**

 **Elizabeth took a moment to properly examine Zeldris' face up close. She blushed a bit because Zeldris looked cute in the picture.**

 ***The second photo looked like it was taken years ago. The gang looked young, like they just got together. Elizabeth recognized Zeldris, Diana, Harley, Goulin and Ban in the picture. The other two at the back, she had never seen.**

 **"this must be the Seven Deadly Sin's foundation day..." she muttered to herself.**

 ***The third photo was of him and the whole gang again. It looked more like this group photo was just recently been taken. This time, everyone had changed. They looked more mature. But what caught Elizabeth's eye were the two unknown members. The female with dark purple hair looked so professional with her appearance and the guy next to her looked like one of those play boys.**

 **Elizabeth compared the 2nd picture with the 3rd picture and saw that the Play Boy in the 2nd picture looked weak, he had no muscles in him. and in the 3rd picture, he became muscular.**

 **"when did he get so ripped?" the dude must have been working out. (A/N: Yup, that was Merlin and Escanor on the picture)**

 ***The fourth photo is what made Elizabeth's heart twist. She took a closer look of the photo. It was Zeldris and he was being hugged by a tall blonde woman behind him. what made Elizabeth feel a hard tug on her heart was that, Zeldris was smiling. He was actually smiling. A real smile. He enjoyed this moment, Elizabeth can tell.**

 **What is this feeling? Elizabeth wonders if she was getting jealous? Why would she be jealous when Zeldris isn't even hers nor was she His. Was she...his girlfriend? If so, then what does he need Elizabeth for? She wonders if they have broken up because this photo was still alive.**

 **Elizabeth continued to stare at the photo till she read a small writing on the bottom end. It said,**

 **'My sister, my light 3'**

 **Elizabeth felt stupid for assuming directly. So this girl is Zeldris' sister. She looks absolutely beautiful. Elizabeth just realized that Zeldris has never onced mentioned about his family. So it was a huge discovery for Elizabeth to see this picture. She'll just have to ask Zeldris about his sister some other time. Elizabeth backed away from the photo and proceeded to walk downstairs acting as if nothing happened.**

 **"hey..." was Zeldris' first words when Elizabeth came down. He had changed clothing but was still shirtless. He noticed that she had a frown on her face.**

 **"I...I'd like to go home now..." she said. Zeldris looked at the window to see that the rain had stopped.**

 **"oh...okay...I'll take you home then..."**

 **"No no...I'm perfectly capable of going home on my own." Elizabeth reasoned while stuttering. Something was off with her attitude. To be honest, Elizabeth does not want to face Zeldris right now. Not after their kissing scene hours ago. "I'll return the clothes after I wash them..." Zeldris just nodded. "I'll see you next time...t...thank you for the hospitality...bye.."**

 **"yeah...bye..." Zeldris replied. What just happened to Elizabeth? He wonders how her whole expression changed. Elizabeth had left his house carrying her dried clothes.**

 **When Elizabeth left, It was Zeldris' turn to wonder,**

 **"Now I'm the one who doesn't understand you..." he didn't know, but he was gonna find out.**

 **Meanwhile...**

 **Elizabeth's POV**

 **Time check: It was 6:00 PM.**

 **I was currently walking to the bus station. I feel uncomfortable talking with him right now. I'm just embarrassed to talk okay?...I..I have never kissed a guy, especially on the lips...also, that was my first kiss. He stole it.**

 **Anyways, I'm putting my embarrassment on the side. My thoughts are more focused on his sister. So she was Zeldris' light. I believe she shined light to Zeldri-...I mean, Zedrick's darkness. He did say that 'Zeldris' was just a nickname to describe his dark side. She was HIS LIGHT. I wonder what happened to her. I haven't seen that girl in his house. Is she gone as in..gone? Is Zeldris the only one left in the family? I frowned at the thought of him being alone. Some part of me wanted to go back and be 'HIS LIGHT'...even though he has the gang with him, it still feels like he needs someone else.**

 **20 minutes of walking, I still haven't reached the Bus station yet. Zeldris sure lives far away from the Main street. While walking, I heard the sound of a horn being honked. I turned around to see the guy I've been missing.**

 **"Yo! Elizabeth...need a ride?"**

 **"Meliodas-sama!" my frown just suddenly turned upside-down.**

 **"uh...hai..."**

 **"well come on.." he threw me a helmet. I strapped it and got on the scooter with him. He turned the ignition and we sped off.**

 **"I haven't seen you in like...forever..." I put on my happiest smile. Seeing Meliodas again, made me relaise why I liked him in the first place.**

 **"forever is such a long time. I'd prefer you say,...a week..." I just giggled.**

 **"so, why didn't you contacted me that you needed a ride?" he asked.**

 **"oh...well, I thought you might still be busy with...work. I didn't want to disturb you so, I didn't call. Also because my phone is wet cause of the rain..." I laughed at my clumsiness.**

 **"huh?...that really bad. You know it's starting to get dark. Something could have happened to you when you're all alone. It's a good thing I noticed you..."**

 **"thank you...thanks...for helping me...again." He said.**

 **"no problem. I would never let my girl go home alone..." he said without even realising what he just said.**

 **'his girl'?...does he mean...ME?. I blushed. I didn't want him to see me blush so I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his back.**

 **"oi...are you okay?"**

 **"uh..y..yeah...s..sorry...I um...I'm just uh...h..hungry...that's it...I'm hungry haha.." really Elizabeth? HUNGRY? That's the best excuse you could tell him?**

 **"you are? Okay then, let's get dinner before I take you home. My treat..."**

 **"eh?...it's okay..you don't have to..." I tried to reason.**

 **"But I want to..." he smiled. "think of it as an 'I'M SORRY' dinner..for not returning any of your messages." I wanted to say yes but what if my sisters are worried about me? I did just leave Gil with Zeldris dragging me.**

 **"don't worry, I'll call Margarett and tell her that you're with me..." he assured me. Him and Onee-san are close, so I guess she'll be less worried.**

 **Meliodas picked up the speed. I clung to him tight in case I fall. I don't know who was much of a scary driver, Him or Zeldris?...my vote is on Zeldris. He is way past the speed limit. Starnge, how I don't feel affected about Zeldris now that Meliodas-sama is here with me. Love sure is a twisted feeling.**

 **We had out dinner at where Elaina and Brandon had their 'date'. Brandon sure picked the right choice of restaurant. Chapter's Book Cafe is also my fantasy dreamland. Meliodas ordered and paid for my food. I felt shy but he told me not to. He also called Margarett that I was here with him, she didn't sound worried at all. I'm guessing Gil had told her. Right now, we were almost done eating.**

 **I have this strange feeling that someone is eye raping me from somewhere. I don't know who, I looked around my surroundings and there doesn't seem to be any suspicious people. I gave up after, as we dove into our dinner, I can tell that Meliodas has been sneaking glances at me then diverts his gaze at something else before I caught him. I already did but didn't tell him off. Why do I feel as if he is eye-raping me?**

 **"So how did the mission go?" Meliodas was chowing down the large slab of meat.**

 **"Not good. My team and I have been working on , trying to find links of our... guy."**

 **"what kind of guy?"**

 **"trust me, you don't want to know..." his expression was a little dark.**

 **"oh..okay...did you at least made any progress?" I tried to ask more gently to avoid any sore subjects.**

 **"A bit, but not much. Through out all the hard work, I got a reward."**

 **"reward?"**

 **"yeah...seeing you again..." he showed me that signature grin of his. I blushed again. Meliodas was making me feel goosebumps just by his words.**

 **"Let's cool off before I take you home. The time is still 7:00 PM..too early.." he said. I agreed with him. Meliodas took me to the park. There were many people but not a lot to make it look populated. Mostly the people here were couples just doing normal couples stuff.**

 **That makes me wonder, can Meliodas and I ever be like them? I don't know if he's flirting or just being nice to me. Because the way he treats, it's like I'm the only girl around. Then again, he's nice to everyone. I think I'll always be in the friend zone.**

 **"C'mon, I'll show you my favorite spot in the park." He took hold of my hand. I missed this feeling of having his hands on mine. I followed him into the darker parts of the park with less lights. we made a few twists and turns before arriving at a spot near the lake. Meliodas let go of my hand and sat down on the ground next to the giant tree titling towards the lake. This place looked kinda magical. There were fireflies near the bushes, there was enough light to see each other. The water sparkled because of the city's lights reflecting on the water.**

 **"so..pretty.." I complimented.**

 **"thanks. I like this spot. I feel at peace here..." Meliodas just kicked back and relaxed. I joined him on the fun and sat next to him. It's a good thing it's a bit dark, that way he won't see my blush. The silence was very awkward for me. None of us made no move to talk. What am I supposed to say? Think of something Elizabeth.. I scolded my brain.**

 **"Elizabeth..gomene..." I snapped out of my thoughts.**

 **"w..what? why are you apologizing for?"**

 **"for what happened during dinner. I didn't mean to do it...I just...ahhh...I just can't control it..."**

 **"Meliodas-sama, I have no idea what you're talking about..." he then looked at me. His face held seriousness on it.**

 **"while we were having dinner, I can't help but stare at your breasts..." He confessed. Immediately, I tried to cover my chest area even though I was wearing a sweater.**

 **"Don't ..do that.." he demanded.**

 **"d..d..do what?"**

 **"That!" He pointed to me hugging myself. I just noticed that the tighter I hug myself, the bigger my boobs looked like. Feels like they are suffocating. I noticed Meliodas biting his bottom lip. "Please...don't tempt me Elizabeth..." Meliodas backed away from he. He rubbed his forehead.**

 **"Meliodas-sama..." I don't understand..wat's going with him.**

 **"Gomene...I'm sorry you had to see me like this. I'm sorry you had to befriend a pervert such as myself." He didn't dare look at me. Meliodas covered his eyes with his hand.**

 **"w..why?...why are you a p..pervert?..I don't believe people turn to perverts for just pleasure, there's a reason to everything..." I was scared that maybe Meliodas' perviness might attack me but I stood my ground. And don't think anyone would hear me scream for rape because we're somewhere isolated.**

 **"Elizabeth...please don't come near me... I might do things to you...things I would regret..." He still didn't look at me.**

 **"to tell you the truth Meliodas-sama, I'm scared of you right now..." that sentence was like a knife directed at Meliodas. "but, ...I don't want to leave...knowing that you're ...like...this..." there was silence.**

 **Meliodas finally had the guts to look at me. I was sitting properly. No hands covering my chest. Meliodas kept on starring at them but he tried to divert his eyes elsewhere. "Before I tell you, please don't look at me differently..."**

 **"I won't make any promises...but I will try..." I can't promise him anything.**

 **"It's a sore subject. I don't wanna go into detail. But I'll tell you the basics." I scooted over to him but Meliodas moved back when he saw my gesture. "I told you that my siblings died years ago right? Actually, they were raped and murdered. It scarred me. Because I was there the whole time, I was tied to the wall, and I stood there and helplessly watched as my eldest brother, Estor and my youngest sister get raped..and then murdered." The back story hit me straight to the heart. He had to endure all of that.**

 **"whenever I think of my family, that horrible memory keeps haunting me. Is it confusing to understand my fucked up quote?... 'I WANT TO FORGET BUT I WANT TO REMEMBER' and at the same time, 'I WANT TO REMEMBER BUT I WANT TO FORGET'...it's so stupid. Even I don't understand what I'm talking about." Meliodas laughed. He laughed but that wasn't a happy laugh. It was the laugh of a mentally pained person.**

 **"that's why I'm such a pervert. Remember about those crimes I told you about before? They were all true. No lies. I've stolen multiple panties of women and fondled with every woman's boobs that I meet. Under that happy smile I show is a scarred child..wanting to forget and remember."**

 **Meliodas then looked at me. His eyes were wanting to cry but he didn't let it. The tears didn't come out but it was showing watery signs.**

 **"I...is that why you groped mine?" he nodded**

 **"...is that why you're doing work?..are you looking for the people that did this to your family?" Meliodas nodded again. I stayed silent the whole time. What was I supposed to say? Did I change the way I looked at him?**

 **"I see you're having doubts. If you want to leave me..you can, I don't blame you for leaving a mentally-deranged person like me." He smiled at his reflection on the water. My heart ached because of his past. I'm not one of those people who change decisions all because of a person's background. Meliodas needs someone right now. And I believe, that someone is me.**

 **"No." I said. Meliodas looked at me. "I'm not gonna be one of those people who leaves a friend behind all because of his or her past. My thoughts about you will never change Meliodas-sama.**

 **"you're only saying that out of sympathy..." he lowered his head, letting his bangs cover his eyes. I did what my heart wanted me to do.**

 **I hugged him from behind.**

 **That made him open his eyes. "I'm not... I'm serious... I'm not scared of helping you." I hugged him even tighter letting him feel the warmth of my body heat.**

 **"prove it." He said. What should I do? "prove to me that you won't go behind you word...t..that you won't leave me." He was serious.**

 **"w..what am I suppose to do?" I had no idea how to show him.**

 **"I don't know as well."**

 **There goes silence again. What was I suppose to do to convince him? some of you may be thinking that I'm making a rash decision by helping him. why not take him to the mental institute? Then that would mean, he'll never trust me ever again. While I was in deep thought, I did not notice Meliodas stopping his hand from going anywhere near my breast. And that's where I found my idea.**

 **Normal POV**

 **Meliodas stretched his hand out to try and gripe Elizabeth. He wants to but just can't. If he will, he would be attacking Elizabeth's innocence. So he stopped it. He pushed back his arm to stop. A hand caught his. Meliodas stiffened. He looked up to see Elizabeth blushing so hard.**

 **"I...this is my way..o..of showing you...that I'll be here for you..." Elizabeth's hand was shaking. She guided his hand under her sweater.**

 **"Elizabeth...no...you're not thinking straight...why do you want to do i..it?" Meliodas felt the big muscles of her flinched away, trying not to make contact with it. Meliodas knows that he's slowly making Elizabeth unclean and impure.**

 **"I..I want to help you...I don't know this feeling...It's like you're no stranger to me...y...you mean something to me...Meliodas-sama..." the last part was a whisper under Elizabeth's breath.**

 **"Elizabeth...I'm making you..impure...you're too innocent for stuff like this..." he complained. Meliodas does not want to see Elizabeth do this against her will.**

 **"I'm doing this because it's my decision to do so. Please accept it...I'm throwing away every last ounce of my self-respect just to help you. So please...let me help you..." Meliodas could see how sincere she was. Meliodas stared at how conflicting Elizabeth looks like right now. She wants to get this over with..and quickly.**

 **Elizabeth let go of his arm and let him do his part of the job. Meliodas pushed away a bit of fabric from her bra. He inhaled and exhaled before proceeding. He felt it. The softness , roundness, and elasticity of Elizabeth. He squeezed it lightly, earning a moan from Elizabeth. He did it again, this time a bit harder. Elizabeth tried to conceal her moans by biting her bottom lip. Meliodas can see how flustered she is.**

 **Meliodas didn't wan to go further. He is ashamed of himself for letting Elizabeth throw away parts of her self-respect like that. He wanted to keep going and ravish her whole chest raw, but decided not to. This was enough to make him believe. He retracted his arms away from her.**

 **"I..I believe you..."**

 **"uh...yokata..." Elizabeth exhaled deeply. She was keeping her breathe selaed in till this was all over.**

 **"arigatou... Elizabeth..."**

 **Elizabeth smiled. At least she proved herself. "Just to let you know, I'm not gonna start doing THAT to you everyday, I'll try not to let temptation get to me..." he watched the stars from above.**

 **Elizabeth's POV**

 **Today has been quiet eventful for me.**

 **I found out my sisters were keeping a secret from me,**

 **I was dragged out of the mall by Zeldris against my will,**

 **went on a date with him,**

 **received a kiss,**

 **met Meliodas again,**

 **had dinner with him, and**

 **found out about his past.**

 **But out of those events, TWO categories stood out the most. And that was their CHARACTER DEVELPOMENT. Both boys that I like suddenly changed attitudes.**

 **Zeldris was cold and dark..and then suddenly, he became gentle and romantic?**

 **And**

 **Meliodas was cheerful and positive...and then he suddenly turned negative and crazy.**

 **What's happening to these two? Is everyone slowly turning into their counterparts? What's next on the list?**

 **Oh that's right, I also developed a new character personality. When did I agree to skin-to-skin contact?**

 **I mean, I'm fussing over a kiss from Zeldris. And that wasn't okay for me.**

 **But I'm approving of Meliodas touching me sexually...and what's weird, I'm okay with that?**

 **What is happening to me?**

 **"this is embarrassing, I bet Estor and Meldy are grinning at me right now..." he muttered.**

 **"Meldy?" who's that?**

 **"yeah...that's my little sister's name..." he pulled out something from his pocket. Meliodas got out his wallet and proceeded to to search fr a photo. "here...this is my little sister, Melodiaz. 'Meldy' for short." I was excited to see the photo. When my eyes landed on this Meldy character, I was shocked beyond belief.**

 **'IT'S HER!'**

 **"I've seen this girl before..."**

 **"what?...where?" Meliodas suddenly became alert.**

 **"Zeldris has a photo of her..." I said that to myself.**

 **"Zeldris..." Meliodas said his name like he knew it from the back of his head.**

 **"wait...do you know him?" Meliodas didn't answer. He suddenly stood up and walked away. "I think it's best if you didn't know..." He said. "c'mon, I have to take you home..." Meliodas suddenly turned distant. What just happened?**

 **I know he's hiding something. With the way he acts, it's almost as if, he knew Zeldris personally. That's when I realized something as Meliodas walked away. why didn't I noticed it till now? He has the same features as Zeldris, both have the same height, both share the same sister and have opposite personalities.**

 **"could they be...brothers?"**


	19. Hidden Chapter 5

**Normal POV**

 ***Months after the Festival Fire***

 **(A/N: His first name is pronounced as GO-LEN...and surname is DE-SIR-REY...the surname means desire/lust)**

 **The Capital of Japan, Tokyo.**

 **Goulin Hanker (Gowther) has been planning for this for weeks. He was gonna ask his girlfriend, Gwendil Knightley, on a date. Goulin hopes that Gwen will forgive him. he hasn't been the best boyfriend ever to her. Gwen thinks that Goulin is only in love with her because of his lust for her.**

 **To Gwen, when Goulin looks at her, all she sees is passion, desire, lust, need, wants and satisfaction. Though they have never done the Deed, Goulin gives mixed signals to her from yes to yes... no to yes...no to no...and ...no to yes. It was conflicting for Gwen.**

 **But to Goulin, behind all these mixed signals and emotions is love. He loves Gwen so much. She's the only perosn who can understand him. Gwen was the only one who can make him so confused. Goulin is tempted to feel. He wants to know how it feels to love. Never has he in his entire life know the feeling of love.**

 **He knows the meaning in the dictionary but never felt it. It's like he's a human being but lives like an emotionless robot. Goulin had wanted to experience these emotions but first, he likes to see how other people react to it. Using Gwen as his test subject without her knowing, he experiments with her thoughts and emotions like a toy. Pretty sick of him.**

 **What Gwen sees in Goulin is lust. She doesn't understand him anymore. What Goulin sees in himself is that he is Lusting for emotions. Goulin lived his life with walls covering his heart. Never letting anyone in. But when Gwen came to his life, those walls are starting to crumble.**

 **Today on their date, Goulin enterwined his hands with Gwen. Girls love it when guys show affection. Gwen blushed and Goulin put on a blank expression. In the inside, he somewhat felt happy. With this blank expression, Gwen feels as if there was no love in this relationship anymore.**

 **The two were currently having coffee in a famous Cafe shop next to the famous, Camelotus Company (Kingdom of Camelot)**

 **"Goulin, we need to talk..." Gwen started.**

 **"I know what you are about to say my sweet Gwen, you believe that I am not treating you well. That I harbor no love for you in this relationship. But to tell you the truth, you are very wrong. Everyday, I try my best to feel your love...and for you to feel my love. I want to know how to react to this new sensation. The lust that I'm showing you isn't anything sexual. I am lusting for emotions. You don't know how much you're affecting me. All this time, I've been trying to love you...in the end, I did...and I always had my dear Gwen."**

 **Gwen was taken back by his words. she didn't know this. "I can safely say that I love you...because I do Gwen. I love you because you are there for me...you never left me when conditions like this was happening. Please don't leave me Gwen..." Goulin felt a new sensation. Tears staring to smiled and blushed.**

 **"I won't Goulin. Thank you...for telling me this. I was starting to loose hope...that you don't want me."**

 **"I do want you Gwen. It's just hard for me to show it but I'm trying..for you." Gwen blushed again.**

 **"I'll be right back. The cake I ordered is ready." Gwen was surprised. He ordered her a cake. It must have cost him a fortune to get the manager to bake him a cake since the cafe here is very expensive.**

 **Once Goulin was inside, He payed the cashier the cake he ordered. Just when he was about to hold the box, an explosion erupted. It was coming from the Camelotus Company. The sound of glass, concrete and metal crashing down the streets was ear piercing. Many people screamed in panic.**

 **Goulin dropped the cake and ran out to see if Gwen was alright. Once he was out. Goulin's heart twisted in a new feeling...PAIN.**

 **There, lying underneath the fallen concrete was Gwen. Her neck was snapped to a weird angle due to the concrete block that must have fallen over her head. Shards of glass puncture her skin and blood was oozing out of her body. Goulin felt the pain but didn't hold any facial expression. His face was blank yet his heart was aching.**

 **From that day onward, after Gwen's death...Goulin drowned himself in deperession. He feels depressed but doesn't make an expression of it was unusual to him. he had sealed his heart once again. For the love of his life died. He blames himself. Maybe is he hadn't left her alone, he could have shielded her in time. But the past is past. It was too late.**

 **Goulin was gonna give her the cake and scream 'I LOVE YOU' to her in front of the people outside of the cafe. And she was gonna reply to him...but that's not gonna happen anymore. His lust for Gwen had killed her. He should have done something to protect her.**

 ***Months after the Camelotus bombing***

 **Goulin unexpectedly met a young man possibly shorter than him, he could not have believed the reason behind the bombing. As he heard the reasons, Goulin's heart sparked in a new sensation...revenge.**

 **"I will help you...I want to avenge Gwen's death. Let me make HIM suffer..." Goulin never knew he had darkness within his heart.**

 **"then it's a deal. Your new name is now Goulin Desiray, the Goat's Sin of Lust...welcome aboard Goulin." They shook hands.**

 **"It's a pleasure to be part of the team,..Zedrick."**


	20. Chapter 14: You Won't Like This

**Normal POV**

 **The Boss waited impatiently for his subordinates to arrive. He wasn't happy when his henchmen, the ones he ordered to spy on Zeldris, were caught...they were reported to have been beaten to a pulp, sleeping in the hospitals, quitting their jobs, thrown into jail, ranway, or have disappeared. All of his subordinates were one by one being taken down. He gritted his teeth.**

 **The Boss was pretty sure that this was Zeldris' work. It looks like the Boss wasn't the only one with subordinates. (A/N: he has no idea that he's going up against the Seven Deadly Sins XD) Most of the reports given to him were people of different physical characteristics. They must have been trained to be professionals to go up against his warriors.**

 **The Boss feels it. Zeldris is getting closer and closer. In order to stop his tracks, he had to act fast. Luckily, the boss knows Zeldris' weakness. And that is, he can never fight back..when someone he cares about put on the line. He smirked at this.**

 **With one phone call, The Boss called in his top female servant. She came into the room with her short orange hair visible when taking off the helmet.  
"any particular reason why you called me Master?" her annoying high pitched voice echoed in the room. The Boss liked this but since she was the best out of the rest, he had to bear with it.**

" **Vivian...I have a job for you..."  
"Ohhhhhh...I hope this would be better than last time..." she hugged her self at how her last mission was a sucess.  
"It is...I need you to find this person for me..." The Boss threw a photo of Zeldris at her to which Vivian caught by hand.  
"Isn't this that Ire kid?" she has heard of Zeldris mutiple times. "so what? You want me to babysit him? Cuz I do not babysit...children..." she tore the picture in half.  
"No...better yet, I want you to find out his little... 'sweatheart'..." The Boss said darkly. "Rumor has it that he's been with a woman...always..." The Boss oh so wanted to see Zeldris breakdown. "once you find her,...dispose of her..." that was a direct order.  
"now that's a mission...accepted." Vivian took her helmet and walked out of the office, her heels clicked at every step she takes.**

 **While Vivian is out doing her mission, The Boss quickly opened his laptop to look over his new bride's picture one last time. The laptop screen revealed HER wearing a yellow gown. What a princess should always wear. She was a beauty. She had the looks and the money. The Boss was determined to have her.**

" **You and I will be together soon..." he touched the screen and wiped the cheek of the girl. "...my Elizabeth Prinzesse..."**

 **He made another phone call, this time..it was a different mission. "The time has come, make it look realistic. And be sure...don't harm her..." he threatened the people on the other line. The Boss walked out of his office. He proceeded to his car parked on the bottom floor. It was time for the show to start.**

 **After a while of driving to his home and changing his attire, he came out of his house looking like a normal citizen since he was dressed in the clothing commoners would wear.**

" **what got you in a good mood Sir?" he turned to see Liza coming into his house with a pile of paper work on her hands.  
"It's time for the plan to start..."  
"what plan?" she wasn't informed.  
"Have I not told ou this yet Liza?" He hugged her from the back.  
"No...enlighten me..." she wasn't affected on how lancelot is touching her. Sure, he was good looking but she has no feelings with him whatsoever.**

 **Once he finished telling her the whole plan, Liza pushed him back. "you shouldn't touch me if you plan on doing that to her."  
"oh come on, I don't love her...besides, you'll always be my favorite play toy.." he whispered huskily to her ear.  
"shouldn't you be at your station right now?" Liza ignored his comment. The Boss sighed and left anyways. He stepped into his favorite midnight black car and proceeded to go to his destination.**

 **He received a message saying that his workers are ready for the job. Now, the only thing left is...to wait for Elizabeth to fall right into his trap.**

 **Meanwhile, Liza watched as her Boss drove to where his plan will take place. Immediately, Liza took out her 2nd phone that she kept hidden from her Boss and dialed Meliodas' number.**

" **Hey it's me..." the chatter from the other side stopped when Liza's voice echoed through the phone.  
"what is it?" his voice became dark.  
"you're not going to like this..." and so Liza told him about everything that was going to happen.**

 **Elizabeth's POV**

 **I didn't get much sleep last night. My thoughts were too consumed on the fact that Meliodas and Zeldris are brothers. I didn't realize how they looked so identical. Meliodas-sama didn't fully tell me the reason, I can tell that something happened between them...**

 _ **FLASHBACK TO LAST NIGHT...**_

 _ **Meliodas walked ahead of me. I don't know what just happened, we had an intense moment then all of a sudden his mood changed.  
"Meliodas-sama...wait...you know Zeldris?..." I ran to catch up to him. Meliodas stopped walking. He didn't face me, just stood there. I was now facing behind his back.  
"Zeldris is my brother..." I knew it. They were related.  
"Z..Zeldris never mentioned you, or Meldy...nor Estor...w..why is that?" I was afraid to ask but I'm curious. I had to know.**_

 _ **Why is Zeldris keeping a photo of Meldy and himself?  
Why does Meliodas-sama only have a picture of Estor and not his other siblings?  
Why aren't Meliodas and Zeldris living together when they are brothers?  
More importantly, why don't I see them talking to each other?**_

" _ **Me and Zeldris...we're both in conflict...look, something happened...we both don't want to talk about it, nor do we want to see each other...so just drop it okay?" Meliodas-sama's voice sounded cold and harsh. I kind of flinched from the way he told me.**_

 _ **Maybe it was a bad idea to ask him. Meliodas sighed and turned to me. "Elizabeth, I'm sorry I snapped like that...I really don't want to talk about it so...please leave it alone..." his eyes softened at the sight of me shaking in fear at his coldness. I still feel myself shaking. Meliodas-sama took hold of my hand and lead me out of the park.**_

 _ **We both walked in silence. No talking just pure silence as we went hand-in-hand to where he parked his scooter. I'm blushing at his actions. We look like a couple. Part of me was a bit scared of him and part of me was happy to be held by his hands.**_

 _ **The rest of the ride was plain silence. I just held unto Meliodas-sama, burrying my face unto his back. I feel kinda guilty for asking him about Zeldris, even though I was that curious. It's my fault how our good mood went down the drain so fast. Me and my big mouth.**_

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK...**_

 **I sit right up on my bed just consuming myself in deep thought. So many questions are swirling in my mind. Why does everything have to be so difficult?  
"Zedrick Ire...Meliodas Ire...what's going on between you two?" I asked myself. I wish I'd get the answers soon. Saying Meliodas-sama's real surname sounded right. It was better than 'Meliodas Wrath'. For now, I need to get ready for another week of school.**

 **Walking down the stairs, I found Margarett and Veronica sleeping together on the floor. You may be wondering what happened to them when I left with Zeldris? Well, judging from how the scene is arranged, I'd say that they...**

 **One, was done shopping for clothes and went to the grocery store.  
two, bought every single junk food they can buy...and leabing Gil to carry all of the bags.  
three, bought the latest romance movies.  
four, arrived home, wore their PJ's and started having a slumber party. I bet Gil went home after dropping them off. I can imagine him with sore arms right about now. Waking up to sore muscles.  
and five, wasting all their time all night eating, watching and gossiping till they dropped.**

 **And that's how the living room looks like a trash bin. Honestly, Soda cans spilled and food was sprawled on the floor. This looks more like someone had a party in here and then left, but the party was only made by two grown ladies. I laughed at their childishness.**

 **At the same time, I frowned. My sisters had a blast. I feel guilty for ditching them at the mall, the three of us would have had a good time. Margarett and Veonica planned this 'Sister Day' and then I went with Zeldris, leaving them without permission. I ruined our day...but, I still feel upset for keeping a secret from me.  
But, If I did stay with them, I wouldn't have known Meliodas and Zeldris' brotherhood. Life sure does have advantages and disadvantages. Whichever you choose, it will happen anyways.**

 **Now since Margarett Onee-san didn't make breakfast, I grabbed an apple, protein bar, and an orange juice pouch from the fridge. No one is gonna drive me to school so better take the bus.**

 **At school, nothing has changed. It was just like any other normal day. Nothing new to tell about until...I see a happy Elaina walking towards my direction with a smiling Harley beside her. What happened to them? Are they okay now? Has the Idle siblings resolved their conflict?**

 **Elaina noticed me staring and directly ran towards me. "Elizabeth!" wow. She is in such a good mood. Elaina hugged me, I moved back a bit at how strong the force of her hug was.  
"Elaina...h..how are you?" I did just leave her at my house yesterday since everyone went to the mall.  
"better than I was before.." she answered showing me the happiest smile ever. How long was I gone? How much did I miss? Harley at the back smiled lovingly at his sister.  
"Ohayou...Elizabeth.." Harley sounded friendly...like he really means it.  
"uh..ohayou...Harley..." this was all too new to me.  
"Elaina, you've got some explaining to do..." I said.  
"I know... I'll tell you all about it after school. Elizabeth, do you mind?"  
"what is it?" Elaina grabbed Harley's arm and attached herself to him.  
"can I sit with ...Onii-chan...today at lunch?" wait wait wait wait wait.**

' **Onii-chan?'**

 **Did I hear it right? Did Elaina just called Harley 'brother'? ... My mouth was slightly open but I closed it. "Uh..s...sure. go ahead." This was surprising.  
"really? Arigatou... I'll tell you after school okay?..." this is the first time I have seen Elaina this happy. Pure happiness. It warms my heart to see her in joy.  
"Okay...you two have fun okay?" Elaina nodded. The school bell had rung signaling that it's time for class. Elaina and I don't share first period so we went out seperate ways.**

 **On my way to my classroom, I can still hear Elaina's joyful voice echoing through the hallways. " Ne ne...Onii-chan...can we go for ice cream later? Please?" Elaina put on her puppy dog eyes to which I know Harley will always agree. I don't know what happened to them, but I'm pretty sure that it was the best thing that ever happened. I'm really curious to know Elaina's side of the story. But for now, I need to get to class.**

 **Normal POV**

 **While Elizabeth walked off to her class, Elaina and Harley walked together to their respective classrooms. When Elaina turned a corner, she was stopped in her tracks by a body blocking her pathway. "there you are, c'mon, we'll be late for class." He grbabbed his bag on the floor. Elaina wondered, "Have you been waiting for me?"  
"yeah. I wanted to walk my GIRLFRIEND to her class..." Brandon emphasized the 'girlfriend' word. Elaina blushed. She didn't want Brandon to see her blush so she skipped along the hallways avoiding his gaze. Brandon smirked.**

 **Harley cleared his throat. "Don't get too confident just because you're dating Elaina. Don't forget, I'm still her brother so if you hurt her, shits gonna go down..." Harley reminded Brandon, to which Brandon replied with a smirk.  
"Same to you. Don't get too confident just because you and Elaina are back together again. I'm her BOYFRIEND, so if you ever break your promise...this will get bloody." The two exchanged gazes.**

" **you're so lucky that we call it truce. Just remember... don't ever leave her side..."  
"likewise...be the brother she wants you to be. Never make the same mistake again." These use to be rivals and now, they're in good terms. **

**Harley and Brandon's staring contest was cut off by Elaina's call. "Brandon! C'mon...we're late..." she called at a far away distance. "alright..I'm coming..." Brandon walked to her direction and carried her bag. "Onii-chan...I'll see you later!"  
"okay..." Harley watched as his ex-rival and his little sister walked side by side. A smile crept up his face, he loves Elaina very much, he was glad that they made up. Harley went to the other direction to class with a smile on his face. He hopes that this new beginning will last forever.**


	21. Hidden Chapter 6

**Normal POV**

 **6 years ago...**

 **Erickson Cavalier (HENDRICKSON) was the Principal of A Secondary Level. Britannia High School was his choice of managing. A part time teacher . Erickson was loved by his family, friends and surprisingly, even his students. The cliche 'students hating principal' feeling is mutual to others but Erickson is different. The best Principal Britannia High has to offer. Smart, Responsible, Kind, Understanding, Caring and Fair. He listens, judges and picks a proper punishment.**

 **He was the defenition of perfection. What a perfect man needs is a perfect wife. Merida Fair Cavalier (A/N: hey Merida, it's your character! XD) , the wife of Erickson. She was the same as Erickson only a more Fun side which was her love of anime. These two met, became friends,had a relationship, a fiance and now, Marriage.**

 **Erickson was busy encoding files in his laptop. A prinicpal is always busy. But in the end of his work, Erickson would look at his home screen picture. It was a picture of him and Merida at home. He blushed at how beautiful his wife looked like with that brown hair and charming blue eyes he always loves. What made him smile while looking at this photo is the small baby bump forming on Merida's stomach. He is gonna be a father soon. Erickson had to work hard to earn more money for the baby.**

 **Baby clothes, diapers, craddle, milk, vitamins, toys...etc, everything his child will need to grow. This will also include Merida's weird cravings. She'll cry when she doesn't get what she wants if she eats. Erickson chuckled at this.**

 **His phone vibrated. The caller ID was Merida. "How was the interview hun?" he asked his wife. Merida didn't want Erickson to do all the work. She was determined to get a job and help with the financial problems.  
"Hendry...the interview hasn't even started yet, I'm still waiting in line." He chuckled. Merida always calls him 'Hendry' because he almost looks like Hendrickson from her favorite anime show. Even as a future mom, she has a childish side which he loved.  
"remember hun, don't stress yourself okay? It's not good for the baby.." he mentioned again..  
"I know, but we need this. The job is easy you know. It's just Bookkeeping. Besides, I'm not the only one doing it, I'll also have a partner." Merida reasoned more. "alright..alright, if you need anything, just call or text me and I'll come right over there whether you like it or not." Erickson has played the Protective Husband and Father.  
Merida giggled at his protectiveness. "Okay okay...ohhh...I'm next. Wish me luck...I love you Hendry.."  
"I love you too hun.." then the call ended. Erickson smiled at the future that awaits him. he's imagines himself holding his child. Either a boy or a girl first, he doesn't care..as long as the baby is healthy.**

 **But deep inside, he wants a boy first then a daughter so his son can beat up every boy who hurts his little sister. What a lovely dream that is.**

 **Finally! Says Erickson. He stretched his body to release the cramps from sitting on the chair all morning. He was feeling a bit tired so coffee will do to keep him up. When he got back, Erickson was holding a cup of coffee and a plate full of bagel. It was a delicious reward for a hard days work.**

 **The sound of his office door banging was annoying. "Come in!" in came his female assistant. She had a horrified expression on her face.  
"Sir Cavalier, you have to see this..." he went out to see what the commotion was all about. His assistant pointed his attention to the faculty's personal TV.  
"here he is..." says the assistant. Him and all the other teachers listened at the news reporter.**

' **A horrible terrorist attack happened in the infamous Camelotus Company. Reports are saying that the bombing started on the top floor where the main bomb exploded, causing a chain reaction to the mini bombs located in the 29 level below. It was estimated that a total number of 300 hundred workers were injured while 200 died. All 500 are now being transported to the Tokyo's Provincial Hospital'**

 **Erickson's body was shaking. The teachers of the school watched their Principal shake in fear. Why? Becasue his wife, Merida, had a job interview in Camelotus Company.**

 **He quickly ran out of the school and into his car. Driving past the speed limit was okay for Erickson. All he wants right now is to know if Merida was safe. He can't assume the worst. He cried while driving, pleading to the heavens above that his wife was safe. He begged to know the truth.**

 **Once he got to the hospital, he searched for Merida's body in the room full of injured people. There was no sign of Merida. Until a doctor asked him who he was looking for. The doctor lead him to the room where the dead victims were. Many familes gather around the dead body of their loved saw one body that he knew... When he got there, his eyes started watering. Merida was wrapped in a black plastic bag. The doctor fully opened the bag. It showed Merida's burnt skin covering half of her body.**

" **the fire burnt her epidermis down to her internal organs. They stopped functioning once the organs got fried. Including,...the baby..." was what the doctor said.  
"Merida!" Erickson clung to Merida's body for dear life. He begged the heavens to bring her back. He cried and cried..but no matter what he did, Merida was gone and never coming back.**

 **Months after the Terrorist attack...**

 **After the funeral, Erickson stopped caring. He quit his job because of depression, He lost his wife, his child and now his future. Whats there to live for? He lost everything. Erickson stayed in his house just drinking and smoking waiting for death to come and get him too.**

 **Until he met Zedrick Ire. Such a young boy, holding so much darkness. He told Erickson...EVERYTHING. this angered Erickson..he swore revenge. He will avenged his wife and child. But to do that, he must follow Zedrick's every command.**

" **so, will you do it?" Zedrick asked.  
"Fine...atleast my wife and child will have peace..closure..." he then imagines himself holding Merida one more time with their child. Erickson sealed the deal with the devil by a handshake.**

 **Thus he moved to Leonez. Got a job as a teacher again and made his way up and earned the Principal position. Erickson went back to being his normal self but deep down, it was all a facade. Something his students can never undertsand.**


	22. Hidden Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **So basically, this is an extended version of the full conversation of The Boss and Liza. You must read this. The guy is so wacko! I hope you enjoy this guys!**

 **Normal POV**

 **The Boss waited impatiently for his subordinates to arrive. He wasn't happy when his henchmen, the ones he ordered to spy on Zeldris, were caught...they were reported to have been beaten to a pulp, sleeping in the hospitals, quitting their jobs, thrown into jail, ranway, or have disappeared. All of his subordinates were one by one being taken down. He gritted his teeth.**

 **The Boss was pretty sure that this was Zeldris' work. It looks like the Boss wasn't the only one with subordinates. (A/N: he has no idea that he's going up against the Seven Deadly Sins XD) Most of the reports given to him were people of different physical characteristics. They must have been trained to be professionals to go up against his warriors.**

 **The Boss feels it. Zeldris is getting closer and closer. In order to stop his tracks, he had to act fast. Luckily, the boss knows Zeldris' weakness. And that is, he can never fight back..when someone he cares about put on the line. He smirked at this.**

 **With one phone call, The Boss called in his top female servant. She came into the room with her short orange hair visible when taking off the helmet.  
"any particular reason why you called me Master?" her annoying high pitched voice echoed in the room. The Boss liked this but since she was the best out of the rest, he had to bear with it.**

" **Vivian...I have a job for you..."  
"Ohhhhhh...I hope this would be better than last time..." she hugged her self at how her last mission was a sucess.  
"It is...I need you to find this person for me..." The Boss threw a photo of Zeldris at her to which Vivian caught by hand.  
"Isn't this that Ire kid?" she has heard of Zeldris mutiple times. "so what? You want me to babysit him? Cuz I do not babysit...children..." she tore the picture in half.  
"No...better yet, I want you to find out his little... 'sweatheart'..." The Boss said darkly. "Rumor has it that he's been with a woman...always..." The Boss oh so wanted to see Zeldris breakdown. "once you find her,...dispose of her..." that was a direct order.  
"now that's a mission. Mission accepted." Vivian took her helmet and walked out of the office, her heels clicked at every step she takes.**

 **While Vivian is out doing her mission, The Boss quickly opened his laptop to look over his new bride's picture one last time. The laptop screen revealed HER wearing a yellow gown. What a princess should always wear. She was a beauty. She had the looks and the money. The Boss was determined to have her.**

" **You and I will be together soon..." he touched the screen and wiped the cheek of the girl. "...my Elizabeth Prinzesse..."**

 **He made another phone call, this time..it was a different mission. "The time has come, make it look realistic. And be sure...don't harm her..." he threatened the people on the other line. The Boss walked out of his office. He proceeded to his car parked on the bottom floor. It was time for the show to start.**

 **After a while of driving to his home and changing his attire, he came out of his house looking like a normal citizen since he was dressed in the clothing commoners would wear.**

" **what got you in a good mood Sir?" he turned to see Liza coming into his house with a pile of paper work on her hands.  
"It's time for the plan to start..."  
"what plan?" she wasn't informed.  
"Have I not told ou this yet Liza?" He hugged her from the back.  
"No...enlighten me..." **

" **alright then..." Liza put down the papers on the table and waited for his explanation. " Elizabeth Prinzesse, daughter of Balton Prinzesse..." Liza's ears perked at the mention of that name. She knows who Elizabeth is and what her condition is as of this moment. "Very pretty and very rich. Men would kiss the ground she walk on as long as she marries them. But no, she doesn't rush things like marriage. Much more, her Father refuses to let any suitors near her. And also, she's still a teen. But still, I won't give up...**

 **The plan is very simple. I have my men stationed somewhere, I've given them a picture of Elizabeth. All they have to do is ATTEMPT to kidnap her. While that's happening, I'll pretend to be her RESCUER. Get this news on air, hopefully, Her father dearest will see...recognize me as a bachelor and possibly get his approval as her suitor. Along with that, I have to make her fall in love with me."**

" **you're sick you know that Boss?"  
"yes..yes I am." Once he finished telling her the whole plan, Liza pushed him back. "you shouldn't touch me if you plan on doing that to her."  
"oh come on, I don't love her...besides, you'll always be my favorite play toy.." he whispered huskily to her ear.  
"shouldn't you be at your station right now?" Liza ignored his comment. The Boss sighed and left anyways. He stepped into his favorite midnight black car and proceeded to go to his destination.**

 **He received a message saying that his workers are ready for the job. Now, the only thing left is...to wait for Elizabeth to fall right into his trap.**

 **Meanwhile, Liza watched as her Boss drove to where his plan will take place. Immediately, Liza took out her 2nd phone that she kept hidden from her Boss and dialed Meliodas' number.**

" **Hey it's me..." the chatter from the other side stopped when Liza's voice echoed through the phone.  
"what is it?" his voice became dark.  
"you're not going to like this..." and so Liza told him about everything that was going to happen.**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **So basically, this is what's happening so far,**

 **1\. The spies that the Boss ordered through the phone last time chickened out. They were one by one being interrogated by the Seven Deadly Sins. Remember that parts of the chapters, where some of the members are gone?...Harley, Goulin, and Brandon fill those categories... ..most of the missions were done especially Diana and Merlin. I don't put a lot of scenes with Diana in them cuz this is what she's been doing all this time.**

 **2\. Because of that, Boss has no idea who Zeldris' sweat heart is. So he's ordering Vivian to go do the job for him. He doesn't know that Elizabeth, his choice of a wife, IS Zeldris' girl.**

 **3\. His plan to have Elizabeth is easy:  
1st - fake a kidnapping  
2nd - be there at the scene and pretend to rescue Elizabeth  
3rd - get recognized by the media as 'Millionaire man saves the Prinzesse heir' ... so her father will directly accept him to be a fitted bachelor for Elizabeth.  
4th - get her to fall in love with him  
5th - marry her then take over her family company then move on to the next target.**


	23. Chapter 15: Backfire

**Normal POV**

 **Morning...**

 **(After Elizabeth left for school...)**

 **Gil has been very worried for Margarett. When he arrived at her house, she saw Veronica struggling to get Margarett to get up. Margarett said that the room is spinning and she can't properly breath. She said that her chest feels tight. When Veronica helped her up to the bathroom, she started puking. There was nothing in her puke that looked disturbing. It was just normal. After a while, Margarett suddenly felt better then proceeded to do her usual tasks.**

 **Even if she looks normal, Gil wasn't satisfied. He wants to know whats going on with her. He recalled how many times she's been acting weird. She keeps going to the bathroom, probably to puke... she's been having these new emotions... or what people call it as mood swings... she's having a hard time breathing, and also, he doesn't want to say this to her because Gil knows she'll freak out but...Margarett has been gaining some wait...He thinks it's due to all the junk food she's been eating.**

 **He knows Maragarett is sick. What made his eyes grow big was when Veronica literally screamed in joy while Margarett was wanted to believe but couldn't..was it possible?**

 **IS MARGARETT PREGNANT?**

 **Gil will admit it, He and Margarett have done...IT before...it was before the school year started. He remembered that Elizabeth was sleeping at Elaina's house at that time. The two kept that secret between them. Veronica, Elizabeth...and hell, Margarett's Father...have no idea that THEY DID ...IT. It was the couple's dirty little secret.**

 **Afternoon...**

 **Right now, Gil took Veronica and Margarett to the pharmacy. The medicine Gil bought before had all ran out. He thought of buying more to lessen Margarett's pain. He wasn't entirely sure that she was pregnant. Veronica volunteered to buy the medicines and a pregnancy test. While Veronica was gone, Gil took Margarett to the park for some fresh air since she said that she was having a hard time breathing when her symptoms kicking in.**

" **Do you know what's wrong with you Margarett?" Gil questioned.  
"I really have no idea Gil." She was in deep thought.  
"why didn't you tell me about this before?...when it all started" Gil is very worried for her. Of course he would be, his girlfriend is sick.  
"I thought it was maybe just a flu...or I ate something bad...so I thought to just brushed it off..." Margarett looked at him. "I'm sorry I made you and Veronica so worried." She tilted her head to the side till it was leaning on Gil's shoulders. Gil interwine his hand with Margarett's to show how he loves her very much. Soon, very soon...she will become his wife. Gil was planning on proposing to her soon.  
"I forgive you love...Veronica does too...but, I don't know if Elizabeth would forgive you..." at the mention of Elizabeth, Margarett's eyes widened.  
"she knows?"  
"I sort of told her that day when we went shopping. I didn't know that you didn't tell her. Elizabeth was very upset..." Margarett frowned.  
"I didn't want her to worry so Veronica and I agreed not to say anything...but I'll apologize when she gets back..." the two stayed silent, just enjoying their time. Until, **

" **By the way, who was person with Eli?..the one she ditched us for..." Margarett pouted.  
"ahh...well, his name is Zeldris...and...ahh...we go way back..." Gil was having a hard time telling Margarett. How can he? He swore secrecy. "uh..huh.." Margaretts getting all suspicious. **

**Gil wanted to lift the mood up. He saw a man selling cotton candy. Maybe sweets will do the trick. "I'll be right back..." Gil left to go in line with the other people wanting to buy cotton candy too. While he was doing that, Margarett sat there on the bench silently thinking to herself.**

 **What is truly happening to her? Is she really ill?...or is there a chance that another life was growing in her? Margarett touched her stomach region. She blushed at the thought of having a baby growing in her. Her and Gil's baby. Margarett's thought drift off to the future. She imagined herself holding her baby bump and Gil leaning his ear on the bump, trying to see if the baby moved.**

 **Her thoughts were interrupted when someone appeared behind her. "Margarett right?" the voice sounded familiar yet foreign to her ears. Margarett turned around to see a child with black hair and might be into the bad boy act.  
"uh...y..yeah...who are you?" Margarett examined the boy closer. He sure looked like a kid, but the way his facial expression held dark emotions, he's no ordinary child.**

" **Zeldris..." a thought came to Margarett's mind. Was he the guy Gil was talking about?**

 **Meanwhile school...**

 **The rest of the morning went by normally. During lunch time, Elizabeth and Jersey were having lunch at their usual lunch area, the school garden. Jersey has also taken noticed about Elaina's character development. She was surprised that she and Harley are close again.  
"I thought those two would never end up together again..." she took a bite of her lunch.  
"I don't know what really happened but Elaina said she'll tell me later after school. Do you want to join us?  
"Uh...n..no...sorry Elizabeth but I'm stuck with a little problem. Actually, I got a part time job so, I start first shift after school. Sorry, I can't go.."  
"Oh okay." Elizabeth frowned. It's been a while since the three of them got together. Jersey is always off to somewhere unknown.  
"but I can walk you home. We can talk while I walk to my work place..." she suggested. Elizabeth nodded in acceptance.**

 **During the whole day, Elizabeth has noticed that Zeldris hasn't appeared at school today. He saw Harley and Brandon but no Zeldris. She guessed that he skipped school again. Elizabeth has also noticed she hasn't seen Diana in a long time. What was more suspicious is that when Zeldris isn't around, so is Diana. what are those two up to? There are also times that Brandon, Harley and Diana take turns skipping school. And there are times when they go to school together but never skipped together. Zeldris sure has a lot of mysteries that Elizabeth still hasn't known the full details of.**

 **So it was now Elizabeth's last period of the day, lucky for her...the teacher was absent so everyone in her class, including her cheered in happiness. For they get to go home early. Elizabeth texted Jersey that she'll be going home early to which Jersey replied with an 'okay'. As Elizabeth walked down the hallway, her mind drifts off to Meliodas and Zeldris.**

 **It was unfair for both of them. It's also not right to like two people at the same time...especially when those two people are brothers. Elizabeth is in conflict with herself. Her heart can't choose between them. If it were to come to a situation like that, Elizabeth has no idea who to choose.**

 **She was so deep in her thoughts that when Elizabeth turned to a corner, her face collided with a wall. No, it's not actually a wall. It was a man, her nose hurt from the impact. She heard the sound of something dropping on the ground. Elizabeth looked up to see the person, her eyes grew big at who it was.**

" **Uh...P..Principal Erickson...gomene...I wasn't watching where I was going..." She looked down to see a bouquet of flowers, envelopes, candles,a small cake box and...a baby rattle?...all were laying on the floor. "uh...I'm so sorry Sir..." Erickson knelt down to get the items. Elizabeth hopes that she doesn't get in trouble for this. "let me help you with that..."  
Principal Erickson stared at Elizabeth His thoughts drifted to what Zeldris requested him to do.  
"No, it's fine. Miss Prinzesse am I right?"  
"umm...you can call me Elizabeth, Sir..." all the items are back in his arms.  
"ahhh...okay. It's fine Elizabeth. I too wasn't watching where I was going." Erickson gave a small smile then frowned. **

**It was strange. Elizabeth wonders why Principal Erickson is somewhat distant today. She always sees him as the friendly, responsible and authoritive man. He smiles most of the time when no one gets into trouble. Today, she felt as if all of those traits of him had disappeared. The gloomy aura emitting off of him says it all along with the facial expression on his face.  
"If you don't mind me asking Sir, but...what's all this for?" Erickson swallowed a lump off his throat but answered anyways.  
"I...It's for my wife and child. Today is their...death anniversary.." It was like a hard slap to Erickson saying the word 'death'. It broke his heart.  
Elizabeth noticed his broken expression. "uh...I'm s...sorry for your loss...I'm sorry I asked Sir..." she pleads that she won't get in trouble for this.  
"No..it's okay Elizabeth...thank you for helping me pick them up...I have to go now..." Principal Erickson nodded and walked right passed Elizabeth. She feels sad for her Principal. Everyone knows about Principal Erickson's loss. They never ever mention it to him because people don't want to make him feel uncomfortable. Elizabeth wished she could at least cheer him up.**

" **Sir..." she called out. Erickson stopped on his tracks..he didn't look back. "Mrs. Cavalier is lucky to have you..." she smiled. Erickson smiled as well.  
"she really is..." was all Erickson replied before leaving.**

 **Meanwhile...**

 **Everyone was ready in position for the FAKE kidnapping. The Boss was currently hiding in his car behind an alley way. He received reports about where Elizabeth goes to school and how she goes home. She sometimes walks home with her friends. If one of her friends would witness him rescuing her, that will gain him more advantage on trust.**

" **Boss, everything is in position..." says one of his men through the phone.  
"excellent...now, let's wait till the school bell rings..." he replied. He evilly smiled. It's almost time.**

 **Elizabeth's POV**

 **No teacher! I get to go home early today. Walking down the street, I take notice that the area looks less crowded today. That's because school hasn't finished yet. I'm the only one walking home. It's kinda peaceful at this time. No chatter and no noisy cars passing by.**

 **As I passed through some corners, I felt as if someone was watching me...much more following me. My guts tells me that I should run fast to out run this stalker. Then a thought came to my mind...it must be HIM. I stopped running and turned around to face him.**

" **Zeldris...I know it's you." Seriously...stalking me? Is that how...how...he shows how he likes me? Even so, I still blushed. What is wrong with me and these weird fetishes I'm developing?**

 **The person who stepped out of the shadows wasn't Zeldris. I was surprised of my new stalker.**

" **Diana?..." the Serpent Queen is back. This time, she's face to face me.**

" **yeah..it's me. Where you expecting someone else huh?" her sass is really irritating me.  
"I..I thought you were Zeldris..." at the mentioned Zeldris' name, Diana instantly felt envious.  
"Honestly, what does he see in you?...tch..." she rolled her eyes at me.  
"what are you talking about?..." I really don't want to mess with her right now. Better to ignore her.  
"Nothing.. c'mon, let's go.." Diana forcefully gripped my arm. I tried to get off her grip but she was too strong.  
"Hey let go...where are you even taking me?..." I tried pulling my arm off.  
"Look, I don't like you..and you don't like me...so don't be so difficult. The sooner I get this mission done, the sooner that you and I don't have to see each other ever again. I'm under strict orders from Merylin to protect you at all costs." She said the last part with disgust lacing off her voice.  
"protect me? From what?..." Zeldris did mention that he has enemies.**

 **Diana wasn't able to answer because the sound of a screeching van parked right infornt of us. Out came five men in black suits wearing also black masks. This may be cliche like the other stories I read in wattpad but still, I'm fearing for my life. I don't know anything about fighting so I screamed in terror. One of them grabbed my arm and I flinched.**

" **Get your hands off her!" I opened my eyes to see Diana punching the guy square on the jaw. She then proceeded to kick the guy behind her in the place where the sun doesn't shine. He clutched his swollen genitals at Diana's hard kick.**

 **Next she attacked the other guy with hand-to-hand combat but the fourth guy held her from behind. She head-butted him, I think she broke his nose. Then grabbed the third guy by his arm and swung him like a baseball bat towards the fourth guy. How strong is Diana?!**

 **They don't call her Serpent Queen for nothing. The fifth guy held out a gun and aimed it at Diana. she didn't felt scared at all. She held that blank expression on her face saying that she wasn't impressed. I had to help her, I am scared...but I don't want to look weak so I pushed the guy to right making him tumble to the side, allowing Diana to grab the gun and kick him on the stomach then used the handle of the gun to bang his head.**

" **Not bad Princess..." she complimented.**

 **Diana grabbed my arm and we ran as fast as we can to wherever the hell she was taking me. Diana pulled out her phone. But it looked too small to be a phone. "Yeah..It's me...you're almost here right?...good...I'll meet you there...take Elizabeth and go!" she then ended the call.**

 **I don't know who she was talking to but I know that it was one of her comrades. Diana and I made a few twist and turns around the street to get confuse my kidnappers. What's going on? Why am I being targeted?**

 **As we reached the top of the hill-like-street, an unknown car pulled up in front of us. The car door opened to reveal...**

" **Principal Erickson?" what is he doing here?  
"get in now!" he yelled. Diana pushed me in and closed the door.  
"get her to safety..." Principal Erickson nodded  
"w..what about you?"  
"I'll handle them...Go!" Diana slammed the door shut. Principal Erickson drove away in high speed. I gripped car chair tight because he was driving too fast. why does he taking orders from Diana?... More importantly, ...why is Principal Erickson involved in all of this?**

" **w..where are you taking me?" I stuttered. My heart is bating so fast from all the fear consuming me. I almost got kidnapped...and could have possibly died if it wasn't for Diana.  
"a friend of mine..." he replied.**

" **Principal Erickson...why not take me to Zeldris?"If he's taking orders from Diana, then obviously he's taking orders from Zeldris as well. He didn't reply. He kept on driving.**

" **Zeldris is unavailable today, so I'm taking you to someone who can match him..." someone who can match Zeldris?  
"Who would that be?..."**

 **With a heavy sigh, Principal Erickson answered,**

" **Meliodas..."**


	24. Chapter 16: Elizabeth LP

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Sorry that I wasn't able to update last Sunday minna. I was busy. Exams were hard so I wasn't able to type the next chappies... but TADA! It's all over. Now, another reason why I got delayed was because after the exams, I went travelling with my mom somewhere far far away and came back just yesterday. So after that, I marched right back to my laptop and started typing everything on what's happening now.**

 **Since my mind is still crammed with stress, this chapter was written too quickly. Some of the parts here will be hard to undertsand but I hope you'll get the point. If not, I'll try to make a summary of the explanation so you'll undertsand much better. Errors are written here so beware of those too. I hope you enjoy this chapter minna!**

 **Elizabeth's POV**

 **As we pulled up in front of an unfamiliar house, It was rather modern appearance but still had that Japanese culture touch. Principal Erickson immediately told me to run inside. No questions asked, he said. I have tones of questions floating in my mind right now. Like mainly, what the heck is going on? He's not gonna answer me at all. So I guess my questions will be answered once I get inside. I'm gonna start bomabarding Meliodas-sama questions about all of this.**

 **When Principal Erickson opened the car door, I immediately unbuckled my seatbelt and ran quickly inside the house then locked the door. Principal Erickson drove off leaving me in an unknown house with nobody to accompany with. As I walked around the living room, My eyes were distracted due to all the knick knacks displayed everywhere. There were trophies, medals, ribbons, plaques, figurines, foreign treasures..etc. I feel like I just stepped into a musuem.**

 **Near the fire place was a large picture frame. On the frame I could see a picture of a muscular man. He looked around 25 above years old maybe? He still looked young even if his hair is white and there was a mustache on his face. I took a better look at him, then that's when it hit me. I've seen him before. He was the guy in the photo I saw at Zeldris' house.**

" **That's Preston Vanity..." (ESCANOR, Lion's Sin of Pride) says the oh so familiar voice from behind. It was Meliodas.  
"Meliodas-sama!...h..how did you get here?" I'm surprised because I didn't hear any voices nor footsteps upstairs and also, I didn't hear the front door open.  
"huh? You didn't hear the door creak open?"  
"uh..n..no...I was busy admiring these items." I looked away embarassed.  
"Cool aren't they? Preston likes to travel a lot around the world..he left again a few days ago for business reasons..." Meliodas made his way to the couch.  
"Preston?...you mean, that guy?" I pointed at the picture. He nodded.  
"this is his house. He's not here because he's travelling again. So I took the liberty of staying here till he comes back." Meliodas made himself comfortable on the couch like he owned the place.**

" **Umm...is he part of Zeldris' gang too?" at the mention of Zeldris' name, Meliodas' happy expression turned blank.  
"why do you ask?"  
"well, it's just that, I've seen this Preston guy before. He was in a group photo with the rest of Zeldris' gang." Meliodas remained with a blank face. I couldn't read his emotions, there was nothing. His stare is buring holes in front of me.  
"He is. Preston is the Lion's Sin of Pride. Preston, Zeldris and I are best buddies since childhood. After Zeldris and I stopped seeing each other, we split. Preston remained by his side. Though he's under Zeldris' gang, that doesn't mean him and I can't still be best buddies.  
Also, Zeldris comes here all the time whenever Preston is around. I try not to be in the same place as he is..." Is Meliodas that bipolar? From blank face to childish happiness to serious mode then back to happy smile, there must be a lot going on in his mind.  
"oh...I see. I was just curious so...thanks for that..." it was awkward for me to talk. Why? I don't know, maybe because I just turned his mood to go down.**

" **Enough about that, I bet you're wondering why you almost got kidnapped." With the way he said that, My mind snapped back to reality. I almost forgot that what I was really here for. My heart started pounding. This is getting intense. I'm about to find about what's been happening. There was silence in the room, I didn't want to speak up because I don't know where to start.**

" **I'll start of with what I am doing. As you already know, I'm going undercover just to find the bastard who murdered my siblings. This is where we spilt apart. Due to our 'personal issues'..." Meliodas emphasized the last part.  
"I split paths from Zeldris. I lead my team and he leads his. We are all looking for the same guy."**

" **team? ...I'm curious, Zeldris' team is composed of Diana, Harley, Brandon, Preston... and I think his name was...uh...Goulin was it?"  
He nodded. "Don't forget Merylin."  
"who's that?" I don't know any Merylin.  
"You've seen the group photo...was there a female with dark hair in it?" now that he mentioned it, I did see her.  
"Now I remember, she was standing next to Preston." Meliodas nodded again. "Don't forget Erickson too..."  
"Principal Erickson too. Why is he in this mess?" by now, my voice was starting to raise a bit.  
"He lost his wife and child by the same guy who hurt us..." my voice lowered down. I know he lost his wife and child, but I never knew how he lost them. I feel bad for Principal Erickson. I think I can understand his reasons for joining.  
"wait...wait... if you and Zeldris are after the same guy, then why bring the others into this mess?" why drag Diana, Harley, Brandon, Goulin, Preston and Merylin into this crazy mission?**

" **Because just like me, they too have lost a loved one because of HIM..." Meliodas-sama's expression turned a bit dark at the thought of this man.  
"Meliodas-sama, who is...HIM...?" I try not to make him mad because I've seen his dark aura, I don't want to see what he looks like when he's mad...as in...wrath kind of mad.**

" **From what I know from... human resources.. His code name is Lancelot Clancy. (A/N: Hey look it's LANCELOT CLANCY from my other NNT story, Gozel. Yup, he's under the villain category.)**

 **That's all I have about him. My spy can't tell me where his exact location is because Lance is like a nomad. Always travelling from place to place. Whenever my spy can tell me where he's at, I go there for a closer look and when I get there, Lance immediately leaves to another location. It's frustrating.**

 **But with the help of ...Merylin..."**

" **isn't she on Zeldris' gang?"  
"she is. Doesn't mean I can't trick her into telling me..." I never knew Meliodas-sama can be sneaky as well.**

" **I have no idea what Lancelot's goal is, but I can tell you that what happened to you today was one of the step to his goal." His eyes stared at mine. Strange, by how he said it, I feel like Meliodas knows more...he knows something far deeper but is not telling me. It must be that big of a deal to not tell me.  
"why am I being targeted?"  
"apparently, Lance thought that it would be best to 'fake kidnap' the third in line heir to the Prinzesse company..." Elizabeth gasped.  
"y..you knew of my status?" I never told him of my past life.  
"don't forget, I'm like a secret agent." He winked at me.  
"by kidnapping you, He thought that once he FAKE RESCUES you, your Father would recognize him as an eligible bachelor. Meaning, you'd be perfect to be his bride..." when Meliodas-sama said this, he clenched and unclenched his fists. "I find it sick you know that...he's using you just to take away your family's riches...that bastard can go to hell..." Meliodas gripped his fist tighter tiLl I heard a small bone snap. I bet it's his fingers craking at the exercise he just gave them.**

 **I feel scared. I come to find out some money hungry psycho wants to kidnap me and make me marry him. I mean, how scary is that? I'm still 18 for goodness sake! I can't marry. I'm too young for that. If Father knew about this, he would never leave me alone unguarded. There will be hundreds of guards around the house just to protect me. I know my father very well. He is protective, he'll do anything because he loves me, Veronica and Margarett. One thing I know about my Father is that he would NEVER and I mean NEVER trade me off to some stranger, not to mention single rich men. I know my dad, so I don't have to worry about him every saying YES if someone tried to propose to me.**

 **Meliodas took a deep breath in and out to relax himself. " though I am missing one piece."  
"Huh?" what is he missing?  
"From what my spy told me, Lancelot is too determined. Like he's not doing this for his own pleasure. It feels as though he's doing it for another reason. Maybe he's working with someone more dominant than him. I don't really know...neither does my top spy.  
To be honest, I've encountered Lancelot...once...but never went further. And I do have that feeling that these actions...there's a reason behind...ALL of it." I believe Meliodas-sama is referring to what Lance has done to him and to the others.  
"umm..w..what about Zeldris? Does he know any more info?" I waited for him to answer.  
"that...is his story to tell..." again, the feeling of hidden secrets. Meliodas knows soemthing and is not willing to tell me.  
"If I ever see Xzeldris, I'll be sure to ask him directly."  
"goodluck with that...he'll either answer or not..." was all he said. It was a Note that I had to remember.  
"your spy has a lot of information, why can't he know more?"  
"She. My spy is a 'she'. And if you ask who, that's classified information." Meliodas crossed his arms saying that it's final. I really wanted to know.**

" **as for more information, she's been with Lancelot since before my siblings were killed...and well,...something happened to us..." Meliodas played with his fingers trying not to sound uncomfortable.. "...and it lead us to become partners. She knows Lance more than anyone. Basically, Lance tells her everything about him. But as you know with the villains, they don't always tell you EVERYTHING. Lance has ...personal secrets. The kind that my spy can't figure out.**

 **I'll give you a short background of Lancelot. He's an only child. Son to a wealthy man. Doesn't talk about his family or relatives at all. Likes to keep distance, a low profile and likes to do things on his own. But when there's worthless events, he'd let someone else do the job for him. that's all there is."**

 **I tried to digest every word that came out of Meliodas-sama's mouth. This was a lot ot take in. I had to accept reality that some maniac is out there trying to marry me. Why me?  
" I may sound selfish but I'm curious, why not pick my elder sisters?"  
"well, in my point of view... Margarett is taken..obviously. and well, Veronica is demanding when it comes to guys. She has high standards. She probably scares the guys before they even propose to her."  
"I...I'm impressed. You really did your research. Even I can't properly describe Veronica Nee-sana's love standards." I am impressed at how he knows so much. I've been kept in the dark for so long.  
"and since your sisters are unavailable, this leads to you. I'm not trying to offend you Elizabeth, but you're the weakest catch of all. so I guess you're the best choice of princess." Again, Why me?  
The way Meliodas said that, it sounded disgusting in his mouth. He hated that thought of me being a choice.**

 **I think Meliodas saw my terrified expression. I felt arms circle around my body. Meliodas-sama was hugging me. I feel safe in his arms. "Don't worry, as long as I'm here, nobody will ever take you away from me. Nobody will hurt you. Nobody will even dare touch a single hair on you. I promise you that...because Elizabeth, You are mine." The way Meliodas said that, his voice had a hint of protectiveness and posessiveness lacing in it. Those two words kept echoing inside my mind.**

' **YOU'RE MINE.'**

 **The voices of both Zeldris and Meliodas rung into my head. Why are these two affecting me so much? Why am I liking two guys at the same time? Why can't my heart just pick one and go? This is all too much for me. I have to deal with my lovelife problems and I have to get pass this major kidnapping problem. Life sure does throw random problems at me.**

 **The hug didn't bother me. I let it take over me. My hands moved on its own hugging Meliodas-sama back. I was scared. All of this unwanted events happening to me. I gripped Meliodas-sama's shirt tight. Afraid that once I let go, someone's gonna try to take me again. Meliodas rubbed my back to calm me. My heart beat was fast, his touch slowed it down. I had to be calm in situations like this. I'm not alone. I have Meliodas with me. But somewhere in me, I feel as though...he's not gonna last.**

 **After our long TALK, Meliodas told me to stay in the living room while he goes outside to make an 'important' call. I take a guess that he is calling Zeldris. Diana may be a big bully but that doesn't mean that I don't care about her. I wanna know if she's alright. She did leave me in the hands of Principal Erickson while she went off to wheever she is going. I can imagine her finishing off those kidnappers with her fists. She's strong, but Diana is still human. She can get hurt and can bleed. So I'm worried for her. She's going up against men with guns. I hope he's contacting Diana.**

 **I just realized now that Meliodas and Diana are not comrades. I mean they are, but not in the same group. If Diana is under Zeldris group, along with the others...then who'se under Meliodas group?**

 **I am 100% sure that Gil is on Meliodas' side. I remebered their conversation before at my backyard. The way they secretly spoke to each other. There's no doubt about it that Gil is also a victim here. So that makes his part of Meliodas' group. I wonder who else is one Meliodas-sama's side?**

 **Waiting for Meliodas to come back can be boring. Even my curiousity was overpowered by boredom. I gave out a big sigh. If it's gonna take Meliodas a while to finish a call, I might as well entertain myself with Preston's knick knacks displayed. I feel as though I just stumbled into what Mr. Krabs' house from SpongeBob SquarePants show. This place literally looks like a Musuem. Good thing the walls are painted white, otherwise the place would look dark and scary.**

 **I walked around admiring the foreign items displayed on the counters and shelves. One item caught my attention . A wooden...uhhh...dream cather? ...or a door chime? I don't know how to describe it. It does look like a chime. There were four thin wooden plates each hanging by a yarn. Each plate had names being carved on it.**

' **Harley I. X Diana E.'**

 **Was the first names I read. Seriously? Harley as in Elaina's older brother likes Diana?.. that was...shocking. I don't have any comments at all other than Love is blind.**

' **Brandon G. X Elaina S.I.'**

 **Now that's a line that I'm familiar of. I wonder how long Preston had had this wooden chime? It has dust..meaning, he hasn't cleaned this yet. But it looks new, if cleaned properly.**

' **Goulin D. X Gwendylin K.'**

 **Wait...Gwendyl?( Guila) she's Veronica's bestfriend. So Goulin, one of Zeldris' henchmen, is Guila's boyfriend? How did I not know this? I know Gwendylin but never knew her boyfriend. I'll ask baout this Goulin later if I ever see him. Another name got me surprised.**

' **Preston V. X Merylin G.'**

 **Ohhh...I didn't know Preston liked Ms. Merylin. When I look at his picture on top of the fire place, Preston looks like a play boy. From what Meliodas described Merylin, she's a serious and very authorative person. Opposites must attract.**

 **I blushed at everyone's names being hanged here. Preston must have got this from his travels. Meliodas did mention that he was a traveller. I noticed that there's a fifth sting hanging but there's no wooden plate. I searched the shelves because maybe it fell but I didn't noitced it. After moments of searching i finally found it. It was hidden behind the other knick knacks. It blendid perfectly with the wooden carved sailor ships.**

 **This plate looked new even though dust was visible. When I flipped it to the other side, my heart started beating so fast. is this for real? Or is it just a joke? I wanna know the truth. Written on this thin plate was,**

' **Zeldris I. X Elizabeth L.P.'**


	25. Hidden Chapter 8

**Hidden From Chapter 15  
Scene: When Gil took Margarett to the park.**

 **PART 1**

 **Normal POV**

 **Afternoon...**

 **Right now, Gil took Veronica and Margarett to the pharmacy. The medicine Gil bought before had all ran out. He thought of buying more to lessen Margarett's pain. He wasn't entirely sure that she was pregnant. Veronica volunteered to buy the medicines and a pregnancy test. While Veronica was gone, Gil took Margarett to the park for some fresh air since she said that she was having a hard time breathing when her symptoms kicking in.**

" **Do you know what's wrong with you Margarett?" Gil questioned.  
"I really have no idea Gil." She was in deep thought.  
"why didn't you tell me about this before?...when it all started" Gil is very worried for her. Of course he would be, his girlfriend is sick.  
"I thought it was maybe just a flu...or I ate something bad...so I thought to just brushed it off..." Margarett looked at him. "I'm sorry I made you and Veronica so worried." She tilted her head to the side till it was leaning on Gil's shoulders. Gil interwine his hand with Margarett's to show how he loves her very much. Soon, very soon...she will become his wife. Gil was planning on proposing to her soon.  
"I forgive you love...Veronica does too...but, I don't know if Elizabeth would forgive you..." at the mention of Elizabeth, Margarett's eyes widened.  
"she knows?"  
"I sort of told her that day when we went shopping. I didn't know that you didn't tell her. Elizabeth was very upset..." Margarett frowned.  
"I didn't want her to worry so Veronica and I agreed not to say anything...but I'll apologize when she gets back..." the two stayed silent, just enjoying their time. Until, **

" **By the way, who was person with Eli?..the one she ditched us for..." Margarett pouted.  
"ahh...well, his name is Zeldris...and...ahh...we go way back..." Gil was having a hard time telling Margarett. How can he? He swore secrecy. "uh..huh.." Margaretts getting all suspicious. **

**Gil wanted to lift the mood up. He saw a man selling cotton candy. Maybe sweets will do the trick. "I'll be right back..." Gil left to go in line with the other people wanting to buy cotton candy too. While he was doing that, Margarett sat there on the bench silently thinking to herself.**

 **What is truly happening to her? Is she really ill?...or is there a chance that another life was growing in her? Margarett touched her stomach region. She blushed at the thought of having a baby growing in her. Her and Gil's baby. Margarett's thought drift off to the future. She imagined herself holding her baby bump and Gil leaning his ear on the bump, trying to see if the baby moved.**

 **Her thoughts were interrupted when someone appeared behind her. "Margarett right?" the voice sounded familiar yet foreign to her ears. Margarett turned around to see a child with black hair and might be into the bad boy act.  
"uh...y..yeah...who are you?" Margarett examined the boy closer. He sure looked like a kid, but the way his facial expression held dark emotions, he's no ordinary child.**

" **Zeldris..." a thought came to Margarett's mind. Was he the guy Gil was talking about? Zeldris ensured the area was safe before talking to Margarett to prevent any disturbances.**

 **Margarett stared at Zeldris. He does look childish due to his under age appearance. "oh..you must be the guy with Eli...from yesterday..." Margarett tried to stand up, but there was a sudden pain on her chest, it died down after rubbing circles on it. Zeldris walked over and sat on the bench with her.**

" **I came here to apologize."  
"apologize? For what?" Don't judge a book by it's cover. That's what Margarett said to herself. When she looks at Zeldris, she imagined those cliche asshole badboys in stories. But the way Zeldris talks and actions, he was the toatl opposite.  
"For yesterday. It's my fault. I didn't know you and ..uhh...Veronica was it?..yeah...Veronica. I didn't know you two planned an all sisters day out. I apologize for stealing Elizabeth from you two." Zeldris is acting gentlemanly. Why? That's a new character development.  
"I..uh...that's okay..I forgive you. Haha...it's also partly Elizabeth's fault. She's the one who didn't ask permission to leave." Margarett pouted. This made Zeldris slightly smile.**

" **which reminds me, why did you take my sister away from us hmm?" Margarett started to get suspicious. Zeldris was about to answer, but there were no words coming out of him. how was he gonna say it? Margarett analyzed Zeldris very well.  
"wait...you like my little sister...don't you?" her eyes sparkled in joy. Zeldris tried to avoid her gaze. That look in her eyes was starting to creep him out. Another reason he looked away was because of the small blush trying to come over him.  
"you do don't you?!" Margarett squeeled in delight. She immediately hugged Zeldris. His face was buried in between her breasts.  
"can't...breath..." good thing Gil didn't see this intimate moment. He's a very jealous boyfriend.  
"oh...sorry...waaahhhh...you're gonna be in so much trouble..." margarett squeeled in delight.  
"huh?..why?"  
"you've got competition Zeldris. Because someone else also likes Elizabeth. Ohhhh...the love triangle. Eeeeeekkkk..." Margarett kept on fangirling. Zeldris sweat-dropped.**

 **Upon hearing that, he smirked. "well then, time to put my game face on..." Zeldris said confidently. The look of confidence on his face, Margarett could easily tell, this wasn't just a high school crush...he was serious about Elizabeth.  
"well then, good luck to you two..." Margarett encouraged him with an additional pat on the head.**

" **thanks..." Zeldris said. "I better get going now." Margarett nodded. Zeldris returned also with a nod. Margarett watched as Zeldris walked away from her. His posture was stiff. A tough guy with a soft heart.**

 **A/N: Part two is on Hidden Chapter #9. This will be get gruesome. Like I said before, there will be blood. For those who don't want to feel a heartbreak, better not read HC9.**


	26. Chapter 17: End

**Elizabeth's POV**

 **My hand was shaking from this information. I know Zeldris and I kissed and I know that ...he likes me..but never actually said it. At times, even I don't believe his words. But just by reading this, I wanted to believe that he does want me...that he does like me. I like him too, but I'm in conflict. My mind is going down. Zeldris likes me. He likes me as in likes me. I noticed that he's been gone, keeping a distance from me...is he giving me space? Or protecting me? We were never together but I believe it's going to be that way. I'm fangirling. Why am I feeling all tingly just by reading this carving? Just a simple note like this is making me feel...flusterred. Oh gosh, what...what am I gonna tell him once I see him?**

 **My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the front door open. I think Meliodas is back. I quickly scrambled away from the spot I was currently on and went back to sit down on the couch. I tried to hide my pink face. If Meliodas were to see my facial expression he knows whats up and will ask and then this will lead to the nervous gut twisting situation of talking about your feelings with each other.**

 **That reminds me, does Meliodas-sama like me...as in affectionately like me? He gives me mixed signals. It's always serious signals then automatically turns into play time signals. I don't know whats going on inside his mind. I wish he could just say it to me directly about how he feels. He has said a lot of things bluntly without second thoughts. So if that the case, why can't he say how he feels about me directly?**

 **Why am I even thinking about this? I'm in the middle of a love triangle. I both have feelings for the Ire brothers. They are so alike yet so different. Zeldris is the darkness and Meliodas is the light. Both have costs and benefits. It's hard to find the perfect match. It feels confusing. A frown appeared on my face when I thought about these two guys.**

 **Meliodas finally came back with a poker face. He didn't say anything to me. He's acting as if I wasn't there sitting next to him. his eyes were staring blankly on the floor. I noticed that the phone he was holding was in a very tight grip. That means trouble, I suppose.**

" **Uh..Meliodas-sama...are you okay?" something is not right. Bad news is gonna hit me right about now. I can feel it. Meliodas didn't look at me yet. His eyes were covered under his bangs.  
"I..I'm fine..." he doesn't sound fine. "but I don't know if you'll be fine..." his voice was shaky. What is he talking about?  
"what do you mean?...did something happened?" I heard a big gulp from him. ever so slowly, he turned his head to me. Meliodas bit his lower lip. At this juncture, I was starting to worry. preparing myself for the worst.**

" **Elizabeth...Margarett..she-..."he told me everything.**

 **Normal POV**

 **Night time...**

 **The hospital doors were busted open as Elizabeth ran down the halls. Her heart beat was so fast. She was devastated. She can't believe it for herself about the news. Meliodas ran behind her catching up to her pace as they neared the door of the operating room.**

 **Elizabeth made it to the door, she quickly opened it and saw the scene infront of her. There was Margarett, being stitched up after taking his organs out and placing them in jars for safe keeping. This process is the first step to a burial.**

 **Elizabeth saw Veronica crying next to the door and Gil hugging her for comfort. She saw Gil's eyes they were blood red from all the crying. Elizabeth went in the room and pushed everyone out of the way. Elizabeth hugged Margarett's lifeless body like her life depended on it. Crying all her pain.**

" **Onee-san!...ahhh...w..why?!" Her painful screams were heard around the hallway. Meliodas stood outside the door not wanting to disturb her. Elizabeth cried her heart out. It was too much to handle. Margarett was like her comrade, bestfriend, partner in crime, and more importantly..a sister, just left. She held her tight not bothering if the body was not responding. How can it when Margarett was already dead?**

 **Meliodas waited outside the room silently sobbing. Margarett was like an older sister to him. They only met once or twice and immediately became best buddies. He feels alot of grief. Of all people, why did it have to be Margarett? Meliodas went over to Gil. When he saw Meliodas, Gil gently let go of Veronica and walked over to him. His eyes held rage. He was furious. Gil couldn't control his emotions right now, it was getting to him.**

" **what happened?" Meliodas demanded.  
"Margarett...we were just about to go home...when, some lunatic ran her over with a car." Gil was shouting his anger at Meliodas. He was not angry at Meliodas..Gil was angry at what happened.  
"do you know who did it?"  
"No...the fucker sped off leaving Margarett there all bloody. I saw blood Meliodas. Margarett's blood...spilled...her look when she froze..." Gil knelt down to his knees clutching his head. This was a broken man. "it's haunting me...Meliodas..." all Meliodas could do was clench his fist. **

" **Have you contacted Sir Balton?" Margarett's father will be shocked beyond.  
"Veroncia did. He was at a very important meeting...but he cancelled it after the call. He'll be here tomorrow..." Gil's voice was a whisper. "First my Father...and now Margarett...who else is going to be taken away?" Gil questioned himself.**

 **Meliodas knew who'se next in line. And He has a big suspicion that what happened to Margarett wasn't an accident. "this doesn't look like an accident...someone did this on purpose..." Meliodas' voice was dark and cold.**

 **A doctor came and asked for the patient's family. Veronica didn't wan tto to move nor did Gil so Meliodas had to lie and say that he was Margarett's younger brother. The two proceeded to move a few distance from where Gil and Veronica were sitting just in case they over hear more heartbreaking news. After their talk, Meliodas went over to Gil and Veronica. He slowly told them of what happened. Apparently, getting hit by a cxar wasn't the only reason ofr Margarett's death.**

 **Elizabeth's POV**

 **Never in my entire life have I ever felt so broken. Why? Out of all the people living here on earth, why pick Maragrett to go? Why her? Why couldn't it be me? I love my sister. Margarett was the only female I looked up to like a mother since I never knew my mom. She was the closest I had to a mother and now...she's gone.**

 **I cried. I didn't feel like holding back. I literally screamed my cries of pain in the room. I know Veronica and Gil heard me. They're keeping their distance. Twenty minutes later, someone came inside the room. I didn't feel like looking back because I'm scared that if I do, Onee-san's body would disappear as well.  
"the doctor told me what really happened..." I didn't look at all.  
"tell me...please..."  
Meliodas walked over to me. I know that he was standing just inches behind me. "Margarett was hit by a car." I clenched my first. "the driver drove off leaving her on the road..." that made my blood boil.  
"I swaer...I'm gonna find that driver..." by now, I was ready to kill. I have never felt so angry in my entire life. I was surrounded by my wrath. Revenge was flowing through me.**

" **the doctor said that Margarett could have had a 50-50 chance of survival...if it was a normal accident. She'd be okay right now." He stopped there.  
"then why?...if Onee-san should have been fine right now...why couldn't they save her?!" I whisepred-yell.**

" **Margarett was suffering from Lung cancer."**

 **(A/N: truth is, My grandma was diagnosed with Lung Cancer.** **I'm gonna use her situation in telling Margarett's death. I love you grandma! I miss you too 3)**

 **Was what Meliodas said. My eyes snapped open at this new information. "N..no way...h..how could that be?" Margarett had cancer? How did I not notice that?  
"Margarett should have lived...but, when she got hit, her lungs were the first to get hit. The force was strong enough to trigger her cancer from stage 1 to stage 3. Because of that...Margarett couldn't breath properly. The doctors tried their best to keep her breathing. But unfortunately, her lungs finally collapsed." All of this new information being thrown at me, it was so much.  
"Gil mentioned that Margarett has been like this ever since classes started."  
"I..I know that Onee-san has been sick. Gil told me about the symptoms of her illness. W..we thought that maybe she was just sick..that's all. Nothing else..." my voice sounded defeated.  
"From what the doctor told me, Margarett has had this cancer since last month. It was just the first stage so it wouldn't be much of a problem. Nobody would have noticed it till it showed signs.**

 **The mysterious part of this is condition is, how did Margarett get the cancer?"  
"I..I have no idea..." this was true. I have no idea at all.  
"the doctor said that the causes of Lung cancer are due ****to** **long-term exposure to secondhand smoke. Other major risk factors include workplace exposure to carcinogenic chemicals, particularly asbestos and organic chemicals such as vinyl chloride. Exposure to radon gas and other air pollutants also increases lung cancer risk, particularly among smokers." Meliodas explained.**

 **Throughout his explanation, neither one of those causes gave me an idea. Actually, I have no idea about what he's saying at all except Unwanted chemicals, unknown gases, air pollutants and smokers.  
"I don't think any of those factors are what caused this...is there any other option?"  
"hmm...well, there is one more factor. And it's climate change."  
"climate change?" was it possible? I have a very good idea as to what caused this.  
"yeah. When the lungs don't adapt to a new environment, it will affect it's health. It won't be compatible with the area's new climate."**

 **There was silence. "I..I think I know what caused this..." I whispered. "I can't believe such a harmless trip could cause this."  
"huh?" Meliodas tried to undertsand me.  
"Last year...Margarett, Veronica, Father and I went to Canada. We lived there for six months for vacation. It was very cold. Out of everyone else, Margarett was the one who suffered the most from the cold. It was affecting her health. That's why went back to Japan. There was nothing wrong with her when she did the check up." By the end of my explanation, I was trying so hard not to break down into tears but I failed. Meliodas-sama hugged me from behind.  
"I guess the cancer stayed for a while. Waiting for itself to mature." Meliodas rocked me back and forth to calm me. The memory of Margarett's smiles keeps replaying in my mind. It hurts so much.**

" **It hurts...Veronica Onee-s...san..." Immediately, Veronica rushed in the room. Meliodas stepped away from me. Veronica direclty hugged me tight with Gil following behind her. The three of us cried in front of Margarett's lifeless body. The pain was eating us.**

 **We're aren't a family anymore. We were...broken.**

 **Normal POV**

 **Meliodas slowly walked out of the room. He hated this. He hated seeing Elizabeth, Veronica and Gil so broken. In the hallways, Meliodas punched the wall right next to him. This was getting out of hand. How is he gonna handle this situation now? Meliodas already has a lot on his plate. Margarett's death was now part of it.**

 **He wanted to cheer Elizabeth up. He wanted to see her smile again. And the only way to do that, is to find the fucking driver who killed her. Now the only problem is that if he has enough time to do it. Meliodas' phone vibrated. It was his top spy calling him.  
"hello?"  
"you're never gonna believe what I just uncovered..." she said on the other line. As Meliodas' spy told him of the full explanation, Meliodas clenched his fists tighter and gritted his teeth even harder. Gil came out of the room following Meliodas. He wanted to know where he was heading off to.**

" **Meliodas..." Gil said. Meliodas turned to him. his stare was intense.  
"w..what is it?..."**

" **Zeldris' fault..." at this, Gil understood what he was talking about. He doesn't feel any hatred towards Zeldris at all. Though he was the source, he wasn't the killer.**

 **Meliodas left in a hurry. "where are you going?!" Gil yelled at his retreating figure.**

" **To find Vivian..." was all he said before pushing the double doors of the hospital hard.**


	27. Hidden Chapter 9

**Hidden From Chapter 15  
Scene: When Gil took Margarett to the park.**

 **PART 2**

 **Normal POV**

 **Afternoon...**

 **Vivian did what she was told. She secretly followed Zeldris wherever he goes. She was indeed a top spy of the Clancy household. She was so good that even Zeldris, the leader of the Seven Deadly Sins, couldn't even sense that he was being followed. She laughed at how clueless the boy was.**

 **The mission giver by Lancelot was easy. Follow zeldris and find his one and only sweatheart. That's what she has been doing all day. Vivian had followed Zeldris to the park. This was getting juicy. The boy wouldn't expose himself to society for no apparent reason.**

 **Hiding from a far, Vivian used her binoculars to get a proper image of Zeldris' whereabouts. And that's where he was. Zeldris was currently talking to a silver haired maiden. Vivian immediately recognized her.  
"what the fuck is Margarett Prinzesse doing with Zeldris?" she took a closer look. Margarett laughed, she smiled and giggled. Zeldris responded with nods and short smiles. Vivian took note that Zeldris is about 20 above years old. Though his height is short, his age is big. **

**Vivian wondered if Margarett was Zeldris' sweatheart. The two act like one. One action confirmed this, Margarett hugged Zeldris the way a woman in love would hug her lover and an additional pat on the head. Zeldris went seperate ways leaving Margarett alone.**

 **(A/N: remember...Lancelot has no idea that Elizabeth is Zeldris' sweetheart. So does Vivian, this is just her judgement assuming the right decisions.)**

 **Vivian's eyes sparkled when she saw Gil holding two cotton candies. She loved Gil very much. But to others, it was more like an obsession. Her heart-shaped eyes broke into a million pieces when she saw him...walking straight to Margarett? Vivian's blood boiled.  
"Margarett you little two timing bitch..." Vivian knew Margarett. After all, she was the bitch who Gil, Vivian's long time crush, fell in love with . Vivian still remembers how those two would always be together. Acting like a normal couple and doing all those lovey dovey shit and crap. Bile was crawling up her throat. It was disgusting. She hated Margarett for that. She was jealous of her. Margarett had everything...including Gil.**

 **She has decided. Zeldris Ire's sweetheart confirmed. Target: Margarett Prinzesee. Vivian walked away with an evil smile plastered on her face. She was gonna enjoy this mission. She wasn't only doing this because Lance told her to, she was doing this because this involves killing the bitch that stole her man from her. Vivian became a jealous murderer.**

 **Normal POV**

 **Scene: Meliodas' Cell Phone conversation Preston's house**

 **When Meliodas left Elizabeth sitting on the couch in Preston's living room, he made a call to Liza updating her about what's happening.  
"No...Lancelot hasn't arrived yet. So his plan failed all thanks to Diana. Girl can pack a punch." Liza was impressed at Diana.  
"yeah, Erickson texted me a while ago. So I think that's taken care of. While this is going on, we can finally have a longer time in battle plans. You know how we can't storm into wherever Lancelot's base is without A's permission." Both Meliodas and Liza are comrades. They report to one person only and that is A.**

 **Meliodas suddenly got another call. It was from Gil. "let me get you on hold..." Meliodas pressed the accept button to Gil's call.  
"Meliodas...Margarett...she...she passed away" he heard Gil cry on the other side. Meliodas remained still. Margarett...is dead?  
"I'll get Elizabeth...we're coming over there..." Meliodas wasted no time as to get inside the house and showed a poker face to Elizabeth. He doesn't know how to break the ice to her.**

 **Normal POV**

 **Scene: When Vivian arrived Lance's house after the mission...**

 **The plan went better than expected. All she did was steal a random person's car, use it as the weapon and wait for the right moment for Margarett to be alone. When the time came, when Margarett was currently crossing the street, Vivian hit the gas and purposely ran over her. She enjoyed how the blood spilled the car's glass screen. Vivian had no sympathy at all. She looked back at the rear view mirror and saw Margarett's body bleeding to death on the concrete floor. She laughed hysterically at her actions.**

" **Now Gil will be all mine Margarett..." Vivian did the most evil laugh. This woman shouldn't even be called a woman. She was sadistic as fuck. "Mission accomplished. Time to celebrate..."**

 **Vivian wasn't an idiot. She cleaned the car she stole. She left no evidence of her usage of the car. The only thing left was the blood splatter. She left the car somehwere in an alley wher eno one could find it. When she got back from her mission, the first person to greet her was Liza.**

" **and where have you been?" Liza asked.  
"oh you know, just doing my duties..." Vivian acted like killing someone was an everyday chore.  
"I take it the mission went well?" Liza was recently been told of Vivian's very important mission. Liza's voice was dull and strict. But hidden underneath it was worry.  
"went well?..it went great!...finaly!..hahaha! I feel so free!" Vivian paraded her way to the living room.  
"who were you assigned to kill this time?"  
"oh...no one...just some bitch named Margarett Prinzesse..." Vivian shrugged. That name rang bells in Liza's head. Vivian told her all about Lancelot's plan to dispose of Zeldris Ire's sweetheart. After her talk, Vivian left to drink herself to sleep. Thi was bad news. She had to call Meliodas.**

 **Normal POV**

 **Scene: Whem Meliodas was about to leave the hospital...**

" **Hello?" Meliodas answered.  
"you're not going to believe this..." Liza slowly revealed the secret. "Vivian just got back from her mission."  
"so? What does that have to do with anything?" Meliodas waited for an answer.  
"Vivian was the one who killed Margarett..." Meliodas' eyes snapped open. This was it. This was his way to cheer up Elizabeth. He's gonna bring justice into this family.  
"It will be hard to get Lance—"  
"Forget about Lance!...Vivian is going down..."  
"how did this happened?" Meliodas asked sounding confused. And that's how Liza explained to Meliodas about Lancelot's half plan.  
"that fucker has no idea what he is doing..."  
"what do you suggest we do?" Liza questioned. To this, Meliodas replied.  
"Zeldris has to stay away from Elizabeth..."  
"that's gonna be a hard challenge...Zeldris can't stay away...neither can you..." Liza mentioned.  
"don't worry, I'll figure out a plan..." Meliodas assured.  
"Okay...let's save that plan for another time, right now, focus on bringing Vivian to justice..." says Liza before ending the call.**

 **Meliodas was enraged. How dare that woman lay a hand on Margarett, much more kill her.** **Meliodas clenched his fists tighter and gritted his teeth even harder. Gil came out of the room following Meliodas. He wanted to know where he was heading off to.**

" **Meliodas..." Gil said. Meliodas turned to him. his stare was intense.  
"w..what is it?..."**

" **Zeldris' fault..." at this, Gil understood what he was talking about. He doesn't feel any hatred towards Zeldris at all. Though he was the source, he wasn't the killer.**

 **Meliodas left in a hurry. "where are you going?!" Gil yelled at his retreating figure.**

" **To find Vivian..." was all he said before pushing the double doors of the hospital hard.**


	28. Chapter 18: Change

**Normal POV**

 **The next morning...**

 **The sound of a man's cries resonated the halls. He ran as fast as he can, no matter how exhausted he was. Travelling from Tokyo to Lionez in one night didn't stop his breathing to go down slowly. Balton never stopped. He kept on running. He had to see his daughter. He couldn't believe it. Was it a joke made by the girls to get him out of the office? Or was it real? But hearing Gil call him in that state of pain, he had to believe it.**

 **Gil had informed him of which room Margarett's corpse was in. When he reached the top floor, he still didn't stop to gasp for air. This was a father who would stop at nothing to keep his children safe. Balton immediately opened the last door to the room. He deeply inhaled and exhaled. He observed the area around him. the atmosphere felt drained. This room was lifeless.**

 **Evidences of it's grey depressive mode are the three children sobbing in the room. Balton saw Elizabeth on a chair, sleeping right next to Margarett's body covered in a white cloth. Veronica also sitting beside her, interwining her hand with Elizabeth to soothe her. Gil on the other hand was on the other side of the table, he held on to Margarett's hand, kissing the back of it. Showing how much he wants her back. Balton can see how cold and blue Margarett had become. She was sleeping beauty. But unfortunately, this is one sleeping spell that cannot be broken by a kiss. Eternal slumber.**

" **F...F..Father" Veronica cried. The sound of her cries woke Elizabeth. She was only napping, how can anyone sleep in a time like this? Balton immediately ran to his two daughters and hugged them.  
"Father...I...Onee-san...she..." Elizabeth couldn't properly make a sentence. Balton shushed her. He watched Margarett's body, part of him wished that this was just a practical joke, that in a minute, Margarett would make a move and spoil the whole plan. Seconds turned into Minutes. Ten minutes to be exact and the body hasn't moved at all. This confirms it, she was indeed gone.**

 **Balton didn't hesitate to hug Margarett so tight. He cried, can you imagine a grown man crying? "First your mother...and now you Margarett..." they all had pained expressions. Veronica remembered her mtoher, she cried. Elizabeth has never met her, yet she feels sad because she has never gotten the chance to get to know her.**

" **Father..w..what do we do now?" Veronica questioned. He then turned to Gil, they stared at each other's eyes. "who did this Gil?" rage was evident in his voice.  
"I'm sorry Sir...but we have no idea, the driver sped off without even stopping..." Gil clenched his fists. Balton wiped the tears from his eyes. He was determined to find the person who did this. "we're leaving..." he said. Something in Balton clicked. More like, something in him snapped. It mad ehim stop thinking of anything else, except finding Margarett's killer.**

" **Veronica, Elizabeth...you two are moving back to Tokyo." Balton's decision was final. No questions asked. Veronica agreed isntantly. As for Elixzabeth, That somehow pained her because if she moves away, she won't get to see Elaina or Jersey. She'll miss her school, home. And to be honest, Elizabeth will miss the Ire brothers very much. But as Elizabeth stared at Margarett, she decided to go. Margarett is more important than anything else in the world. It has been decided. Gil also second the motion.**

 **Elizabeth's POV**

 **Four days later...**

 **I finally did it. I finally had the courage to tell my Father of what has been happening excluding anything related to Zeldris. I don't have to tell him too much about Zeldris. I told my father that they day Margarett passed away, I was about to get kidnapped by strange men. He was furious. Not only was one daughter killed, but another daughter of his was about to get kidnapped. Father didn't take it lightly. He forced Veronica and I to move back to the mansion with him.**

 **This was father right now, His over-protective insticts kicked in. When I spilled everything, he made no false effort to secure the mansion with security cameras running on 24/7. Everywhere I looked, guards were stationed in every direction. I can't leave the house unless I have 10 body guards with me.**

 **I also told him about who those kidnappers were working with. Father hired the top investigators out there to find Lancelot Clancy and the mysterious road runner that killed Margarett. He spared no time at all to finding them. Lancelot, when my Father finds you, you'll wish that you took my sister's place in that coffin.**

 **Father made me stop going to school for a while, I agreed to him on that...Margarett's funeral was more important than this. And so I am now back to my old life. Where I, Elizabeth Lio Prinzesse now lived as a Princess all over again. I didn't properly say goodbye to Elaina and Jersey. I just packed up my belongings and left. But it's a good thing technology is here, the three of us can text and call. And with a laptop, the three of us videochatted. Elaina and Jersey comforted me the whole time I've been in the mansion for the past four days. They all said their condolences and promised to come to Tokyo to attend Margarett's funeral. I'm happy that they're coming. Margarett was like our 4th musketeer. A proper farewell is needed.**

 **All through out those four days, my mind drifted to Meliodas. I haven't seen him after he dropped me off in the hospital. I kept texting and calling him, but he never answered. I asked Gil about his whereabouts and Gil told me that he was going to find Margarett's killer. My heart skipped a beat. Meliodas was doing this for me. To me, he's the best undercover spy I've ever met, hope ran to my heart, Gil didn't look sad since he sticked around with us. He KNEW that Meliodas is gonna suceed n finding the killer. That's why he isn't crying to much. Justice will prevail. Right now, I'm in the private garden with Veronica and Gil. Like I mentioned, guards were stationed at least 1 kilometer away from where we stood. It annoyed Veronica but it was for our protection.**

" **Ne...so when is Meliodas coming back?..Gil, has he contacted you yet?" I questioned. Veronica and I have been very desperate to know the truth. Meliodas was gone for five days now. We have no knowledge on whatever he is doing. Worst case scenario is that he might have been taken captive. I began to worry. Gil saw my worried expression and told me,  
"Don't worry. I know that look on your face. I know Meliodas. And being captured?...not gonna happen..." Gil assured me.  
"well whatever it is that's keeping him tardy, he better get here..." Veronica glared at the ground. This past few days, I've noticed Veronica has changed. She's been cracky all this time. She gets mad at the smallest things and just shows her mean side. I don't like this part of her at all. Margarett's death, changed her.  
"Veronica, you try and find the killer. I bet it will take you months to figure it out. On top of that, i bet in two days, you're just gonna give up like all the other times you were given difficult tasks. " Gil spat. He too has turned a bit cracky..okay too much cranky. How can they both not be affected? Gil was gonna asked Margarett to marry him. It hurt him to know that his fiance is gone. But Gil's anger right now didn't reflect his depression from Margarett. He was defending Meliodas-sama's ability to work.  
"what did you say Pinky?...I may be a girl but I can kick your ass anytime of the day.." Veronica countered. Both were now standing with their eyes glaring at each other, while I stayed sitting down, not getting in the middle of this.  
"you heard me bitch..." I'm surprised. Gil had the will to ever call a woman a bitch. He's always a well-mannered guy.  
"honestly, why would Margarett choose you as her husband? What did she ever see in you? You're weak! You couldn't even protect her!"  
"oh yeah? How could Margarett love a bitchy sister like you? Obviously you didn't save her in time. After all, you were the one walking behind her..." these two were now playing the Blame Game. I hung my head low. Seeing them fight like this, it's not right.  
"please stop you two...Margarett doesn't want to see you guys fight like this..." i begged with tears threatening to fall down my eyes.**

 **Out of everyone in this family, I was the only one who stayed the same. I didn't change my lifestyle, my attitude or my personality. I stayed as me. I admit I'm hurting but I'm gonna stay strong...for Margarett. Just when Gil and Veronica were gonna start beating each other up, one of our guards came running to us.**

" **Lady Elizabeth, Lady Veronica, Sir Gil...Margarett's killer has been captured." The guard said while trying to catch his breath. Just five simple words turned this brawl into a party. Hope flashed in our eyes.**

 **When we arrived at Father's office, he was happily calling someone on the other line.  
"Thank you...thank you so much for capturing the killer. I am in debt to you..." Father noticed that we have came in. "Again, I thank you so much for what you did. You will be rewarded...huh? you don't want the reward?...but..." Father heavily sighed. "alright...again, a million thanks to you...okay, good day to you too..." Father ended the call.**

" **Father!...is it true?...has Margarett's killer been captured?" Veronica wanted to scream in joy.  
"Yes Veronica..." he smiled lightly then turned it into a blank expression. Veronica and Gil didn't notice father's expression, but I did.  
"Father, we're you talking to Meliodas-sama just now?" I had to know. He hasn't answered my calls for the last few days. At the mention of Meliodas' name, Veronica and Gil stopped celebrating.  
"No..."**

" **Huh?...I...I thought he called you. He promised...he told Gil that he'd find Margarett's killer ..." it didn't sound like I was telling my Father, more like i was telling myself.  
"Sir Balton, who was that you were in contact with?" Gil stepped in.  
"I don't know who this person is but he only told me his name...Zeldris was it?"**

 **Veronica, Gil and I froze. "Z..Zeldris?...he found the killer?"  
"do you know this man?"  
"He's Meliodas' brother." Gil answered. "did he say anything else Sir Balton?"  
"Yes. Zeldris told me that Meliodas had more important matters to attend to. So he told Zeldris to take over the mission." I'm happy that Margarett's killer has been foudn but disappointed because Meliodas abandoned his mission. Though I never asked him to do it, it still hirt because he left. I believe Veronica felt what I feel too . " I told the boy that I'd give him a reward but he declined..."  
"typical Zeldris..." Gil smiled to himself. "but he's one of the best." I think so too.**

" **Tomorrow is the trial. This woman, VIVIAN HOOD, will receive justice. The punishment for murder is a life-time in prison." Father's expression turned cold.  
"A woman huh? she can rot in prison for all I care..." Veronica said.  
"I know her."Gil said.  
"what? You do Gil? Who is she!" Veronica demanded.  
"Vivian Hood. A retired investigator. She is indeed one of the best recruits, the only problem is her attitude. Anyways, Vivian has had a long time obession over me. She even tried to harm Margarett once before, but I stopped her. Looks like she just got her revenge." Gil clenched his fists. " well, looks like I've got a lot to say about her in tomorrow's trial. The woman has psychological issues, that I can say to the judge." From Gil's words, Father looked sadistic for a second there.  
"with your back story and Zeldris' retrieved evidence, Vivian will never see daylight ever again." The three of them changed. It's disappointing for me.**


	29. Hidden Chapter 10

**Normal POV**

 **Night time...**

" **okay, make sure you take a left by the corner. Vivian said that she left the vehicle in the alley way near the pier. Smart girl, no one would dare look for it near the cargo site." Says Liza on the other side of the line.**

 **It has been three days since Meliodas left to find Vivian. He wasn't able to do anything else in three days but wait for Liza to contact him. she also mentioned that Lancelot had been throwing a fit for the failed plan. Liza wasn't able to contact Meliodas due to Lancelot and Vivian's presence. She had to wait for both of them to leave. It was a good thing they did.**

" **Okay. Thank you for the information Liza. Text me Vivian's official address. I'll corner her there. " says Meliodas. He was determined to do this for Elizabeth.  
"Okay then, good luck. And try not to get cuaght. Remember, you're still an Ire." Was all Liza said before she ended the call.**

 **This was it, Meliodas was gonna head over to Vivian's place right this second. Doing this will save Elizabeth from too much heartbreak. It pained him to see her like this, no tear should ever fall ffrom her eyes. He was about to hit the gas when another call has heard from his phone. He picked it up and foudn the ID number to be...Preston?**

" **Hey Meliodas..." Preston's playful voice was heard.  
"Preston..hey, when did you get back?" Preston is a traveler. He travels from place to place. And if you question his job, he's a trader. His business involves importing, trading and delivering wine to other countries. That's why he is hardly around.  
"Just today. Anyways, I got some big news to tell you...so where are you?" He paraded.  
"really? What is it?...also, I'm in Leonez City "  
"I can't tell you right now. You have to come back to Danafuji." His voice sound urgent.  
"why can't you?"  
"A's orders. You have to be present for me to tell it to the both of you." Preston said seriously.  
"alright, I'm going." Meliodas ended the call.**

 **Meliodas was tied to down to listening to what his heart and mind had set him to do - which was find Vivian immediately- or following A's orders. To be honest, A scares everyone including Meliodas. Wouldn't want His Boss to show his dark side huh?  
Meliodas had to make the decision. It was night time. Meliodas estimated the number of hours to find Vivian and the number of hours to drive back to Danafuji. He was gonna be late if he goes to find Vivian. Meliodas thought it through and came to a decision. It's a great plan, but it was risky.**

 **That Night...**

 **After her call with Meliodas, Liza was currently waiting for Lancelot to come home. She believes that he must be drinking his problems away in one of Tokyo's high class bars. She didn't have to wait long because the sound of the doors opening confirmed her waiting. Lancelot had returned.**

" **Oh you're here..." he was drunk but still sane.  
"and you're drunk..." Liza was gonna see his reaction upon telling him the big news.  
"yeah I know babe..." he pulled Liza near him. "but I'm fine..." he sniffed her hair.  
"you smell like alcohol, sit down...I have to tell you something." Lancelot pulled away and slumped himself on the couch. His play body pose didn't attract Liza at all.  
"so? What did you want to tell me?" he said while taking a sip of wine.**

" **that mission you told Vivian to do..." she started slowly.  
"yeah? What about it?" he took another sip.  
"she did what she was told, to dispose of Zeldris' sweetheart."  
"Yeah good for her." Lancelot saw Liza's blank face. "what's with that look? Am I missing something?"  
"Elizabeth Prinzesse, the girl you tried to fake rescue..."  
"yeah what about her?" Lance took a big gulp of the wine.**

" **she's Zeldris' sweetheart..." with that, Lance regained his sanity. He spit out the contents of the drink.**

" **she's WHAT?!" he couldn't believe it. "are you meaning to tell me that Elizabeth is dead?!" he was furious at this. Liza's face still is blank.  
"she's alive." Lance sighed in relief.  
"then who did Vivian kill?"  
"Elizabeth's sister, Margarett Prinzesse."  
"how could I been so foolish?!" Lance gripped his hair.  
"you're lucky Vivian hit the wrong Prinzesse. If she didn't, your chances of gold digging would have gone down the drain" Liza felt sympathy for Margarett but showed no emotion infornt of Lance.  
"hmpf...the bitch got lucky. I'd probably murder Vivian with my own hands if she killed Elizabeth..." Lance felt relieved that it wasn't Elizabeth.  
"but you're gonna unlucky soon." Liza moved away from him.**

" **and why is that?" Liza opened her laptop. She searched on Google about Margarett Prinzesse's killer. "It's all over the news. The Prinzesse household has already sent their top investigators to find Margarett's killer. Not only that, your name is also feautured in this article.**

 **Mastermind for this plan, suspected to be...Lancelot Clancy..." Liza read the big bold letters on the screen. "In other words, if Vivian is caught, she'll spill. And if she'll spill...you Lancelot Clancy...will be a goner." Liza shut the laptop directly.**

 **This scared Lancelot. If Vivian spills everything, his plan will be all for nothing. Lance was one step closer, he immediately grabbed Liza and pushed her out of the room. He dragged her till they were in a hall full of his subordinates.  
"hey, what's up with you?"  
"Leave...all of you...everyone under my control is to leave. Go on! You're all fired!" He yelled at everyone of the people in the building. After that, he again left for time for himself. Lancelot felt frustrated. Liza was right. If Vivian gets caught, then she will tell the cops. Immediately, Lancelot phoned Vivian.**

 **That night of the phone call...**

 **Vivian was currently making herself comfortable at her home. She lived alone on top of a hill. Her house resided near a cliff. The amount of money she has as payment has given her the life of luxury. Even after three days, she still celebrating over Margarett's death. Vivian's phone started ringing, it was Lance calling him.**

" **Hello..." that irritating high pitch voice never dies down.  
"Vivian, we need to talk..." he said.  
"If this is about the news, don't worry darling. You're safe. Even if I get caught, I would never trade any information for you..." Vivian sounded confident.  
"You better not Vivian..." he threatened.  
"Darling, relax..your secret is safe with me..." Vivian knows only Lancelot's present life. Never his backstory. So she ended the call.**

 **Later on, Vivian continued to shower herself in happiness. Her pleasurable night of booze was interrupted when an unknown number flashed through her phone. "now who could this be?" she picked it up.  
"hello? Who is this?" her sassy voice was heard.**

" **I know what you did..." this voice...it couldn't be.  
"Z..Zeldris..." how did he get her number?**

" **I know where you live. Who you're working for, and your motives..." he slowly told her. Vivian started sweating. She expected her to be caught maybe weeks or months from now but never knew it could be this soon.**

" **you're just bluffing..." she wished it was.  
"am I now? Well then, turn around..." Vivian slowly turned around. Her eyes saw the man standing just outside her sliding glass door. Zeldris smirked at her reaction.**

" **It's all over." He said before ending the call.**

 **With Lancelot...**

 **After telling Vivian everything on the phone call, Lancelot acted rationally. Due to his drunk state of mind, he wans't thinking straight. He had to do everything in his power to not get caught. His workers only knew him as LANCELOT. They have no knowledge of who he trully is. He was a nobody in reality. This was an advantage for him. Not even Liza knows his TRUE PERSONAL LIFE.**

 **It was almost midnight, everyone of his workers had left. They may be loyal to him, but how long will that loyalty last? Lancelot couldn't take any chances. To cover tracks, to seal his identity, to lock away any information about him, Lance did the most unbelieveable thing ever.**

 **HE SET THE ENTIRE BUILDING ON FIRE...**


	30. Chapter 19: Kiss The Rain

**Normal POV**

' _ **A massive fire incident occured around 12:30 AM last night just outside of Tokyo's forest line. Investigators have just cracked the whereabouts of the master mind behind the death of Margarett Prinzesse. Apparantly, the burnt house belonged to the killer going under the name, Lancelot Clancy. Police are still investigating the site to find useful evidence as to where Lancelot may be**_ **...'**

 **Says the reporter on the News channel. Balton Prinzesse banged his hand so hard on the breakfast table that the glasses filled with water tripped to the side, soaking the pearly white table cloth. "That Lancelot, he's making a run for it!..." Balton was getting hot headed early in the morning.  
"Father, I have faith that he will be caught soon." Elizabeth reassured herself. She had already told her Father and Veronica about Zeldris and Meliodas's mission to find Lancelot. At first, they didn't believe her but Gil stepped in to verify her words.**

 **Balton somehow trusts Zeldris and Meliodas since he has met Meliodas before and Zeldris did a wonderful job of capturing Vivian. "I hope those Ire brothers find him like they always ambitioned." Balton took a sip of his orange juice. Veronica proceeded back to eating. It was just the three of them. Elizabeth looked over to the empty seat next to Veronica. Elizabeth just imagines that Margarett is sitting there lighting up the atmosphere.**

 **Balton and Veronica were preparing themselves for the trial. It's going to be a long day so you must eat breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day. To be honest, Elizabeth doesn't want to go to the trial. She is scared. Why? Vivian might try to manipulate her mind by retelling how Margarett died. Her mind will start to drift off to visualizing what actually happened. And that is something she is scared about. But at the same time, she has to go. She has to face her sister's murderer. This way, Margarett will receive the justice indtended.**

 **After breakfast, Elizabeth, Veronica, Gil and her Father went to the main hall of the mansion. It's like a giant ballroom for patires. But this week, it wasn't used as a party. The double doors opened, the fours stepped into the dark ballroom. The maids did a beautiful job at decorating the room filled with flowers, angels, cotton, white silk fabric, and photos of Margarett hanging on the wall. At the center of the room was a coffin.**

 **Balton wanted the best coffin ever made for his daughters funeral. Margarett was wearing a beautiful white gown almost the same as a wedding gown. The coffin was made of glass. That way, everyone could see how beautiful Margarett is even after death. This is no ordinary coffin, this coffin preserves the body so it will never decay. Balton mentioned that Margarett's corpse will be locked in a vault near their Mother's grave at the Prinzesse's private cemetary.**

 **The four stood right in front of Margarett's coffin. "Margarett honey, today is the trial...I hope you're watching us right now. I promise you, Vivian will pay for her sin." Balton's voice was gentle and loving at the beginning then turned dark and cold at the end.  
"A true sin is something that can never be attoned for. Bringing the dead back to life is unheard of. Margarett, my love, this is for you." Gil leaned closer to the coffin and kissed the glass where Margarett's lips lies.  
"Margarett, I swear... I'm going to do my best in this..." Veronica sounded as if she couldn't continue but she did. She had no other words to say but this, "I miss you. I hope you found a happy place there..." Veornica touched the middle of her chest. Now it was Elizabeth's turn.  
"Onee-san, I miss you...so much. I'll tell Zeldris that you said 'Thank you'. I don't know if you've met him before, but let me tell you..he's an amazing guy. He's the one who caught Vivian for you. Isn't that wonderful?" Elizabeth just kept on talking, imagining that Margarett is listening. "I won't let Zeldris' effort go to waste. We're gonna do this together. Please, guide us." Elizabeth touched the glass coffin.**

 **They all said their 'I love yous' before leaving the mansion. Elizabeth believes that Margarett heard their words and prayers for she no longer felt scared. She had the strength to go up to that court house and give Vivian a piece of her mind. She feels it, the arms Margarett circling around her body. They can do this.  
"you don't have to be afraid nor put effort into the trial...a plan has been made." Balton said with an emotionless tone.  
"hmm? What are talking about father?" Elizabeth didn't understand him.  
"Just wait and see..." he smiled lightly. They wonder what Balton is thinking about.**

 **Later...**

 **Vivian was quietly leaning against the chair of the interrogation room. No matter how many times the police kept on asking her the same questions over and over, Vivian doesn't seem to crack. The Prinzesses weren't the only ones who can hire an attorney, Vivian too hired one herself. The police had no right to interrogate her as long as she has an attorney beside her. But today, Vivian's attorney was ...OUT.**

 **Vivian heard the door opened. "good you're finally here. The trial is about to begin and i nee dyou to be at your be-." She stopped her sentence when she turned around to face the person. It wasn't her attorney at all.**

" **Z..Zeldris?" Vivian froze. What is he doing here again? Why aren't there any police stopping him? "what are you here for? You already captured me? What else do you want?!...more importantly, how did you get in here?"  
"Everyone is unavailable at this moment...that includes your attorney." Zeldris voice was dark. "I don't like sharing information, I want to keep it for myself." Zeldris went over to the table and directly slammed his hands on top of it making Vivian flinch. "I wanna know where Lancelot is?...I bet you have heard the news..."  
"w..what news?"  
"about the Clancy mansion on fire that happened last night." Vivian had no idea that was even happening.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about.." this is true on her part. "also, even if I tell you...Lancelot already told you himself." She countered.  
"hm?"  
"he just set HIS mansion on fire. You now know where he lived. Obviously that's the answer to your question." She smirked.  
"I meant, where is he now?" Zeldris leaned much further until his face was close to Vivian. Those dark eyes held no mercy for her. Vivian gulped.  
"h..how should I know? I just recently found out that mansion was burnt down. Also, how am I supposed to know about Lancelot when I, his top spy, don't even know who he is." Vivian said. Zeldris tried to read her expression. He felt defeated, Vivian has no knowledge.**

" **alright then...just one last question before I leave..." Zeldris retracted from his close proxximity with Vivian. "give me one good reason why you killed Margarett." To this statement, Vivian suddenly laughed.  
"seriously? That?...oh my gosh.. that bitch deserved to die. I can think of a hundred reasons why I wanted to kill her." She kept on laughing.  
"from what Gil told me, you were a crazy obsessed ex girlfriend, who only thinks of herself and no one else. Your jelaousy and selfishness is what made you the murderer you are now. That is just a PERSONAL reason. Tell me, what is the TRUE reason why you killed Margarett other than that." Zeldris was loosing his patience.  
"Look kid, all of this would have been prevented if you didn't come back. Technically, it's also your fault too. Lancelot's plan was to dispose of Zeldris Ire's sweetheart..." Vivian quoted the last part. "and so I did what I was told. I followed you, found you talking to Margarett and I just assumed that she was yours." Vivian said it like it was no big deal.**

 **Zeldris smirked. "Let me tell you something, I have NO SWEETHEART nor am I sweet at all...so let's summarize what trully happened. After assuming the impossible, your craziness drove you to killing Margarett without second thoughts. Not only because Lancelot told you to do it, but because you WANTED to do it. So in short, You killed Margarett out of jealousy. Cased close. It's over Vivian." Zeldris walked straight to the room.  
"Oh hell it is not! Just you wait and see..when I get out of court, you're dead Zeldris! And this time, you'll stay dead." Vivian ranted out in rage. All Zeldris could do is smirk.**

" **how are you going to get out when you're already sentenced to prison?" Zeldris toyed with her. Vivian didn't get what he was talking about. "I lied. Everyone is here...breathing...and...listening to everything we've talked about...and by everyone, I mean...The Prinzesses, the jury...and most importantly, the judge."**

 **Vivian's skin color turned pale. Everyone had been listening to their conversation. She had just confessed her wrong dings to the public. "hope you have a fun time in jail." Was all Zeldris said before the police came in to arrest Vivian. She cursed Zeldris for everything, all Zeldris could do was smile on the other side of the thick glass window. This was the plan he shared with Balton, amazing isn't it?**

 **Elizabeth's POV**

 **Never have I ever felt ready to murder someone. Vivian, I hate her...no, I despise her. Everything she had said made my blood boil. I oh so wanted to go in the room and rip her apart. So did Veronica but Gil held us both so we wouldn't do anything rash. I saw Father's expression, he seemed angry as well. I know that we were all hurting. The pain won't go away even if you want it to. What's done is done. A life can never be brought back in exchange for another.**

 **We all headed back to the mansion. It was awkward silence for all of us. We didn't know what to say after finding out everything. We're happy that Vivian is finally locked up but still feel empty. What's missing here?  
"Gil, Veronica, Elizabeth... I'm heading up to my office now..please do not disturb me." Father didn't wait for us to answer, he immediately walked up to the stairway. I know what he's doing, he wants to cry in private. Let it all out.**

" **I..I'm going too. I'll see you two later..." Veronica left to go back to her room leaving Gil and I in the living room.**

 **It was still silent for both of us. "you know, if you want to go..I'm fine with that..." I said to him. "you need time for yourself aswell..." Gil only nodded and left the house. We were all hurting. Margarett was someone special in our lives. Just imagining with us, it hurts to even think about it. A single tear slid down as my bangs covered the teary eyes I have made.**

 **When I got to my room, I immediately phoned Meliodas. I kept calling him ten times but the call would always direct to voice mail. Where is he? He hasn't shown up since day one at all. Zeldris said he had important business to attend to, I bet he's done by now. He could atleast answer my calls or maybe even text me. Meliodas is just...ignoring me.**

 **3 Days Later...**

 **(A/N: I have this mp3 on my phone called KISS THE RAIN by YIRUMA. The music will be playing in this funeral scxene, if you have it, play it. If you don't, try downloading it...the sone is heartbreaking at the same time beautiful.)**

 **Today was the funeral. Everyone who knew Margarett came to the Prinzesse private cemetary. All I could see is black. Everyone wore black attire. Never did I see anyone wore white. The atmosphere felt depressing.**

 **We all gathered around the huge vault on the center of the open field. The vault was in front of an angel praying over it. The whole cemetary was a peaceful garden. For the sould who lost their way come play and enjoy before they are taken up into heaven. On the left side, I could see my mother's grave stone displayed on the wall containing her coffin for all to see. The servant opened another empty vault to which Margarett's coffin was placed on.**

 **We all said our prayers.**

 **I stood there in front of the coffin, along with Veronica, Gil and father. My head held down letting all my tears flow out while the others had white roses with them. The roses are a sign of peace. May Margarett cross the bridge safely to heaven. Father started talking about Margarett. He cried in his speech. Who wouldn't? He just lost a daughter. After his small speech he told everyone to start giving their flowers.**

 **Rain started pouring down on us. Everyone took out their umbrellas, while Veronica , Gil, Father and I stayed out of it. One of the servants tried to shelter us with an umbrealla but Father told him not to. I don't care if I'm wet, all I care about is Margarett right now, I know my family did too. Margarett...my partner...my bestfriend...my sister...my role model..she was my everything. the person that I call my sister is gone. Oh Margarett, you passed away so quickly, it seems like it was just yesterday that I learned to say your name for the first time. I don't remember it much, but Veronica caught it on video.**

 _ **Flashback*****_

 _ **My four year old self was staring at the tall girl standing infront of me. "Elizabeth...my name is Margarett. I'm your big sister...can you say 'Mar..ga..rett?"  
"M..mmwar...gu...wret..." I tried to pronounce it.  
"almost...say it again...Marg..ga..rett..."  
"Mar...ga...wrett..." I said.  
"Veronica...Elizabeth almost did it!...did you get that?!"  
"yeah..yeah..I got it. I can't wait to show this to Eli in the future." Veronica saved the video.**_

 _ **End*****_

 **Gils POV**

 **I went in front and offered my flowers and sticked them in the green sponge circling Margarett's coffin. Each flower drop made me remember every memory I had with her. Margarett was going to be my wife soon but that dream turned into a nightmare. I still remember the way I confessed to her about everything I felt about her. And it was also the day we made love, that one memory that I will never ever forget.**

 **I trapped her in between my hands. Her face was blushing so hard from our close contact. She just recently got back from her vacation to Canada. Elizabeth was over at Elaina's house and Veronica was with Sir Balton at America. He was registering Veronica for College. It was only me and Margarett. No one to disturb us.**

 **I was already planning our future. I imagined we'd have kids. You don't know how happy I was when Veronica assumed that Margarett was pregnant. I thouhgt I was gonna be a dad. I thought Margarett and i would start a new life together...but it never happened. She's gone now. I'll never love another woman they way I loved Margarett.**

 _ **Veronica's POV**_

 **Margarett was the best big sister any sibling could ever have. She was fun, optimistic, funny, confident,..and maybe sometimes a little evil. But she always gets her way. I could still remmeber how she always wakes me and Eli up in Elementary.**

 _ **Flashback*****_

" _ **Elizabeth! Veronica! Come one you two, time for school!" Margarett yelled. I checked the clock and it was still 5:30 AM. "You're crazy!..It's too early.." I hated being woken up from her beauty sleep. "Uh...Nee-san..just five more minutes..." I complained. She didn't take it lightly so the last option was, she dumped cold water on both of us.  
"Margarett!" Elizabeth and I yelled in unison.  
"good, now you two can change. You're done bathing.." she just laughed.**_

 _ **End of Flashback*****_

 **I looked up Margarett as a second mother after mom died. She's always been there for me trough thick and thin. Whatever she does for me was for my own good. I followe her always. I wanted to be with Margarett in every special event because we're sisters. We'l lalwyas be ther eofr each other. I feel so dissapointed at myself that I wasn't able to save her during that time. I was walking right behind her. I could have grabbed her to stop but I didn't. All those times Margarett had saved me, I couldn't save her back. I feel so horrible.**

 **I love you Margarett. I hope that you're doing okay. I wanted to hug her one last time. As I sticked my flowers into the sponge, I let the waterworks fall freely, but that's okay. The rain is her eto cover me up.**

 _ **Balton's POV**_

 **(A/N: Does anyone know what is the name of Elizzabeth's mom? Because I have no idea. Let's assume that Balton's wife's name is MARTHA. Okay? We'll call her Martha. Correct me if I'm wrong okay guys? So I'll be able to chnage it later.)**

 **Raising a child was part of my future plans. As soon as I married Martha, my life felt complete. Margarett's birth was the second most amazing day of my life. The first was marrying Martha ofcourse. Margarett grew up just like her mother. Strong, indipendent, responsible, fun..sometimes crazy. I too joined in the fun. When Martha passed away, I vowed to be the best Father my children will ever have. I dedicated myself everyday to shower them with love.**

 **But Margarett pushed away all the materialistic objects I have given her. All she wanted was tme. Family time with me. I remembered the first time she rejected all my gifts.**

 _ **Flashback*****_

 _ **Margarett and I cuddled up on the couch watching scary movies. I was against her watching these kinds of movies because it might scar her.**_

 _ **She was growing up, I don't want to baby her too much but I can't help it. A Father will always see a little girl no matter how womanly Margarett is. We kept watching the movie until it played the part where the girl opened the door to the basement and out came a white masked person with blood on the mask.**_

 _ **margarett screamed till she ran out of air. I immediately turned off the tv and patted her back to calm her down.**_

" _ **Papa...thanks for...turning it off."Margarett xcried unto me.  
"Margarett don't cry anymore...Papa is here...no scary person is gonna lay a hand on my little girl." I kissed her forhead to which she giggled. We both fell asleep on the couch.**_

 _ **End Of Flashback*****_

 **Somehow, I feel hatred fro myself. I told her that no one was going to lay a hand on her. And what happened? She's now dead right in fornt of me. I lost a daughter, I'm not going to loose Elizabeth and Veronica too. Today, I am a changed man. I inserted my flowers on the sponges. My tears fell on the petals mixxed with the rain drops.  
"Martha, watch over Margarett...she's with you now..." I prayed for her journey to heaven.**

 **Elizabeth's POV**

 **Tears falled down of my eyes. I couldn't hold in my sadness. The pain..it hurts so much. Why did it had to be Margarett of all people?**

 **The ceremony kept on going. Everyone had given their flowers. I saw Jersey and Elaina coming forth with their flowers. After they said their prayers, the two went over to me and gave me a tight hug. The three of us cried in sadness.**

 **I cryed harder, I didn't care if I would get sick under the rain. I held my head up high and opened my mouth letting my screams of agony fill the air. I just sat there looking at the sky. I kissed the rain. Every tear drop is another memory.**

 **I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice the ceremony is over. The one person I had wanted to come the most was Meliodas. He didn't appear. He never came even after the ceremony ended. He was Margarett's choice of guy for me..or that's she says. Those two are like bestfriends when they talk. Meliodas is that close with Margarett. Seeing him not here with us, I was getting angry at his countless absences. Everyone had left except my friends, Veronica, Gil and father. We stayed behind for our last words before the srvants lock Margarett's body in the vault. I read the grave stone in my mind. I didn't want to breakdown while reading it openly to others.**

 _ **Here lies Margarett Bree Prinzesse**_

 _ **A close friend..a family member to all..an amazing sister...a wonderful girlfriend, and soon-to-be wife**_

 _ **Loved...cared...missed...cherished...and respected by all.**_

 **As soon as everyone stepped away from the tomb stone, I snapped out of my trance. I ended up falling. My mind was blurry. I felt so weak. The last thing I remember was someone carrying me and calling my name. I couldn't move so I just let the numbness get in and darkness consumed me.**


	31. The Ires 1

**Normal POV**

 **Location: Ten Commandments National Building**

 **Opening the doors to the building, you'll see that everything was pearly white. Marble was used to decorate the inside of the meeting hall. Nine people sat down on the designated chairs perfectly circled around the decagon shaped table. These people were the superiors of the world or More..More..and More. The highest rank in the luxury life,**

 **The Ten Commandments.**

 **Though their names as ten, the commandments only have nine members so far. In choosing commandment, one must show that they are deserving of the title. And so, the search for the last commandment is on going.**

" **So...who'se it gonna be this time?" says the 1st Commandment: THOU SHALT NOT HAVE OTHER GODS BEFORE ME. Lady of Faith, Merascyllus . "any candidates for the 10th place?"**

 **(MERASCYLLA)**

" **We've handpicked the people who might be deserving of the title." The King of the Fairies replied. He was known as the 4th Commandment: REMEMBER THE SABBATH DAY, TO KEEP IT HOLY. Lord of Repose, Gloxiaan.**

 **(GLOXINIA)**

" **and?" Merascyllus wanted him to continue.**

" **Only two people were selected. The two differ from each other yet both posess the quality of being a commandment." The 9th Commandment explained: THOU SHALT NOT BEAR FALSE WITNESS AGAINST THY NEIGHBOR. Lord of Faith, Galantes.**

 **(GALAN)**

" **How sure are you that those two are the best of the best , Galantes?" questioned the 6th Commandment: THOUGH SHALT NOT KILL. Lord of Pacifism, Grey Lordess.**

 **(GRAY LORD)**

" **Fool. I am the Lord of truth. I can see the truth the lies beneath the two candidates." Galantes lightly bragged, to which Grey rolled his eyes at.  
"It would be much quicker to eliminate one of them, don't you think?" Grey questioned Galantes.**

" **true, but be fair Grey. We are not going to make any rash decisions now..." Galantes wasn't able to answer for another had answered for him. And he was the 10th Commandment: THOU SHALT NOT COVET. Lord of Selflessness, Dreyfusard.**

 **(DREYFUS)**

" **do you even have a say in this Dreyfusard?" Grey was a bit annoyed.  
"as a matter of fact, I do. Since My Father, FRAUDORIN, (Farudrin) the previous Lord of Selflessness, was getting old, he annointed me as a commandment to fill the empty seat. Now that's taken care of,...yes, I do have a say in this...thank you very much." Dreyfusard put on a smug face because he knows Grey couldn't say anything back.**

" **Dreyfusard is right, Grey. We can't just pick whoever we like. The date of trial will be topic for today's meeting." Says Lord Spiemonte. (MONSPIET)  
Commandment number: UNKNOWN  
Characteristic: UNKNOWN**

" **Let's get this meeting started then..." he continued started the discussion. Lord Spiemonte was in deep conversation with:**

 **Lady Deererie, another commandment. (DERRIERIE)  
Commandment number: UNKNOWN  
Characteristic: UNKNOWN**

 **And**

 **Lord Dalor, another member of the ten. (DOLOR)  
Commandment number: UNKNOWN  
Characteristic: UNKNOWN**

 **While they all chatted their way to get everyting organized, a member of the commandment took hold of the folder being passed on to each member. With his white hair disheveled as he used his hand as a comb, the man was shocked beyond anything at the pciture in the folder.**

" **well, looks like your brother is one of the two candidates. I'm not gonna offend you, It's actually a compliment. The kid must be something. I don't know what the others see in him that made them pick Zeldris, huh Estor?" Dreyfusard complimented.**

 **That is affirmative. Estor Ire (ESTAROSSA) is a member of the Ten Commandments. Estor smiled at this. "I can perfectly see why they picked him. I'm actually proud that he got picked when he never showed any interest of becoming one. Nice going little brother." Estor congratulated Zeldris, his little brother, in the back of his mind.  
"I wonder what he's reaction would be when I get home?" He asked himself. Dreyfusard just imagined the look on Zeldris face when he finds out.**


	32. Chapter 20: Control

**Elizabeth's POV**

 **When I regained consciousness, my eyes got blinded at the brightness of the room. As my eyes adjusted at the blurry surroundings, I then realized that I was in my room. The clock on my bedside table read '11:00 PM'. Did I slept through the rest of the time during the funeral? I do remember blacking out. Touching my forehead, I was indeed right. I did have a short fever. I think it's because of the stress this last few days including getting soaked under the rain.**

 **I was too lazy to get up so I went back to sleep. Throughout my sleeping session, a huge part of me wished that when I woke up moments ago, everything that had happened was all just a dream. But it wasn't. It was real and painful. Silently, I burried my face into the pillow and cried myself to sleep again.**

 **Morning...**

 **Walking down the hallway, everything was silent. The atmosphere in the mansion changed. I never knew that this is how everything will change when somebody passes away. I hate the silence. It was mocking me. My feet kept on walking till I arrived at Veronica's room. I knocked once, twice and thrice yet nobody answered. Maybe she is still asleep. I don't blame her. Yesterday took a lot of our energy away.**

 **So I proceeded to the dining hall. Father was already there eating while signing papers. "Good morning Father." I greeted him.  
"Good morning Elizabeth." The way he greeted me sounded plain. Like there was no life in it. I didn't let it bother me because I know what he is going through. We all feel depressed. Breakfast wasn't the same without Margarett in it. Silence filled the room, Father made no effort to even talk to me, i in return didn't talk with him either.**

 **As we kept on eating in silence, I grew annoyed. It's past breakfast time and Veronica hasn't come down yet. "Father, shall I go wake up Veronica?" I made an excuse.  
"she didn't tell you?" I stopped on tracks.  
"huh? Tell me what?"  
"after the funeral, Veronica immediately packed her bags and left to go back to school." He answered.**

 **I heard my heart crack. "no...she wouldn't just do that!..." I started to shake in disbelief. I ran to her room as fast as I can. Once I got there, Veronica's closet was empty. No sign of her anywhere. She was gone. Back to school...back to America...without even saying goodbye.**

 **I went back to the dining room but Father wasn't there anymore so I ran up the staircase leading to his private office. Without any manners, I slammed open the door hard.  
"w..why did she leave?!" my eyes were getting teary. Father sighed.  
"Veronica wanted to go back. She has already missed out on some of her classes. The flight to America will take around 16 hours above. So booking the plane early will beat the time." Still, he answered as if it didn't matter. It did to me.**

" **why didn't you stop her father?..why huh?" I wished he could have talked some senses into her.  
"Like I said before Elizabeth, Veronica has missed too much of her school time. So she left." He said again. Then I got an idea.  
"what about Lancelot? He already got Margarett, who knows? He might go after Veronica next." I needed him to see that keeping distances are gonna tear us apart much farther.  
"I had Grimm hired as Veronica's bodyguard until she graduates." (GRIAMORE)  
"But...but..she didn't even say goodbye..." I whispered. My voice was breaking.  
"you tell her that Elizabeth. I have work to do." I couldn't believe it. Father just brushed me off like I was just a single strand of hair on the table.**

 **I didn't bother arguing about his lack of care so I just ran out the door. Immediately, I tried calling Veronica on her phone but no answer. I kept on messaging her on facebook, but she still wasn't online. I kept waiting till the green light lits up on her skype account. Nothing. I have no way too reach her. Maybe she can't communicate with me too. I'll consider the excuse of passing the ocean. There is no signal in the middle of the ocean. 16 hours is a long drive. So I'll just have to wait.**

 **Later...**

 **While waiting, I locked myself in my room. I didn't want anyone to bother me. My tears stained the pillow covers. I questioned why my life turned upside down. What did I ever do to deserve this? What did Margarett ever do to deserve death? Margarett has never harmed anyone. No one. But Vivian has her own thoughts. I gripped the sheets. Thinking about Vivian made my blood boil. Something in me snapped. I wanted her gone. A life for a life. My thoughts drifted to how I'm gonna kill her but then I snapped out of my thoughts. I wont! I will not give in to my emotions. If I keep thinking of revenge, my judgement will cloud me. Wrath would be my only option. And then...even just this idea in my head, I have already sinned. I don't wan't that at all but my heart keeps on saying otherwise.**

 **I heard the sound of someone knocking. I didn't bother it at all. The sound of knocking didn't come from my door. Weird, so I stood up. When I turned to the side, the knocking came from my room's balcony. Opening the large curtains covering the glass door, my eyes spotted the most familiar black hair and eyes.**

 **Zeldris was standing outside my balcony.**

 **Immediately, I opened the door to let him in. "h..how did you get up here?"  
"I climbed. You know there's a ladder with vines winding up around it." He said in a 'duh' tone. Zeldris stared at me then turned away. was I seeing things or did I just see him blush?  
"so..when are you gonna dress decently?" huh? I looked down at what I was wearing and my face blushed the brightest red ever.**

 **I was standing infront of Zeldris wearing only a short...very short night gown that my by butt was almost showing. Zeldris turned away. that was my chance to run into my room and pick out a more suitable attire. I didn't want to keep him waiting so I wore the first clothing I see on my shelves. A plain white t-shirt and pink shorts. Just plain and simple yet comfortable. Walking out, I saw Zeldris texting on his phone. His face was blank. He looked serious on hwat he was doing. Zeldris finally aknowledged my presence and closes his phone.**

" **Let's go." He told me as he went out the balcony.  
"g...go where?" I asked him.  
"somewhere...more private." I grabbed my sneakers, put them on and followed him. Zeldris went down the wooden ladder. Soon, he had arrived down the ground. Now it was my turn. I have never done something like this before. Never have I used this wooden ladder since I was a child. I never sneak out so I never used this. Slowly, I climbed down the ladder. Looking down, I calculated the height from where I am to the ground. About 20 feet high I think. I gulped and kept on going. When I was about only 6 feet left of height, I slipped. I flinched when one of the vines snapped. Falling was scary. As I waited for the hard mpact, two arms caught me on time. My eyes opened to see Zeldris carrying me bridal style.  
"you okay Elizabeth?" he asked me. I blushed again.  
"uh..y..yeah..thanks for saving m..me.." I hid my blush. Good thing my bangs did the job for me. Zeldris put me down.  
"follow me..." and so I did.**

 **The Prinzesse family owns a huge amount of land. If you were to imagine what my house looks like and the area, it would look just like Nagi Sanzenen's household in Hayate the Combat Butler series. Basically, Zeldris passed so many security guards. He led me to my family's private lake. I always come here with Margarett, Veronica and Papa when I was a kid. Immediately, my heart ached at the thought of our family drifting away because of the loss. Zeldris didn't notice this and I'm glad he didn't. We stopped near two large boulders. I sat on one and he sat on the other. I didn't hesitate to ask him but he beat me to it.  
"are you okay Elizabeth?" Zeldris was obviously talking about my family. I frowned.  
"to be honest, no. Everyone is slowly drifting away from each other. It's like we're strnagers living under the same roof." I confessed. Keeping it locked up will make it worse.  
"this is not the reward I wanted." Zeldris said.  
"huh? Reward?"  
Zeldris sighed. "since Meliodas wasn't able to do the job, I agreed to do it. Your father wanted to reward me but I told him 'no'. He kept on insisting but I turned him down." He answered.  
"w..why didn't you just accept the reward?"  
"I already have the reward." Zeldris lightly smiled then went black again. It might only be a second but it made my heart skip a beat. He turned to me and said,**

" **seeing your reaction. Your smile..yout happiness after Vivian got arrested, was the best reward I could have." I stiffened. Goosebumps appeared on my skin. My face kept on blushing this time, I couldn't hide it. Zeldris can see through my intentions.  
"but it seems you're not happy. I expected a smile from you, not a frown." He looked away. "I guess I shouldn't be expecting too much. I mean, you haven't gotten over Margarett's loss yet. I can't expect you to be happy instantly huh?" he said that like he was asking himself.**

 **I frowned. "sorry..."  
"don't apologize. It's no your fault." He said.  
"from the bottom of my heart..." I touched my chest. "thank you...for helping us find the culprit." I let a tear fall slowly. Zeldris smiled. He went over to where I was sitting at and lightly patted my head. I'd say we're of the same height considering how low if sitting on this boulder. "you're welcome Elizabeth."**

 **Nomal POV**

 **Zeldris wasn't able to receive a happy smile from Elizabeth, but he was okay with it. As long as she is doing okay, that smile is worth waiting for.  
"you know...I can give you a reward..." Elizabeth offered.  
"I told you, I don't want to accept your father's reward." He refused.  
"this isn't my Father's reward. This is from me." Elizabeth hid both her hands behind her back. "please accept it." She was sure of it. Zeldris has no idea what her reward is.  
"*sighs*...okay. I'll accept it."  
"c...close your eyes and h..hold out your hand." She instructed. Zeldris did what he was told. Closed his eyes and held out his hand. Something soft touched his palm. Zeldris expected a gift made by Elizabeth but it wasn't a gift. He feels as though he was being pulled forward. The most unexpected thing happened to him.**

 **Elizabeth gave him a kiss on t he lips.**

 **The kiss was soft. Filled with emotions of love and care. Elizabeth cared for Zeldris. She kept on wondering if this would ever turn out into love. She wanted to know but leave that aside. This is a reward. Just a sweet reward for a job well done.**

 **This was the first time that Elizabeth has ever done something like this . She has no idea where that self-confidence came from but right now, she didn't care. After seconds of the unexpected kiss, Elizabeth pulled away. contented that she gave him her reward. With just a centimeter distance from Zeldris lips to hers, Zeldris leaned to her. He continued the kiss which surprised Elizabeth. But slowly, her eyes started to close. The hand she was holding was loose. Zeldris was now holding Elizabeth's hand. He intertwined his with hers. They shared their tender loving kiss. Sparks flew everywhere for Elizabeth.**

 **But suddenly, Zeldris pulled away. He covered his mouth with the hand he held with Elizabeth's. Zeldris was breahting heavily, so was Elizabeth. Second time. This was the second time they shared that kiss. The first was unexpected, the second was of will. Elizabeth blushed to the maxx.  
"I...I'm sorry..." Elizabeth's heart ached. "don't get me wrong...I don't regret doing it at all." He confessed. Zeldris was being honest. "truth is, I want it to do it again..." he advanced closer to Elizabeth but stopped. "But I can't...I don't like toying with you Elizabeth. You don't know how much I want you with me..." he kept on confessing like this was the last ime he'll ever see her.**

 **Elizabeth's heart sped up. The beating was too much. Her breathing got heavier due to this sudden heart to heart confession with Zeldris. He again patted her head. "I want you but not now. Not when you're hurting..." he said. A person's feelings can be vulnerable when depression is in the way. Zeldris believes that Elizabeth isn't in the right state of mind right now to decide.  
"I'll wait...just get better soon...that's all I wanted to say." He let go of her and walked away. he left Elizabeth there in the middle of her family's private forest and walked away. **

**After fifteen minutes of staying in the same position, Elizabeth finally collected her thoughts. She registered everything Zeldris said. This confirms it. He likes her. Zeldris likes her as in like her. He wanted to be with her but couldn't. Part of her agreed to what he said. He was giving her time to fully recover from her loss. She was thankful that he left, otherwise she would have made a decision too quickly without thinking about it. Elizabeth touched her lips. She can still feel Zeldris' raw affection lingering on them. Has she melted his frozen heart? Thinking about him that way, Elizabeth's decision was up for debate. She was gonna accept him...soon.**

 **Meanwhile...**

 **Leaving the Prinzesse household was an easy job for Zeldris. The security guards nor security cameras caught him on the act. He got out quickly. While reaching to the large concrete walls shading him from the sun, Zeldris went to punch the wall. A crack was made due to the impact. He had to stop what they were doing. All throughout their kiss, the hand he had a hold on Elizabeth's hand made sure she didn't let go. He wanted that kiss...So badly.**

 **But, the other hand, his free hand, had a mind of it's own. It slowly crept up to Elizabeth's waist aiming to grope her breast tightly. Thoughts of his past tried to take over his happy moment. He had to stop. Zeldris never ever wants to touch Elizabeth like that ever again. It's a good thing self-control was on his side. He didn't want to ruin the moment they had with his perverted thoughts.**

" **Meldy...Estor...I'm sorry..." he kept on repeating as he walked back to his motorbike.**


	33. The Ires 2

**Author's Note**

 **So here we have a collaboration of four different POVs. It will keep on changing so to make sure you don't get confused, the italicized words before every sentence will indicate who is narrating the story. Okay gets? Good. Enjoy!**

 **The Ire's POV**

 _ **Meliodas...**_

" **Go Naruto! Finish him off!" I screamed at the TV screen. Naruto and Sasuke's fight was epic. Those two look like they haven't even broken a sweat.**

 **Guess I'll introduce myself. The name is Meliodas Ire. I'm an otaku and I'm proud of it. Basically, I'm screaming in joy infront of the screen as Naruto and Sasuke were about to clash by using their special technique which is Rasenggan for Naruto and Chidori for Sasuke, somebody turned off the TV before it happened.**

" **Oi! Zeldris why did you do that?!" I turned around to face him.**

 **This is my twin brother, Zeldris Ire. We looked exactly alike but we differ in appearance. I have blonde spiky hair and green eyes while he has black spiky hair and black eyes. Just by looking at him, everyone assumes that he is a gangster.**

 _ **Zeldris...**_

 **Meliodas' yelling was annoying the f*ck out of me. So Immediately, I turned it off. "you're so noisy bro." I told him. Honestly, what does he see in these cartoons anyway?  
"Hey! You know I can hear your muttering you know..." Meliodas complained.  
"you were supposed to..."  
"and another ting, they are not cartoons. It's called ANIME bro. Learn to see the difference. Now give me that remote." The two of us were having a wrestling match in the living room.  
"how are you the eldest one? You act like a kid.."  
"duh, because I am a kid...at heart hehe." Meliodas is the eldest twin. I was born a minute after him. so the match went on.  
"you two stop fighting..." ordered our youngest sister. This is Melodiaz Ire. But we all call her 'Meldy' for short.**

 _ **Meldy...**_

 **I took the remote off of their hands. "sheesh..you two act like children. How is it you guys are the my older brothers?" Hi I'm Melodiaz Ire. Just call me 'Meldy' for short. I'm these two's youngest sister. Anyways, why I called them that is because I'm taller than them like 5'9 and they are about 4'0. I'm 15 and they're 16. Basically, mom was diagnosed with Neotemy so as her age grew, her height stayed the same. Meliodas and Zeldris kinda inherited her genes.**

 **People mistook me as the older sister when these two are the eldest in age but height? Nope. "ah...gomene Meldy..." Meliodas apologized. "but it was Zeldris' fault." He added.  
"my fault? You were the one screaming in the house. I had to shush you."My sweatdropped. I just blushed at their brotherly love. No matter how crazy it is in this house, I love my brothers all the way.**

 _ **Estor...**_

 **I arrived home at exactly 7:30 PM. The train ride from Tokyo to Danafuji was long ..very long but I had to endure it. Work is work. I don't like to keep my siblings waiting. We all eat dinner together. No excuses. We're that close as a family. I, Estor Ire, the eldest brother of this family have a responsibility to take care of my siblings. Out parents died years ago. I'm glad I was old enough to land a job and earn money for our expenses.**

 **As I kept on working, I got promoted to higher positions until this wealthy woman of the Vampira Clan, Griselda Vampira (GELDA) , took me in as one of her servants. She saw potential in me. I served her like a queen. Griselda and I were close. We got along very well. I also knew that she was part of the Ten Commandments before. What shocked me the most was when she called for me to a meeting.**

 **That's when Griselda told me that she resigned from her position in the 10 Commandments. She recommened me to her members to fill in the empty seat. The others put me to the test and I passed. If you didn't know, the 10 commandments are the most powerful, influential, and wealthiest households in Japan. But money wasn't everything. They accepted me even though I was just a servant boy. I guess the world isn't full of power hungry people after all. That's how I became part of them now.**

 **As I took off my shoes and entered the house,I passed through the hallway. My eyes smiled at the photo on top of the drawer. It was a picture of Me, Meliodas, Zeldris and Meldy at the beach. Like Is aid, we siblings are that close. I'd never trade them for anything. Our house was just simple house. But when added with the family you love, it's more than just a house, it's a home.**

 **Meldy saw me as I entered the dining room. "ahh..Onii-chan is home!"  
"welcome home bro..." Meliodas and Zeldris greeted. Those two are defnitely are twins. They say the same things as if they both share the same mind but I doubt that because Meliodas is more of a lively person and Zeldris tends to be the party pooper. I sat down with them. We all said our prayers and dig in.  
"the food is delicious as ever Meldy..." my little sister is that good at cooking. She should hjoin Masterchef for this.  
"thanks alot big borther..." I see Meliodas and Zeldris silently savoring the taste. I can see through their reactions. This is how much I love my siblings. Meliodas, Zeldris, Meldy and I.**

 **We are the Ire Family.  
**


	34. Hidden Chapter 11

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **This chapter is made by my fellow reader Miss_Amouron! I'd like to call her my number my number on fangirl XD. Thank you for the hidden chapter girl! Enjoy the hidden life of how the Idle siblings reconnected their trusts.**

 **Normal POV**

 **Hidden From Chapter 13  
Scene: When Zeldris left the house because of Merylin**

 **After Zeldris made a run for it, everyone in the room turned to Merylin. "what was that all about Merylin?" Diana was concerned.  
"That Diana...is a man in love..." when Merylin said that, Diana glared at her. "all I did was tell him to stay away from Elizabeth. The more he's near her, the more trouble she's going to get." Merylin sighed. The others just looked at her in disbelief. Who wouldn't be surprised at this?**

" **Who knew the Cap'n could eevn feel love.." brandon teased.  
"So that's his 1ST REASON on why he insisted on protecting her." Goulin adjusted his glasses. He tried to remember his conversation with Zeldris last time.  
Diana lightly glared. She began to feel envious. Of all the women he had to fall for, why did it had to be Elizabeth? Diana didn't like that thought at all.  
"The Cap'n sure can hide his emotions perfectly. With htat poker face on, I wouldn't even recognize love in his eyes..." Harley admitted. Everyone agreed that this is the first time Zeldris has ever been serious over love.**

 **Merylin's phone rang. "Business is business. Diana, let's go...we have matters to attend to."  
"another client?" she asked bored.  
"yes. This time, it's different." Merylin smirked.  
"why so? How is this different from the others? How do you know that it's not another hoax to find Lancelot? You think it's right?" Diana asked. They've been doing this goose chase over and over.  
"I don't THINK...I KNOW..." Diana sighed. Never question Merylin's decisions.  
"well then now that's settled, what about you three?" she turned to Brandon, Harley and Goulin.**

" **I'm heading to the library." Brandon stood up and walked out the room.  
"I have to go see if Elaina is okay..." Harley still hasn't forgotten the big brawl last night.**

 **Now that the two left, the room went silent. "You should go with Harley, Goulin..." says Merylin.  
"hm? Why would I do that?"  
"Brandon goign to the library?...that doesn't sound right now does it?" everyone knows Brandon hates the library. The only time he ever goes there is if Elaina is there too.  
"those two are gonna get into more trouble." Goulin stood up.  
"that's why you'll be there to make sure they don't."  
"I understand." So with the door closed, Merylin and Diana were left.  
**

" **By the way, who'se the client we're going after?" Diana questioned. Before doing the mission, one must know more info of the situation.  
Merylin smirked. "one of Lancelot's subordinates,..."  
"and that would be?"  
"Twigo..." thus the two left for interrogation.**

 **(A/N: If you still remember the introduction in Episode 1, Elizabeth was being hunted down by Holy Knights remember?...additional info, the people who were the fake kidnappers were Twigo's comrades. Twigo wasn't part of the kidnap team cuz...well, Merylin and Diana kinda messed him up hehehe...he told the girls Lancelot's plan...that's how Diana got the order from Merylin to protect Elizabeth.)**

 **That very morning...**

 **Elaina's POV**

 **I woke up late in the morning. I believe it's past 8 o'clock. I looked around and noticed that Elizabeth was nowhere in sight. I wnet downstairs to see if she was there but there was no one. Not even Margarett and Veronica are here. I went back to Elizabeth's room and found a note.**

 **I read the contents of the letter, it turns out that they were having a 'Sisters Day Out'. That's undertsandable. When I went back to lie down on the bed, my mind recalled the events of last night. Immediately, my mood changed. I had the most amamzing time with Brandon but Harley had to come in and ruin everything. He has no right to tell me what to do. He lost the right to do so...long ago.**

 **Just by thinking of last night, tears started forming in my eyes. Why couldn't he just let me be? He already did that always...why couldn't he leave me alone in htat event?**

 **Just when I was going to start my water works, I received a call from Brandon. He texted me to meet him at the Public Library. The thought of Brandon made me stop crying. Just thinking of him made me smile. I had to hurry, I hoped that he wasn't too injured. I know harley maybe small but he is super strong when he's mad. (A/N: Don't forget, King is weak without his pillow :P )**

 **Later...**

 **I waited for Brandon in front of the library. Sometimes he's always tardy, something that hes to change about. While waiting, I felt arms circle around my waist. I flinched at the sudden contact.  
"don't worry...it's me..."  
"Brandon!" I hugged him. "are you alright? Are you hurt? Anything injured?!" Elaina took a good look at Brandon. Yup, he was indeed beat up. Harley sure left scratches on his face. But not to worry, Brnadon is doing fine, just small bandages on him.  
"I'm fine. It would take more than Harley's small punches to keep me down." And he has a big ego. I just blushed and continued to hug him. "I'm glad you're okay..." Brandon lightly smiled. Only Elaina can bring out the soft side in him.**

 **Our little moment was ruined when I looked behind him. Oh no...why now? I looked to the side and saw Harley with a really pissed off face. "Elaina!" Harley came storming in on their moment. Harley ripped me away from Brandon's hold. "don't touch my sister!"  
"doesn't look like she wants you to touch her either!" the two were now glaring one-to-one. This is gonna get bloody...again. I wanted to cry all over.**

 **Just when I thought it was gonna end in a brawl, sometime punched slapped their heads so hard till the two fell face first on the ground. "Merylin was right, you two will keep causing trouble..." Goulin interferred with hteir glaring match.  
"Oi Goulin! Don't get in my way!" Harley yelled.  
"If I did not interfere, this would end much worse than last night..." he explained.  
"so? Let us be!...do you not know the menaing of 'leave me alone'?!" Harley kept on yelling at Goulin. The ruckus was causing a scene...people were looking at us.**

 **I hated this. I ran from my problems again. Harley is such a hypocrite! The nerve of him telling Goulin that he doesn't understand what 'leave me alone' means...when in reality, he has no brains of that at all. Harely you idiot!**

 **Normal POV**

 **When Elaina left, Harley didn't hesitate to run after her. Brandon hate to see Elaina cry, just when he was about to stop Harley, Goulin grabbed his arm.  
"what the hell are you doing Goulin?!..let me go!...don't you see he's just causing her more pain!"  
"Brandon...let Harley and Elaina figure this problem on their own. If you get in the middle of this, there won't be any progress. Elaina will keep on hiding behind you to hide from Harley..." that made Brandon stop. "also, this petty fighting has been going on far too long. You want to see her smile right? Then let them be...let them cry it all out..." Goulin was dead serious. His voice was kinda threatening like saying if Brandon makes one step, he'll regret it.**

" **Elaina! Elaina!" Harley kept calling her. Elaina ran but Harley was able to catch up to her. They were in the criss-cross part of the city where houses are surrounded by tall concrete walls. Elaina slapped Harley's hand away. she doesn't even want to let him touch her.  
"why huh? Tell me what I did wrong?! Why am I the bad guy here? I don't know what I did wrong!"**

" **you think you didn't do anything wrong? Haha...you're stupid as ever!...Why you ask? It's because You never showed any attention to me before ...why show me now?! Do you know how much you made me happy when you started to spend some time with me ? you know what you did?...you crushed my hopes with your stupid senseless ambition!" Elaina ranted. Her screams filled the air running through Harley's ears.**

 **He stood there frozen as he watched his sister try to hide her tears but failing.  
"Do you remember day when I asked you to pick me up at school but you couldn't come? I thought you'd come. I thought you'd keep your promise...but you didn't." She continued on. Harley remembered that day. The worst part of that day was seeing Brandon in a very intimate position with Elaina. That made his blood boil.  
"Yeah...again, don't ever go near Brandon. He's dangerous!"  
"you're much dangerous than him!...whever you go..whatever you do...you bring nothing but sadness and pain to me!" if Elaina keeps this up, the neighbors might hear from her intense yells.  
"he was this close to touching you!" he rembered that scene that him and Elaina had.  
"not as close as to what those men did to me!" she kept on going.**

" **You didn't come so I walked home. I had no one to go with. I was alone..." Elaina hugged herself. "On the way , I met strange men. They who molested me!" she paused to calm herself. Elaina's mind relieved that night. It haunted her. Harley looked it her in a shock. " When I needed you the most, you weren't there for me."**

 **Harley froze. Was that the reason why she never talks to her? He felt guilt come rushing to his mind and heart. It was beating so fast. Harley couldn't believe that something like this happened to Elaina. He was the worst brother ever.**

 **Elaina suddenly smiled from her short panic state. "Brandon came and saved me from those men, he walked me home and wathed over me. Brandon made me feel wanted, made me feel safe, protected...and loved. " Elaina cried. "the kind of attritubes tht you never showed...that you lacked...that you don't have." Elaina's expression turned to anger. "SO DON'T TELL ME NOT TO GO OUT WITH THE PERSON WHO WAS THERE FOR ME WHEN YOU WEREN'T!"**

 **Elaina cried harder. Harley had a blank face. He didn't know that Brandon had done something like this to her. As much as he hates to admit it, he owed Brandon an apology. Harley swallowed his pride and tried to reach out to hug Elaina but as usual, Elaina flinched away and ran from him.**

 **Elaina kept on running till she crossed the road. Because her mind wasn't thinking well, she didn't know that a speeding car was coming her way. When Elaina finally processed what was happening, she couldn't move. She was about to get ran over by a car. Slowly, the car made an even closer distance.**

 **Luckily, arms grabbed her to the side before she got hit. The car stopped in a high pitch screeching sound. Elaina opened her eyes to see that she was on top of Harley as they laid on the ground. " Harley!...Harley!..." it seems Harley hit his head hard on the concrete wall.**

 **The driver of the car went out. She was fuming with anger. "what the hell were you thinking b*tch?!" screamed an orange haired woman.  
"what's your problem lady?! Can't you see I was on the pedestrian lane! Are you blind or something?!" Elaina screamed at her.  
"how did you pass elementary?...there's a safety tip called 'Look Both Ways Before Crossing' you little brat!" the two glared at each other.**

 **The orange-haired female huffed. "ugh..I don't have time for this, I'm late for work all because of you." She walked away.  
"hey! What about my brother?!"  
"how is that my problem?! Your idiot of a brother should have thought about himself other than saving a pathetic brat like you!" her snotty attitude made Elaina's blood boil.  
"did you just call my brother an idiot?! How dare you! He's a better person than you! Atleast Onii-san tried to save me than you not even bothering to stop the breaks b*tch!"**

 **At that moment, Elaina just realized something. Did she just call Harley 'Onii-san' again? She couldn't believe that she was defending Harley, the brother she hated seconds ago. The last sentence she told to the lady made her rethink of what Harley was to her. He protected her even when she didn't want his help. He cared even when she said not to. He saved her because he wanted to. Elaina doesn't know what just happened but she realized how bratty she is right now, no matter hour bitter it feels.**

" **ugh..whatever...I'm going!" the woman immediately drove off, leaving the Idle brothers to help themselves. Elaina turned to see Harley half awake. He overheard everything they said. Elaina helped Harley up and sat him near the wall. Harley kept on staring at Elaina to which Elaina has no idea what he was staring at.**

" **you know I heard everything." He started. Elaina was about to walk away again but harley grabbed her hand to stop her. He continued, "Did you know that I really wanted to protect you from every living being that might leave a scratch on you?" he asked referring to himself. He jsut wanted Elaina to listen.** **"I blame myself for Belamy's death everyday." Elaina stopped and turned to look at him.**

 **The day of the incident, I wanted to go back to the dome because I couldn't find you by my side. Belamy saved me from the fire and told me that I should protect your because I'm the only one you have left. I want to avenge his death very badly...to the point that I was like an addict. I didn't stop till I find the murdere who set the dome on fire.**

 **There was a big silence between the siblings. "I know I've made mistake in the past Elaina. Up to this day, I still do. But that doens't mean I stopped finding ways to fix my mistakes. I've fixed a lot of problems. But this..." he pointed to themselves. "...is a very big problem that I couldn't fix. No matter how hard I tried. I can't reverse what happened Elaina. But I can stop it. I can erase all of that...if you'll just give me a chance.**

 **I'm not asking you to forgive me. I wouldn't forgive myself as well. Right now, I'm asking is just a chance...to show you how serious I am...how sincere I am...how guilty I am for the kind of brother I acted. You deserve a better borhter than me. Sometimes, I wish I was the one who took Belamy's place. " just when Harley said that, Elaina's mind replayed what just happened seconds ago when Harley didn't wake up after getting his head bumped on the concrete road. Something in her ignited. It was fear. The fear of loosing Harley. She question why she should care when she hated him. it was confusing. She hated it but at the same time, accepted it.**

" **He would have made the perfect borther material for you-" harley was cut off when Elaina immediately hugged him. it wasn't a tight hug. More like a stiff awkward sibling hug. In the bottom of Elaina's heart, she was touched by Harley's words. he was indeed serious. She was scared to change. To give him a second chance.  
"don't talk right now, it's hard for you to say, but I can tell that...you're willing to give me a second chance..." he patted her back. The two faced each other. "when the time comes when you're okay with it, you can call me 'Onii-san' again. Until then, just call me Harley. The older borther title, is something I want to to work hard for." Elaina watched Harley. She kept her lip in a tight line. Harley saw this but didn't bother.**

 **Brandon had found them after escaping from Goulin's watchful eyes. He saw how Harley was face to face with a mezmerized Elaina.  
"Hey Brandon... I'm sorry that I kicked you out of my housethat night. I didn't know that you...took care of her...when I couldn't.." Harley tried to apologize. It's hard when your pride has been swallowed.**

" **I would never let someone hurt her even if it cost my life." he said it seriously. From the corner of Brandon's eye, he can see Elaina lightly blush.  
"you two were about to leave for another date right?...take care of her...and, don't be late. I don't like it when Elaina in't home before curfew time." Harley fist pumped his arm with Brandon's elbow. Harley walked away. Elaina needs time to think right now. he's now following what she meant about leaving her alone. For now, he'll foloow..tomorrow, he might break it again.**

" **I will." Brandon said. He went over to Elaina and intertwined his hand with hers. Elaina blushed. Thw two sarted walking away. all harley could do was just watch as his sister was starting to gow up. He frowned. She's growing up without him in the picture.**

 **Just when Harley was about to walk away, someone called her. "Harley!" he turned around to see Elaina waving at her slowly. He can see her light blush. "I'll...I'll be home before 10...**

 **O...Onii-san!"**

 **His eyes grew big. Elaina immediately ran back to Brandon. That left harley stunned. He smiled. Hearing Elaina call him that, filled his heart with hope. "I promise, I'll properly earn that title soon..." he promised to himself.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **By the way, the orainge-haired lady driving the car like a mad woman was no other than VIVIAN! Yeah she was on a rush to where Lancelot was because he called her to spy on Zeldris. So yeah, Elaina and Vivian had just met. Hehe twists in the end!**


	35. Chapter 21: Identity

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **So in this chapter, there will be a different time span. First I show you the latest time span then on the very last chapter, I'll show you what happened weeks ago to better understand the story. I changed the time skips so you'll get more hyped. Well enjoy the chapter minna!**

 **Let me spoil you with this, the next chapters...will finally reveal the secret I've kept hidden from chapter 4 to chapter 13. I know you'll be happy when this will appear because ...well, it will be the end of 'Zeldrizabeth' shipping... yeah I know you'll love this hehehe. Well then, Enjoy!**

 **Elizabeth's POV**

 **When I got back to my room, I immediately buried my face into the pillow and screamed like a little girl. Where did that boldness and self-confidence of mine came from? It was very unexpected to me. My heart kept screaming for me to kiss him which I did. I wasn't sure if I was doing it right at first , fearing that he may thought I wasn't a good kisser so I pulled away. his response to continue on made me feel relaxed. As if I let my girlish fantasies take over my mind. That moment was heaven for me. Zeldris wants me. He confessed to me. He's waiting for me...to accept him. do I? Or will I? I think the answer is pretty obvious but I'd like to rethink it all. I'll use up all the time he is giving me to properly think about it. Soon...time will run out, and I'll tell him how I feel too. Until then, I'll wait.**

 **Meanwhile...**

 **Normal POV**

 **Balton wasn't in the right state of mind. He couldn't concentrate properly on his work not after loosing his eldest daughter. So many things were running through his mind right now. The stress, the pain, the depression,..everything was bothering him. He tried his very best to focus on the job but all he could think of is Margarett's face.**

 **He tried to get rid of Veronica by telling her to go back to school but she did that even before he was going to tell her. He appointed Grimm ( GRIAMORE) to be Veronica's protector incase something happens to her as well. Why he entrusted Veronica to Grimm's care? Because he is a son of a close friend of Balton. His other problem was Elizabeth. He couldn't stand the thought that Elizabeth looks so much like Margarett that he had to push her away. he didn't want to look at Elizabeth because if he does, Margarett's death will always come to his mind.**

 **Balton wanted to cry from the loss, but he kept a strong look no matter how much he was breaking in the inside. In psychological aspects, a depressed person can make the wrong decisions immediately when exposed to deep thoughts. And that is what happened to him when the office telephone started to ring.**

 **"H..hello.." the tiredness of his voice was visible.  
"Hello Balton my good man..." he knew who the person was on the other side of the line.  
"Dreyfusard...is that really you?" Balton and Dreyfusard were close friends before. But after he was chosen as a member of the 10 commandments, their communication started to fade. Dreyfusard always makes time to chat with Balton no matter how stressed and busy he is with his company and the commandments.  
"Yes it is my good friend. I give my condolences to you..." just the word condolence, his thoughts wandered to Margarett.  
"thank you Dreyfusard." He knows how Balton loves his daughters.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't able to attend the funeral. I was caught up with business. I only knew about what happened a day before the funeral. So in exchange for my absences, I donated to you a truck load of flowers." He said. Balton smiled.  
"thank you for that gift Dreyfusard. Margarett will love them. Everyone took one or two flowers at a time and offered it to Margarett." Balton was starting to sob but held it in. The flowers that everyone held and put it around Margarett's coffin were the flowers Dreyfusard had given.  
"you're welcome Balton. I hope Margarett loves them too." The two kept on chatting to the point that Balton forgot about his paperwork.**

 **As the two were about to end their long talk, Dreyfusard asked him about Grimm.**

 **" how about Grimm? Is he still working?" Dreyfusard questioned. His voice held that fatherly concerned tone.**

 **Grimm is Dreyfusard's eldest son. No one knows what happened to them that made them split. Dreyfusard said that Grimm and him had a major fight resulting to Grimm not wanting to be part of the family. Grimm didn't need his Father's wealth. He didn't want anything to do with him. Grimm gave up the luxury life. Balton saw this and helped Grimm get a job and be responsible. He became independent, he was the top of the class, the strongest asset in the protectors team. And that is why Balton chose him to guard Veronica back to school.**

 **"yes. He is still working Dreyfusard. That boy..." Balton chuckled... "I don't see a day where he never stops trying his best at anything. you're lucky to have him Dreyfusard." Balton complimented. A son like Grimm? Dreyfusard is the luckiest Father in Balton's POV.  
"yeah...I guess so Balton. Keep me updated on him okay?"  
"I will." The two were about to end the call but Balton had other plans in mind.**

 **He realized something. Dreyfus has an amazing son like Grimm. He can protect Veronica so if that's the case, maybe his other son can protect Elizabeth.  
"Dreyfusard, how is Javelot?"  
"huh...that's an odd question but anyways, He's doing fine. Javelot is on a business trip to America. I believe he'll be home next week." Dreyfusard answered.  
"Does Javelot know any offense and defense moves?"  
"you sound as though you're one of those fan girls always swooning over him. well yes he does. Javelot has studied with karate, akido, judo...and other forms of attack. If I remembered correctly, he has won several tournaments because of it." Dreyfusard told honestly.  
Balton smiled. Javelot was perfect. "Dreyfusard may I ask, is Javelot single?"  
"I think so. I've never seen him with any women at all. Why ask dear Balton?" Dreyfusard is confused on Balton's questions.**

 **"I'd like to make a proposal..." Balton started.**

 **Elizabeth's POV**

 **One week later...**

 **It' s been a week since I last saw Zeldris. I've been feeling very lonely without him. I kept texting him but he never replies back. So I tried drowning myself in my interests. It was back to watching anime. I've been out of date of the lastest chapters from both Fairytail and Nanatsu No Taizai. I just finished watching Fairytail's 7th OVA, I admit it was very funny and entertaining but it wasn't enough to keep my mind off from reality.**

 **Then my heart went hyped when I read that Gajeel from Ft had confessed to Levy but he died! And another epic event happened...Meliodas from Taizai is dead too? Whats with all of these death scenes lately? Is the world mocking me? Is it slapping me on the face and telling me that no matter how much I move on, something always tries to remind me of Margarett's death? I feel so frustrated.**

 **All of these updates made me think of Meliodas-sama. I wonder where he is right now. I kept texting and calling him but he too won't answer his cellphone. I have this crazy imagination that Meliodas and Zeldris are together right now planning something big to find Lancelot. Somehow, part of my loneliness is worth it if it means those two working together to find the villain then I'll just have to endure it. But still, I am curious as to where Zeldris and Meliodas are right now. My mind drifted off to places where I can find out some truth and the first thing that came to my head was Danafuji.**

 **What If I go over to Danafuji today and find Meliodas? Maybe he's at home? ...part of me doubt it because maybe he's gone out. Who else lives there? I certainately can't ask Hork since he' just a piglet.**

 **Maybe I should go back to Leonez? Maybe I could ask Harley where Zeldris is, he might be able to tell me, in addition to that, I could visit Elaina and Jersey again. If Harley can't tell me, I can always go to Zeldris' house and ask Brandon, Goulin..and maybe even...well...Diana. That's a plan and I am determined to go over there.**

 **You know, I don't want to be the damnsel in distress any longer. I wanna be part of this mission too. Lancelot took away my sister's life. I'm not just gonna sit around and wait for them to find him. I wanna help too but mostly, I want to know more. I don't want to be kept in the dark. I want to know everything. The plan, the members, the reasons...anything you can ask...and I want to start with the Ire brothers. What are they hiding?**

 **I planned to go back to Leonez tomorrow so I could still have enough time get packing and ask for Father's permission. It's a plan and I will fulfill it.**

 **Later...**

 **3:30 PM was the time in the afternoon. I was still listening to my tutor in the mansion's study hall. You see, Father has been very protective over me lately. He said that Lancelot could strike at any time at any place so it was best if I didn't go to a normal school. I was back to being home schooled. It's boring being home schooled. No one to talk to, no fun activities, no recess...just study..books...study...more books...and more studying. If I keep htis up, I might even graduate home schooled college. I hated it.**

 **It is very difficult to convince Father to let me go to Leonez. I know he won't say 'yes' directly. I bet he'll assign 10 or more bodyguards to go with me back to Leonez. It's very annoying..but i understand how he feels. He's already lost a wife and a daughter, He's scared to loose another daughter. I am imagining Veronica's furious face when she rants infront of her assigned bodyguards. That also includes Grimm. I giggled at that thought.**

 **My session was interrupted when Father went inside the study hall. "excuse me Madam, but I'd like to have a word with my daughter." He said in an urgent tone.  
"ah..yes Master..." my tutor hurried out of the study room. It was just Father and I.  
"what's wrong Father? Is everything okay?" I went over to him. Father broke into the biggest smile plastered on his face. This is the first time I have seen him smile after the funeral. "your smile is telling me something good happened..." I'm hoping that lancelot has been cuaght.**

 **"Elizabeth, I have a big announcement to tell you." He put both of his hands on my shoulders. My heart sunk at the three words he said to me. My whole world came crashing down.**

 **Night time...**

 **7:00 PM**

 **I ran away from home. I couldn't see Father right now. I don't want to look at him. that is not my Father. That is a stranger. He is a stranger to me. How could he do this? How could he? I don't undertsand it at all. Why would he do it? Why? As I stared out of the window of the moving train, I touched my stinging cheek. It impact still hurt. The memory was still fresh and the tears were still falling down.**

 ** _***Flashback to hours ago..._**

 **"You are engaged..." my body froze.  
"e..engaged?..w..wh"  
"Isn't it exciting Elizabeth?...with you engaged, you'll have someone to be there to protect you from Lancelot..." he said his name in pure hatred. Immediately, Father's expression changed.  
"w..what?..but why?!...h..h...how could you do this...to me?" I backed away from him.  
"It's for your protection Elizabeth. Don't worry. the man I picked for you is the son of a close friend of mine. I think you know him...remember Mr. Dreyfusard? He's Grimm's father." Yes, I remember Sir Clout. " His son Javelot had just arrived from America. With just minor announcements, Javelot agreed to the proposal" He tried to reason.  
"that doesn't give you enough reason to make me marry him. I don't know him Father...and I don't think I ever want to know him." I defended. How could he do this?**

 **Father's happy expression changed again. Has he gone bipolar? "Elizabeth, Javelot is a nice young man, very handsome, very intelligent, very skilled in fighting as well. He can protect you from Lancelot. Not only that, with The Clout company in partnership with the Prinzesses, our family's company will expand. The development of a new partnership. Think of the benefits this will have on us, not to mention the major progress and advantages we will gain for the future." Father's eyes twinkled at his envisioned future.**

 **"don't you mean YOUR future." I countered. "I don't want this Father. You do. What happened to you? Ever since I was a child, you've been protecting me bachelors who would want to take my hand in marriage. Father you promised me that you'll never let them near me...if that's the case, then why are you pushing him to me?!" tears fell from my eyes. How could he?  
"maybe you're not thinking straight...maybe you're just ti-"  
"THAT'S ENOUGH ELIZABETH!...think whatever you want but my decision is final." He let his foot down.  
"I don't want to be engaged! I don't want to be married!" I kept a distance from him.  
"you are..and you will." I've never seen Father this angry before.  
"I'm only 18!" I screamed at him.  
"so? That's a legal age to get married!" he slapped my age right back at me.**

 **"I don't even love him...I...I...I love Zeldris!" my eyes snapped open. Did I just confessed my love for Zeldris? I couldn't believe it but I did.**

 **I see Father shocked as well. It was at that moment that I saw something in his eyes. The look that he always shows to me and my sisters. ...LOVE... he was touched. But it didn't last long. The trance disappeared and was replaced by anger again. He walked over to me with his large footsteps and slapped me...hard.**

 **It hurt. Both physical and emotional. I fell to the side caressing my red swollen cheek "Elizabeth...you are never to see that boy again. He's the reason why Margarett is dead. Because of HIM...and HIS existence, Zeldris has brought nothing but bad luck to us. I forbid you." After his speech, Father turned to me.**

 **It's like someone invisibly slapped him as well. His eyes held disbelief. Why? Was he shocked? Because this is the first time he has hurt me physically? I didn't care anymore. I stood up and walked away from him. I told myself that I didn't want to be the damnsel in distress. I want to fight my onw battles. this is the start of it.**

 **"you're not the father I knew. Who are you? If this is the real Balton,then ...I hate you." I didn't resist. I let the tears fall from my eyes as I ran back to my room and started packing the stuff that I need for the trip.**

 ** _***End of Flashback_**

 **It still hurts. I don't understnad him at all. Protect me from Lancelot? How can a stranger protect me? I don't know this Javelot, and I am not excited to know who he is. Our family is strong! We don't need the Clout company to stengthen our future. All we need is love. To be there for each other. Whether family, friends, employees, etc...whoever works under the Prinzesse is considered as family. We can survive, we can make a better future if we all worked together and build a better communication.**

 **Also, the Prinzesse company isn't going bankrupt and nobody stole anything material from us. I don't mean to brag but I view my Family as rich. We don't need a partnership to make our future better. That's what Father wasn't able to see. Has Margarett's death affected him that much? I believe so.**

 **He says he is protecting me, but instead, Father is the danger, someone should be protecting me from him. If I were to pick any person to be my bodyguard, I'd definitely pick Zeldris. He's always been there for me from the start till the end. When I needed him, he was there, and when I didn't, he was still there. He has given me things that I didn't realize was already given to me. TIME. He gave me his time. Time for everything.**

 **Before, I always wonder who between the Ire brothers I should pick. I was certain that it was Meliodas. Truly Meliodas but in the end, he wasn't. My eyes opened and my heart pushed away my denial of Zeldris. He was my choice.**

 **I believe it was time for me to tell him my answer. It's YES. I want to be his FOREVER. And that's what I'm going to do. But first, I have to find Meliodas. I need to go see if he's okay. Not only that, I need answers. Maybe...just maybe...I could figure out a plan to get those two to see each other. Maybe they'll even consider being brothers again. Soon, I can help them.**

 **I am currently riding a train to Danafuji. It's a long train ride there so I left home early. I packed all the things I needed fro the trip. How did it happened? Simple really. Locking the doors of my room was the first step; second,I stuffed my bed with laundry to make look like I was asleep; third, I used the wooden ladder attached to the side of my balcony to escape the mansion; fourth, I went back to the lake then retraced Zeldris' steps as to where he went in and out of the territory. It turns out, Zeldris went through a secret door hidden by the bushes and vines near the wall. I never knew this door existed. It was very well hidden. The guards didn't see me at all nor the cameras. I was free from the territory. The last step was to get on the train to Danafuji and find Meliodas. That's basically what I did. Easier said than done but it's a good thing everything turned out perfectly.**

 **(WHAT HAPPENED TWO WEEKS AGO)**

 **Normal POV**

 **After Lancelot burned his mansion...**

 **Life isn't a movie. You can't just pause the screen, fast forward nor replay it. And you absolutely cannot stop it. Lancelot wished he could but can't. After escaping what was supposed to be his End, Lancelot resumed to try his goal one more time. He was determined to this all over again but this time, he wants it the hard way. Being an unknown suspect has it's perks. That means one can change his or her identity so easily when you're rich. But for Lance, a simple makeover will do the trick.**

 **After driving away from the crime scene, Lancelot parked in a worn out building. He got out and walked down the broken concrete side walk. As he stood in front of a familiar looking abandoned building, memories of his childhood started flowing through his mind. This place was located in the isolated areas in Tokyo. The only place were dreams and hopes are crushed into pieces. Most rich people thought of this place as the perfect spot to tare down and build a new mall, factory, or office. But to Lance, it was his home. He stared at the building's large banner terribly hung to the side. It read,**

 **'CLANCYS Orphanage. A place where the children can call HOME'**

 **Lancelot smiled at the banner. No matter how old this building is, he will always call it as his home. Lance got his code name from the name of the orphanage. It symbolizes where he came from and how he lives like he is now. Lance has lived here in his entire life. He loved the orphanage no matter how many children bully him, pick on him, made fun of him, or even hurt him; Lance never stopped loving the place. Much more, he never stopped dreaming about living the luxury life. As a child, they dream BIG. They'de do anything to reach for it all. But big dreams don't always come true. Lucky for Lance, he got that wish in seconds. Not all loving children are perfect. Lance was loving but he had a twisted view of life. No one knows what he thinks , how he thinks, or why he thinks of it. That's just how it is for him.**

 **Stepping inside the old moldy room where he use to live in, memories of the past popped into his head. He passed the walls full of hung colored pictures of him living the rich life, he drew this every time he dreamed of something big. One drawing showed him riding a fancy limo, next to it was him living in a tall mansion, the next was him eating a 100 layer cake...and so on. Lancelot had big dreams, it's shocking how those dreams got delivered to him by a silver platter.**

 **Saving the orphanage from being taken down wasn't the only reason he comes here. Lance had made this building as his secret hide out, his safe heaven, his special spot...anything you can think off, he does everything here.**

 **(** ** _A/N: you can imagine what his hair color is right now. Then you can also choose the color of the dye he is going to use...Y/C means YOUR COLOR...so enjoy!)_** **  
As Lance moved to the bathroom, he stared at his reflection. Lance laughed. This appearance is what LANCELOT CLANCY looks like. But not his TRUE IDENTITY looks like. Lance opened the bottom cabinet and pulled out a box full of hair dye. 16 choices of colors but only 1 is to be used. Lance smirked and pulled the** ** _(Y/C)_** **colored container. After 30 minutes of dyeing his hair (Y/N), Lance had finally started to look like his old self. He took the razor and started doing his business. Shaving everything that was necessary on his face. After he was done, Lance took one more look at his reflection. He smirked. Women would kiss the ground he walks on because of his good looks and his status. Packing his things, Lance immediately jogged out of the building, into his car, and sped out of the isolated area.**

 **It was time to go home, the place where he OFFICIALLY lived in.**

 **After hours of driving, Lance finally made it to HIS REAL HOME. The guards recognized the vehicle. They automatically opened the gates for their young master to come in. As he parked in the mansion's garage, Lance made a mental note that he was here to hide from the cops. Another note was that his adoptive father has no idea of his secret life. Lance inhaled and exhaled deeply before exiting the garage.**

 **Later...**

 ** _(A/N: Here, Lancelot's real name is mentioned. LANCE means 'SPEAR' in the dictionary. So I went through the thesaurus of Lance and found another word for 'spear'. And that is his real name.)_**

 **When he entered through the back door, Lance was greeted by maids and butlers lining on the side. They bowed at his arrival. "welcome back Master Clout." They said in unison. Lancelot nodded at them. "It's good to be back minna." He did a hand sign thus everyone scattered to go back to their usual job. Lance kept on wlaking till he was on the 3rd floor. He wasn't sure if his father was around so he asked one of the maids.**

 **"Excuse me..." the lady turned and realized it was Master Javelot.  
"Uh...young Master." She bowed. "it's nice to see you're home Sir. How was the trip to America?"**

 **Everyone assumed that Lancelot had went to America for a business trip. To be honest, he hired someone to do the job for him. That person is to act and work as if he was Javelot so he could presume his job to finding Zeldris.  
"It's nice to be home. And the trip was okay as usual." He answered politely. He had to keep the facade going to get what he wants. "Is my Father here today?"  
"ah yes Young Master. Your father has been informed the moment you crossed the gate. I believe he is waiting for you at his office."  
"thank you.." he answered. The maid replied with a 'you're welcome' with a bow.**

 **Lancelot arrived at the big steel doors covering his Father's office. This was it. He was going to face his Father. The first step to be safe from his crimes, is to get on Father's good side. He knocked twice.**

 **"Come in..." the sound of a man's voice was heard. Lance opened the door, he was met with his adoptive father's purple eyes.  
"Father..."  
"ahh...Javelot..you're home." The two made a father and son hug. It was awkward for Dreyfusard but it meant something to Lance. "why didn't you message me that you were coming home early? I could have the driver pick you up from the airport." Dreyfusard questioned. Lance had to find an answer for that but luckily he did.  
"why wait a week? I thought of surprising you by coming home early?" he was never at America in the first place.  
"good timing that you came early because I have an announcement to tell you." Lance has never seen his Father smile this much at him. he always has a blank expression whenever he's facing him. this is the first time that he was showing any emotion in front of him.  
"what is the announcement about Father?"**

 **"as you know, Margarett Prinzesse, daughter of Balton Prinzesse, has passed away..." he knows that. It was his fault for telling Vivian to find Zeldris' sweetheart.  
"and? What does this mean?"  
"Balton is a close friend of mine..." Lance never knew that. Then again, he doesn't know much of his father's social life since they hardly interact as father and son. "Balton made a deal on making Veronica marry you eldest brother Grimm." Lance's face turned cold. So that's why he was showing emotion? Because his REAL SON was getting married to a Prinzesse. **

**Why is life unfair? Lancelot questioned. Lancelot had the money, the looks, the business, the fans...everything you can ever imagine. But out of everything else, he didn't have LOVE. No, Lance does not need a woman to complete him at all, he needed FAMILY LOVE. The kind of love that only his ADOPTIVE FATHER could give him. Lance had done everything to make his adoptive Father love him. He tried to show him how grateful he was that he adopted him. He worked his way up to the Boss that he is now. And up till this day, his Adoptive father, never looked at him like a son at all.**

 **Why does he show more love to Grimm, the son that abandoned him. the son that doesn't want to have anything to do with the Clout family? While he doesn't show any signs of love towards Lancelot...or should we say,**

 **'Javelot Clout'**

 **Lancelot Clancy's true identity. He was the son that was there when Dreyfusard needed one, he wanted to be appreciated, to be recognized, to be accepted, to be part of, ..and to be loved. He wanted to be the son Dreyfusard always want. Yet he never shows any affection towards him. Lance wonder if it was because he was just an adoptive child. He never stopped believing. Lance believed in the saying that 'Even if we're not related by blood, we are connected by heart'. He believed that no matter how different he was in blood, they'll always be a family. It seems Dreyfusard is unfair with life.**

 **It's ironic because he is suppose to be the LORD OF SELFLESSNESS. He was supposed to be fair and humble. Guess that was just a facade in front of the commandments but in front of his family, it's the other way around.**

 **"and I should be happy about this why?" Lance didn't let him answer because he was already walking out of the room. he hates it when his father smiling at the wrong person. Just when he was about to walk out the door,**

 **"...you are also engaged to Elizabeth Prinzesse." He stopped. Did he hear it right? Was he gonna marry Elizabeth? Lancelot had no interest in marrying Elizabeth now. Until,  
"if you marry her, you'll finally get the one thing you want the most...my acceptance." That word made Lancelot's eyes wide. If he goes with his father's plan to marry Elizabeth, he'll finally accept him.**

 **"y..you're serious."  
"yes I am..."  
"I'll do it!...I'll marry Elizabeth!..I'll make her fall for me...I'm sure of it.." Lancelot was determined. With his looks and gentlemen-like personality, Elizabeth will surely fall for him.**

 **"there's one more thing that I belive you want." Dreyfusard added. Lance stared at his father. "remember what you told me years ago?" he reminded Lance.**

 **He remembers. He never forgets that promise. "you'll get what you want...from me...as long as you get to the top." He mentioned the deal.  
"don't worry, I plan to make it up there." The two stared off to their never ending ambitions. **

**Just what is this deal that the Clout Father and Son are up to? Whatever it was, the TOP was Lancelot's main goal.**


	36. Chapter 22: eLIZAbeth

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **This is it! It's finally happening! The semi- biggest revelation I have spoiled so far. So yeah I hope you enjoy it and smile because it's over for them.**

 **Elizabeth's POV**

 **The trip to Danafuji was a bust. When I arrived at Meliodas' house, yes I remember where it was, no one was there. Not even Hork was in the house. The place felt like no one has been using it for so long. Has Meliodas-sama stayed put with his work that he didn't bother coming home anymore? That doesn't sound right. So my travel to Danafuji was a waste. Meliodas isn't around. I stayed at the train station and thinked very hard.**

 **"if he's not at home, then where else could he be?" I asked myself. There is no way that I was going back home empty handed.**

 **Where else can Meliodas be if he's not at his house? That's when I remembered,...Preston's house! (ESCANOR) Meliodas did say that if Preston isn't around, he'd always visit his house and take care of it while Preston is at work. I know where to go next. Leonez was the next stop. I then realized that it's late at night. Maybe around 11 PM. There won't be a train to Leonez until tomorrow. So I took the bus to Leonez.**

 **I hour later...**

 **The bus ride was long. I would have gotten here early if the driver didn't waste my time asking questions. In the end, I bribed him with money...and I mean LOTS of money just to drive me from Danafuji to Leonez. Times like this, I finally got to use my family's wealth in emergencies. I told the driver the directions to where I want to go and immediately, he dropped me off to the Idle's residence. Not much has changed since I left Leonez.**

 **I knocked on the door of Elaina's house. I waited and waited but no one seems to be up. Then, I tried calling her but she won't pick up her phone. In situations like this, It's time to climb up a tree near Elaina's window. And I did. Slolwy, I climbed and crawled my way to the branch near her window. I gave it a little tap.  
"Elaina...pssst..." with a coin, I tapped the glass to wake her up. The lights finally turned on.  
"Elaina!" I yelled a little louder. I think Elaina heard my calls because she finally opened the window. With drowzy eyes, she gasped when realization hit her.  
"uh...Elizabeth...w..what-"  
"No time...help me out here." She pulled me in her room just in time before one of the branches snapped. I exhaled at my effort.  
"what were you thinking?...you could have hurt yourself!" Elaina exclaimed  
"yeah...it's nice to see you too..." trying to be sarcastice here. She just laughed at it and hugged me directly till we tumbled on the floor.  
"Oh my gosh! You're back!" Elaina kept on hugging me  
"I'm back!" I hugge dher too.  
"I have so many questions for you..." she ranted out all the questions she trhew at me. All I heard was blah blah blah blah blah till I finally yawned she got the message.**

 **"I see you're very sleepy. Well let's talk about it tomorrow okay?..you're really tired." She then proceeded to pull out another matress from her closet and put it next to her bed.  
"mmm...very tired..."  
"you go wash up, get ready for bed and then-" I wasn't able to keep up with her because I instantly fell asleep after just touching the softness of the pillow.**

 **Normal POV**

 **Elaina watched her sleepy bestfriend fell into a deep slumber. Elaina giggled at this. She went over to Elizabeth and gave a kiss on her forehead. " you've been through a lot." Elaina pulled the matress of he rbed and placed it near Elizabeth, so both girls were sleeping on the floor.**

 **"goodnight Elizabeth.." she turned off the lights.**

 **Morning...**

 **Elizabeth woke up with a yawn. She noticed that Elaina's matress was next to hers. She must have slept on the floor with her. The smell of breakfast was evident in the air. Elizabeth ran down the stairs to see Elaina cooking.  
"Ohayou Elizabeth..."  
"ahh...Ohayou Elaina...mmm...that smells good." Elizabeth's mouth watered. She always knew Elaina was a great cook.  
"it's a good thing you woke up, what would you like, scrambled eggs or omeletes?"  
"ummm...omeletes please..."  
"coming right up.." **

**It didn't take long for Elaina to finish. Breakfast was finally served. Elizabeth's stomach was rumbling at the sight. "thank you for the food, let's eat." The two said in unison. During breakfast, Elizabeth noticed something.  
"Elaina, where's Harley?" Elizabeth noticed that Elaina hasn't flinched nor got mad when asking about Harley.  
"he left with Brandon last night. Said something about being summoned by some guy named 'A'. Harley will be back around noon." Elaina smiled.  
"you have changed. I've never seen you smile like this especially talking about Harley."  
"well that's because Harley kept his promise. He changed for the better. Whenever he leaves, he always tells me when he leaves and when he gets back. There's not a single night this last weeks that he came home late. If Harley says he'll be back before 7 PM, he meant it. He spends more time with me. Even balancing his time with school, the gang and me. I know he's being serious because he's putting so much effort. ...I'm glad that...we're finally together again." Elaina's words almost broke in the end. She was gonna start crying tears of joy.**

 **Some part of Elizabeth was jealous for Elaina. She and Harley are back again. The sibling bond has been connected. While with Elizabeth, her bond with her family has been broken. Margarett is gone, Veronica left her, and Father is marrying Elizabeth off to some stranger against her will. Elizabeth's would just turned upside down so easily.**

 **Elaina noticed her sad frown. "anyways, enough about me...I want to know what happened to you Elizabeth. You don't just run away from home and come to my house so late at night for no reason...what's happening?" Elizabeth had to tell her. The feeling of pain needed to get off her chest.**

 **Later On...**

 **Elizabeth's POV**

 **I told Elaina everything. And I mean EVERYTHING. "How could your father do that?!" she slammed her hands on the table. "he can't just marry you to this stranger...ugh!"  
"I..I don't know what to do Elaina..." she stopped walking around the living room.  
"well it's a good thing you left home. I wouldn't want to stay in the same roof top as him at all." Elaina kept on ranting out all of her thoughts, opinions, and solutions. But none of them were gonna help me at all.**

 **"running away for good and changing your identity is an option." She suggested.  
"Elaina, I can't just runaway from my problems..."  
"well you're doing it right now. also, no one would recognize that it's you. Besides, you've been wearing that pink wig since you met Zeldris, and I didn't even recognize you. So if you get a make over, change your identity, I bet nobody will ever notice that it's you." Elaina said it as if it was the greatest plan ever.**

 **"it still won't work. Father will find me ...eventually." with money and power, he can have a worldwide search party for me.  
"well darn...I guess there's no other option..."  
"there is one...but I don't think he'll agree to it." Elizabeth said in a hopeless tone.  
"what is it?"  
"TALKING. Me and him would properly talk it out. We already did that and I earned a slap in the face for that. I don't think he'll want to listen the second time." I caressed my cheek. It's not stinging anymore.**

 **"Until I find another way, I'm staying here. I really don't want to go home." My body curcled itself to a ball on the seat.  
"so what now? any plans for today?"  
"I'm goign to find Zeldris.."  
"ohhhh...Juliet is the one to find Romeo. It is supposed to be the other way around." Elaine winked at me.  
"I..well...I..It's not l..like that well...you see I needed to talk to him about where Meliodas is...and maybe get them...together..s..somehow!" my face was blushing.  
"and after that, you will then tell him how you feel and be his girlfriend forever and ever and ever and ever..." I tried to move away from the weird fangirling Elaina infront of me.  
"okay okay..I get it. no need to go all mushy gushy..." even so, I still blushed. Zeldirs' girlfriend huh? I find it strange. Being in a relationship that is.**

 **That very afternoon...**

 **I left Elaina's house in search for Meliodas. As I planned, I got into a cab and arrived at Preston's house. The place is still the same as before. By the looks of the recently watered garden, someone is definitely here. And that someone I believe is Meliodas.**

 **I knocked on the front door three times. "Excuse me?!" I even called out to anyone inside but no one answered. So I tried turning the knob. Luckily, it was unlocked. What kind of person leaves their house unlocked? Well good luck for me. I went in.  
"hello? Is anyone home? Hello?" still nobody answered. I know that someone is here just by the bog boxes in the living room and some small luggages next to the sofa. Someone is definitely here.  
"I wonder who'se bags are these?"**

 **Suddenly, I heard footsteps running down the staircase and an unfamiliar voice was was calling out to me.**

 **"Elizabeth Liza Prechious..."**

 **I turned to see a muscular guy , still dripping from the showers I think, wearing only his jeans and a towel hung around his neck.**

 **"Liza is that you? I haven't seen you in years!" he went over and grabbed me by the hand. His hug was tight, very tight. It was awkward for me because I don't know him but he knows me. Also because he's shirtless.  
"my my...what happened to you? Are you wearing contact lens? Why go from green to blue? And Did you change your hair style? I thought you liked your short pink hair? Why did you dye it silver?...you sure did change Liza." He kept on hugging me.  
"uhhh...excuse me...but...I think you mistook me for someone else..." he then lets go of me.  
"what? You're not Liza?" he asked  
"no..."  
"but you look just like her..." he kept on telling me.  
"well that's very strange." How do I tell him this.  
"if you'r enot Liza, then who are you? More importantly, why are you in my house?" he crossed his arms not liking how a trespasser like me went inside his house.**

 **"YOUR house? Then, you must be Preston..." It's him.  
"you know me?"  
"yeah...Meliodas-sama has told me so much about you." I hope he gets the message that I know Meliodas.  
"you must be one of Meliodas' friends. It's nice to meet you. As you know, I'm Preston Vanity. Welcome to my house." I shaked hands with him. "how can I help you?"  
"well, first of all, I'd like to say sorry for coming in your home uninvited." I apologized to him with a bow.  
"that's okay. Well any friend of Meliodas is a friend of mine." He assured me. I'm glad that I'm on his good side.  
"well, I was wondering if you happen to know where Meliodas-sama is? I tried going to his house at Danafuji but no one was there. So I thought of coming over here since Meliodas-sama did say he takes care of your house while you're away." I explained to him.  
"I don't know where he is right now. But I know where he was before." Finally! I get to know where Meliodas was before he gave Zeldris the mission to find Vivian. "can you tell me? He hasn't answered my calls at all these past week..."  
"I can't tell you everything ..just the basics. Everyone was called to a meeting by our Boss A, I think you're aware of that." Elaina mentioned about someone called 'A'. I don't know who he is, but I bet he's the ring master of this gang even though Zeldris is the Captain. "we discussed some things then went home." **

**"It must have been a long meeting to not answer my text and calls." I said.  
"yeah it was. But the more time we killed, the faster the meeting ended."  
"when did it end?"  
"about a week ago." Preston answered. One week...I mean...two weeks. Meliodas didn't reply back to me.  
"please tell me nothing bad happened to him." I pleaded/  
"he's okay. Nothing bad happened to him at all." That's a relief.  
"I'm relieved. Anyways, thank you for telling me this. Atleast I know that nothing bad has happened to him." I thanked Preston.  
"you're welcome...umm..."  
"Elizabeth...My name is Elizabeth Lio Prinzesse." As if lighting struck him, Preston's eyes grew wide but quickly hid it. I don't know what just happened but his happy exterior changed.**

 **"you know, you really do look like Liza." He mentioned her name again.  
"huh?...I didn't get to ask...who is this Liza?..is she another one of Meliodas' comrades?"**

 **Meliodas has his team and Zeldirs also has his team. Like I said before, Gil was obviously 100% part of Meliodas's team. So I think Liza is part of his.**

 **"No..." I guess I was wrong.**

 **But the four words he said next made my heart shatter to a million pieces.**

 **"she is Zeldris' GIRLFRIEND."**


	37. Chapter 23: Javelot

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **For those who are confused when reading this, please read the summary in the last part to better understand the situation we are in right now. thank you and enjoy!**

 **Normal POV**

 **That very morning...**

 **Balton was restless. How could he do that to Elizabeth? It was the first time that he had ever layed a hand on Elizabeth...more importantly, slapping her. Never has that happened before. All night, he couldn't sleep properly. The memory of his daughter crying on the floor, looking at him not as a father but as a stranger. He has changed..completely.**

 **The guilt was eating him. No matter how much he tries to forget about it, the red hand mark on her cheek will never disappear from his thoughts. Part of him thought that it was for the best. He needed to make Elizabeth see that this was for her own good. He could not afford to loose another daughter. What Balton does not know was that he already lost Veronica and Elizabeth with just one big mistake. But his pride was too high to even noticed it. they say 'Mother knows best' but since he was the only parent they had left, it's 'Fathers knows best' and that statement is proven wrong here.**

 **It was already morning, and still Balton did not get any proper sleep at all. Stress was getting to him. so many thoughts running around his mind and emotions were thrown at his heart like crazy. He couldn't properly think straight. He was tied between apologizing to his daughters or letting his decision be. He has to choose one, in the end, the other will soar while the other will fall. No one knows what the future holds. Balton wishes that whatever happens, it won't turn out bad. He hopes that Elizabeth and Veronica could just give this marriage a chance. Though he knows that it will be a slap to his face since he forced them to do it. Guilt was written all over his face.**

 **His morning routine was interrupted when a maid ran into his room without permission. "M..Master Balton...Princess Elizabeth is missing!" his eyes went wide at the information. Balton immediately ran to Elizabeth's room. He searched everywhere for any clues.**

 **He found out that she wasn't missing because of abduction. She was missing because she ran away. her closet was disorganized and one bag wasn't with the others. She ranaway.  
"Sir, what do we do now?" asked one of the guards. Balton grew mad. How could Elizabeth be so careless? She could be running through danger right now. worst case scenario, she could be in hte hands of Lancelot right now.**

 **"I know where she is. Get the car ready!"  
"Hai!" replied the guard. Balton made a call to Dreyfusard. Balton told him about what happened and immediately, Dreyfusard said,**

 **"Let Javelot find her for you. It would be great for him to meet his future bride..." the way Dreyfusard said 'future bride' made Balton want to vomit. He began to doubt his choice, was it right to marry Elizabeth to Javelot?  
"alright...let him retrieve her." He agreed. Dreyfusard ended the call. **

**"Sir, we're waiting for your orders. Where to?" says a guard.  
"Javelot Clout will be assisting you men to find Elizabeth." He instructed them.  
"do you happen to know where she would be going Master Balton?"**

 **"Leonez..." Thus the search began.**

 **Elizabeth's POV**

 **I ran. I ran out of Preston's house. I don't know what just happened but It hurts. I had to deal with loosing Margarett, now I have to deal with...my heart being broken. Both experiences hurt...so much. I'm running...I'm sobbing...I'm running and sobbing.**

 **When Preston said that, I couldn't believe his words but as I thought about it deeply, my mind replayed to the very first time Zeldris and I met till the day we split. I remembered everything. It was so clear me. It hurt to remember.**

 **Preston said I looked like Liza. He even describe to me her appearance. I realized that I've been a Liza duplicate all this time. I remember it all.**

 **Is that the reason why he fell in love with me instantly?  
like I said before, Zeldris and I hardly talked. We never did anything romantic. We never got along well. I always get scolded by him. We never got to know each other properly like our likes and dislikes. He just fell for me completely.  
was it because I was Elizabeth? Or was it because I looked like Liza?**

 **Zeldris never goes with me without me wearing that pink wig he gave.  
was it truly for my protection? Or did he just miss being with Liza?**

 **I wear that wig all the time.  
was it to keep enemies away from me?or did he just want to see and touch Liza?**

 **That time he asked me on a date.  
was he asking me as Elizabeth? Or was he asking me as Liza?**

 **When he kissed me, I was wearing the wig.  
when it fell off, he pushed me away.  
Did he pull away because my cover has been blown? Or is it because he wasn't kissing Liza anymore?**

 **At Preston's house, that wind charm with the carvings ' Zeldris I. X Elizabeth L.P.' ...I thought it was me and him. It was actually Liza's full name.  
Zeldris Ire X Elizabeth Liza Prechious.**

 **Prechious...it rhymes with PRECIOUS. She sure is Precious. So precious that Zeldris didn't even bother telling me that he already has a girlfriend.**

 **Part of me still has faith in him. part of me wanted to believe in him. believe that he's not a liar...a cheater...a two timer. I don't want to believe that because Zeldris has done so many things for me. Things that made me smile, made me laugh, made me think differently of him. And now, just by hearing those words from Preston, everything I have ever thought about him didn't fee right anymore. No! I like him. I do. I don't want to listen to other people's words until I have proof. I wanted the truth now, I have another reason to go over to Zeldris' house. I want answers...NOW. Only he can provide me with them when Meliodas isn't around. I..I have to know.**

 **Was everything a lie?**

 **Was everything just an act? Just a game?...to him?**

 **Was I...just a nobody?**

 **After countless minutes of running (more like 30 minutes..maybe), I finally arrived at his house. Nothing changed at all on the front lawn. Everything seems normal. Before I stepped foot unto Zeldris' lawn, I was frozen. I was shaking from what lies inside once I see him. I'm not ready for the truth yet but I want to know. I need to know what he truly feels. I slowly walked to the front door. My hands were shaking. I hesitated for a moment. My hand didn't want to knock on the door yet. With a heavy heart, I knocked 3 times.**

 **"uh..h..hello? anybody h..home?" my voice was shaky. I was trying to contain the sadness in my voice.**

 **"coming!" yelled an unfamiliar voice from behind the door. It didn't sound like Diana. Zeldris did have another female member...Merylin was it? maybe it's her.**

 **The door unlocked and opened. I was shocked. Her height was the same as mine, Eyes sparkled jade green, and hair as dark as magenta. She looks just like me. Standing face to face with me was my duplicate.**

 **"L..Liza?" she seemed to be confused but then snapped out of her trance.**

 **"can I help you?" her voice sounded ...well, how Jersey would describe it, BITCHY..I think. Her attire was messy like she just got out of bed. With the way she said it,kinda telling me that I didn't belong here, the sassy pose and the slight glare at me.**

 **"uh..umm.." what was I supposed to say? How do I react to this? It was hard enough imagining her, now she's actually standing right in front of me.**

 **"Liza, who is at the door?" Liza turned around. I looked behind her too. Zeldris was casually walking out the door only wearing his jeans with no top. He walked out towards us shirtless. Zeldris looked hot in his messy bed hair. I mentally slapped myself for drooling over his abs when I'm in a nasty situation.**

 **"E..Elizabeth?" he was shocked that I was here. That's when I realized something. These two looked like they just got up from bed. A pang was felt in my heart at my dirty thoughts. I gritted my teeth. How stupid am I? Ofcourse she's his girlfriend. People in relationships tend to sleep together.**

 **"I know who she is to you." I hid my eyes under my bangs. Zeldris's eyes went wide.  
"wait...it's not what you think..." he was..in panic?  
"I'm sorry for disturbing you two..." I spat then walked away. actually, I run-walk away from his house. I will not let a single tear fall because of him. a cheater, a liar, a two timer...he doesn't deserve my tears.**

 **I was in a far away distance from Zeldris' house. As I kept on walking, I kicked anything in my sight. Sticks, rocks, cans, paper, trash...etc. anything to get my anger out. I'm angry at him. I'm angry at Liza. But mostly, I'm angry at myself. How could I fall for a guy like him? Zeldris and I never got to know each other PROPERLY. We don't hang out like regular people in love. He knows a lot about me, but I know nothing about him except this mission him and the sins are doing.**

 **Nothing on his personal life. Nothing about his likes and dislikes. Nothing about his past. Nothing at all. Basically, I only fell for a guy who only helped me. Elaina was right before, I ONLY LOVED HIM because he did something NICE to me. I know he rescued me, took care of me, and protected me.**

 **It pains to know that everything we did was all a lie. HE WAS A LIE. I doubt everything he said about the date before. Maybe he only DID ask me because I LOOKED LIKE LIZA. Maybe he only kissed me because I WAS LIZA. Maybe he only loved because I FEEL LIKE LIZA. My head hurts from these thoughts but my heart was hurting the most. How could I be so stupid?**

 **Normal POV**

 **After countless minutes of run-walking, Elizabeth was finally at ease with her mind. She was stupid enough to believe Zeldris' lies. Elizabeth hated herself for falling for a sin. They say 'HATE THE SIN. NOT THE SINNER' but it was different for Elizabeth. She hates both his sin and the sinner. It was a painful sin directed to her. The sin of leading someone who has feelings for you then messing with them by playing with their delicate heart.**

 **Elizabeth started to wonder about what her father said, maybe it was a right decision to stay away from Zeldris? Balton said so himself. Zeldris has brought nothing but bad luck into this family...more precisely, Elizabeth's life. Elizabeth finally understood why her Father forbid her to ever see him. Balton was right, Elizabeth should never see Zeldris ever again. There was nothing to hold on to for Elizabeth. She was done with all of it. With a heavy sigh, she dropped everything.**

 **"If this is love, then I don't want it at all." She didn't care anymore. While Elizabeth was busy kicking everything in sight, she didn't notice a car had just pulled up beside her. It was an unfamiliar car, one she had never encountered before. Two men in black suits came out of the car. Elizabeth recognized who these men work for just by seeing the badge clipped on their tuxedo. They were the Prinzesse bodyguards.**

 **"Princess Elizabeth, we finally found you. Please come with us My lady. Your Father is very worried." One of the guards said. Elizabeth scoffed. Her father? Worried? It's hard to believe. She no longer has trust on the man who was called 'Father' to her. The guards were gonna force Elizabeth in the limo seeing as though she wasn't answering and looked like she was about to make a run for it.**

 **But someone from the backseat of the car came out. Elizabeth has never seen this man before. She had to admit, he was definitely handsome.  
"guards, calm down. Can't you see your Princess looks tired?" his voice was deep, somewhat husky but smooth. Any girl would melt just by the sound of his voice. Elizabeth has no knowledge of this man at all.  
"and you are?" her tone wasn't very friendly. More like, Elizabeth was not interest at all.  
"My lady.." he bowed. "My name is Javelot Clout. I was sent here with the help of the guards, to find you and bring you back home." He said casually.  
"I know Sir Dreyfusard Clout and Grimm Clout..but never about you." When Elizabeth mentioned Grimm's name, Lancelot's eyes twitched in anger but instantly hid it to avoid suspicions.  
"You'll know more about me once we get you home My lady..." Lancelot sure is a good actor.  
"I'd rather if you tell me now...Sir." Elizabeth still wasn't over her problem.  
"well to make things clear to you, I am your fiance. And you, ...are mine." Lancelot said that with a tinge of possessiveness, not enough to disturb Elizabeth. "now will you please get in the car my Lady?" he asked nicely.  
"I'm not going anywhere with a stranger like you. I'd much prefer going back to Tokyo myself." Elizabeth just doesn't want to deal with this right now. she had to deal with Zeldris , now she hs to deal with this guy who is calling himself her fiance? she was about to leave, but Lancelot gripped her arm.  
"please Princess Elizabeth...I'm only following your Father's orders..." Lancelot tried so hard to hide his irritation for her.**

 **Elizabeth was about to say something but she heard her name from the distance. She turned to the side to see Zeldris straight at her. The sight of him made Elizxabeth's heart twist. She just can't deal with this right now. immediately, Elizabeth intertwined her hand with Lancelot's.  
"on second thought, let's go Javelot." She pulled him in the car. Lancelot has no idea what changed her mind but as he turned his head the same direction Elizabeth did, he now knows why.**

 **Lancelot smiled. He knew Elizabeth was Zeldris' sweetheart. He mentally smiled. This was the best revenge he'll ever have. Instead of harming Zeldris physically, he decided to torture him emotionally. By making the girl he loves fall for him. Lancelot has no interest in hunting down Zeldris anymore. He already destroyed everything from him, and now he was about to take away the person that mattered to him the most as of now.**

 **He didn't care if Zeldris was still alive. Besides, he never knew the real reason for getting asassinated in the first place. It was an easy kill but the boy actually survived. Zeldris never knew about himself being chosen as a candidate for the 10 commandments. He never knew who was behind all of his sufferings. So it was safe to say that no matter how Zeldris tries, he will never find out who 'LANCELOT CLANCY' truly is. All Lancelot cared about was getting to the TOP and receiving his father's love and acceptance. Stealing Elizabeth from him and torturing him emotionally is just an added bonus.**

 **Lancelot quickly went inside the car. The guards followed his actions. The car engined turned on.**

 **"Elizabeth!" Zeldris kept on shouting.**

 **"is it me? Or am I hearing yells?" Lancelot faked heard. He wants to confirm that Elizabeth is hating Zeldris.  
"Nope...I did not hear a thing..." she tried to brush off. Elizabeth hoped that the car would finally move. Lancelot smiled in his head. He was so happy that Elizabeth was starting to hate him. 'Yes Elizabeth, hate the man that brought you nothing but pain in your life.' He kept on chanting to his head.**

 **Zeldris was only 10 meters way from car. "Elizabeth!" he can clearly see through the open window that Elizabeth had heard him but she purposely turned her head to the other direction. In a slow motion, Zeldris could see someone sitting right next to her.**

 **He stared at Zeldris for a second. His slightly glaring eyes showed his victory on how he had won this battle. With a smirk, Lancelot closed the window of the car as it moved away from Zeldris. Just by the look he gave to Zeldris, he knows that something is very wrong here and he intends to find out what it is.**

 **"Darn it...I'm too late." He watched as the speeding car disappeared to the streets.**

 **"please make a left here..." Elizabeth instructed. She told Javelot that she needed to get her bag from Elaina's house to which he obliged but not without him coming along. Elizabeth sighed and let him be. It was for precaution, maybe Elizabeth would escape again.**

 **"Goodbye Elaina. I promise I will visit soon." Elizabeth hugged her best friend.  
"take care okay Elizabeth?" she hugged her tight.**

 **"Miss Idle, you can see Elizabeth when our engagement party will be announced.." Lancelot playfully said. The two girls didn't bother him. they didn't want this moment to get ruined.**

 **Elizabeth said her goodbyes to Elaina once more, thus they went their ways. Lancelot couldn't wait to get back home and start preparing for his plan. And when his plan finally is in place, it's only a matter of time before the 10 Commandments finally acknowledges him and make him a member of their group.**

 **This plan was all about getting to the TOP. The top which is the 10 Commandments. The group which Lancelot oh so wanted to be in. With him being there to fill in the empty seat, he will finally have it all. Before, he was afraid that he might not be selected. But as he grew up, his ambition grew as well.**

 **He eliminated anyone that the commandments selected to fill in that one empty seat. Over the years, he has done just that with using 'LANCELOT CLANCY' as his code name. Everything was going well, until he found out about Zeldris Ire, the former candidate, was still alive. He had to get rid of him. For fear that once he gets caught, everything that he had worked so hard will vanish.**

 **There was an advantage to everything he has done. Perks of being a boss is that you get to boss your henchmen without questions. As long as they do the job well, they will be rewarded. None of his henchmen ever knew the true reason for committing kidnap, murder, and terrorism. What the boss says, goes. It was a very good thing that Zeldris has no idea why he was asassinated. What Lancelot knows is that Zeldris only wants to find him for revenge.**

 **That's all it was for Zeldris. Just revenge.**

 **Why? Lancelot laughed at that thought. All he did was just hire some Hitman to do the dirty job for him. Whatever that Hitman did to Zeldris, it reflected back to Lancelot. Heck, even Lancleot has no idea what the Hitman did to Zeldris. It's obvious to say that his Hitman died since he never lived to tell the tale. Obviously, he spilled the beans and Zeldris killed him after.**

 **The main idea is that, Zeldris Ire is on a wild goose chase after Lancelot. No one knows him. not his subordinates, not his henchmen, not even his personal assistant, Liza; not the Prinzesses, not the commandments, not Grimm, and most especially,...not his father, Dreyfusard. And as long as no one knows who he truly is, nothing bad will ever happen. Everyone is too busy finding the suspect, even the Prinzesses. They have no idea that the daughter is marrying the suspect. Never knew failed plans turn into amazing comebacks.**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **1\. Elizabeth doesn't want anything to do with Zeldris so she's trying to move on**

 **2\. Lancelot (Javelot) doesn't care about killing Zeldris anymore because he is more focused on marrying Elizabeth because Dreyfusard wants it to happen.  
Lancelot is only doing the marriage because he wants his father's ACCEPTANCE.**

 **3\. Zeldris has no idea why he and his siblings were asassinated years ago. He only knows what the Hitman told him. So his goal has been finding who 'Lancelot Clancy' is and dispose of him.**

 **4\. Lancelot tried to get rid of Zeldris from the beginning because he fears Zeldris might succeed in finding out his identity.**

 **5\. Dreyfusard will give Lance the acceptance as a son when Lancelot becomes a member of the 10 commandments.  
Dreyfusard only knows that Lancelot is working hard to get to the TOP. What Dreyfusard doesn't know is that Lancelot was being desperate and tried going to top by doing the wrong actions.  
Basically, Dreyfusard is innocent. He has no idea Lancelot is a criminal. The only thing he wants is about Balton letting his daughters marry his sons.**

 **6\. Getting ACCEPTANCE wasn't the only thing that drived Lancelot to do so. He is also doing this because he knows that Elizabeth is Zeldris' sweetheart. By making her love him, he can see Zeldris' broken expression everyday.**

 **7\. No one knows who LANCELOT CLANCY truly is. That means, nobody knows what Lance truly looks like, his true identity, his personal life...nothing. Not even Liza, who is supposed to be her personal assistant.  
People have no idea that the murderer is the guy who is gonna marry Elizabeth.**


	38. The Ires 3

**Author's Note:**

 **Here, I'm using 'Javelot' because it's a flashback of the past. So Lancelot's true name is Javelot here.**

 **Normal POV**

 **Current time...**

 **Growing up as an orphan is tough. You don't know how it feels to be free, to be loved, to be wanted, or to have a family. Javelot always wanted that. He dreamed of being adopted. Once he does, the best part of having your dream a reality is that, you get to find a new one. Javelot's second dream was about his future. He draws a lot of things he wants. The walls of his room were full of drawn pictures of him living the luxurious life.**

 **Javelot smiled and touched a drawing of him and mother and father holding him. "Someday, I'm gonna be adopted. I'll finally be wanted." He touched another drawing of him receiving everything he wanted. "I'll finally live out my other dreams." He wanted to be rich and repay the family who adopted him by giving them a luxuxrious life they've never had.**

 **History...**

 **That day became a reality. Dreyfusard Clout came one day and swiftly adopted Javelot as his own. No questions asked. Like Javelot said, he was overjoyed and wanted to repay his adoptive father back. But after finding out that Dreyfusard was a very wealthy man, Javelot was shocked. Even though he can't repay him with material things, he'll repay his adoptive father with...LOVE.**

 **Javelot grew up being a fine gentlemen. He took private classes, studied under the best of the best tutors, became successful and opened up his own business at the age of 18, he followed everything Dreyfusard told him to do. Javelot did everything. He showed Dreyfusard how much he was grateful that he adopted him. He wanted Dreyfusard to see that he made the right choice of choosing him, he never wants to see his adoptive father give him a dissapointed look.**

 **And after all that, Dreyfusard may have given Javelot everything, but he has never showed him any fatherly love at all. Javelot questions himself why he doesn't show any appreciation at all. Dreyfusard never answered. Javelot wanted the truth, and so he found out.**

 **Dreyfusard had a 10 year old son named 'Grimm Clout'. He was the only son Dreyfusard could ever love. Grimm no longer considers Dreyfusard as a father after he broke his wife, Anna, heart into pieces as he went along being seduced by women because of his wealth and power. What did Dreyfusard did? He only learned his lesson after the divorce.**

 **(A/N: I think that's her name.. Anna is the name of Dreyfus' wife right? correct me if I'm wrong.)**

 **Dreyfusard was torn because of his stupidity and lies. He knows that he could never get Anna back after everything. But he believed that there was a still hope. He may not have Anna anymore, but he still has Grimm. There will always be a part of Anna left in Grimm. Dreyfusard wanted Grimm's forgiveness. Grimm doesn't want anything to do with his Father so he left. And that is how Balton Prinzesse offered Grimm a job at his company. Grimm dedicated his time to be responsible and independent. The money he earn from his job will help him and his mother financially.**

 **Dreyfusard wants to apologize properly but he couldn't. He was afraid of Grimm. He was afraid of rejection. For years he tried but he had no courage. From then on, Dreyfusard got the idea of adopting a son. Dreyfusard thought that maybe he can move one from this problem, but he couldn't. He thought that Javelot can replace Grimm's place, but he couldn't. Javelot's use today is just someone to fill in the empty whole in Dreyfusard's heart. A rebound son is what he calls it.**

 **Upon hearing this painful truth, Javelot snapped. All of his efforts were a waste of time. He was devastated at the ugly truth. No matter how much he tries to impress, Dreyfusard would never see him as a true son. He's a rebound. Nothing more than a rebound son. Javelot changed that day. He put a mental note that he's gonna do everything in his power to get Dreyfusard to accept him. No more Mr. Nice Guy. He'll do anything just to be accpeted. That also means, committing countless sins.**

 **Dreyfusard changed as well. He thought that Javelot was of no use to him until his mind was clouded by the opposite of his characteristic. He was clouded by power and selfishness. He wasn't getting any younger so everything he wants won't be attained. So he finally put Javelot into good use. By using his desires as a reward for doing a job well done.**

 **He tricked Javelot into thinking that he was the only son he looks at, when in reality Dreyfusard only wants Grimm. To keep Javelot a little longer, because he has done a lot of work, in benefitting the Clout Company. Dreyfusard thought of him as an asset to keep. Dreyfusard thought hard about it. In the end, he made it into a game. One that Javelot won't refuse. It was an easy plan but a difficult task to do.**

 **Present time... (5 years ago)**

 **After the 10 Commandments Meeting...**

 **"So these two are the candidates huh?" Javelot asked himself. His father had shown him the confidential folder containing the two candidates for the 10th position.**

 **He stood in front of the full size mirror wearing only a towel wrapped around him. The folder was very interesting in his POV. Just by reading the information of the candidates, he had already formed the perfect plan to get rid of them. Javelot smiled at his plan. It will be easy eliminating the competition now.**

 **"looks like it's your lucky day, you get to be the very 1st victim...Zedrick Ire." Javelot stared at Zeldris' profile. It was gonna be an easy task since he already knows who Zedrick was. Perks of being a son to one of the 10 Commandments is that, you get to know a lot about the other members through your Father.**

 **With this plan, he can slowly progress up to the top. Javelot will eliminate anyone who is considered as competition, whether it be man or woman, he will not spare anyone. He will keep doing so until the Commandments see him as a perfect candidate for the spot.**

 **"Father, ...please accept me after this..." he mentally chanted in his mind. Javelot was never this crazy before. But hearts change when you play with another person's feelings. With the heart breaking revelation, Javelot had snapped, and ever since then, he hasn't been himself.**

 **Now comes the new Javelot Clout. The one who shares the same pain as him, his dark side...**

 **Lancelot Clancy.**


	39. Chapter 24: The Heart WantsRevenge

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I won't be updating this Sunday because I'll be tardy as in waking up too late in the morning...more like noon or so. Because...**

 **It's my 18th BIRTHDAY! Wooh! I'm finally gonna be an adult. So party all night! and that is why I can't post. So that's why I'm updating this chapter early as a teaser of whats gonna happen. More mysteries coming your way guys.**

 **The next chapter will be a time skip. I'm not gonna delay this story any further. we're getting close to the turning point of the story. I'm not gonna go into full detail of what exactly happened during the time skip, just a summary of what happened.**

 **This story is gonna fast forward to the juicy parts to keep your interest craving. I don't like keeping you guys hanging so yeah. Anyways, Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Normal POV**

 **When Zeldris returned back to his house, something started pumping in his chest. The feeling was real. He thought hard about it...was it pain? He questions himself. His eyes were covered by his bangs as he thought about Elizabeth's expression. She cried. Something that he was never ever fond of. He walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa with his hand massaging his forehead.**

 **"You jest left all of a sudden..." Liza said from behind. She was casually leaning against the wall frame.  
"It's nothing..." Zeldris tried to brush off the topic.  
"it's not nothing when you're acting like that..." she proceeded to hug him from behind. Lizxa whispered some words into his ear that only the two of them could understand.**

 **"...it's nothing..just..drop it..." Zeldris does not want to hear any of this.  
"please...just let me hold you...I miss...this...I miss...h.." Liza kept on squeezing him till she felt Zeldris' body heat having contact with her skin. Goosebumps appeared on her.**

 **Zeldris just kept still to pleasure her desires. "just...more..." Liza whispered to his ear. Not wanting to let go. Zeldris pulled away from Liza's grip and turned to face her.  
"Is this what you want?" He held her hand high. Liza blushed just by looking at his serious face.**

 **"Y..yes...please...I..I want..." she wasn't able to finish her sentence. As lips were connected with hers. The image of these two kissing will forever be carved in Liza's mind. Liza didn't pull away. She kept on going even when she was running out of breath.**

 **She missed this. She missed the feelings. She missed Him. Zeldris pulled away but Liza leaned forward. "Please...m..more..." She wasn't satisfied with their session a while ago, as someone, which was Elizabeth, interrupted their actions. Zeldris couldn't do anything else but just cater to her wants. A reward for a job well done.**

 **In the evening...**

 **After the long drive from Leonez, Elizabeth had returned home. The maids instantly went to care for the Princess. She was hot...as in, she started having a fever all of a sudden.  
"get her to her room..." Lancelot ordered the maids. No matter how much they tries, Elizabeth wouldn't move a muscle.  
"Sir, Lady Elizabeth is too heavy..." complaint one of the maids. Lancelot had to earn these people's trust to make this marriage work. If everyone can see his faked caring side, then Elizabeth would see that he's the perfect guy. Lance had an idea. "Move away ladies..." he ordered. With one swift move, Lance carried Elizabeth bridal style. "I'll take Elizabeth to her room." They all nodded. The maids and guards smiled at Lancelot's actions. They were starting to fall for his plans.**

 **As Lance walked up the staircase and down to the hallways, he examined Elizabeth's sleeping face. He had to admit, Elizabeth looked beautiful. She inherited her mother's features. Such beauty, Lancelot smiled. It's a prize that his fiance is such a beauty. Men would definitely switch places with him any time. Once he arrived at Elizabeth's room, he set her down gently on the bed. Lancelot couldn't help but stare at her pretty face. Such innocence, part of him couldn't believe that he's corrupting this female. He sighed and proceeded to tuck her in.**

 **Lancelot heard small whimpers from Elizabeth. She was talking in her sleep.  
"M..M..Meliodas-..s.. ..." she whimpered. With that scrunched up look Elizabeth was giving, it feels as though Zeldris wasn't the only person Elizabeth loved.  
"Meliodas?" Lance wonders where he has heard of that name before. It sounded familiar yet he couldn't put his finger on it.**

 **Lancelot was determined to marry Elizabeth, no strings attached. That's his motto. She's just another pawn in his game. But even if she's just a pawn, Lancelot couldn't help but be possesive over his belongings. More importantly, jealous.  
"You may not hear me Elizabeth, but I'll tell you this... .Mine." he told her in her sleep. No one was gonna take his chances...not even this so called Meliodas.**

 **Time check: 2:00 AM**

 **Elizabeth couldn't sleep properly. She couldn't sleep at all since she slept from noon to evening. Elizabeth layed comfortably on her bed, just staring out the balcony's window as she watched the full moon shine it's light. She was feeling a little better now. The Prinzesse family's Doctor, Dr. Dan, (DANA, the Doctor who poisioned Meliodas when they went to find Ban)...told her that the fever wasn't something to be worried about. It was caused by stress.**

 **Elizabeth agreed. She's been so stressed lately with home school, with Margarett's death, with the Zeldris incident...and with her life. Everything was falling apart for her. Elizabeth's body couldn't handle the stress anymore so it shut down. How can one handle from loosing a family member? Sleeping late and crying all night broke Elizabeth mentally and emotionally. Add being ignored by her 2nd eldest sister, Being married off to your Father's close friend's son, and getting your heart broken by the guy you love. This was the worst year of her cried at everything that caused her to be this way. It was enough. She had enough of it all. It was time to let go.**

 **To put her decison to the test, the unexpected thing happened, someone was calling on her phone. Elizabeth didn't want to answer it. Her eyes were getting drowzy. Sleep was starting to take over again. The ringing was annoying that she had to make it stop. Her eyes grew wide at the caller ID.**

 **"Meliodas-sama?" she was surprised. Elizabeth was eager to take the call. She was just an inch close until she stopped. Elizabeth hesitated. She had made the decision to let go. She retracted her hand away from the phone and let it be. Though part of her wnated to take the call.**

 **What if Meliodas was in trouble? He was gone for that long.  
Maybe he's calling for help?**

 **Elizabeth couldn't get the feeling off of her chest. There's a possibility that is happening. She has to answer it. By time she made the decision, the ringing stopped. The red light on her phone turned on, signalling that Meliodas sent her a voice mail.**

 **'Hello? Elizabeth?...I hope you got this voice mail. Look, I know about what happened to Margarett. And I'm sorry I wasn't there to attend. Actually, I haven't been there for you for a long time now.**

 **I bet you were shocked to see Zeldris doing the job for me...I can't tell you what happened...it's complicated. I..I just want you to know that the reason I've been gone for so long is that, I'm taking care of someone. Someone important...and, I can't leave her alone until she gets better. She's too important to leave alone. She has answers. The ones that I'm looking for.**

 **I may not be there for you physically, but know that I have eyes and ears everywhere. The kind that tells me every movement you do. I know what happened to you today.'**

 **My heart sped up at the last part. He knows?**

 **'and I agree with whatever you're thinking. Zeldris is an idiot. But, please don't hate him. He has reasons. I have reasons. We both want the same answers. And...she's the only source we have left. Liza is part of my team...well, like I said it's complicated. The two of us...we need answers from her...I can't tell you the full detail. Just know, ...we're this close to finding Lancelot.**

 **That's all I have to say for now...so, bye Elizabeth. I'll see you soon.'**

 **Thus the voice mail ended. My judgement seems to cloud me. I get it, they're working hard. They're achieving their goals. I can excuse Meliodas for his reason. But I can't excuse him for being away for too long. Though I question who this 'SHE' Meliodas was referring to. But I can't excuse Zeldris for the heartbreak he caused me.**

 **Another mystery woman that I do not know. They're just the same. The Ire brothers are all the same. Both hide secrets that can never be told. Why can't they just tell me straight on without lies? Why can't they let me be part of the action? I want to be part of this search party too!**

 **They're not the only ones who lost someone dear to them! If Zeldris' gang is composed of individuals who lost someone precious, then why can't I be part of them? I lost my older sister! With that, I'm starting to loose my second older sister and my Father. We're all loosing each other. I want to be in this plan. I want to help.**

 **They need money?**

 **I can provide them with cash.**

 **Need a ride anywhere to go?**

 **I have it all. From cars, ships, to airplanes...name it...the Prinzesse's got it.**

 **Have nowhere to hide?**

 **I can think of millions of places around the world. And those places are owned by the Prinzesse's too.**

 **I have everything that I can use to track Lancelot. Sadly, I don't use it but the investigation team. But I can if I want to. I just wanna help. I wanna be part of this. I wanna know. I want...**

 **I want...**

 **I want revenge.**

 **But I'm not getting any of it. I'm not gonna be part of them at all. I'm not one of them. I'm never informed. I've never gonna know. I'm just gonna be stuck in the dark. I'm never a member of them. ...and I believe I'll never will be.**

 **With that hard thought stuck in mind, I realized that there's something else I have to let go. Other than love, I have to let go of my ambition. I can't keep on hoping because in the end, I'll be the only to get hurt.**

 **"I give up..." I said to myself.**

 **With those three words, I gently laid back on the bed. My eyes started to close again. Those words kept chanting in my mind. Over and over until I fell asleep. Tonight is the night that I finally let go of everything. With the last thoughts of my decision, my eyes finally closed. Signalling the end of my efforts.**


	40. Chapter 25: Time Doesn't Heal All Wounds

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Sorry I wasn't able to update last Sunday, I slept late cuz I was celebrating my 18th birthday XD so yeah, party all night. No I did not drink anything alcoholic. So that's why.**

 **So in this new chapter, two mysterious characters will be introduced. your job is to figure out who is who. But I don't like teasing you guys any further so I'll tell you soon in the next chapters so enjoy!**

 **Normal POV**

 **5 Months Later...**

 **Time passed after the incident with Zeldris and Elizabeth. That night, Elizabeth promised herself to let go and move on. And so she did. It only took her 6 months to recover from the pain. But even in those months, time can't fully heal the wound. And as much as she hates to admit it, the memory is still fresh in her mind and heart.**

 **To block away anything reminding her of her past, Elizabeth distracted herself with everything. Elizabeth continued on with home schooling. She didn't mind the loneliness anymore. Elizabeth was getting use to it everyday. With nothing keeping her mind confused, Elizabeth was able to graduate High School early. She got her diploma and lightly celebrated her success by drowning herself with her animes.**

 **Another distraction was her Anime addiction. Elizabeth bombarded the manga websites and youtube with all manga chapters and videos of the 1st to the latest episodes of animes shows in her bucket list. She's been rewatching old animes from the 90's to the 2016 latests. Again, Elizabeth was struck at how her life is almost related to Fairytail and Nanatsu No Taizai.**

 **Eileen Belserion used World Reconstruction Magic: Universe One, to start a new chapter. Everything is starting to square one again. And Elizabeth Liones is also starting a new journey after the fall of Meliodas. Up to this day, she is still waiting for her Meliodas to wake up from his death bed.**

 **Deep down, Elizabeth wished that something good could happen in the anime chapters. So something good would happen to her as well. Elizabeth has already stuck to the thought that whatever happens in the latest chapter of FT and NNT will also happen to her. She wished that Veronica came back from America and Margarett would be alive just like how Gajeel cheated death. Elizabeth wished that her Father Balton would wake up from his depressed state. She's been waiting for him to open his eyes just like how Meliodas in NNT would open his eyes too. Elizabeth wished for all of those, in the end..it wasn't gonna happen yet...maybe never.**

 **Just to show that she is serious of letting go, Elizabeth changed her phone number. She shut down her old number and phone and bought new ones. The only people on her contact list was Elaina, Jersey, Veronica, Her Father...and...Javelot. No one else but those 5 people in her contact list. Elizabeth hid her old phone in the closet. Never to be used unless necessary. She kept all of her memories locked up in her closet.**

 **In just 6 months, Elizabeth was able to open up her heart and start a new romance story in her life. At first, she and Javelot didn't get along very well. They would always have petty arguments to which Elizabeth always starts and Javelot tries to cope with. But after a month of the same cycle playing over and over, Elizabeth was able to stop her childish acts and started to accept Javelot.**

 **In those times, Elizabeth realized that Javelot isn't all that bad. She has seen how this man acts around her. He may be protective and possessive but he has reasons. She can see how Javelot cares deeply for her no matter how many times she had rejected him. Javelot opened up his fun side to Elizabeth to show her that they can get along. Who knew Javelot liked anime?...who knew Javelot liked chocolates?...who knew that he was such a softie under that tough egotistical exterior?**

 **Elizabeth had no idea all of these existed. It's because she didn't try to give him a chance. She finally did and The result? They did. In just three months, Elizabeth and Javelot had a mutual understanding. To be honest, they liked each other more than just friends. Elizabeth and Javelot agreed to have somewhat like a relationship but more than a fling. It's hard to explain, they're in the mutual understanding zone ...or the MU zone. More than friends but less than lovers. It's very confusing but only the two of them understand what they feel.**

 **Elizabeth's POV**

 **I was currently baking in the kitchen. I asked all the maids and chefs to leave the kitchen vacant because I'll be doing something very important. And that's baking. They didn't ask any questions because they know why I'm doing this. Basically, no one is allowed to enter the kitchen..they play by my rules. Today I'll be making a tower of croucumbouche (A/N: I FORGOT THE SPELLING)**

 **It's a french dessert filled with creamy filling stack together to form a triangle shaped tower covered by drops of caramel. But today, I customized these cream puffs. Instead of plain vanilla filling, I replaced it with creamy Nutella filling. The sugary sweetness of chocolate is heaven for me! I've already done making the pastries and filling them up with nutella cream, now all I have to do is wait for it to be cooked in the oven. Just a few more minutes and it will be done.**

 **While waiting, I didn't realized two hands circled it's way around my waist. The huskiness of his voice sent tingles down my spine as he whispered in my ear.**

 **"No wonder there's a DO NOT ENTER sign outside the kitchen door..." I giggled at Javelot's approach.**

 **"yeah...you know I do this every month." I said while wiggling out of his hold.**

 **"can I try some?" he reached for the tray I had just pulled out of the oven. My hand slapped away his.**

 **"No...these are for Margarett..." I playfully glared to which Javelot pouted.**

 **Over the last six months, I was able to accept him as he is. Javelot isn't that bad of a person once you get to know him. I was willing to fall for this guy and I did. You know what? I feel kinda happy that I did. When no one is there for me, not even my father, Javelot has been there for me everyday comforting me through thick and thin. He offered me his shoulder to cry on, he never left me to be with myself.**

 **There was one time that I resolved my problems through cutting but I wasn't able to get any cuts because he was there to stop me. Javelot showed me love and care. I never wanted any of it, but I never knew that I needed all of it.**

 **"okay...maybe just one bite..." I considered. I took one hot cream puff and fed it to him. Javelot opened his mouth and moaned at how delicious the nutella filling is. I didn't see it coming because in one swift move, Javelot kissed the side of my face. I blushed at this contact. He was given me kisses but only on the forehead, he never kissed me on the cheek before so I blushed really hard.**

 **"that...was a thank you..." he winked at me. "oh did I forgot to mention that it was your first cheek kiss?" he teased me and I blushed even more.**

 **"d..don't mention it!" he's been counting. "ugh..g..get out now...I am very busy Javelot..." I said without looking his way. I know he is smirking behind me, I can feel it.**

 **"okay okay I'm leaving..." he said not without taking the left overs in the nutella jar. Javelot finally left and I sighed in relief. Our intimacy has been rising lately.**

 **I've been seeking advice from Margarett even if she's not here anymore. Every month, I developed a habit of baking any pastries for Margarett. I would set up a small picnic near her coffin and just talk as if she was there sitting with me. The last time I visited, I asked her if...**

 **If I really like Javelot?.or is he just a rebound?**

 **That question, I wanna know the truth so hopefully, I can get a response through the memories I've shared with Margarett and Veronica. I miss them both terribly...**

 **Normal POV**

 **When Javelot exited the kitchen, he stopped in the middle of the hallway. Javelot clutched the nutella jar he was holding. Why did this had to happen? He questions himself what he did wrong? The plan was just to make Elizabeth fall for him, trick her into marrying him and get the position in the 10 commandments.**

 **He was doing just that, but he wonders WHY IS HE THE ONE FALLING FOR ELIZABETH? Now Javelot is facing a problem. He thought that this was just childs play, this was just a mission to get to the TOP. Now it was more than that.**

 **Somehow, Javelot didn't want to pretend to love Elizabeth, he WANTED to love her.**

 **He didn't want to pretend to marry her, he WANTED that commitment to be real.**

 **He didn't feel the need to see Zeldris suffer, he WANTED it to be just him and Elizabeth. Nothing else but them.**

 **This angered Javelot. His emotions was changing him. He was scared of change. He was fighting for his goal. He didn't want to be tied down to a fake marriage, he wanted to be on the top. That was before.**

 **Now, he wants all of that but this time...IT'S NOT PRETEND. He wants the real thing. Which is scary because he's loosing himself to Elizabeth. Who knew just a simpleton like her could melt some of his frozen heart. It was hard to decide whether to keep the facade or show her his feelings. In all honesty, during those first two months, it was all just an act. But after another two months, he dropped it.**

 **He was changing his mind. Elizabeth was changing his mind. While his internal mind is fighting a hard battle, his heart is busy enjoying life with the girl he fell for. Javelot questions why this is so right yet so wrong?**

 **Normal POV**

 **The halls of the private hospital were dead silent. No one was walking down the hallway, complete silence enveloped the area. Meliodas stood outside of the door just looking through the large glass window. He stated at her. The female resting on the bed who had been drowning herself in an unbreakable coma. Meliodas just stood there, he kept on waiting for any signs of her waking up.**

 **Footsteps echoed right his way. "still no progress huh?" says his comrade, Preston (Escanor)**

 **"how long till we're too late?" Meliodas didn't bother looking at him.**

 **"it's never too late." He assured.**

 **"so tell me then, when is she gonna remember everything?" Meliodas asked him in a very demanding yet calm tone.**

 **"that I don't know..." he replied.**

 **All this waiting is driving Meliodas crazy. For 6 months, he has been waiting for her to wake up. She did once but fell right back. Meliodas wants to know where Lancelot is right now. Sitting around and waiting for this lady to wake isn't gonna help at all. Meliodas clenched and unclenched his hands. The frustration was getting to him.**

 **"you need to calm down. Go outside. I'll call you when she's awake..." Preston picked his words carefully to not anger his captain.**

 **Meliodas inhaled and exhaled deeply to gain control. He didn't reply anything to Preston and just walked out to calm himself. The hospital doors closed with a 'bam' at the force Meliodas exerted. All Preston could do was just watch as his captain struggled to get his head straight from all of this.**

 **Meanwhile...**

 **The cemetary was a place where lost souls stay to play and wait for the angels or devils to choose their fate. Meliodas traveled 30 minutes to Danafuj's national cemetery. As he entered the place, his heart tightened at the memories flowing right through his mind. The memories of his siblings together doing any other normal activities siblings do.**

 **Meliodas passed through very expensive and modern grave stones. All around, the owners of these properties did a wonderful job on taking care of their loved ones. Meliodas kept on walking till he reached the farthest side of the cemetery. No gravestones were near this area. The ground looked uneven, the bushes looked burnt, and there was no signs of beauty in the landscape.**

 **Meliodas didn't notice that while remembering of his siblings, he didn't realized that he was already standing in front of their grave. Meliodas inhaled then put down the roses on each of the gravestones. "geesh, this place looks like a mess. Don't worry guys, I'll clean it up." Meliodas' frown turned upside down as he pretended as if his siblings were there with him.**

 **"I'm sorry that I can't properly beautify this land your sleeping above, you know we have to keep a low profile..." Meliodas took into heart that all the gravestones that he had passed a while ago were clean, unique, and have been properly cared. While his sibling's gravestone looked as if no one didn't even bother carving them a proper gravestone. He didn't want to get caught. Meliodas thought that Lancelot might come after whoever has been taking good care of the corpses so he didn't bother beautifying his sibling's burial site.**

 **"hey, even if it looks bad, I'll still love you guys. We're family." He kept on smiling. Meliodas cleaned Meldy and Estor's gravestones then put a plastic pot with flowers in it. Next, he lit two candles on each stone and added an individual photo of them on the middle. "minna...I swear I'll find him. He'll pay for what he did." Meliodas gave his siblings a determined look before standing up and heading straight to right side of where the gravestones were placed.**

 **Meliodas looked around the cemetery's grounds just in case someone was watching him. He proceeded to go behind the bushes. What people didn't know was that there was one more gravestone located in the isolated part of the cemetery just meters behind his sibling's burial site. When he arrived there, the gravestone looked dirty from all the moss, dust and dirt surrounding it. Meliodas beutified it like his siblings. When reading the name on the stone, Meliodas' eyes scrunched up into a glare.**

 **"I'm almost there. This is gonna end soon. I know you don't want me to go down the sinful path but this is what I want. Lancelot is not getting away for what he did...t...to...to**

 **to Meldy..." scarring memories haunted him.**

 **"to Estor...**

 **To Diana...**

 **To Harley...**

 **To Brandon...**

 **To Goulin...**

 **To Merylin...**

 **To Preston...**

 **To Erickson...**

 **To Liza...**

 **To Gil...**

 **To Margarett...**

 **To...t..to..." by now, Meliodas couldn't continue on with counting the names. It was hard to remember. There were more people on the list of victims ever hurt by Lancelot but Meliodas finsihed his sentence with one last person.**

 **"to...YOU." he finsihed**

 **Meliodas gritted his teeth and stood up. "this game will be over soon..." and then he to go back to his Boss' mansion. Maybe good luck will happen and she will wake up/ Meliodas left the cemetery. He left his siblings...he left this person whom he was talking to on the gravestone.**


	41. The Ires 4

**Normal POV**

 **An old man was busy cleaning the local bar. He was very proud of his family's passed down business. This bar has been in this town for many generations being passed down from Father to son to son and son until him.  
"I guess it's time to open the bar." The old man said. After his granddaughter finished cleaning the bar hours ago, it was finally time to open. **

**People came in and out of the local bar this bar has a pretty good reputation on its beer and food.  
"welcome to Buyzel." Says the old man named Caine. (CAIN)**

 **One by one, customers exchanged 'hi' and 'hellos' to everyone. The bar wasn't very popular these days. That means, business will start to go down. Caine was getting old, in times of being elderly, you'll need all the money you can get for emergencies like medicine. Caine has fragile heart so he knows whats going to happen soon. Until then, he'll have to earn more for both his health and his granddaughter's living.**

 **In the morning, Caine's granddaughter would do early cleaning ad leave to go to school. she's the only family Caine has left so no matter what, those two will always be there for each other.**

 **Business flowed smoothly as the hours passed by. Caine doesn't like doing the night shift so his regular closing time is always 5:00 PM. He was busy polishing the wine glass when he heard the bar's door bell ring.  
"Sorry Sir but the bar is closed." He said. When Caine turned around, a man was standing behind the counter with a gun on his hand. Caine freezed at the sight.  
"Come with me if you want your granddaughter to live…" he threatened.  
"w..where is she?!" Caine had to know.  
"I don't need to answer to you. Better come with me..or else."**

 **Caine had no other choice. He couldn't ring the police because his bar wasn't like other bars with high tech buzzers to signal the police on the other line. All he could do was just go with him.**

 **Normal POV**

 **Weeks Later…**

 **Javelot was a desperate man. He needed to eliminate the other candidates before their trial began. The usual villains would rather bribe the person, some would frame the innocent person to get everyone to lose trust on him/her, some also play the blame game and others would resolve to kidnapping.**

 **To be honest, doing the 1** **st** **three options mentioned would still have no effect. The commandments don't bother one's personal life. As long as you're alive, nothing else matters. So obviously, Javelot choose option number 4. He smirked at his plan. Javelot has done some research on the two candidates but mainly Zedrick Ire. He could smell it now, the sweet scent of victory. He knows what he is doing, he knows what to do and he knows when to do it. The plan was perfect.**

 **"** **Donny…" (DONI….From the Kingdom of EDINBURGH) he called. The man that came into his office was tall, with pale skin, and held such dangerous looking eyes. He was like a vampire but only alive.  
"you called?" Javelot threw the folder a this direction to which Donny caught. He read the contents of the folder.  
"so this is a continuation of my last mission?"  
"yes it is…do it. I've already contacted our little toy." Javelot smirked.  
"I understand." Donny left to do the mission.  
"and one more thing Donny….." he turned around to face Javelot.**

 **"** **Call me Lancelot Clancy…"**

 **The Ires POV**

 ** _Zeldris…_**

 **Today was a normal day as ever. Estor is at work, Meliodas is in his room obviously escaping reality with anime, and Meldy is out with her friend. With the way she acts around who this friend is, I'd say my little sis has a crush on someone. Me? I'm basically in my room looking at a picture of my girlfriend on my phone. The girl I fell for, I stared at her perfect green eyes, that long bouncy magenta hair and pinkish lips. She was a beauty.**

 **Her name is Elizabeth Liza Prechious. She's my girlfriend and….she's all my mine.**

 **You may be wondering how someone as anti social as me could have a great girlfriend like her, that is what I don't know. Our love story was just simple. Liza was the happy-go-lucky person while I was the blank poker face guy. She clung to me just trying to make me smile, in the end I fell for her. I didn't know that she liked me even before I met her. That made our relationship much easier. Liza is different from the other girls. She accepted me as I am no matter how short I was. Literally, I was of the same height as her chest. Liza didn't care, she loved me anyways. If a girl accepts my flaws, then she is the one for me.**

 **Right now, I'm planning on taking her out on a date. Usually, Liza is the one who makes all the preparations. She's putting a lot of effort into this relationship. All I could do was treasure every moment with her, appreciate everything she has done for me, try my best not to get her mad, follow her decisions…and more…..but most importantly, I treasure her…..overall, she is the one I want to focus on. I sound like a girl in love. Sappy….cheesy…..cliche… but I don't care. If Liza loves it, then I have no objections.**

 **I really hope that Liza will love my plan. Actually, I don't have a plan. I was never good at planning dates at all. Recently, Liza has been very busy as in I hardly see her these past few weeks. She said it's about her part time job as an assistant. I understand how busy she is. I know that she needs the money pay for her school tuition fee. After all, her parents died years ago so she's all alone but she does have one relative. That's a good thing.**

 **The reason why I'm planning this date is because she needs time to relax. I get it that Liza is busy with school and with her part time job but everyone needs a break sometimes so this is why I'm doing it. Sadly, I have no idea what I'm gonna do for her tonight. Why is planning a date so hard?**

 **Meldy gave me lessons on how to properly plan a date. All throughout her explanation, I still have no idea what to do to make it special. The usual would be dinner but I don't want something cliché. I need to be something exciting..something unforgettable for Liza. My thought were cut short when my phone rang. It was Liza.**

 **"** **Liza…" I said with a smile. She didn't respond on the other line. "hello?"  
"oh…yeah..sorry.." she apologized. Her tone was like she was debating on something.  
"are you okay?"  
"yeah..I'm fine… I just have a lot on my mind." She said with a big sigh. I didn't hesitate to tell her directly.  
"you know I missed you Liza." My heart tugged at the loneliness.  
"I…I miss you t..too…Zed….." she couldn't finish my name. is she sobbing?  
"Liza? Are you crying? What's wrong?" I'm worried.  
"N..Nothing…I…just..m..missed you too…" she confessed. I sighed in relief.  
"save your tears. I'm taking you to a date tonight. I don't feel comfortable talking about this on the phone. I want it face to face so I can comfort you…..would you like that?" again, there was no answer on the line.  
"y..yeah…but, can I pick the location?..." dang, I already had something planned but if that's what she wants, then I'll agree.  
"of course…" my voice was gentle.  
"I..I'll text you the address. Okay?" her voice sounded stiff.  
"okay…bye, I love you…"**

 **"** **I…..I love you too…" then the line went off. I'm sure something happened to her. She doesn't cry for no reason. I'm gonna get to the bottom of it.**

 **Later…..**

 **Night time in Danafuji…..**

 **I'm here. The place where Liza texted me to go. This is the isolated part of the park which is also connected to the nearest forest. Lots of bad things happen at night, including wild life. But the good thing is that the park is divided from the forest by a fence. It keeps away anything dangerous from the forest. I still wonder why Liza picked here. With the moon's light, I can perfectly see how the wild flowers shine under the ray as the dew sparkle on their leaves. In all honesty, this looks like a good place to have a private date.**

 **I suddenly heard rustling. "uh….Z..Zedrick?" she's here!  
"uh…Liza!" I saw her crying face. I wasn't able to get any closer to her as I felt something hard smack behind my head. It hurt. The impact was so strong that it knocked me unconscious.**

 **Normal POV**

 **"** **gomen…..g..gomene….Zedrick….." Liza couldn't believe what she had just done. How could she betray her boyfriend like that? Now, she stood there as Lancelot's henchmen threw Zedrick over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.**

 **"** **good job Prechious. You are now an A class bitch." He laughed at her actions. Liza couldn't believe that she had agreed to Lancelot's plan. To save her grandfather, to keep him from harm, and to make sure he isn't hurt, Liza had to do Lancelot's dirty work.**

 **She has no idea why he wanted Zedrick gone. Lancleot never told her. Liza couldn't properly think at tht time, but now she made her choice to stay by her grandfather's side. It may be to save a life but the consequence was harming another. Harming Zedrick, his feelings….his love for her. She felt intense pain from the horrible mistake she had made.**

 **"** **gomene….Zedrick…" Liza cried.**

 **"** **It's the boss…he wants to talk to you." Donny threw the phone to her. Donny then walked away.  
"w..wait..where are you taking him?!" Liza demanded.  
"none of your business bitch…" he spat then left. Liza caught the phone and pressed 'answer'. "you did your job. You can have your grandfather now." He simply said. Liza bit her lip and nodded. The tears ran down her eyes. Lancelot ended the call. The guilt was eating her. She's gonna see her grandfather again after weeks of him being kidnapped. Liza has been informed by this, if she wants to see Caine again, she had to work as Lancelot's assistant for the time being. The final mission was this. To betray her lover was the ultimate test to save her grandfather. There was nothing Liza could do but go.**


	42. Chapter 26: A Facade Love For Me

**Normal POV**

 **Days Later...**

 **Javelot was called by his father to meet him in his office. Dreyfusard has wonderful news to tell to the young lad. The office doors opened as Javelot entered through them.  
"you called father?" deep down in Javelot's mind, he knew what his Father was about to say.  
"sit down Javelot." Dreyfusard ordered. The two sat in front of each other. "I called you here today because...I have some very wonderful news." Dreyfusard's smile was wide as ever.  
"and that news would be?" Javelot acted as if he doesn't know where this is heading.**

 **"** **You have been selected as a candidate for the spot in the Ten Commandments!" Dreyfusard gave Javelot a pat on the back. He was proud of Javelot's accomplishment.**

 **This was wonderful news! Javelot couldn't believe it. his life long ambition has been fulfilled. The sweet taste of victory. It was all his. That means, he no longer has to eliminate other competition since there were only two slots left to fill in. One slot was his and the other is for whoever it is. Javelot didn't care, he finally made it to the top. With him being part of the group, Dreyfusard will finally accept him...fully.**

 **Javelot's happy thoughts were interrupted by a cough. Dreyfusard stood there with a serious expression. "I am proud of you..very much. But, even though you made it to the top, you still haven't fulfilled your second obligation..."**

 **Javelot's smile turned into a thin line. He almost forgot. He still had to marry Elizabeth. It's what his Father wants. In all honesty, Dreyfusard also would like to tie himself to Elizabeth. He has already fallen in love when it was suppose to be the other way around.  
"I will." He was determined.  
"I want the wedding a day before your Recognition. It's for assurance Javelot." Dreyfusard requested. Javelot scrunched up his eyes in determination.  
"Done. Expect the papers to be signed soon..." He was sure of it. Javelot exited the room with no questions asked. Preparations start now.**

 **Javelot was about to close the door when "and one more thing,...good luck...** ** _Son_** **"**

 **Dreyfusard finally said with a heart. That surprised Javelot. "thank you, Father." He closed the door. On the other side, Javelot covered his eyes just registering what Dreyfusard had just said. He smiled at his victory. This was it.**

 **Another week passed by...**

 **Elizabeth's POV**

 **I learned a lot from my visit with Margarett. I remembered some of her teachings before. She was right though. I needed to be true to myself but I'm scared. I want to take these thoughts into actions but I'm just scared to have my heart broken all over again. I already gave up yet I wonder why I keep fighting. Margarett's past advices keep replaying in my mind. I walk the walk not just talk the talk. I had to move.**

 **But I can't go back now. I can't destroy one's happiness by making my own. And by that, I mean I can't take away Javelot's happiness. I can see it in his eyes that he is serious about this whole marriage thing. He took this into heart and I can't just take it away from him.**

 **I'm currently shopping with Javelot. Well he is somewhere in the mall, he said he is buying something special for me so I'm not allowed to look until we get home. I already did my shopping, just look at all my bags filled with goodies from Comic Alley. I'm gonna enjoy drowning myself in fantasy.**

 **Waiting here at the main entrance's bench was getting pretty boring. I wonder when Javelot is gonna get back? I also wonder what the surprise is all about. If it's Javelot, then I can positively guess that it would be something expensive. If he knows me very well, then I hope he would get me something anime related. One that would blow me away. I smiled at the mysterious surprise. While combing my bangs with my hand, my fingers accidentally touched my earring.**

 **I paused for a moment. I slowly reached up to detach the earring. It was now on my palm sparkling at the Mall's lights. I totally forgot about this earring. The gift Meliodas-sama gave to me to which Diane smashed into pieces resulting to Zeldris buying me a new one. I recalled that memory as if it was just yesterday. A thought projection of Meliodas and Zeldris ran through my mind. Both brothers have totally opposite personalities yet I fell for both of them. What are these brothers doing to me? Also, why am I having these thoughts about them?**

 **Like I said before, I don't want anything to do with the both of them anymore. With a heavy heart, I stood up and walked towards the nearest trash can. I was gonna do it. I was gonna throw the last piece of memory of them in the trash. I wasn't able to do so because a hand stopped me from behind. I turned to look at the person. I was shocked. Why is she here in Tokyo? More importantly, why is she here in the mall standing in front of me? Shouldn't she be lip locking with Zeldris back in Leonez?**

 **"** **L..Liza?"**

 **She didn't move. Liza stood there giving me the coldest glare ever. "This is all your fault..." she spat. I don't know what she is talking about.  
"huh?...what are you talking about?" I stood my ground. I am not scared of her anymore.  
"It's your fault. ...everything is your fault!"  
"what did I do to you?!"  
"It's your fault why Zeldris doesn't love me...It's your fault why he doesn't look at me...it's your fault...it's yours!" How is that my fault? He was the one who cheated. Liza took the earring from me.  
"Hey give it back! That's mine!" I tried to take it back but Liza fought it with me.  
"you don't deserve this!" she yelled. By now, bystanders were staring at the cat fight that is about to go on.  
"Meliodas-sama gave that to me so you better give it back." By now, my voice was getting louder. I returned her glare with an icy one. "Like you deserve it..." I replied back. Guess I hit a nerve because her eyes grew big.  
"you little..." I waited for Liza to slap me. I'm a big girl so getting slapped by this chick just shows that I am not the girl I use to be before. Just when she was about to hit me, someone called her.**

 **"** **Liza..."**

 **Immediately, Liza stopped. Her hand was a mere centimeter distance from my cheek. She retracted her hand and come to face the person who called. My eyes went wide at his presence.**

 **'** **Meliodas-sama?'...I couldn't believe that he was here.**

 **"** **Captain Meliodas...I...I..." Liza stuttered.  
"give it to me..." he ordered. Liza handed him my earring. "you will be punished for attempting to hurt Elizabeth." He spoke with such authority.  
"but..." Liza reasoned.  
"tell me what has she done to you?...answer me that Liza..." he tested her reasoning. Liza couldn't answer at all. "your punishment will be later, for now...leave." he ordered. Liza ran off who knows where avoiding the eyes of the people looking at us.**

 **"** **and what are you looking at huh?" Meliodas glared at the people looking at us. They all got scared at his glare and walked away from the site.**

 **"** **Ne..Elizabeth...are you okay?" Meliodas has gone by bipolar because he was serious a moment ago then in just seconds, that goofy smile suddenly appeared on his face. "phew...it's a good thing I came on time. Otherwise, you could have gotten hurt..." he kept on babbling, all i could do was just stand right there staring down at him.**

 **"** **Meliodas...s..-sama?..." it's like i couldn't believe that it was him.**

 **Normal POV**

 **Their reunion was cut short when Javelot came. He was holding a bag with the surprise he had for Elizabeth. "Elizabeth?" both Meliodas and Elizabeth turned to face Javelot. Meliodas observed this man up and down for any signs of danger. Meliodas wondered why he feels suspicious when he looks harmless.**

 **Javelot noticed the look the kid was giving him. He feels as though he has seen this boy before yet he couldn't properly point out where. Javelot also noticed how close he was to Elizabeth so he walked over to Elizabeth and put his arm around her waist. It's the classic signal saying that this girl was 'His'.**

 **"** **eh...uhh...Javelot...this is..uhh..." Elizabeth was blushing at Javelot's actions.  
"Elizabeth, who is this?" Javelot had to pretend to be a gentlemen. Meliodas sense something off from him. He just have to go with the flow.**

 **"** **Konichuwa...I'm Meliodas. It's nice to meet you..." Meliodas introduced himself.**

 **'** **Meliodas huh?' Javelot was starting to remember. That's when it hit him. Blonde hair, green eyes, and short boned. This was no doubt about it. standing right in front of him is his nemesis' twin brother,**

 **Meliodas Ire.**

 **The more Javelot observed him from head to toe, the more his theory was right. Him and Zeldris were in deed brothers. It seems Donny failed to kill his twin. But, at least he got the eldest and youngest out of the picture. No matter, Javelot has no interest in Zeldris anymore.**

 **The pressure on his hold on Elizabeth's waist tightened a bit. "I'm Elizabeth's fiance, Javelot Clout. It's nice to meet you too, Meliodas." He said with pride. This is to show that Elizabeth was his and his only. He can still recall how Elizabeth called out Meliodas name in her sleep. That angered him. Now that he is here, Javelot can stake his claim.**

 **Meliodas was shocked. He bit his lip. "Elizabeth...you didn't tell me that you're engaged." The tone of his voice changed.**

 **Elizabeth bit her inner gums. "I..I don't have to tell... you... everything" she put emphasis on the 'you' part. Meliodas hid his eyes under his bangs trying to register what she had just said.  
"so you're actually gonna marry him?" he asked as if she was joking.  
This made Elizabeth feel uncomfortable..much more, insulted. "yes...yes I am." She replied not regretting telling him off secretly.**

 **"** **oh..I see...well I have to go now. Liza ...must be waiting for me." He said Liza's name like he gave her more importance. In the back of Javelot's mind, he enjoyed how Meliodas is reacting. No one was gonna take away his girl.**

 **Meliodas walked away not looking back. "Elizabeth, it's time for us to go too." Javelot pulled her along but Elizabeth paused.  
"uh...wait, I forgot something..." she pulled away from Javelot and ran back to Meliodas.**

 **Meliodas was about to leave when Elizabeth called for him. He turned to her. "here..." Elizabeth handed him the earring he bought for her months ago.  
"Elizabeth...I..."**

 **Elizabeth made a stop sign with her hand. "I..I'll admit right now. I liked you for so long. But then you left me alone. But Zeldris was there..t..to keep me company. I thought he was the one, but in the end he wasn't. My heart was playing tricks on me. It made me turn to the wrong guy when it was supposed t..to be..y..you.**

 **But now I realized that ...that you aren't the one as well. You two were the same, always leaving me behind...and keeping me in the darkness. I'm done running after the two of you. I'm done with this revenge plan. I'm done with secrets. I'm done with...loving two hearts." Elizabeth's plan was just to give him the earring but this improvised speech came out of nowhere. Her brain speaking while her heart is hurting.**

 **"** **what I'm saying is that, this is goodbye. I've moved on..." LIES**

 **"** **I'm done loving you..." STILL LIES**

 **"** **I'm done with...whatever this is..."**

 **"** **Elizabeth...I..."  
"Please...just take it.." Meliodas reached out to take the earring. Just a millisecond after that, Elizabeth walked away from him and ran into the arms of Javelot. She didn't cry, she held it in. **

**"** **Elizabeth..." Javelot was concerned. Crying is involuntary but Elizabeth held it in.  
"it was for the best..." she whispered.**

 **Elizabeth intertwined her hand with Javelot's as they walked out of the mall leaving Meliodas standing there.**

 **Liza was waiting for Meliodas on the other side. She got a call from Preston saying that their patient was finally awake and is looking for Meliodas. Liza couldn't wait to tell her Captain the good news. Meliodas had finally arrived with the earring on his palm. His face was blank. Liza couldn't tell what he was feeling.**

 **"** **Captain Meliodas..." Liza said. He walked right pass her. "uhhh...Preston called me...she's awake..." Meliodas didn't answer."we have to hurry. She's looking for you." He kept on ignoring her. Liza frowned. Even though he was ignoring her, Meliodas was still listening.**

 **"** **Ikuso..." was his only order.**

 **Elizabeth's POV**

 **In the car ride back home, I kept ignoring Javelot's stare. It's like he's waiting for me to explode or something. In his point of view, my face is glued to the window just staring at the sceneries passing by. My mind drifts to what I said to Meliodas. I wonder where I got that speech from. It just popped right out of my head and straight to my mouth. I admit, I was trying to act tough. I tried to convince myself that I was over...that I gave up on those two months ago...that I can handle myself. But I guess I was wrong.**

 **The way I talked to Meliodas hurt me. It's like tiny knives were being stabbed unto my tongue to prevent me from talking even further. Lies...everything I said to him were lies. I'm a liar. I lied to myself. I thought I could handle it...I thought I moved on...but clearly, I haven't. Why? Because I'm still thinking about him. I didn't keep the tears in anymore, I let them fall. I didn't make a sound. I just let the silent tears drop down the side of my face.**

 **Obviously Javelot saw this and tried to cheer me up. "Elizabeth...I got this present for you." He showed me the bag with stars as the designs. I wiped the tears away. I had to focus. This was my fiance I'm looking at. I don't want to be seen as a two timer because I'm crying over another guy. I have to act my part.  
"Its...pretty..." I do like the sparkles.  
"listen, I called the manager from Comic Alley a week ago. Told him about a certain item that I wanted to purchase." At the mention of anime, I suddenly smiled. "he said it wasn't available in their store, so I told him to go to whoever the company they got their merchandise from and get me that special item." His tone was somewhat angry but was added with humor. "and yes, I paid big money to get that item." Typical Javelot.  
"so, what what happened?"  
"The manager said it will be delivered the next week which is today, so I went and collected it from him. and Tada! It's finally here!" he opened the bag and out came a box. You know what's epic? The box had a picture of the characters of the Nanatsu No Taizai series.**

 **My mouth was forming an 'O'. "what is in there?" I couldn't wait any longer. What could be in there that was so special?  
"I know how much you love The Seven Deadly Sins Anime, so I went and purchased this. It cost a lot of money. I personally told the company to make it fresh from the factory. I short, this is original hand work." Javelot opened the box. Out came a transparent contact lens case. What surprised me was the single contact lens that was stored inside. I knew perfectly well what that len was.**

 **"** **do you like it? it's the eye of the Goddess Clan. The eye that lights up when Elizabeth Liones uses her power." That len is for me? I loved how it is shaped so round, I love the colors on it, I love how the creators put the Goddess Clan crest on the lens like it was a piece of cake. Truly, a work of art.  
"The Goddess Clan's eye, is what I give to you." Javelot said.  
"w..why?" this must have cost him a fortune. Here he is gifting me with an amazing gift and I'm here thinking about two guys that I haven't gotten over with.  
"A gift from the Goddesses, for a Goddess like you. A symbol of my love, Elizabeth." I blushed. Javelot was getting all romantical and I, didn't feel any affection at all. Whatever I had with the Ire brother will end now. As always, I put on a fake smile...but put a little heart into it.  
"a...arigatou...Javelot." I smiled. Javelot smiled back. **

**"** **you're gonna wear that during our wedding day this week." Javelot dreamed.  
"huh? I..I thought that wouldn't be until I've come of age." What am I gonna do? I never expected this. The wedding is this week? How come nobody told me?  
"My Father and your father talked about it, and yes, Your father had agreed."  
"wait...I..I'm not ready for any of this..." I sounded defeated. Javelot scrunched his eyebrows a bit.  
"Don't worry Elizabeth, it won't be one of those big expensive classy kind of weddings. That will be for the future. For now, It will just be the signing of papers that we are legally married. That way, everything will be secure. Your Father and My Father's partnership, and most importantly...for your protection. If Lancelot were to come near you, I swear I'll protect you. I'm not gonna let him touch you..ever." Javelot held both of my hands tight. He was dead serious. But there's something bothering me with the way he spoke of it. I can't understand what it is.**

 **I promised myself that I'd get over my past, That I'd moved on, that I gave up on the borthers...and i will fulfill that promise. Besides, It doesn't look like I'm gonna get out of this situation so easily. I feel so defeated but I have to learn to accept it. Marrying Javelot won't be so bad right? He's a great guy and any girl would be lucky to have him. I don't deserve him yet the world throws him at me. Maybe its fate.**

 **All I could do was just nod at his words. Soon my name will be Elizabeth Leo P. Clout. Soon-to-be the wife of Javelot Clout. I will get married and move on from my upside down life. The life that I was once happy. This facade love won't last forever. But I'll try to make it forever. I hope that one day, I will fully get over my past. And I hope one day, I'll finally find happiness. Until then, I'll just have to deal with the pain.**

 **Normal POV**

 **Meliodas pushed open the double doors connecting to the mansion's hospital wing. He didn't hesitate to run up to the place where SHE was being admitted. Meliodas was running with Liza trailing behind them. Once they got there, Meliodas was greeted by Preston, Diana and Merylin just outside the patient's room.**

 **"** **How is she!?" he asked Preston while running over to him while Liza went to sit very far away from the Sins. Diana saw this and went to comfort her.  
"shh...keep your voice down. Don't forget that this is a hospital Captain Meliodas..." Merylin notified him.  
"Merylin...I see you're doing well. Where's the Boss?"  
"busy with battle plans I believe. Sending me down here to get more information from our patient." She answered casually. "anyways, Preston, you do the talking..." Merylin ordered. The way she said it made Preston's skin tingle. You could see the effects of Merylin's words just by the goosebumps appearing on Preston's skin. Yup, Preston Vanity has a thing for Merylin Gourmand.**

 **"** **she woke up just hours ago. She said her head was spinning. I'd say that's the effects of being in another coma twice."Preston , Merylin and Meliodas observed just outside of the glass window to see Dr. Sonnet (SENNET...she's Dr. Dana's daughter in the NNT series) talking to their patient. Dr. Sonnet is gathering information on her medical condition.**

 **The woman looked to the side and caught the site of Meliodas standing outside the window. She motion Dr. Sonnet to look at the window. With a nod, Dr. Sonnet exited the room. She went over to where the others were. "Meliodas-sama, she's asking for you." Dr. Sonnet requested.  
"okay. Thank you Dr. Sonnet." The doctor bowed then left the clinic area. Meliodas was hesitating to go in. He didn't want to get his hopes up so easily then have it crushed by her words again.  
"I'm positive that this time, she'll remember." Merylin assured form behind him.  
"you think?"  
"trust me,...I don't THINK...I KNOW...don't doubt my fortunes Captain Meliodas..." Merylin added. This was it, Meliodas was gonna do it. He pushed open the door and then closed it.**

 **The patient was staring down the white sheets of the bed. Her face showed confusion all over it. when she saw Meliodas, her frown turned upside down.**

 **"** **Meliodas!" she said in a happy yet weak voice.**

 **"** **It's nice to finally see you awake again...Lady Griselda." (GELDA)**

 **Meanwhile...**

 **Liza sat down on a bench in the corner end of the hallway. She didn't want to get into Meliodas' way. She still recalled the sin that she had made. Total betrayal of her lover. Liza didn't spend one day not feeling guilty about her past. This was the only way to redeem herself. She silently cried over it.**

 **"** **Hey..." Diana sat next to her. Liza didn't answer. "you miss the old Zeldris don't you?" Diana said with the lack of emotion. She knows how much Liza loves Zeldris. Diana also knows the pain Liza went through when she made that mistake six years ago. With that mistake, she should be part of the seven deadly sins group. But she isn't.**

 **"** **I...I miss him so much Diana...I...I...I did something wrong...just now...I lost Zeldirs once, I didn't want to loose him again. I must be going crazy because I'm starting to hallucinate...even taking things too far...I...I just don't want him to hate me..." Liza cried. All Diana could do was hug her from the side.**

 **"** **shhh...Zeldris loves you. He really does. You want to prove yourself to him right? Then focus on our mission. With Lancelot gone, we will finally have peace. And mostly importantly, you can finally atone for the sin you made." Liza nodded at everything Diana said as she cried herself in Diana's arms. She was determined to find Lancelot. With him gone, she can finally redeem herself to her lover.**


	43. Chapter 27: Unravel

Published

3560 Words

 **Chapter 27: Unravel**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I'm not good with writing a Father-Daughter emotional dialogue. I hope this would cover up the damage. I hope it's not too much guys. Keep in mind that I'm summarizing some parts here because the rest will be explained in the hidden chapters and The Ires.**

 **Everything is going at a fast pace. Like in the anime, everything is summarized. I hope you like it guys. Also, kindly fill in the name of Elizabeth's mother because I forgot her name. Well enjoy!**

 **Javelot (Lancelot's) POV**

 **After I dropped off Elizabeth, I told her that I would be busy for the next few days. It was preparation for our wedding day. I promised her that it won't be big but hey, I didn't say that I wouldn't make it all pretty like a fairytale dream. Beautifying the garden will be easy. Girls love every pretty little crap I can think of from flowers, to stuff toys, to candies and more. Maybe I should decorate it with a more Nanatsu No Taizai style. Something that would wow Elizabeth. I smiled at my plan. This will be an unforgettable wedding. Just imagining her smiling at my surprise, I will feel like the luckiest man ever.**

 **When I got home, I started making calls to very important people that would decorate the area. It must be perfect. Nothing is too good for my Elizabeth. Once I told them about what they're job is, they sprung into action. In Five days time, Elizabeth Lio Prinzesse will soon be called Elizabeth Lio P. Clout. My bride...my Elizabeth. I get the girl, the Commandment slot, and my Father's Acceptance. Life couldn't get any better than this.**

 **Normal POV**

 **Last week, Balton received a call from Dreyfusard telling him that the wedding's schedule was changed. In addition to that, Javelot informed him that the wedding date would be this week. He felt uncomfortable with this plan. No, to properly describe it, he felt disgusted by this plan.**

 **Whose plan was it to marry off your daughter? Oh that's right..it was HIS.  
Who broke his two daughter's hearts?...Balton did.  
Who feels super guilty for that decision?...Balton does.  
And who feels as though this plan was a mistake?...Balton is.**

 **He couldn't forgive himself. Taking away his daughters happiness just like that. What's worst is that, he did it by force. The memory of Elizabeth being slapped on the face by him was still fresh. Everyday, this Father and daughter would see each other every breakfast, lunch, and dinner. For 5 months the atmosphere had gotten more awkward. Balton couldn't even utter a word to Elizabeth fearing that she'll drift away from him even more. That love that they use to have have died from just a mistake. Elizabeth hardly talks to him. Veronica wouldn't even answer his calls. And Margarett is sleeping in peace. Balton is all alone right now. He may have his daughters physically, but he doesn't have them emotionally. That love faded away.**

 **Three Days Later...**

 **Elizabeth's POV**

 **How time flies when you're not noticing it. When Javelot told me that the signing of the marriage papers were this week, he meant it. upon hearing those words, I couldn't get it out of my head. I know I said that I wanted to move on but not like this. I like Javelot but getting married?...It's too early for us. I would wait four to five years just for it but having the wedding withing this week? I don't think I am ready.**

 **No...I AM NOT READY. I hate myself. I just told myself days ago that I was ready to face this and move on, but now that I'm near the wedding date I feel so scared. I'm not ready to be tied down to a relationship in this manner. The wedding is tomorrow and honestly, I don't feel excited at all. Other brides would scream for joy but I'm not like them. I want to runaway. I wish mom was here. I wish Margarett was here. I wish Veronica was here. If my Mother and Older Sisters were all here, they would help me in this situation. They'd find a way to get me out. They'd defend me all the way. But they're not here. I'm on my own now. I've got no one. I let go of everyone that could possibly care about me. I don't want to be alone.**

 **Later...**

 **Staying in my room was not gonna get me anywhere at all. What can I do now? I don't think I have an option. I tried to be optimistic. Looking at the bright side isn't so bad. Javelot wasn't bad at all. He's very nice...the perfect bachelor that any bachelorette would want but I don't think he is for me. I sighed. Even thinking of the bright side doesn't help me feel a little better.**

 **As I passed my Father's office doors, I didn't surpass the strong scent of alcohol coming out of it. Has he been drinking? I question myself that. Even if I'm not close with Father anymore, I still care for him. I was hesitating whether to go in or not. Seeing his face wasn't in my schedule today. Especially when the memory of him slapping me before still hurt me.**

 **The sound of bottles crashing on the floor breaking to pieces of glass snapped me out of my trance. My hesitation flew away as I ripped the office doors open. The sight made me gasp. What had happened to him?**

 **Normal POV**

 **Balton sat on the floor leaning against his office table like a drunk man. Balton sat there like the most useless person in the planet. What has he done? Why can't he get the feeling off his chest? The guilt kept on eating him. his only solution to get away from problems was by drinking two days straight. Alcohol was his bestfriend. He didn't care if the wine bottles were smashed due to his clumsiness..he didn't care. Balton closed his eyes. His mind drifted off to when he and ***** were still young. How their love story bloomed and how they overcome problems before they got their happening ending. Balton recalled everything...and that was what snapped him out.**

 **"Father!"**

 **The sound of a very familiar voice echoed in the room. Balton's eyes were blurry but he can still see..a bit. "Elizabeth?" he asked in a hoarsed tone. For someone who has been drinking liquid, he sound like he has been dehydrated for weeks. Elizabeth quickly lifted up her Father with his shoulder wrapped behind her shoulder. She carried him to the couch. "Father..what's wrong with you?" Elizabeth asked in a very worried tone. Balton didn't want to look at her because the tears were slowly running down his eyes. This irritated Elizabeth. She was about to leave when Balton grabbed her arm.**

 **"what have I done?" he whispered. Elizabeth looked at him. "I'm such a horrible father Elizabeth." He didn't hesitate to pull her closer to him and gave her a bone crushing hug. Elizabeth felt awkward because this was the first time in five months that they've been this close.  
"gomene..." he whispered to her ear. Elizabeth stood still. A simple 'sorry' wasn't enough for her to forgive him.**

 **"you can let go now Father..." she said in the most faked emotionless tone. Balton let go..but not with sadness...he was smiling at her. Elizabeth was confused at his facial expressions.  
"you're just like your mother..." he started. She has no idea what he's trying to say. "have I ever told you how me and your mother got our happy ending?"  
Elizabeth was not in the mood for story telling. "No...I'd rather not." She tried to pull away but Balton didn't let her. Elizabeth forcefully pulled away..she kept walking straight to the door. Just before she was about to open it, Balton said,**

 **"Your mother used to be in an arranged marriage too." Elizabeth stopped. That topic made her curious. "Unfortunately it wasn't me though." Elizabeth never knew this. Her cold exterior turned soft as she listened to her mother's past love life.**

 **(A/N: So, I forgot about the name of Elizabeth's mom so I just put stars so you guys can fill in the name for me. Thanks for cooperating.)**

 **"***** was just like you. Somewhat rebellious. I fell in love with her at first sight as I saw her in a gathering of wealthy families. We talked, we became friends, we dated...and it was time...I proposed to her." Elizabeth kept on listening to her Father's words. Balton took closer steps to Elizabeth. He stopped just a few meters away from her.  
"But her Father, your Grandpa, wasn't fond of me. You know what he did? He secretly arranged a marriage for ***** and another bachelor. Just like how I don't like Zeldries. I'm doing the same mistake to you like Grandpa did." Balton showed his guilt face. Elizabeth could see it in his eyes that he was serious.**

 **"Your Grandpa didn't just do it because he didn't like me. He also did it because the company was starting to go bankrupt. ***** pleaded to cancel the wedding. I too helped. I bragged in front him of how I would save his company and provide him with everything he'll need just so he won't marry off ***** to a stranger.**

 **It was hard to convince him but in the end, he cancelled the wedding plans. I was so happy. Months later, I married your mother. As I promised, I worked hard everyday to keep Grandpa's company going till he died. I took over his company. Joined it with the Prinzesse company. Thus started the new business. ***** and I then had Margarett." Balton smiled at the first time he held Margarett as an infant. Elizabeth read his emotions like an open book. She started to sob.**

 **"Like I vowed your mother and to Grandpa...that I would provide everything...and I meant everything Elizabeth. From materials to non-materials. I gave it all. Life was getting better and better. Until your mother died. Even when she's gone, I kept my promise to her. I showered you and your sisters all the love I could give. Everything had been poured unto the three of you.**

 **The last words ***** said to me was unforgettable. Yet I forgot about her words. I broke her promise Elizabeth."**

 **"uh...w..what did mom say?" Elizabeth gulped. Balton put both his hands on her shoulders.**

 **"Don't let history repeat itself." Elizabeth's ear perked. She understand what her mother was implying too.**

 **"I understood what she meant by that. I forgot all about it. Now look what's happening. History repeated itself. I'm making the same mistake that Grandpa did. Grandpa did it for two reasons. Dislike and Bankrupcy.**

 **I realized that what I didn't do it for the money of two companies...I didn't do it because Javelot could protect you...none of it at all. I realized that I did it because I didn't like Zeldris. I blamed him for Margarett's death. I thought of him as bad luck. I was scared that Lancelot would come after you Elizabeth, since you're so close to Zeldris. I thought of what was good for you. But I see now that it wasn't.**

 **Everyday, for the last five months, you think I didn't observe you? You think I didn't notice? You think I didn't know...but I do. I know that what I did was affecting you very much..you look lifeless even if Javelot is here...you don't smile like you mean it...all I could see was sadness and pain...I pushed you...to the point that I'm no longer a Father to you. Especially when...when..." Balton clutched Elizabeth's shoulders. He still remembers how he slapped her.**

 **Elizabeth hugged her father tight. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry for all of this Elizabeth..." he kept on apologizing.**

 **"Papa...I...I forgive you..." Just four simple words made Balton's heart flutter. The chains of guilt had been broken free. His confidence came back, so did his common sense. He was starting to go back to normal. This is the power of love in the family.**

 **"w..what now Father?" Elizabeth questioned. Something triggered Balton in his mind. His authoritative side activated again. He didn't hesitate to pick up the phone on his desk and dialed Dreyfusard's number.**

 **After seconds, it finally rang.  
"ahhhh Balton, so nice of you to -" he was cut off.**

 **"THE WEDDING IS OFF!" he yelled through the phone. That was sharp enough to make Dreyfusard cover his ears. Balton immediately slammed the phone back to it's place. Elizabeth could see that her Father was going back to normal. It's like the sun just shined on her because her path was shining. The two smiled till their cheeks hurt from all the stretching.**

 **"Papa...t..th...thank you!" she smiled with tears flowing down. Balton patted Elizabeth's head.  
"I would do anything...for my daughter..." he gently patted her head.**

 **Later On...**

 **Elizabeth ran up to her room like the happiest person in the entire world. A miracle just happened! The wedding is off! Elizabeth will forever be called a Prinzesse. She was not ready to be a Clout...not at all. Now that the main problem was gone, she can now go back to her previous goal.**

 **Find Lancelot.**

 **The first thought that came to her mind was Meliodas. She quickly recalled all the hurtful words she had said to him at the mall. Elizabeth too felt sad about saying all of that but that's not what this is all about. This is about her rejoining Meliodas in the search to find Lancelot. That is the main goal right now.**

 **And maybe...just maybe, she could love him ...all over again.**

 **"I don't know if you feel the same way...but I'll keep the promise I made to you before." Elizabeth recalled what she told Meliodas that night after their short date (A/N: That was in Chapter 13.)  
"I promised you...that I'll be there for you...may it be a friend or a lover...I promise...I'll be there." Elizabeth told herself.**

 **She immediately opened her closet and took out the box hidden behind her clothes. She opened the box to see the phone that she used before. Elizabeth turned on the phone. After minutes of it's activation, Elizabeth was shocked at the messages Meliodas and Zeldris texted her. But the majority of the messages were from Meliodas. She didn't mind Zeldris' texts. Elizabeth read all of Meliodas' texts. At least one of them could give a clue to where he was currently residing right now. And it did. One text showed where Meliodas was living now. This message was a month ago.**

 **Elizabeth's POV**

 _ **'From: Meliodas**_

 _ **Elizabeth you haven't answered my texts at all. Please reply back. If you can't you can come over at my place. I'm currently living in Tokyo. Camelotus Condo. I think you've heard of it. Look, I got a lead as to where Lancelot's next move is. It led me to Tokyo so here I am. Anyways, feel free to visit me. Room #300. I hope to see you soon.**_

 _ **To: Elizabeth'**_

 **Yes I have heard of that Condo. It's the most expensive Condos in the city. I wonder how Meliodas was able to pay that amount of money. Then again, he is an under cover spy...agent...etc. People like that get paid with high amount of money. Now I got an address, It's time for me to go. I just hope that It's he is still there.**

 **That evening...**

 **Leaving the mansion was risky. Father told me to take some guards with him but I told him no. Nothing has happened to me in 5 months..I'm pretty sure nothing is gonna happen to me in one night. With the driving lessons from my tutors, I was able to learn how to ride a motor scooter.**

 **After a 30 minute drive to Camelotus Condos, I finally arrived at my destination. Unfortunately, the lady in the lobby told me that Meliodas checked out 3 weeks ago. He no longer lives in the condo.**

 **"Meliodas-sama, where could you be?" Calling Zeldris was not an option. I still am not over of what happened between us.**

 **Walking down the street, my head kept on thinking of where Meliodas could be living right now. he might be back at Danafuji or Leonez...or maybe he is still in Tokyo. The only problem is where. My scooter was parked far away from the parking zone of the condo because it was only reserved for the people living there only. Let's just say it's the quiet part of the street. Just when I was about to get on my scooter and leave for home when a familiar car pulled up in front of me. Someone came out of the driver's seat and walked over to me. I knew him just by his ways.**

 **"Javelot?"**

 **Night time...**

 **Normal POV**

 **"So that's basically what happened..." Meliodas finished his very long rant. All he talked about was Elizabeth this and Elizabeth that in front of Griselda. She kept on giggling as Meliodas kept on showing his soft side.**

 **The whole afternoon was spent with Meliodas trying to help Griselda remember about her past. About what had happened to her that night she was kidnapped. In short, Griselda Vampira was kidnapped for a reason that she cannot remember due to the car crash that happened while getting kidnapped. She has spent a year and a half in a coma because of it.**

 **And becauseof that traumatizing event, Griselda has amnesia. She can't remember what was the reason for her being kidnapped. It's on the tip of her tongue...a name that started with a 'C' but can't possible recall it. Griselda woke up once during the one year. Merylin was able to get some information from her memories. It was identified that Lancleot Clancy was behind her kidnapping. The problem now is to know what reason was it to led him to kidnap a Vampira from the Vampira company. Griselda's brain wasn't functioning well at that time so she went back to a coma. And the remaining months till now had finally recovered her brain. Griselda is fully awake but still can't remember what happened.**

 **End of Griselda's life story. The two were currently talking about Meliodas' personal life. Griselda has missed out in all the fun lately."you, Meliodas...have certainly changed..." Griselda spoke of the truth. Estor was Griselda's right hand man, so he was family. When she met the res tof Estor's siblings, she treated them as part of her family too.**

 **"tell me honestly, do you love Elizabeth?" asked Griselda. This Elizabeth had changed Meliodas completely. Meliodas gulped, trying not to look Griselda in the eye. "C'mon...tell me..."**

 **Mleiodas sighed. "Yes. I love Elizabeth." There goes the ear piercing screams coming from Griselda.  
"If only your siblings could hear you know..." Griselda could imagine everyone's reaction. Meliodas lightly blushed. Griselda was the only one who could make him loose his cool just like this.  
"so?...why haven't you asked her to be your girlfriend yet?" she kept on pressuring.**

 **"you know why I can't do that. It's... complicated." Meliodas confessed. Griselda's expression changed. She knows what Meliodas has done.  
"don't play with her heart. You did that do her everyday. I'm surprised that she hasn't noticed the FACADE LOVE that's been happening to her." Griselda pinpointed what Meliodas HAD done.  
"I did it because I wanted to get to know her better...without being seen..." Meliodas kept on reasoning.**

 **Griselda sighed. "Love is blind. You have no idea how much she likes you. Anyways, don't let your facades fool her again. This time, make it right." Meliodas listened to Griselda's advice. He took out the earring he gave to Elizabeth. How is shined blue like her eyes made him smile. But then Mleiodas frowned again,**

 **"even if I do that, she's getting married soon. It's over." Meliodas said in a defeated tone.  
"don't say that. The wedding isn't even here yet. There's still time." She kept on encouraging him. "If only I could get out of this hospital bed, I would drag you over to her house right away."**

 **Due to the long period of time that Griselda has been asleep, she needs therapy to learn how to walk again. Meliodas chuckled at his Lady's non-threatening words.**

 **"By the way, you told me that she's getting married...but you never told me who Elizabeth is marrying."  
"I didn't?...well...he's just some guy...Javelot Clout was it?..." Meliodas scratched the back of his head. He does not want to talk about Elizabeth's fiance.**

 **When Griselda heard the word 'Javelot', her mind recalled a scene which she had heard that name. Instantly, Griselda's brain started to sting..like having a brain freeze. It only lasted for seconds. Everything around her turned black and white.**

 **"Lady Griselda...are you okay?"**

 **"Javelot..." Griselda clutched her aching head. "y..you told me...that Lancelot faked kidnap E...Elizabeth...to marry him...now, Elizabeth is engaged to some stranger..."**


	44. The Ires 5

**Normal POV**

 **A week has passed since the betrayal of Liza to Zeldris. She thought that she had done the right thing to save her grandfather but it wasn't. Two days after, Liza found out about her grandfather's whereabouts. She was devastated when the police found Caine dead near his bar's alleyway. The Doctors told Liza that Caine was killed by a single punch straight to the sternum (CHEST BONE). The intense punch triggered a tumor causing Caine's present heart disease to worsen.**

 **Caine died of heart failure as the disease spread to all the tubes in his heart. Liza knew that this was Lancelot's work. He broke their deal. Liza spent the whole week all depressed for the loss of her Gradnfather. During the whole week, The Ire siblings, excluding Zeldris, all came to say their condeolences. Liza was guilty. She was ashamed to look at Zeldris' siblings. She couldn't tell anyone of what she did because of**

 **1, Lancelot forbid her. If she wante dher grandfather alive, she musn't tell.  
2, She didn't have the guts to face the Ire siblings. Guilt consumed her.**

 **At the end of the week, Liza realized something. Her grandfather is dead. She can finally tell anyone of what trully happened. But what stopped her form telling was the reaction of the Ire siblings. How will they feel towards her now? certainately, not part of the family anymore. And that scared Liza because she has no one now.**

 **Today was the day of Caine's burial. Liza had decided that she'll tell the siblings before they leave the funeral home. She hopes to get this feleing off of her chest.**

 **Liza invited Estor, Meliodas, and Meldy to Buyzel's now closed down bar. It was private so the truth can be told.  
"Liza, why did you call us here?" Estor asked straight to the point. Lately, the Ire siblings have been very worried for Zeldris has not yet returned after seven days of being away. They called the police station and had went on a search party for Zeldris.**

 **Liza recalled all those times that she helped them find him. she was feeling more guilty than ever as she watched Meldy and Meliodas scream Zeldris' name to the air hoping that they'll find him anywhere in Danafuji. Liza couldn't handle the pain of seeing them run around in a wild goose chase looking for answers when she already has the answers all this time.**

" **Estor...Meliodas...Meldy...I'm sorry..." Liza cried. She told the Ires EVERYTHING.**

 **The Ire's POV**

 _ **Zeldris...**_

 **It has been about a week and still no sign of help. I've been kept locked in this empty cargo encasement. That bastard Donny only comes around once everyday to give me one meal for I one food session. May it be breakfast, lunch or dinner ... then leaves. Is he trying to starve me to death? I may be strong but, I can't fight with an empty stomach. I'm still human so I need all the energy that I need to keep on living. I'm doing this for my sibling's. I want them to smile when I get home from this hell hole. Minna...I'll be home soon...I hope.**

 **The only sunlight I can see is through the small holes in the cargo case. Judging by the orange light, it's almost sunset. With the flow of the cycle, Donny is gonna be back for my dinner. Suddenly, I heared noises outside. Like someone trying to break into a prison. The sound of the padlock of the cargo case being touched. Well Donny is back again.**

" **Onii-chan!...are you in there?" that did not sound like Donny. It was more feminine...Meldy...  
"Meldy!...is that you?!" I believe she heard me very well because she started screaming for Estor and meliodas to break the padlock. And they did. The chains were released, the doors opened and I was finally free. Limping towards my siblings, my heart warmed up to see them after a long week.**

 **Meldy immediately hugged me. In return, I patted her head as she crouched down to my height. "it's okay..Meldy. I'm right here." I can see Meliodas grinning so hard that tears were starting to form on the side of his eyes. Estor didn't care, he let small tears fall down from his.  
"how did you find me?"  
"Liza told us everything..." Meliodas said bitterly. During the week, I rethinked my situation. Did she really betray me? Or ws it for somehting else?  
"Liza did it to save grampa Caine. He was held hostage too..." I see. My doubts didn't consume me anymore.I forgive her.  
"well I don't forgive her. That deal they had..she could have told us sooner...maybe after Caine died. We wouldn't have ran late because of her!" Meliodas kept on ranting. I can see how angry he was. I feel his pain. We're twins. It's almost as if we're connected by the same heart.  
"let's continue this talk at home. C'mon Zeldris." Estor let me ride on his back as we walked away.**

 **I feel like I'm forgetting something very important. We were about to leave the site but someone laughed. "I see you've discovered my hideout." We all turned to see Donny on the top railing. Shit... I forgot Donny was coming to bring me dinner. Suddenly, he threw a can..not just any can because it released some weird smoke. My siblings coughed..so did I. The smoke was making me loose consciousness. What is this stuff?**

" **Chlororform..." was all Donny said.**


	45. The Ires 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Dear readers,**

 **This chapter is rated SPG. Strict guidance is advised. This contains horror, sex, violence, emotional break downs...and blood. Lots and lots of blood. So for those who aren't comfortable imagining people getting tortured, well better not read this.**

 **And I also hope that none of you guys would report this chapter. This story is originally rated PG for all to read. Just this one chapter is the rated M, R, and SPG. I won't go into FULL DETAIL. More like HALF DETAIL only. This is still a summary chapter but since this is the root of Meliodas and Zeldris' perverted habits, then yes, I have to show emotion.**

 **Well I hope you like it or maybe feel hate over it. ...over me...anyways, enjoy!**

 **Normal POV**

" **what was that?" Javelot asked again through the phone.  
"Looks like his siblings just joined in the fun." Donny informed. Javelot thought about it carefully. This was messing up his plans. Then again, this can also serve as an advantage."what do you want me to do?"  
"keep them there." He answered.  
"wouldn't it be better to let the sister and the other twin go? After all, Zeldris and Estor are the only commandments here."  
"No. Keep them all. It would be a nuisance to let the two siblings go. We know what will happen. They' report this kidnapping to the police and we'll get busted immediately. Better to kill them now than never. Do whatever you want with them." Javelot gave Donny permission. Since Estor is a member of the commandment, it would be much easier for Javelot to be selected now. Thinking about it, with Zeldris and Estor out of the way, two slots will be open for the commandment seat. It's to make sure Javelot gets picked. And if not, Javelot will keep on eliminating anyone who is picked to fill it in.**

" **dead or alive?" Donny had that sadistic look on his face. Javelot smiled evily behind the phone call.  
"you choose. Leave no source of evidence..." He said it as if their lives didn't matter to him. How despicable can he be? And thus Javelot ended the call. He knows that Donny is gonna be at his worst when given the freedom to do anything. After all, he is a criminal. A blood thirsty criminal who feeds on other people's sufferings. Donny had been awfully behaved. But once given permission to kill, there's no stopping him.**

" **I wish you luck Ire siblings." Javelot bid farewell to the Ire siblings in his mind.**

 **The Ire's POV**

 _ **Meliodas...**_

 **Waking up to the sound of someone screaming was very annoying. But the owner of that scream made me fully awake. That voice...my blurry eyes adjusted to the sight in front of me. It grew wide as I registered what was happening.**

" **Get your hands off my sister!" I was about to run up to him but my hands and feet were chained to the wall. The fuck is this?**

" **kyaa!" Meldy screamed as this bastard ripped every once of her clothing. She was fully naked. I turned my head, I am not gonna look at my sister's nakedness. To the side of my eyes, I could see Zeldris in this same position as me. He too was chained to the wall.**

" **Get away form her bastard!" he had that murderous look on his face. Zeldris forced his way out of the chains. He couldn't break free from them. The chains were too strong.**

" **Onii-chan!...help!" Meldy cried as that bastard covered her eyes with a blind fold.**

 _ **Zeldris...**_

 **All I could see was red. How dare he violate Meldy like this! Meldy's cries for help broke my heart. Knowing that I can't do anything but just watch as he freely touched her in places that he wasn't allowed to.**

" **Never seen your sister this exposed huh boy?" he put light kisses on Meldy's shoulder. She flinched but couldn't get away. it was like bondage. Meldy's hands were tied above her head. She couldn't move away because of it.  
"I swaer I'll kill you! Stay the fuck away from her!" I forced the chains to break free but they wouldn't budge.**

" **O..Onii-chan..." just hearing Meldy's broken voice made me furious by the second.  
"shhh...it's okay. Your brothers are here. They're just enjoying the lovely view you're showing them..." I gritted my teeth. Our tormentor trailed kisses down Meldy's stomach. Her breathing was getting heavier.  
"stop!..get away!" she pleaded for him to stop.  
"It's okay little one...Donny will make you feel good..."**

 _ **Meliodas...**_

 **He slowly inserted his finger into Meldy's private part. She scramed. I wasn't suppose to look but I couldn't help it. He was violating her!  
"ahhh...s..stop...h..help...Onii-chan..." I could see the blindfold was drenched of her tears. The guy who I now know as Donny inserted another finger into her.  
"s..stop!...please leave my sister out of this! Let her go bastard!" I kept on forcing the chains to break but they wouldn't.**

" **My..my...you're wet...very wet..." he smiled. Donny proceeded to lick Meldy's cheek.  
"stop!...get away you son of a bitch! I'll fucking kill you!" Zeldris cussed the loudest. Donny was going too far.  
"well what do you know...didn't know you are still a virgin kid..." Donny kept moving his figers pumping in and out of Meldy. She moaned. This was all too knew to her.  
"please...s..stop...I..I don't want this...please..." she pleaded.  
"well then, I suppose we'll have to change that..." he chuckled.**

 **Upon hearing his plan, Zeldris and I felt as if someone just dropped a bomb in our body. The two of us started thrashing around. "Meldy I'll save you...I will!... aghhh!" I kept pulling on the chains to the point that my wrists were starting to feel the pain. I could see bruises forming on them.**

 **Normal POV**

 **While the Ire twins forced their way to freedom, Donny was busy pushing someone on the movable chair. "Damn you're heavy to push with..."  
"who the fuck are you?! Where are my siblings?!...where the fuck are they!?" Estor kept on yelling. He couldn't move as well since his hands were tied behind the chair. Not only that, Donny wrapped him up with a large blanket. Estor looks like some patient from a mental institution.  
"oh your siblings are fine. You'll see them...right about now." **

**Estor's eyes grew big as he saw the sight infront of him. He looked away after a second of staring. But even so, the image of Meldy being tied and naked scarred him.  
"ohhh...would you look at that Estor. Meldy is dripping wet. Just look at that pussy..all wet and..hungry for some meat..." he whispered in Estor's ears. Estor didn't look at all. His eyes focused on Zeldris and Meliodas helplessly pulling the chains to break free.**

" **Meldy!" he yelled.  
"Onii-chan...d..don't look at me like this..." she blushed blood red and looked away. Meldy was crying. Her heart was pounding from the unexpected feeling of being sexually violated.**

" **wow..your sister is so pure..." Donny made a whistling sound saying how hot Meldy looks like being naked.  
"I won't let you get your way with my sister!...let her go now!" He demanded. Estor tried to break from the rope. Damn, he doubled the tightness of the knot.  
"and what can you do? You're tied to a fucking chair. Your brothers too so, how are you going to stop me?" He smirked. Donny kept on pushing Estor till he was sitting face-to-face with Meldy's exposed body. He looked away. Meldy's crying was breaking him.**

 **Meliodas and Zeldris were shouting at the top of their lungs to stop Donny. But what they do? They're chaiend to the wall. The more they force themselves, the more energy they exert equals to the more tired they get. The two were heavily breathing.**

" **It's time for the fun to begin." Donny chuckled to himself. He pulled off the blanket covering Estor. Only to find out that he was also fully naked under the sheets.  
"what the fuck are you doing?!" Estor wasn't embarassed that he was naked, Donny is a dude...so are Meliodas and Zeldris. It's a good thing that Meldy was wearing a blindfold.**

" **This would be the best torture of all my previous victims." Donny glorified himself. His expression turned dark. Donny went behind Meldy's back. He pulled the line of the rope and up goes Meldy. She's basically hanging.  
"ahhhhh...w..what's happening?..." Meldy kept on moving around. Her feet was one inch off the ground.  
"what the hell do you think you're doing!" Estor didn't like here this was going. Donny pushed Meldy's body close to his.  
"isn't it obvious?" he pushed her until Meldy's core is face-to-face to with Estor. "you're going to take her on."  
It's like the whole world just froze. They heard it loud and clear. "NO..No...you can't do that?!" Estor kept moving around so try and break free. When Meldy heard those words, she instantly closed her legs tight. She did not want this at all.  
"n..n..no please don't...Onii-san help..." Meldy was scared. Estor couldn't do anything to get loose.**

 **Donny loved the sound of Meldy crying for help. He tried to open her legs, he continued on with harrassing her. He fingers Meldy right infront of Estor. He never looked. He wouldn't dare look at this at all. "n..no...h..help...Onii-chan...ahh..ahh..." Meldy was almost at the peak of her climax.  
"Cum little Meldy..." Donny whsipered. Meldy came after. She cried again. She felt so unclean...so impure...Meldy doesn't want this.**

" **Meldy..." Zeldris kept on pulling the chains. Meliodas did the same. They were not gonna stop until it broke. Donny has had his introduction. It was time to get to the juicy parts. Slowly, he brought Meldy down. He took hold of Estor's shaft and positioned it to Meldy's core.**

" **ahh...stop!...please don't do this!" Estor tried to move the chair backward but it won't budge. His heart was pumping very fast. Donny smiled wickedly. "Down you go." He didn't hesittae to push Meldy down on Estor.**

 **In Meldy's point of view, she screamed to the max. "ahhhhhhhhhhhh!...g..get it out...please...t..take..it...ahhhhh..." she can feel Estor growing inside her. The pain of loosing her virginity was visible. Estor can see down below how blood was dripping down the floor. He took her little sister's virginity.  
"Fuck you Donny!" Estor tried to move but that only pained Meldy. "ahh..i..it hurts...ahh..."**

" **ah ah...you don't want to hurt your sister more now don't you? You know how virgins are. It hurts on the first time." Donny winked. Estor wouldn't know. He's not a girl. Then again, the look he gave to Donny made Donny realize.  
"hold the fuck up...Estor Fucking Ire, you're a virgin too?...damn this is the best news I've ever heard. Seriously dude, you're what...one of the highest people in society and you don't have a fucking girlfriend? ...it's laughable.." Donny laughed hysterically. "ahh...mmmm that's good. An advantage for me. How do you like Incest oh great and high, Estor." Donny mocked him. "I think two minutes has past. Why don't you start moving Estor? Give your sister the ride of her life." Donny kept on tasing him.**

 **Estor didn't look at Meldy. His eyes stared up the ceiling. How could he watch such a horrifying sight. "like hell would I ever do that!"**

" **when I get out of these chains, I swear I'm going to rip you apart Donny!" Zeldris continued on shouting while Meliodas tried to bear the pain on his arms and legs.**

 **Donny didn't mind the two of them, his eyes glared down at Estor. "Move or suffer the consequences.." he threatened. Estor stood his ground. What else can he do? Donny had already forced him to do this to Meldy. Just look at Meldy, she's crying. Estor remembers those times that she talked about getting married and letting her future husband be her first time. Somehow Estore feels guilty. Why is he? Oh right, because his fucking shaft is burrying itself in his sister.**

 **Estor didn't move at all. Donny smirked. "oh well, you asked for it." Donny took something from the back of his utility belt. Estor froze at the gadget on his hand. Withour warning, Donny tested it on Meldy's body.**

" **ahhhh!..ahhh!" Donny fucking electrified Meldy with a TASER.**

" **Meldy!" Meliodas and Zeldris screamed in unison.**

 **"the fuck are you doing!?" Estor grew furious. How dare he attack a defenseless girl.  
"what? You didn't listen to what I said. So what's it gonna be? ...Move and pleasure your sister? ...or see her get electricuted?" Donny showed Estor the scariest sadistic face on. Estor wasn't scared of him. he was scared of hurting Meldy.**

" **O..Onii-chan...I..it hurts..." which hurt, her core of her back? Meldy cried on both reasons. Estor bit his bottom lip. "Meldy...gomene..." thus he started moving back and forth, up and down. Estor's shaft rubbed against Meldy's virgin walls. She moaned in pain as her bottoms ached at the contact.  
"please..Meldy bear with me..." for the first time, Estor cried. He felt defeated. He's saving Meldy but at the same time hurting her.**

 **Donny tasered her again. "ahh!"...Meldy leaned unto Estor.  
"stop! I'm moving okay?! Just...stop tasering my sister...please stop..." he kept on moving. Estor is not experienced with sex. This was also his first time and what happens to first timers is that, they can't control when they'll release.**

" **Onii-san!...stop!...this is wrong!" Zeldris kept on yelling as he pulled on the chains even harder.  
"Estor stop this!" Meliodas went full speed ahead to break the chains.**

 **Donny tasered Meldy again. "i..it hurts...s..stop...ahhhhh" Donny faced the twins. He put the taser near Meldy's skin.  
"If you keep saying 'STOP'..or ..'NO'...I'll keep on tasering your sister. Instead, I want you say 'KEEP GOING'... 'DON'T STOP'... or ..'YES'. If you do that, then I won't taser her." Donny played mind tricks on them.**

" **why in hell would we do that?!" Meliodas yelled. Donny didn't need to answer, he tasered Meldy directly. Meliodas bit his lip.  
"would you like to know the naswer again boy?" Donny took a look at Estor's erotic face. He was fighting the pleasure. Meldy too was fighting...both didn't want this..and never will. Donny didn't play fair, he kept on toying with them.**

" **Estor, you look like you're about to cum. Come on dude, give you sis a crap load of your cum..." upon hearing that, Estor didn't listen, he kept his release sealed even though he couldn't hold on to it much longer.  
"hey twins!, come on, encourgae your bro. Or else..." Donny put the taser near Meldy's lower back.**

 **Meliodas couldn't answer. How could he? Donny was being unfair. This was what Donny wnats. He wanted them to suffer. Zeldris couldn't do it anymore, he just can't bear the thought of Meldy constantly being tasered.  
"Estor...k...keep going..." Zeldris let his tears fall.  
"Zeldris...shut up!" Meliodas yelled.**

" **woops..." Donny tasered Meldy again. Everytime she moved, Estor was close to spilling.**

" **Meliodas you shut up!...h..he just can't do this...Zeldris was brekaing down. "k..keep going...Meldy..gomene..." Out of all three siblings, Zeldris loved Meldy the most. She was his light to the world. She was there for him when dark times came. Meldy will always be his light. He doesn't want to see her get hurt. Even though this was despicable. Hell it was incest..there was nothing Zeldris could do but just beg for Donny to stop.**

" **oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. If you two don't talk, I will keep on tasering her until you do. And If you do talk, well then, I have to punish you." Donny went over to Zeldris and fucking tasered him right on his hip.  
"that is for telling your brother to keep on going. Isn't this a fun game? You all get tasered together. Remember, a family rises together...and falls together." He added.**

" **Estor..keep on going!" Zeldris took all the shocks. If this was the way to protect Meldy by tasering himself, then he'd rather be electricuted than seeing Meldy in pain.**

" **Zeldris..." Meliodas whispered.**

" **you're not talking little Meliodas, let me give you s little taste of electircity." He tasered meliodas as well. Melioda shasn't said anything so Donny went back to tasering Meldy.**

" **s..sto-...I mean, d..don't stop...Estor..." I'm sorry Meldy. He said to himself. Donny took turns tasering the Ire twins and Estor.**

 **This was a fucked up game that Donny loved. The intense pain of getting shocked every minute is ubearable. Meliodas cried..he tried to cope with the pain and wondered...**

' **when will this nightmare end?'**


	46. Chapter 28: Off To OnAgain

**Normal POV**

 **FLASHBACK...**

 **That very afternoon...**

" **Javelot Clout. You are hereby elected to become a member of the high officials, the 10 Commandments." Says Javelot's Father, Dreyfusard. Javelot stood straight and confident as his name echoed throughout the room. He was called by the members to a meeting. He expected a warm welcome but what he got was a grand welcome. Just look at this ballroom. It had every expensive item you can think of in a party. Everyone was dressed in fancy attires for this special occassion.**

" **welcome to the group Javelot" Merascylla greeted. "I hope you are very committed to this position. Dreyfusard did say that you always wanted to be part of us." As the lady of Faith, Merascylla had to encourage the newbie. For faith is what what keeps a person committed.**

" **you don't know how much I've wanted to be part of this Lady Merascylla." Javelot gave her the happiest smile. It wasn't fake at all. Javelot enjoyed this feeling of being accepted. It won't last long so he'll just have to enjoy it while he can.**

" **Merascylla, don't forget about me..." Lord Gloxian said. "I'm suppose to be your partner in motivating the boy." He pulled Javelot close to him. "remember boy, as the Lord of Repose, Keep holy this position. Let it be the reason to live on and serve the people." Lord Gloxian did a shirt pep talk to which Javelot nooded.**

" **Now now you two, no fighting during the party." The Lord of Pacifism broke the two.**

" **Lord Grey Lordess.." Javelot greeted.**

" **welcome to the group young Javelot. It's a pleasure to properly meet you.." the both engaged in a handshake. The greetings went on from Lord Spiamoente, to Lady Deererie, to Lord Dalor and finally, Lord Galantes.**

" **Lord Galantes. Thank you for having me in the group." Javelot kindly greeted. All Galantes could do was glare at Javelot.**

" **To be honest, majority won by voting you in. I was the only one who didn't accept the voting." That got Javelot's attention.**

" **as the Lord of Truth, You do not deserve to be in this position...not at all. I can see it in your eyes, you're too full of darkness. But since this is the whole group's decision, then I must respect it. Just know, I don't like you one bit Javelot." Lord Galantes continued on glaring down at him. Javelot was getting pissed but he hid it well. Except for the glare that he returned back to Galantes for telling him off. Galantes walked away smirking because he knows that he just hit a nerve in Javelot.**

" **looks like you're going down..." Javelot whispered to himself. Lord Galantes was considered a threat at this point. And if he were to find out about the truth, Javelot's life will come crashing down. Already, he has form a plan to eliminate Galantes. No need to kill him, just a little accident will do..enough to get him into a coma or maybe make him loose his meories. Javelot smirked at his wicked ways.**

" **Son..." Javelot loved how his Father would call him 'Son' all the time. "Now that you are here, we can get down to the meeting and discuss what commandment you will be..." ah yes. To trully be a member, one must let the others see his potential. The group will then decide which commandment fitted Javelot the most.**

 **Later...**

 **After the meeting, Dreyfusard and Javelot walked together through the empty hallways of the 10 Commandment's national building. There are still questions that Javelot wants to know like,**

" **father, why is being a 10 Commandment member so important?" Javelot has always wondered that. He's joining because Dreyfusard wants him too but he never questioned the imprtantce of joining it.**

 **(A/N: I have no idea what I'm talking about when I'm explaining the description of how important the 10C's are. I hope you get what I'm talking about here when you read it...)**

" **Being a member of the 10 commandments is a life changing experience. You already know that Japan is one of the Tigers of Asia. We're known for our riches of technology. As a commandment, we have benefits with helping our economy grow. Think of us as another Government helping the actual government secretly.**

 **We are given various tasks to keep this country balanced. If you're gonna ask me about my job, I can't tell you that until you officially become a member. In short, we handle anything financial related in business. The benefits of this is that, through our services, our companies will also get recognition for the good deed we've done for this country. Don't think that popularity is the only benefit we get. We also get yearly income of our hardwork you know. Just imagine that The 10 commandments is in a partnership with the top ranks in society. It's our job to help everyone grow.**

 **But unfortunately, The commandments have been lacking man power ever since Estor and Zeldris died. The other candidate with Zeldris also died because of terrorism. Even Griselda disappeared and never returned. It's hard to find the perfect candidate for the job. It's a good thing that the Commandments finally recognized you. With you in this group, the fire in our business will keep on growing. We can't affors to lose another member because if we do, chaos will strike. Only one more candidtae for the spot in the 10C's, and we'll finally be complete." Dreyfusard prudly explained. Javelot stared at how much of a big deal being a member of the 10C's is.**

 **(A/N: In short, the 10 commandments are the most powerful people in the country other than the President. Something like that, I changed the hierarchy in this story...)**

 **Later on...**

 **When the two were almost out of the building, Javelot noticed that his father has been very quiet while walking all the way down to the ground floor of the building. He also has noticed him spacing out during the meeting too. Javelot could see that his father was distracted.**

" **what's bothering you Father?" Javelot has a pretty good idea on what's happening.**

" **It's Balton. He called me today and said that the wedding was off." Dreyfusard tried his best to not be angry. Javelot was shocked. How could Balton do this when the signing is tomorrow?**

" **No way...he did not just do that..." Javelot clenched and unclenched his fists. This was a=making him furious. The two know what's going to happen tomorrow.**

" **he did son. I hate how he just borke our deal when the wedding contract signing is tomorrow. Not only that, your official recognition ceremony is tomorrow as well. The Commandments are expecting Elizabeth to be with you during the ceremony. I already told them about your engagement. This has gotten a lot difficult...I just want to explode...ughhhh..." Dreyfusard couldn't contain his anger any longer.**

 **Javelot wasn't listening to his Father's long rant because his mind was drifting off to ways on how to get Elizabeth back. He had no other choice but to do IT. that is the only option left. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Javelot smiled sinisterly. "don't worry Father. Just relax. I can change Elizabeth's mind easily." Javelot assured him. This lessened Dreyfusard's strees.**

" **and how exactly are you going to do that?"**

" **just leave it to me. No girl could ever say no to me." There goes his ego.**

 **Dreyfusard stared at Javelot to confirm it. He sighed and put both his hands on Javelot's shoulders. "You don't know how I happy I was when you told me that Elizabeth loved you back. You're finally fulfilling two of the goals that I wanted you to do. And honestly, I'm proud of you Javelot."**

 **Javelot has never heard those words from his father. He has but not like this before. How he spoke just now was filled with emotion and he loved it. "don't worry Father. Elizabeth will be mine before the signing tomorrow." Javelot assured him. Dreufusard nodded.**

 **The two walked to the parking lot where Dreyfusard was the only one who went in the limo. "you're not coming along?"**

" **No. I have other things to do."**

" **Like what?"**

" **Like winning my bride's heart back." Dreyfusard gets what Javelot is trying to do so he let him be.**

 **When the limo drived away, that's when Javelot sprung into action. Like he said before, Mr.-Nice-Guy has left. The Javelot with us is the dark one with evil plans up ahead. Javelot didn't like being tied down with work the Commandments do. It was a bore to him. He only joined just to get his father's acceptance, not to be a slave to society.**

 **But he'll just have to bear with it. if this is what's gonna make his father happy, then so be it. Now his only concern now is Elizabeth. He was a tricky person. Javelot took out his phone and clicked on Google Maps. Elizabeth's GPS was on so he knew exactly where she was at the moment. With the location check, it's time to put his plan into motion.**

 **END OF FLASHBACK...**

 **Present time... 11:00 PM**

 **Javelot went inside the room where he spent his horrible childhood in. The place remained the same. Nothing was touched. His childish drawings were still hanged on the walls and The foul stench of failure was still evident. He loved this room very much. He loves it even more now that Elizabeth was handcuffed to the bed post.**

" **Hello Elizabeth..." Javelot entered the room. Elizabeth immdeiately rose up and tried to attack Javelot but the handcuffs wouldn't let her.**

" **why are you doing this Javelot?" she was scared. Why would Javelot do this to her? He was the perfect gentlemen who would never harm a lady. Seeing him do this to her was unbelievable for Elizabeth. "Javelot what's going on? Why are you doing this?" Elizabeth kept on asking but Javelot didn't reply yet.**

" **Elizabeth..do you know who I am?" He went over to Elizabeth and held her chin, he pushed it up for her to look him straight in the eye. Elizabeth didn't reply. She has no idea what's going on with him.**

" **I am the person that made your life hell..." Hell. It was what Elizabeth kept replaying in her mind. Memories of Margarett flashed into her mind.**

" **N..No..you couldn't be..."**

" **that's right...I am LANCELOT CLANCY..." Javelot, I mean...LANCELOT let go of her and stood high. His pose showing his power of glory to her.**

" **t..this can't be. W..why...-" Lance shushed her.**

" **I believe you know all about me. And I think you know about the fake kidnapping." Elizabeth remembers what Meliodas told her. The whole kidnapping facade so her father would let Lancelot marry her. "what you didn't know is that I had a plan B. If I can't marry you as Lancleot, then I can marry you as Javelot. It's a easy plan since no one knows of my identity. Not even my Father..."**

" **You're sick!" Elizabeth yelled.**

" **I know I am but hey, I'm winning. At first I was going after your money but I don't have the feeling anymore...because all I want then and now...is...you." Lancleot moved closer to Elizabeth. His hands held her waist in place. "my sweet Elizabeth..." Lancelot saud huskily. His feelings for Elizabeth was still there.**

" **Get away from me you bastard!"**

" **Now now Princess. You should cuss such foul words out of that pretty little mouth of yours..." he lightly pinched Elizabeth's lips tight. She moved away.**

" **what is it that you want?!"**

" **I already told you. I want YOU."**

" **well you can't. And by the way, once my Father finds out I'm missing, he'll call Zeldris..or even Meliodas, so in the end, you are so dead." Elizabeth threatened.**

" **maybe...but unless I told him that you were staying with me...and we would continue our love affair..." Lancleot rubbed circles on Elizabeth's back.**

" **Like hell would I accept you! If you didn't know, My Father canceled the wedding deal." Elizabeth tried to find his weak spot.**

 **Lancelot became silent. Elizabeth thought that she did it. But Lancelot suddenly laughed like a mad man. "Oh Elizabeth you are so adorbale when you try to be scary..." he kept on laughing. " The wedding isn't off, you're going to tell daddy dearest that you want to marry me..."**

" **and why exactly would I do that?" she tested him. this question made Lancleot smirked.**

" **I wonder what were to happen if elder sister Veronica were to...uh..you know...have an accident there in the States..." he had a smugged look on. All the color from Elizabeth's body drained.**

" **n..no...y..you can't do that..."**

" **I can..and I will..."**

" **I know Grimm (GRIAMORE) will be there to protect her!..that's his job!"**

" **you're right. I guess I'll jus thave to take Grimm out as well..." he said with no biggy.**

" **You would hurt you brother?" Elizabeth couldn't believe him.**

" **Correction..we're not related by blood...in short, he isn't my brother at all. I never liked the guy. He can go rot in hell for all I care." Lancelot shrugged his shoulders.**

" **you're despicable! You can't do that!" Elizabeth tried to force the handcuff to break but it only left her with a bruise on her wrist.**

" **You've lost a mother...and an older sister. You're going to loose another one if you don't tell your father to continue on with the deal. The signing of papers is tomorrow Elizabeth. So If you don't want Big Sis Veronica and Grimm to die, better decide now."**

 **With a moment of silence, Elizabeth's heart kept on beating. This was too much for her to handle. She has never made a life changing decision like this. Her mind kept replaying of memories of her past. Elizabeth remembered only the face of her mother, followed by Margarett's smiling face and then Veronica's wide grins. These memories were precious to her. She was crying. Elizabeth was crying. She doesn't want to loose another person in he rlife again. If this keeps up, even her Father will disappear too. She finally made a decision.**

" **o..okay."**

" **hm? What was that? I couldn't hear you..." he mocked.**

" **I said YES...I'll marry you..."**

 **Lancelot acted like the happiest person on earth when he said that. "alright! Good choice Elizabeth! Just remember not to tell Daddy dearest of the consequence okay? It's only a phone call away for me to eliminate Veronica..." he also reminded.**

 **Elizabeth didn't want to hear him anymore. Her mind drifted off to anyone saving her right now.**

" **Meliodas-sama...help me..." she whispered to herself.**


	47. Chapter 29: Griselda's POV

**Normal POV**

 **Elizabeth told her father ,Balton, about her being with Javelot at the moment, along with the details of wanting to marry him, Balton was speechless. Elizabeth changed her mind so quickly when she was the one who didn't want the marriage in the first place.  
"are you sure Elizabeth? You didn't want the marriage in the first place..what made you change your mind?" Elizabeth couldn't tell him the truth. So she put on the fakest happy expression ever that Balton believed in. She faked talked about how amazing Javelot is and how it was a mistake for her to not want to marry him and also how she love dhim very much.**

 **To Balton, hearing Elizabeth sady that was somewhat disgusting but he was following Elizabeth's decision know. She'll be the one to talk and now it's his turn to follow. Anthing to make his daughter happy. "alright Elizabeth. I'll phone Dreyfusard that the wedding is back. I'll see you at tomorrow's ceremony. Just know...I don't want any grandchildren before the actual wedding day." Balton cracked a joke. Elizabeth faked laugh along with him. after that, she ended the call.**

 **Elizabeth was moved to a much luxurious room than Lancelot's childhood room. She may be taken into hostage but she is still Lancleot's queen, and he must treat Elizabeth like a queen. This room was beautiful, it was a teenage girl's dream room. Even though the place looked comfortable, she was still being handcuffed to the bed post.**

 **Meanwhile...**

 **Griselda was laying down on the bed while answering Boss A's questions. "what trully happened Griselda? You don't have to tell me everything...just what you remembered just now..." Griselda thought about it propelry and began to arrange the events as sequenced...**

" **it was 5 years ago...I had a talk with Lord Fredrick, the previous Lord of Selflessness...**

 _ *****Flashback*****_

 _ **When Lady Griselda Vampira heard of the news of what happened to the Ire siblings, she instantly went out to confirm the incident. Shockingly, it was true. She went and hired a private search party to find Meliodas and Zeldris' bodies. The two were never found in the crime scene. Not only that, Griselda was shocked beyond belief when she found Donny Vampira, who is a part of the Vampira clan, was the kidnapper.**_

 _ **Griselda knows Donny very well. In her family history, she was told that a Vampira family member turned rogue and left the clan. He resorted to killing like mercanarys. Donny was never found all those years until now. He must have accepted a job to kidnap the Ire siblings. But for what reason? If only he was still alive, Griselda could have gotten information from him. Her private CSI team found small evidence but only one stood out. The cellphone Donny used to call his 'BOSS'. It was a disposable cellphone. The sim card can only be used once. Tracing the person he called was to no avail. Donny's Boss is good at hide and seek. If her theory is correct, someone else was with them. The CSI conclude that the chains holding Meliodas and Zeldris were unlocked by a key, not by force. Whoever that 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **wheeler in the crime scene must have kidnapped Meliodas and Zeldris and is on the run. She had to know where they are and happened to them.**_

 _ **While Griselda's men went to search, she stayed and put a proper burial for Estor and Meldy. The whole week, she financed for everything for the two. Meldy andEstor were buried in Danafuji's National Cemetary. Estor has been the best personal butler Griselda has ever had. To know that he passed away after being kidnapped and brutally tortured, made Griselda feel sad and disappointed. For she knows that she can never find another person like Estor in this world. In order to pay back Estor's service, she promised herself that she will find Meliodas and Zeldris. She swore on it.**_

 _ **5 years later…..**_

 _ **Griselda never stopped searching for the Ire twins. It's been 5 years and still no sign of Meliodas and Zeldris. Griselda didn't mind how long she looked. Her team had already given up, coming to a conclusion that those two must be dead. Griselda had to face reality and stopped the mission. But she didn't stop herself. She kept on looking for them, she ignored everyone's comments on how obsessed she has been to finding them. Griselda didn't care. She put on a façade to the world that she has gotten over the search but behind closed doors, Griselda did the mission on her own now.**_

 _ **This kept on going until 1 month passed. Griselda was called back to the 10 Commandment Building. Apparently, the 7 Commandments want her back again to fill in Estor's slot.**_

" _ **I'm sorry but I just can't accept it. You know I've retired from this position Fredrick." (FRAUDRIN)  
Fredrick retired years ago because he was getting old so he passed down his commandment slot to his son, Dreyfusard. Now, he is elected as the 10 Commandment's chairman. He gets to decide what happens next.  
"Griselda, without you, the group wouldn't be complete. We are called the 10 commandments for a reason you know." Fredrick reasoned.  
"why can't you go and find new meat to fill in the 3 slots? Fredrick, I'm over 30 years old. Wouldn't it be better to find fresh and youthful candidates for the position?" Griselda kept on reasoning. She didn't want to be part of the gang anymore. Her focus was on finding the twins.  
"If only that were easy. Griselda, it's hard to find the right candidates these days." Griselda gave a big sigh. "Look, I'll make you a deal. We'll keep on finding new candidates…but until then, you have to fill in the position."  
"why me? I retired years ago Fredrick."  
"I do respect your choice Griselda but we have no other choice." Griselda remained quiet. Why couldn't they pick on another person?  
"look, I'll let you in on a secret." Griselda was curious as to what it was. "I don't know if you or the other members have realized this, but I do. Don't you find it strange that these past five years after the incident with the Ire siblings, random or specific people from different families, whether they be in middle or high class, have lost their careers or lost their company? Others are kidnapped for ransom and the others were never returned….." Fredrick said.  
"what does this have to do with us?"  
"don't you see the pattern? The people disappearing are individuals who have the potential to be a member of the 10 Commandments." He explained. My eyes went wide open.  
"wait…are you saying that…."  
Fredrick nodded. "Either this is a normal incident or there is someone out there eliminating these candidates."  
Griselda was shocked. "so, there's a killer out on the loose. Eliminating all the competition." Griselda kept on wondering. "It makes sense now…" she turned to Fredrick. "what if….what if Donny was hired by the killer to…eliminate Zeldris since he was a candidate…..and..and Estor found out about it and took Meldy and Meliodas with him to rescue Zeldris. Maybe Donny told the boss about Estor's presence and killed him too. It's like hitting two birds with one stone."  
Fredrick thought about it and gasped. His theory was about to be accepted. But he had huge doubts..actually he was very worried. "Is there a possibility…that the killer is one of the commandments?" that surprised Griselda.  
"y..you're right." Griselda wonders.**_

 *****End of Flashback*****

" **That's what Lord Frederick and I were talking about. But I had this gut feeling that none of the commandments could do such a thing. So my thoughts drifted to someone outside of the group. At that time when we were talking, Javelot went inside the room. I believe he heard everything Fredrick and I were discussing. He was young so I wouldn't jump to conclusions that he could do such a thing." Griselda kept on talking. Everything she said was music to the Boss A's ears. Piece by piece, he was able to get more evidence and reasons for such crimes.**

" **and then? What happened after? How did you get here all of a sudden?"**

" **all I could remember was being whacked on the head by something hard. Taken against my will, bringing me to a strange building, then leaving the next night. I kicked Lancelot on the nuts..." Griselda lightly giggled. "he punched me hard...and...before I blacked out, I heard his companion say his name. And that registered in my mind that...he was indeed Dreyfusard's adopted son..." Griselda massaged the stinging in her mind. "I don't know how Zeldris found me...or brought me here to oyu but he did. And I'm glad he took care of me.." Griselda was grateful.**

 **The Boss bit his lip to calm down. He has to remain focused because tonight is the night for war. No more hiding in the shadows. This ends now.**

" **one last question...where did they took you?...that building you mentioned..."  
"I..it looked like a demolition site. I couldn't visualize the area properly..."  
"okay..thank you for telling me Gri-..."  
"but...I did see something hanging on the side. A Banner. ...CLANCY was written on it..." Boss A thought about what Griselda said.  
"again, thank oyu Griselda. You can rest now. I'll tell you when htis fight is over..." Boss A promised. Griselda nodded as he left the private room.**

 **In the hallways, Boss A met up with Liza outside. "Sir?"  
"Liza, please search on the internet of any buildings with the name CLANCYon it.." he requested.  
"oh..uhh..let me check..." Liza clicked her laptop and searched for anything related. She got something.**

" **huh...this is surprising."  
"hmm?"  
"there are no companies or business firms with CLANCY on it but...there is one building." Liza showed the boss a picture of the building. "Clancy Orphanage. It says here it was supposed to be demolished years ago but wasn't. Someone bought the property for no particular reason..."**

" **Griselda mentioned that Javelot is adopted...coincidence..or not."  
"so that means..." Liza kept on reading the article.  
"yes...Elizabeth might be held captive there."  
"good news...check out who bought the property." Liza showed the Boss the name on the tablet.**

" **Property bought and managed by Javelot Clout." The Boss read. He then turned to a hopeful Liza. "Contact the Sins and the rest of the Injured Party. Tell Meliodas where he's at."  
"Captain Meliodas won't be present that time..." Liza stared at the Boss. That look only menat one thing.**

" **I get what you're trying to tell me. No matter, tell him where were going. It's time for war..."**


	48. Chapter 30: One

**Normal POV**

 **The sound of the motor engine was evident in the air. Clancy Orphanage has been the most quiet places in the city since it's isolated from society and all. Guards could hear the motor engine going on. One of them went to investigate while the other one stayed behind to guard the back entrance. Obviously no one would go directly to the front entrance since guards are not stationed there. Whoever thought of the idea of the main entrance having booby traps was very smart guy.**

 **After a few minutes, the guard came back. The one stationed on the door thought that it was nothing until his buddy punched him straight to the gut. The man crouched down while clutching his aching stomach.  
"what the fuck man?" that's when he realized that this guy wasn't his partner in crime. This person had pink hair hidden under the bonnet. With one more kick, the guard was knocked out cold.**

 **Gil took off the bonnet and signaled the others that it was safe to enter. On a far away distance, just behind a torn down building, of where Gil parked his motor cycle, Ban tied up the guard to the metal post. "goodnight..." he whispered to his ear before leaving him.**

" **was it necessary to beat him up? You know we could have just whacked his head with a branch." Harley complained. Their only objective here is Lancelot. Harming the people working under him is not part of the mission.  
"It's better than him yelling for help thus setting the alarm and us getting caught." Diane mentioned to him. Harley felt embarrassed because Diane didn't like his ways.  
"well whatever we did, the results are the same..." Preston appeared from behind along with Merylin.  
"are you guys ready?" Preston asked as he scanned the group. They all nodded in response. "Goulin, is the Captain ready?" he turned to Goulin who was coming their way.  
"he is still in the car talking to the Boss. He'll be out in a minute."  
"what about the rest of the injured party?" asks Ban.  
"they'll be here too. Who wouldn't want to miss out on this epic event." Somewhere in Goulin's emotionless tone lies a sadistic feature.**

 **From the far side, Gil gave a signal to Diane. "everyone...the coast is clear..." they all readied themselves for battle. "let's go take down Lancelot...once and for all..." says Diane.  
"and save Elizabeth too..." they all turned around to the owner of the voice. Everyone was ready now that Captain was on their side.**

" **Ikuso!"**

 **Throughout the night, Elizabeth couldn't properly sleep. Lancelot was always on her mind, not in a romantic way. Tomorrow is the signing of the marriage papers and she has no idea what to do. Escaping this room was impossible for her when she's chained to the bed post, the windows are sealed tight, the room is locked, and guards are stationed outside. How will she get out of this mess? Elizabeth hopes that someone will rescue her soon.**

 **Elizabeth was woken up by the sound of someone whispering unto her ear. She became alert and jolted up in her defense stance. She woke up only to find Lancelot standing beside the bed carrying white box in his arms.  
"L...Lance..." Elizabeth checked the time. It was still early morning. To properly know it, the time was around 3:00 AM. Lancelot woke her up so early in the morning for whatever reason. "w..what..."  
"Good morning my sweet Elizabeth..." his greeting made Elizabeth want to barf. "I bought you this beautiful dress..." Lancelot opened the box. He revealed to me what seems to be a ballet attire. The white satin cloth was decorated with rose petals on the chest line and down to the tutu then covered by lace to give it that 5D effect. **_**(A/N: Btw, this dress actually exists. I'm a follower of ANGELA CLAYTON. If you like, you can see her dress works. Search it on Google. I follow her on Youtube.)**_

" **do you like it?" he gave the dress to me.  
"uhh..i..It's beautiful..." the dress sure is a work of art.  
"I'm glad you like it. You're gonna wear that when we say our vows..." Lancelot said with a dreamy look on his face. That made Elizabeth's expression drop. It's disappointing to know that she'll be wearing this wonderful attire on Lancelot's big day. Elizabeth call it as THEIRS because there is no THEM in this marriage. Lancelot took the handcuffs off. I can see my wrist turning brown because of the small bruises forming from all the pulling I have done.  
"try it on..." he said. I waited for him to get out of the room but he didn't look like he wants to.  
"umm...can you please...leave?"  
"why would I leave? I'm going to see your body soon.." Lance licked his lips in lust. He was serious by that. Slowly, Lance walked closer to me while I on the other hand, took a step back. That was a wrong move because of my fear, I accidentally fell back. My back had a soft impact on the bed. Lance hovered above me trapping my head in between his arms. He stared down at me. His eyes scanned my body from top to bottom. I was shake in fear for I know what's gonna happen next.**

" **I see you're not going to wear it willingly..." Lance grabbed the dress from me. "I guess I'll just have to help you..." My eyes grew wide from what he said. Lance immediately pulled my top. I held unto his arms to prevent him from ripping my clothes off.  
"s..stop!" I tried to push him off but lance was too strong. I can hear the tearing of cloth in the room. Lance stopped for some reason.  
"do you see this?" he showed me a phone with a message typed in it. I read the contents of the message so fast. I was shaking in fear and shocked at the same time. "if you don't do as I say, Veronica and Grimm will be punished. It's only one click away Elizabeth, for me to send this message to my foreign hitman..." he threatened me. I cried for help. This was too much. I didn't struggle to stop him, this was to protect Veronica nee-san and Grimm. My struggles were pointless because after minutes of pulling him off, I can feel the air kiss my skin as the ripped clothing parted from my chest. I was now only in my bra. I screamed for help. Lance loved my reaction because he continued on to take off my bottoms. I thought that he was gonna get his way but someone pulled Lance off of me. I opened my teary eyes to see Zeldris dragging Lance away from him. Even with such a short height, Zeldris landed hard punches on Lance's abdomen. His stature gave him access to some of lance's weak spots. "Zeldris!" when he turned to look at me, Zeldris looked away seeing as though I'm only in my bra. Lance rose from the ground. Zeldris immediately took off his jacket and threw it directly at me. I caught it in time and directly wore it, zipping up the zipper for cover. Zeldris took a fighting defense stance while I got behind his back for safety.**

" **You again!" Lance screamed.  
"missed me Lancelot?" Zeldris greeted. The two circled each other as they kept on talking.  
"how did you find me?" Lance demanded. He didn't like people trespassing on his property.  
"Lady Griselda helped in the search. You know Griselda? The girl you kidnapped years ago and left to die..." Zeldris tried to jogged Lance's memories.  
"ah yes, I remember her. She would have been better off dead." He tried to provoke Zeldris which actually worked because Zeldris was growing mad. "anyways, why are you here? Elizabeth and I were just about to get cozy..." he was still provoking Zeldris.  
"I've come to get MY GIRL back..." Zeldris clarified.  
"didn't look like it when you lied to her. Is that slut Liza still with you? I bet you had a lot of fun with my assistant huh?...or should I say, your girlfriend hmm?" Lance was awaiting for his wrathful reaction but his words didn't affect Zeldris at all.  
"she's not my girlfriend..she never WAS..." throughout his explanation, Elizabeth's listened and believed in his words. But she was not gonna fall for Zeldris the second time. Her heart wasn't meant for him.  
"look, just step away from Elizabeth and we'll call it off okay?" Lance has no obligation to fight Zeldris unless its related to Elizabeth.  
"call it off?...that's very laughable..." Zeldris laughed like a crazy person. "you want me to call of this war?...you must be crazy. Why would I agree to that ...not after what you instructed to do to my siblings!" Zeldris' laughing expression turned dark when he mentioned about his siblings. I put my hand on his shoulder to calm him down, its a good thing that he did.  
"oh yeah, now that you mentioned it..how did it go? Did Donny give you guys the best torture ever?" Lance raised his eyebrow. Elizabeth could feel Zeldris' shoulder go stiff.  
"Elizabeth..." Zeldris whispered. She turned to him. " get to safety. I don't want you to get hurt." Just when Zeldris said that, Lance launched at him without any warning.  
"Zeldris!" Elizabeth screamed. Zeldris acted quickly and pushed Elizabeth away.  
"Elizabeth get out of here!" the two were on a head-to-head combat. Elizabeth was about to run out the door but then Lance said,**

" **I wouldn't do that If I was you Elizabeth, don't forget our little deal..." that made Elizabeth froze on the spot. How could she forget?**

 **Elizabeth's POV**

 **I was told to run but I didn't. Why didn't I run? I wanted to escape here, now that I have a chance, my legs wouldn't move. It was a strange feeling. Seeing Zeldris finally face-to-face with Lance gave me a sense of hope that we're one step closer to defeating Lance for good. Everyone could finally live in peace without any hatred. Just outside the open door, I could hear gun shots and yelling. Everyone was doing their best to win and I'm here crying like a child.**

 **I said that I didn't want to be the damsel in distress anymore. I was gonna fight too. If I interfere with Zeldris and Lance's fight, it will be a two way battle which is also an advantage. My plan is to take the phone, containing the order ,away from Lance while Zeldris is distracting him. I didn't run out, I ran straight at Lance. I got behind his back and started pulling him down so Zeldris could tackle him. Next, I gripped his neck attempting to choke him. My force wasn't strong enough because he was digging his nails into my arms. It hurt but I had to hold it in.  
"Elizabeth I told you to run!" Zeldris yelled. Lance was thrashing around to get me off.  
"Zeldris! Get the phone!" he didn't know what the deal Lance made was. **

**Zeldris hooked himself to Lance's front and started landing punches on him. Lance got mad and started banging my body against the wall. My back hurt from the impact making my grip on him loosen a bit. This was an opportunity for Lance to massage my sides very hard. He touched that ticklish part of my body that hurts when constantly tickled. I let go but continued to wrap my arms around his waist. While doing so, Lance countered every punch Zeldris gave to him. He was able to give Zeldris a proper beating then kicked him on his gut. Zeldris crouched down at the pain on his abdomen. This gave Lance a chance to kick him on the face. Zeldris was sent tumbling backwards with a cut lip, bruises, and blood spilling from his mouth.**

" **I've had enough of this..." Lance stomped on my foot. He proceeded to elbow my face. That almost hit my eye but I know I'm gonna have a black eye soon. With no respect to women, Lance kicked me to the side. I used my hand to defend myself. My clenched hand hurt from the impact. "oh Elizabeth, it hurts me to see you hurt like this, but you gave me no choice my love..." even when I'm laying on the ground, I could see Lance reaching for the phone. But when he did, it was gone.  
"what?! Where is it!" I smirked. The hand that I was clutching so hard opened, it showed the phone's screen to be cracked and the buttons were missing. The impact of Lance's kick is what broke the phone. Now, Veronica will be safe. "How dare you!" Lance slapped me when I was about to stand up right. I fell on my bottoms again. My head was starting to spin from all the kicks and punches I've received. I could see lance was gonna hit me again. This guy is sadistic as f*ck. Is it sexist to hit me? He may or may not care but I know one thing for sure, the force of his punch might knock me out cold.**

 **Normal POV**

 **Lance wasn't able to harm Elizabeth because someone gripped his neck from behind. "No...HOW DARE YOU!" Zeldris used his body weight to pull down Lance at his direction. When he was about to fall, Zeldris didn't hesitate to use moves from his lessons with from mixed martial arts. His high kick gave a major nose bleed to Lance. Judging by the bleeding, Zeldris broke Lance's nose. The two kept on going with their had-to-hand combat. No weapons were used in this battle. This was to see who will come out the victor.**

 **Elizabeth watched as Zeldris battled with so much wrath. "So this is the power...of the Dragon's Sin of Wrath..." she whispered to herself.**

 **The two have been battling on for countless minutes until they were running out of breath. Elizabeth's attention was the surroundings. All the ruckus from outside the room has stopped. The only noise she could hear is the two's heavy breathing. All of a sudden, Zeldris smirked.**

" **you hear that sound?" I tried to listen again, the noise went silent. "my team has already captured everyone involved in this scheme." Somehow that frightened Lance.  
"Like I would believe you!" Lance coughed after yelling.  
"oh believe it. Now that all the members of the pack are down, the only one left is...the Alpha." He was referring to Lance. "I wonder what Dreyfusard will think when he finds out about all of this. Oh wait, he already knows..." Zeldris laughed. Lancelot froze at this news.  
"you're joking..." his tone had fear on it.  
"don't believe me? Go ask Liza. She'll be happy to tell you more..."  
"Liza? That bitch..." Zeldris smirked. Elizabeth was close to being unconscious but she still had some fight in her. Their yellings were evident in her hearing. She watched as the two brutally hurt each other through words.**

" **where is Meliodas-sama when you need him?" Elizabeth silently whispered to herself. This was the final battle. This was Meliodas' chance to avenge his dead siblings. If Zeldris and the rest of the Sins are here, then Gil and Liza would be here too. That would mean Meliodas should be here too. His presence right now to end this battle is highly needed.**

" **Surely you father will be in a big shock. You'll loose his love, his acceptance, and his trust. Maybe he'll abandon you. Hell, I'd do that to you too. After all, you're only adopted. Why would anyone want you in the first place?" Now it was Zeldris' turn to provoke him. it actually worked. Lance was turning red from his anger. He wanted to kill Zeldris so badly.**

 **Zeldris had no more energy left to fight. Making Lance mad motivated him to keep on moving. Zeldris dodged every hit he delivered.  
"why are you here?! Why are you still alive?! Donny was useless if he missed killing you Zeldris! I should have been the 10th commandment candidate before!" he kept on punching Zeldris. "I am known as the LORD OF PIETY now!...But you know what?...once everyone finds out about ALL OF THIS, I'll loose everything because you're still alive!" **

" **I'll send you back to hell with your siblings!" Zeldris kept on blocking his attacks. "this time, when I kill you...stay DEAD!"**

" **kill me huh?" Lance launched himself at Zeldris.**

" **you can't kill someone..."Lance proceeded to drag Zeldris by the hair.**

" **...whose already dead..." when Lance gripped on Zeldris' hair, he heard something snap. Like a thin piece of garter. Lance was knocked down by a single punch from below, heading straight to his jaw.**

 **Elizabeth's eyes grew wide of what she saw. The black hair fell off...no, make it a black wig. The hair scattered itself on the floor. The person under the the wig was what shocked her to the core. Blonde hair was what Elizabeth noticed. This was the most unexpected thing that ever happened.**

" **M..Meliodas-sama?"**

 **Meliodas Ire ... and ... Zedrick Ire were... ONE.**

 **A/N:**

 **And now you know why you never read a chapter where Meliodas and Zeldris are never working / seen together in the same chapter XD . Did my little plot twist surprised you? Let me know minna :D**

 **It is cliche. I admit that it is cliche..I knew from the start but I ignored it. If I love the story, then that's that. My works are art for me and keep me happy. In case any of you say it's cliche, then yes, It is but I LOVE IT anyways 3**


	49. The Ires 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **So this last Ire chapter will be a summary chapter. It will tell you all the things that have happened which will fill in the empty time lines in the present story.**

 **Normal POV**

 **The Ire sibling's worst nightmare didn't seem to end. Estor, Meliodas and Zeldris were exhausted by the amount of electricity they've intake for the past hour or so, they don't know. They lost count of time. Plus all the energy they used to break free from the chains including all the yelling. The twins were loosing consciousness very fast.**

 **Meanwhile, the one's who took most of the damage were Meldy and Estor. Since the twins and Estor were getting tired, No one was saying 'KEEP GOING' anymore. Donny kept on tasering Meldy until the three brothers would run out of breath. Meldy cried from the pain. Her body was going numb, she couldn't release anymore. Estor cried too. He has filled her sister with his seeds. He couldn't contain it any further. The numbness was painful for the three.  
"awww..tired already? Come on, I think Meldy is still ready for another round..." Donny laguhed.  
"No...please...it hurts..." her inner walls felt dry. Estor was exhausted. He couldn't move anymore than this.  
"well you guys are no fun. I guess it's time to kill you..." Donny said as if it was no big deal. He took out the gun and the taser.**

" **Eenie Meenie...minee mo...which Ire will be the first to go..." Donny sang. When he finally choose his target, Donny turned the dial of the taser to a dangerous level of electricity on the red line. He didn't care at all, he laughed as the taser made contact to Meldy's lower back.**

" **ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" the shock was continuous.**

" **Meldy!" the Ire brothers screamed for the last night. They watched in pain as their precious sister was electrocuted to death.**

" **Oh ...now you have the energy to move, it's too late now!" the shocked continued on for another two minutes or so. Smoke was coming out of the taser until it made a small booming sound. Estor heard a faint sound of something liquid exploding. He watched as Meldy's eyes rolled back then close her eye lids. Meldy's heartbeat died down, her body leaned backward. This was a horrible site to see. Looking at your sisters hanging and dead like fresh meat in a butcher's freezer.**

" **Meldy!..Meldy!..." Estor tried waking her up. All the brothers cried for the loss of their sister.  
"Melodiaz Ire. Cause of death: Tasered till the explosion of her Ovaries..." Donny recited. "I'll add these deaths to my diary soon.." he blew the remaining smoke away from the taser before throwing it away. "your turn, Estor..." he pointed the gun at him. Estor didn't feel scared anymore. He welcomed death. There was nothing they can do to escape this. **

" **Estor!" Meliodas and Zeldris cried. The sound of the gun shot filled the air, aiming at Estor's heart.  
"Estor Ire. Cause of Death: Gun shot to the heart..." Donny turned to the twins. This was their time to die. He pointed the gun to Meliodas.  
"Isn't it heartbreaking Zeldris? To see you siblings die right before your eyes. You lost two already. Now, you're gonna loose the last one." Donny pointed the gun at Meliodas. "say goodbye..."**

 **The gunshot was heard. Zeldris closed his eyes to unsee his twin's death. This was it, he has no one left. Zeldris was all alone in this world.  
"Zeldris!" Meliodas' voice was calling him. he turned to see Meliodas was still alive and Donny bleeding on the floor.**

" **Zedrcik! Meliodas! " the twins turned to see Liza running to them with a gun on her hand. After her grandfather's funeral, Liza decided to rescue the twins to atone for her mistake. So here she is right now.  
"Liza!..." Zeldris was glad to see her. So did Meliodas. Liza took Donny's keys and unlocked the chains on the twins. While doing so, she couldn't get the feeling out of her mind and heart that Meldy and Estor are dead since they were so near her. No time for crying, saving the twins is her mission right now.**

" **Come on, we need to get out of here!" Liza yelled.  
"what about Meldy and Estor?" Meliodas asks. They couldn't just leave them there.  
"No time. We need to call for help!" just when they were about to run away, a second gun shot was heard. Zeldris was the one who got hit by the bullet.**

" **Zeldris!"  
"Zedrick!" both Meliodas and Liza were devastated. Meliodas went to carry a fast bleeding Zeldris. Liza turned to Donny with a murderous look on her face.  
"how could you!" she was consumed with so much anger that Liza shot two more bullets at Donny till he laid there dead silent. Nobody hurts her boyfriend and gets away with it.**

 **The three of them ran away from the crime scene. They needed to get Zeldris to the closest hospital. Bad luck was on their side that day. Because of the abuse from Donny and the shot wound, Zeldris didn't make it in time to the hospital. Liza cried, she blamed herself everyday after that day. They have heard the news about Lady Griselda finding Meldy and Estor's body. Meliodas didn't want to show himself to Griselda just yet. He needs time. After Zeldris was discharged by the hospital, Meliodas and Liza agreed to bury Zeldris' coffin a few meters away from Meldy and Estor's gravestone at Danafuji's National Cemetery. Zeldris' gravestone was surrounded by bushes so no one could see it, not even Griselda.**

 **(A/N: Remember the chapter where Meliodas visited Meldy and Estor's grave stone? then went to another unknown grave stone close to them? yep that was Zeldris' burial ground)**

 **Time Skip**

 **A few months later...**

" **so that's the plan..." Meliodas told Liza.  
"so my job is to go undercover as Lancelot's assistant. Find out more about him while you secretly plan your revenge?" Liza recalled what Meliodas said.  
"exactly. You have links to Lancelot. I want you to do everything in your power to get every ounce of information from him. be the assistant he wants you to be." Liza thought about it deeply. If looks as thought she was about to sign a contract with the devil. "Do it for Zeldris Liza. You want to atone for your mistake right? Then work your part..." Meliodas was acting cold and demanding. The loss of his siblings were affecting him so much.  
"I'll do it. For Zedrick." Liza was determined to do this for Zedrick. She loves him very much.**

 **Months passed by. Liza was able to locate where Lance was. It was only a temporary adrress. She had much to learn about him. Liza convince Lancelot that she had no one to be with and that she needed the money to survive. On top of that, her sin was too big that she told him that she couldn't do anything else but just join the dark side.**

 **While this is going on, Meliodas thought of the perfect way to exact his revenge. In case someone might recognize him, Meliodas dressed up as Zeldris. With the right wig and contact lens, he dressed to make it look as though Zeldris lived and his siblings died. He somehow tried spreading a small rumor about the ghost of Zedrick Ire haunting the city of Danafuji, looking for the murderer of his siblings. This was a way to scare Lancelot. Through this disguise, Meliodas could easily get more information about Lancelot and his true identity. And when not in use, he can go back to dressing up as himself, so bad guys wouldn't hunt him down. That's when he decided to move to Leonez as Zeldris. Too many people recognize him in Danafuji. Moving was the best option. But whenever he wants to go home to Danafuji, his Meliodas-self was the disguise.**

 **What's a teenager like him could do alone? He needed help. Many months later, Liza had informed him late of the crimes Lancelot has made. "It's not my fault that he tells me about his plans a day or two after it happens, Meliodas." Liza always keeps a secret phone whenever Lancelot isn't around to see her. It's for spying purpoes. "He's already bombed Danafuji's grand Dome. Comicon just got canceled. Many of your kind of interests have been injured. Looks like someone forgot to pay their debt to Lancelot. I read here files of people that owe him money. To whoever established this event, he's in for a lot of trouble... " says Liza. "so what do we do now?"  
"Nothing. Keep on doing your job. I'll go handle the injured party." Meliodas ordered.  
"Okay. I don't know what your plan is, but I hope it's full proof." Was all Liza said before ending the call.**

 **Throughout the years, Meliodas...disguising as Zeldris... gathered everyone of the injured party. Among them, He had met five people who wanted to take part on the revenge plan. These people are what caught his interest to become the members of the Seven Deadly Sins.**

 **Diana Envey, which he named as the Serpent's Sin of Envy  
Brandon Greedid, the Fox's sin of Greed  
Harley Idle, the Grizzly's sin of Sloth  
Goulin Desiray, the Goat's Sin of Lust  
and Merylin Gourmand, the Boar's sin of Gluttony**

 **Five individuals who willingly took part of the plan. With him as the Captain of the team, he trained each one of them and also with the help of Merylin's Boss, the financial problems were not in the list anymore. Their group turned from 6 to 7 when Preston Vanity encountered Zeldris. He willingly joined the gang because the Ires were childhood friends with Preston.**

 **After the recruitment, everyone was shocked to know the truth that Meliodas was only wearing a disguise. It was like a group sharing that everyone got to say what happened to them and why they want to be apart of this plan. Everyone shared their secrets. That built trust in each of them. Merylin's Boss made a deal with Meliodas that he will cover up for EVERYTHING. And this means literally everything.**

 **The gang and the rest of the injured party listened in on the deal Meliodas and the Boss made. They all agreed on his words. The Boss will take care of everything.**

 **I year later...**

" **why do we have to go to school?" Diana complained.  
"we're still underage Diana. we still need the education.." Harley explained.  
"I believe we'll fit in here..." says Goulin. They all read the sign.  
"Leonez High School huh?..not very good with picking names..." Diana said.  
"doesn't matter. It's high school. Let's enjoy it while we still can!"**

 **This was the NNT's first day in High school. Let's say, it's their Freshmen years. "you four are going to school and that's final. I'm going to be late for my first day in class too." Merylin just started her first day of College in Law School. "be on your best behavior. Captain will be joining you in class...even if he's overage and already graduated High School years ago.." Merylin coughed the last part. Meliodas is older but his medical condition makes him look like a kid so it was best to fool everyone.  
"guys, remember why we are doing this..." they all stayed silent at the Not-So-Bulky Preston yet. He and Merylin will be leaving soon for class. Preston is also in College taking a Business Course to help finance the plan. They all can't rely on the Boss' money for too long. Also, it's a way to distract one' self from the problems. Making a hobby out of it.**

" **Okay everyone. Your names are registered." Meliodas, wearing Zeldris' cosplay, said to the team.  
"Captain, are you serious about going to school with us?" asked Harley.  
"with troublemakers like you four, you're bound to cause a ruckus." He lightly glared at Harley to which he sighed.**

" **well then, this is where we're going to 'll see you soon Captain." Merylin said before entering the car with Preston getting in to the front seat.  
"Bye Sins! good luck on your first day of class!" Preston waved from the open car window. Merylin finally drove off back to Campus.**

 **Good timing that they left because the school bell has already rang. "Ikuso..minna..." ordered Meliodas. For the past four years, The Seven Deadly Sins took over Leonez High School in just one day. Their journey to revenge and freedom was about to start.**

 **A/N: thus their journey starts in Chapter 1 of the NNT: AFLFM story. The Final Chapter + Epilogue will be updated early next week and also the final Hidden Chapter. It's all gonna end just two or three chapters I think and this story will be complete.**


	50. Chapter 31 AKP, The Tormentor

**Elizabeth's POV**

 **My mouth was gaped open at the revelation being unraveled right in front of me. All this time, Meliodas and Zeldris were ONE? How did I not see this coming? How did I not notice this? Now that I know the truth, I finally understand why when Meliodas is around, Zeldris isn't ; and when Zeldris is around, Meliodas isn't. No wonder I never see those two together.**

 **This was the most unexpected thing that ever happened to me. I loved two guys who turned out to be just one person. This was indeed a FACADE LOVE FOR ME. Everything was so hidden. So perfectly hidden that I couldn't seen the actual image.**

 **Right now, Meliodaz stayed still as he took off the black contact lens out of his eyes, storing them in a container. When he re-opened his eyes, they were those familiar jade green orbs I've always admired. Meliodas had a serious look on.**

" **Z..Zeldris is d..dead?..." Lancelot couldn't believe it. his expression was a happy kind of unbelievable expression. He then laughed like he had just won an award. "He's finally dead!" it's like all his humanity is gone.  
"Donny did a good job assassinating my family. Too bad he missed one..." the way Meliodas said that, it was like he was ready for the kill.  
"yeah too bad. I guess I'll just have to finish the job." Lancelot finally stopped playing fair. He swiftly took out a gun conveniently located under the jeans tucked in his shoes. Lance pointed the gun at me. I gasped as he positioned the gun at my head. "surrender yourself to me, I'll let Elizabeth go and then I'll kill you with my bare hands...deal?" **

**I cried when the gun was that close to me. I couldn't run since my body is aching from the beating. Meliodas got down on his knees and held his hands up high. "let her go..."  
"Meliodas-sama you can't just give up like that?!" I yelled at him but he didn't listen to me. His focus was on Lance. What does he think he is doing?**

 **Normal POV**

 **Meliodas wasn't paying attention to Lance at all. He was paying much attention to that wall clock being hung. The time is now 4:55 AM. Meliodas counting down till 5:00 AM for a very unknown reason.  
"you did the right decision..." Lance went over to Meliodas still aiming the gun at Elizabeth. Lance kicked him in the stomach but Meliodas held his ground and endured the pain as he clutches his aching muscles. "where has you strength gone Meliodas? You're not strong as before." Lance kicked him again. **

**The time is 4:57 AM. Obviously, Lance was being unfair. No villain is ever fair when it comes to battle. "Your love for Elizabeth is what's making you weak!" Lance slowly went over to Elizabeth and continued to aim in on her head from a far away distance. Meliodas didn't say anything. he took the pain as it is. He was giving him the reaction Lancelot wants. When he mentioned how Elizabeth was a weakness to him, Meliodas gritted his teeth. Elizabeth was never his weakness, she was his strength. Temptation was crawling up his spine. He was this close to running towards Lancelot and killing him brutally but Meliodas didn't do it.**

 **There's a reason why he was restraining himself from going for the kill. He made a deal with someone and that person is the only person who will kill Lance. His only mission here is to rescue Elizabeth...and also beat the shit out of Lance. The wall clock say 4:59 AM. Meliodas kept on counting down. He didn't bother listening to the rest of Lancelot's long speech.**

" **Hey..I am talking to you! Listen to me when I'm talking here!..and when I tell you to speak..do it bastard!" Lance yelled at Meliodas as he crouched down holding his throbbing stomach. For a master of offense and defense, one can only get injured when faced with an opponent of the same skill. Lancelot was getting tired of Meliodas' silence. "That's it, I'm done with this shit..."**

" **any last words before you go join your siblings in hell?" Instead of aiming the gun at Elizabeth, he aimed it at Meliodas. Elizabeth watched as Meliodas attempted to stand up.  
"yeah...I do." Suddenly, Meliodas smiled like he was having fun which confused Elizabeth so much. He was about to get shot here and he's just smiling?**

" **Leftovers!"**

 **Lance and Elizabeth heard him loud and clear. What did that even mean? While Lance was busy figuring out what Meliodas meant, something tackled his legs from behind. Lance fell on his back. Elizabeth was happy to see none other than Hork!**

" **Hork-chan!" Elizabeth yelled in joy. The mighty piglet of the Ire family has come to save them. So Hork responds to leftovers then?**

 **This gave Meliodas the fighting chance to run over to Lance. He straddled him then continued to assault him with multiple punches left and right on his face till Lance saw stars forming around him.  
"This is for you Elizabeth!" to knock him out cold, Meliodas did his secret technique. No one knows how its made and no one will ever know why.**

" **Full Counter: BLOW!" with just a single punch, Meliodas knocked Lancelot unconscious. He's not dead, yep still breathing and alive...for now.**

 **1 hour later...**

 **Lancelot woke up with a major hangover. His eyes were still blurry so adjusting to his surroundings took much time. When he finally did, He was sitting in an empty room with only a spotlight shining down on him. He tried to move but the rope being tied around him was tight. If he can describe how well the knot tying skills are, it was super handy. Compliments were not gonna help him in this situation.**

" **So you're finally awake huh?" out of the darkness came Meliodas. He wasn't looking murderous as before. Actually, he had a very excited expression plastered on his face. Lance wondered why?  
"and I thought I was dead. I guess not. I still have some unfinished business with you..." Lance may think that he has been defeated but his burning spirit of taking down Meliodas and everyone who gets in his way was still fresh.  
"No you don't. It's over. Your life, is over...everyone knows who Lancelot Clancy is...and by everyone I mean..literally, EVERYONE.." Meliodas was saying it like ahow a child would tease his friend.**

 **Something in Lance triggered. His heart was pumping very fast. now that everyone knows the truth, his reputation..his whole life was all just an act. He was a fake. Everyone who looked up to him has lost every ounce of their trust. Including his father, Dreyfusard. From calm and cool bad guy , Lance suddenly went to crazy and mentally deranged prisoner.  
"I'll kill you little fucker!" Lance thrashed around his seat just to get out but he couldn't do anything. it was all over...for good.  
"and how can you kill the Captain when you're tied up?" Diana suddenly stepped out of the darkness. She had a smirk on.  
"it's over Lancelot. You lost." Harley stepped out too.  
"Oi minna, can't we just kill him now?" Brandon appeared too with a bored face. He was ready for some action.  
"you'll see soon Brandon..." Goulin adjusted his glasses. "I'm glad that I do not feel sorry for you. Good luck by the way..." Goulin gave a very creepy smile which intimidated Lance. Now he was shaking in fear. He knows something is going to happen.  
"Goulin that's not how you scare someone. Do it with more venom in your voice..." Preston emerged from the darkness with his arms crossed.  
"I think he has done it perfectly. Just look how scared Lance is.." Merylin was last to appear. She glared down at Lance's trembling figure. "we will show you no mercy..." Merylin's voice was deadly.**

 **The Seven Deadly Sins circled a trembling Lance in the middle of the dark room. "S...so?..what are you waiting for? Aren't you gonna kill me?...huh?!" for once, Lance was begging for death. He use to enjoy seeing death to others but when it was his time, he'd rather die a quick death than to endure pain. What a coward he is.  
"sorry but we're not allowed to kill you. Orders from the Boss..." Meliodas answered. All seven of them had made that deal with the Boss.**

" **all you guys keep saying is BOSS this And BOSS that. Just who exactly is your Boss huh?" Lancelot was getting impatient with all this mind games. None of them dared to answer because moments later, someone did.**

" **that would be me..." the voice echoed in the room.**

 **Everyone heard foot steps coming their way. Meliodas moved away from his spot so he can let their Boss take the center aisle. Lance saw the silhouette of his feet coming his way. Who was this man? They all waited for the Boss' entrance. When he was near the light, Lance could see orange hair. Who was this stranger? The boss finally showed himself to everyone. Lance didn't seem fazed by the Boss' appearance. He was expecting someone that looked powerful and with authority, not this kid.**

" **Arthur King Pendragion..." Boss A had finally revealed himself.**

" **Master..." the sins bowed down to their Boss. Arthur returned it with a nod. With a hand sign, everyone scattered. They walked away from Lance and Arthur.**

" **w..where are you g..g..going?!" Lance demanded. He has a very bad feeling about this.**

" **oh were leaving you now. We're letting Arthur do his part..." Meliodas gave Lance a grin before picking up a full belly Hork on the floor then leaving. "See ya Lance!" Meliodas and everyone else laughed. They know what's gonna happen so there's nothing else left to do here. Thus the team finally left the room leaving Arthur and Lance alone.**

" **Oi! Let me go bastards!" Lance kept on moving to escape. Arthur stood there glaring at him.  
"Javelot Clout huh? Never thought Dreyfusard's trash would be behind all of this..." Arthur circled Lance.  
"Pendragion huh? Never heard of you." His name sounds familiar yet so unknown.  
"Perhaps you know the Camelotus Company?" he tried to remind him. Lancelot does remember that company.  
"oh you mean the Camelotus Empire? Yeah, I burned that building down to the ground..." he recalled how the entire building exploded because of the mini bombs his henchmen have implanted. Arthur walked right back in front of Lance. He took out his knife and attempted to slash Lance. He screamed in pain as the knife made a big scar on his face.**

" **agghhhh!...fuck you Arthur!..ahhh!" Lance's face was bleeding.  
"So you finally told the truth..." Arthur whispered but his voice was still heard. "Tell me, do you know who I am?" Arthur pointed the knife to Lance's throat. He swallowed a lump in his throat at the coldness of the blade against his adam's apple.  
"w..who are you?"**

" **I am Arthur King Camelotus. Heir to the Camelotus Empire...which you blew up." Arthur's eyes contracted. It's like the eyes of a raging snake in battle. "You took everything away from me." Arthur slashed Lance by the face again. "aggghhh!" good thing he missed the eye because he was aiming for that. "you killed my family...Mother...and Father...they're dead because of you!" ripped Lance's shirt, revealing his bare chest. Arthur slashed his chest making an 'A' shape cut on his skin.  
"you little fucker!" Lance felt like his skin was burning from the pain. Blood was spilling from the open gash.  
"you killed my friends..." another slash. "everyone who worked under us. You've killed innocent lives..." another slash to Lance. This time, it was on his abdomen. "...you killed my friend, Merida...because of you, she'll never see her child..or her husband ever again!" Arthur kept on lashing out on Lance. If you were to describe what Lance looks like, he would be the definition of the next 'Passion of Christ'. So much blood...so much pain inflected with a just a single knife.**

 **Lance was bleeding continuously as the cuts kept on pushing out blood from his system. Now he knows what it feels like to be in his victim's shoes. "and last but definitely not the least..." Arthur gripped the handle of the knife so hard. He directly plunged it near Lancelot's shoulder blade. "you killed my girlfriend, ...Meldy..." Arthur kept on pushing the blade further in Lance. "Because of you, I will never see her again!..because of you, my future is gone!" the blade passed through Lancelot's back. It had punctured him so deep that he couldn't move his right arm.**

 **Lance screamed as pain erupted in his body. The burning and stinging weren't leaving his body at all. Everything hurt like hell. "Kill me!...kill me now!...It hurts!"**

" **hurts doesn't it? but your pain will never compare to the hundreds of lives you've stolen from me. All for what? ALL BECAUSE I WAS A CANDIDATE FOR THE 10 COMMANDMENTS?!" Six years ago, Arthur was chosen along with Zeldris to be the candidates for the 10th spot in the 10 commandments. He was the unknown candidate that Estor and Dreyfusard never mentioned. (** _ **A/N: read THE IRES #1...That was Arthur...)**_

 **Arthur grabbed Lance's hair and pulled him up so his face was near Arthur's. "I'm not gonna kill you...I want you to suffer more. And I can only see you suffer, when...oh I don't know...all of the the victim's family members are here to watch..." with two claps form Arthur, the room lit.**

" **Look up..." he told Lance. So he did. He saw hundreds of people behind glass windows. They all cheered for Arthur to continue the torture.**

" **kick his as Master Arthur!" yelled Erickson from within the crowd. He was holding a photo of Merida.**

" **Rot in hell Lancelot!" Jersey screamed in excitement. Yes, Jersey as in Elizabeth's bestfriend was part of the injured party too. Loosing her brother in the Camelotus bombing was a tragedy. Seeing her brother being killed by fallen concrete and glass shards scarred her memory forever. Thus she was introduced to Arthur's gang.**

" **w...whats going on?!" Lance coughed blood after asking.  
"everyone of these people are the family members of the victims you and your henchmen have killed. They are all here to watch you suffer...just like Meliodas and I promised them. Once Lancelot have been captured, all of them will get their revenge." Arthur took out the knife on Lance's shoulder. He screamed again as the pain intensified along with the fast flowing of blood.**

" **t..this is inhuman..." he complained  
"inhuman you say? Funny how you say that when you did it first to them..." Arthur laughed at Lance's stupidity.  
"you all are going to jail!"  
"hahaha...not really. I made everyone a deal. They'll be part of the plan...watching you get tortured. Call it inhuman all you want, just know that everyone sins in this world. Nobody is perfect. You can call these people part of the 7 DEADLY SINS." Arthur said it with such confidence. "...if ever the police ask about this, I will be happy to take all of the blame. None of the spectators above will be involved. After all, I'm that rich asshole. It will be the first time that I get to manipulate people with money."**

" **n..no...this can't be h..happening...I don't believe t..this..." Lancelot trembled in defeat.**

 **Arthur raised his fist of high. "yeah? Well believe it Lancelot...because your life...is over..." continued on with a punch.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay the 3rd next chapter is the Epilogue. Oh my gosh guys it's the final chapter already ! I can't believe it's ending. Can you believe it? I sure can. It's sad ...really sad. I hope you guys are doing well after reading this L**

 **But hey, the Epilogue will be a full on MELIODAS POV! That's right! The first ever Meliodas Point Of View will be posted! Say your goodbyes because this story is ending soon.**


	51. Hidden Chapter 12

**Normal POV**

 ***6 years ago...Months after the Festival Fire***

 **Camelotus Empire Building, Tokyo, Japan**

" **Young Master, I'll be over there soon. I'm still at school finishing my report." Merylin Gourmand answered through the phone.  
"Okay Merylin, I'll be in the lobby waiting." Replied the young master. He then turned off the call. **

**A butler went over and served the young Master."Sir Arthur, your tea is here."  
"ahh..thank you good Sir." The butler bowed and walked away.**

 **This man here is Arthur King Camelotus (ARTHUR PENDRAGON). Arthur was just waiting for his Nanny, Merylin Gourmand. To be honest, Arthur can see hidden potential in Merylin. She was just an avergae girl who got lost in the world of Gluttony. Not the kind of gluttony that satisfies one's hunger. Merylin's gluttony was power...in a good way though. She wanted be the best of the best. The only thing standing in her way was financial problems. Arthur fixed that for her.**

 **Merylin's dream is to be the best Attorney there is. And to do that, she had to take a part time job as Arthur's Nanny. She didn't mind. The pay was good. Enough to cater for her accomodation, food, tuition and to her necessitites. But Arthur was a good guy, he offered Merylin a place to stay, free food and he will be the one to pay her High School tuition fee as long as she stays by Arthur's side. Arthur has made a strong connection of trust with Merylin. The two are inseperatable.**

 **While waiting for Merylin, Arthur enjoyed himself by playing online games with his tablet. He didn't notice a woman sitting next to him. even when his eyes were glued to the tablet, he took glances at the lady. His eyes landed on her small baby bump. Immediately, Arthur blushed. How he wished that he and his girlfriend would have a child in the future.  
"you know, staring is rude.." says the lady.  
"ahh...gomene. I didn't mean to be rude." Arthur rubbed the back of his head. "I'm Arthur, and you are?" Arthur admired her beauty with brown hair and charming blue eyes.  
"Merida." Merida was the first to shake hands with him.  
"again, I apologize for staring Ma'am."**

 **"It's okay. But I got to ask, why were you staring at my belly?"  
Arthur's heart tugged by a sad memory. But he had to answer. "I was day dreaming."  
"hmm? About what?" Merida asked.  
"I was day dreaming about how my girlfriend. I envisioned a future where we would get engaged, get married, have a baby...and maybe, start a family." Arthur spoke a he watched the ceilings. The carved pictures of angels finding their matches and exchanging hearts.  
"for a teenager like you, you dream big kid." Merida complimented. Arthur saw how she blushed at his wildest dream.  
"I do don't I Ma'am?" he too blushed.  
"so where is the special lady right now?" Merida pretended to look for his lover. All Arthur could do was just frown.  
"she died." Merida stopped her smilling session. Her expression changed.  
"oh..I..I'm sorry for your loss..."  
"it's okay Ma'am." Arthur didn't like it when people sympathized him for that but it was normal.**

 **1 hour later...**

 **Arthur and Merida became good friends. They talked about their likes and dislikes and any other topics to pass time. No formal introductions needed. The two didn't realize how long they've been talking because when Arthur looked at his watch, he noticed that it's already been an hour and still, Merylin hasn't come yet which he was thankful because he didn't want to stop talking to Merida just yet.**

 **They're conversation was cut short when Merida remembered that she had to call someone. All Arthur could do was watch her. "excuse me for just a second..." Merida excused herself.**

" **Hendry...the interview hasn't even started yet, I'm still waiting in line." Merida always calls her husband 'Hendry' because he almost looks like Hendrickson from her favorite anime show. Even as a future mom, Merida has a childish side which he loved. "I know, but we need this. The job is easy you know. It's just Bookkeeping. Besides, I'm not the only one doing it, I'll also have a partner." Merida reasoned more. Merida giggled at his protectiveness.**

" **Merida Fair Cavalier?" called a lady from the reception hall. Arthur turned to Merida when he heard that name.  
"Okay okay...ohhh...I'm next. Wish me luck...I love you Hendry.." Arthur watched as Merida ended the call. "Arthur, I have to go now. Wish me luck!" she said before leaving Arthur in the lobby. **

**Arthur smiled. He knew Merida was applying for the job. He chuckled at the thought of Merida's reaction when she finds out that he's gonna be her boss soon.**

 **30 minutes later...**

 **Arthur was still waiting for Merylin to arrive. He checked his watch again. Arthur noticed that Merylin was still nowhere to be found. He sighed, Merylin has been working hard. She's going to graduate High School soon since this is her last year. Arthur accepts the fact that she's busy and might not come on time when he needs her. Merylin wants to repay Arthur in any way she can for his generousity. To Arthur, the best payment Merylin can give to him is for her to finish her studies and become the ultimate Attorney she always wanted to be while standing by his side until the end.**

 **Arthur's thoughts were cut off when he heard the familiar voice from the background. He turned to see Merida screaming for joy. When she noticed him staring, Merida went over to him.  
"I got the job!"  
"congratulations to you Merida." He gave her a handshake. Merida couldn't stop smiling. "You'll see me everyday in my office."  
"huh? Your office?...you work here?" Merida was surprised.  
"oh yeah that's right...I forgot to tell you that I'm gonna be your new boss soon. My real name is Arthur King Camelotus, heir to the camelotus Company." Merida's face had a shocked expression. She couldn't believe that the kid she's been mingling with is her future boss.  
"I..uh...I..I didn't know. Sir Arthur...I..I'm sorry for the informalities...ahhhh" Merida was blushing so hard from not knowing. Arthur just chuckled.  
"Relax..I'm not your boss yet. When I turn 18, I will be...so for now, you work under my dad's watchful eyes. Call me Sir Arthur when I sit on the big chair." He assured her. That lessened Merida's embarrassment a bit.**

 **Arthur is a 17 year old teen, an only child and is also the heir to the Camelotus Empire. Arthur is a very kind person. A strong individual who can defend himself against danger. Polite, Knowlegeble, skillful, and rather handsome. But even with a tough exterior, he has a kind heart. Some people misjudge him because of his status but by are they wrong when they get to know the real him.**

" **I'm looking forward to working with you Merida. Until then, treat me as your friend..not someone above you." Arthur grinned. Merida felt weird that she's befriending someone as young as Arthur...much more befriending your future boss. Merida felt awkward at first but that feeling was pushed away when she knew Arthur's good side. They did spend an hour talking like idiots. That feeling of comfort didn't leave at all.**

" **hmmmm..It's almost lunch time. Would you like to accompany me to a cake shop, Merida?...it's the Company's private dessert court."  
"ahh...sure." she accepted.  
"okay. But first, I have to inform the receptionist in case my Nanny comes to pick me up." Arthur left and told the lady on the counter. He gestured Merida to follow him.  
"wait, you have a Nanny? How old are you?"  
"17. Why? I'm not allowed to have a Nanny?" Arthur pouted.  
"No no...just curious. I mean, someone like you..whose...hmmm...independent..still needs a Nanny..."  
"I made that choice on my own. Even if I'm gonna be an adult soon, I still see myself as a kid." He grinned.  
" I can see why..." Merida figured.**

 **The two walked towards the elevator since the cake shop was located on the 15th floor of the 30 story building. "by the way, you can choose any of the cakes in the shop. My treat..."  
"uh...t..that's okay..I..I'm fine really." Sudenly, Merida's stomach grumbled saying that she was lying. Arthur laughed at this.  
"looks like the baby wants some. Don't deny it. I'm treating you and that's final. Consider this as a reward for landing on the job." Arthur kept on reasoning. Merida just gave in.  
"thank you Arthur."  
"No problem. Today, I'll be taking care of you. Wouldn't want Sir 'Hendry' to be worried now don't we?" Arthur teased. He had an experience once where he spent a vacation with his friend, who was going to be a father. Arthur observed how protective and worried a Father can be even when the bay is still growing.  
"oh Hendry worries about me all the time. There's not a time that he doesn't. Even if gets annoying, I find it cute." Merida blushed as she recalled her memories.  
"you love your husband that much huh?"  
"yep. I love him. and you love your girlfriend that much too. You're already thinking of the future with her." Merida teased. Arthur blushed.  
"uh.y..yeah...I love her too..." he whispered the last part but Merida heard that and giggled.**

 **Once the two boarded the elevator, Arthur pressed the button going to the 15th floor. While waiitng for them to arrive, the elevator stopped moving Or more like the elevator was shaking. The sound of an explosion was heard. The elevator opened to see that it lande don the 14th floor. Another explosion was heard. The shock wave was so storng that glass windows broke. A third explosion was heard, the two didn't hesitate to run down the stairs. Arthur grabbed Merida's hand and dragged her.  
"Arthur what's going on?!" screamed a scared Merida.  
"I don't know...just run!" they ran fast as they can to reach the lobby again.**

 **Ten more explosions were heard. The whole building was shaking. The two were on the 4th floor now. Merida cried as she felt pain on her lower abdomen. The Fear and stress were hurting her...mostly the baby. "Arthur...I..I can't make..it...aghhhh..." Merida clutched her aching stomach. Their running slowed down.  
"Merida we're almost there...just two more floors!" Arthur heard another five explosions. Merida endured the pain. Her legs felt like jelly and her stomach felt as if needles were being plunged into her.  
"One more floor!" Arthur kept on dragging Merida down the spiral staircase. She endured the pain, blood was dripping down Merida's womanhood. It was unbearable. They finally reached the lobby. "we're gonna make it Merida!" Arthur's happiness flew away when eleven explosions were heard. 30 floors, 29 explosions, 1 last floor before they break free. He was just a few feet from the entrance when the final explosion bursted into massive flames.**

 **Arthur was scared beyond belief. No matter how strong he is, death scared him. Regret flashed in his eyes when he turned to look at the flames coming his way. This was it, he was gonna die. That didn't happen at all. Arthur felt two arms wrapped around him. In slow motions, he could see Merida crying as she held unto him tight. She used her large body to protect Arthur. The fire hit Merida. It wa so hot that it burned her skin inside and and out.**

" **aghhh!" Merida screamed. The two tumbled towards the exit. Once Merida hit the gorund, Arthur flew only a few meters away from her. He only had small cuts from the flying debree and glass shards. Arthur coughed blood, his vision was getting blurry. He could see Merida near him. she didn't look like Merida anymore, she looked like a human barbeque.**

" **Merida..." he crawled to her aid. Arthur's muscles ached but he didn't care. Merida was his imprtantce right now.**

" **A...r..t..u.r..." she whispered as Merida said her last words.**

" **Merida...I..I'm coming...aghh..."**

" **I...I can't m..make...i..it..." he can see the blood oozing out of her abdomen. Merida had a miscarriage.**

" **Merida...h..hang o..on..." Arthur kept on crawling...**

" **t.. ...H..hen..dy...I..lov.. those were her last words before her breathing stopped.**

" **Merida!" Arthur screamed but he only coughed out blood. The world was spinning around him. he could hear someone calling for him.**

" **Young Master!...Young Master!" those were the last words he heard before blacking out.**

 **Arthur woke up in the middle of the night. He screamed as the events of that day compiled in his head. He took a look around and saw that he was in a familiar room. The door opened and in came Merylin holding a tray of medicine.**

" **Young Master you're awake..." Merylin smiled. She didn't show much emotion on the outside, but Arthur knows her very well. Deep down, Merylin was worried as hell.  
"w...what happened?" Merylin didn't answer. She turnedthe TV on. The news reported on what happened to the Camelotus Company.**

 **After hearing what the news said, Arthur gripped the blankets. The explosion killed his Mother, his Father, and all the employees working under them. He treated everyone like family. And hearing that 300 of them were injured and 200 died, he was furious. Arthur never felt hate like this ever before. He wanted blood. Blood from who? Maybe this was an accident...or maybe it was set up. Arthur gripped the covers harder.**

" **Police were on the search for your Mother and Father's corpses. They finally found them. But they couldn't find you. When the explosion ended, I didn't hesitate to run inside the building and find you. Young master, you blacked out. No one was around yet, You needed medical attention. The ambulances were taking too long so I carried you to the car and drove off." Merylin summarized what just happend while he was unconscious.**

" **For now, You'll be staying here for a while Young Master until your injuries recover." I was staying in Merylin's original home. "also, I don't think that attack was by accident. Someone put that there. The bombing started from the 30th floor. I know because I was still in traffic when the explosion occured. A minute later, another explosion happened. It's like triggering a chain of mini bombs down to the last floor.**

 **And since it was the Camelotus Company, my guess is that the suspect was targetting the Camelotus family. That means, someone wanted you dead as well." Arthur held in the anger consuming him.  
"your observation has gotten much better."  
"It's all for you Young Master." Merylin swore her services to Arthur ever since she started the Nanny job. Arthur didn't reply.  
"I'll leave your medicine here. Drink up and get more rest Young Master..." Merylin left the room, a Nanny is supposed to be there looking after her Master. Giving him advices and soothing his tantrums. But this is one situation where cannot ease. Merylin clutched her hands as well. Now she has something else to motivate her in pursuing her dreams.**

 **On the other side of the room, Arthur gritted his teeth. The murderous aura was surrounding him. Something in him snapped. And that something is what triggered him to go further and live on. His one goal now is to find the bastard who did this to him an dhis family.**

 **1 month later...**

" **so you're telling me that this Lancelot guy did it?" Arthur questioned.  
"yes. He is responsible for what happened to your family."  
"what's his goal? Why target innocent people? My parents did nothing wrong!" Arthur yelled in anger.  
"Heck should I know! That's what I'm trying to figure out. I've already got my spy close to Lancelot. Soon, we'll find him and he will pay."  
"what's your plan? Why come to me?" who is this man?  
"I'm gathering all the victims of Lancelot's disasters. We will be teaming up to find him and get rid of him for good." Arthur doesn't believe in this kid. Someone as childish as him wants to find a criminal. "I know you. My sister puts pictures of you in her diary...you have another reason to do this with me. You'll be fighting to avenge your family, your friends...and also, ...your grilfriend, MELDY."**

 **When he mentioned Meldy's name, Arthur rose from his seat and gripped the kid's collar. "who are you? And why do oyu know my girlfriend?" he smiled at this question.**

" **My name is Zedrick Ire. Your girlfriend's brother..."**


	52. EPILOGUE

**Normal POV**

 **It has been exactly a week after the incident. News broke out, through Liza, about the true ring master of all the brutal killings these past six years. Javelot Clout died in the hands of Arthur King Pendragion. Police went to the crime scene and saw Javelot all bloody and beaten up like how Jesus Christ's torture would look (A/N: it was very disturbing for me to write the Jesus part because it pains me). Arthur was sent to prison along with everyone who had come to see his execution . They were directly sent to jail, but with Merylin's supreme attorney skills, the case was closed.**

 **As promised by Arthur, the injured party signed a contract years ago. Stated there that 'whatever happens to Lancelot Clancy, may his injuries be made by the officers or the victims, all the blame will go to Arthur King Pendragion'. In short, the family of the victims are part of the organization through helping build the Camelotus Empire. For that reason, Arthur's company went back to it's wealthy status. Through this, they will not do the killing physically. Let the higher ranks (The Sins + Arthur) do the dirty job for them. This way, the injured party will get their revenge but will not have blood on their hands.**

 **In court, the Jury accepted Arthur's excuse for the greater good. Comparing Arthur's murder of Javelot and Javelot's killings of many innocent lives, his death was worth it. That was the statement of the injured party and the majority. It may sound unfair to take a life for a life, but that's how the world is. Everyone falls into the seven deadly sins. It's an unescapable fact that none can overcome. Call it inhuman or not, what's done is done. Javelot Clout is officially dead.**

 **Dreyfusard's reaction to the crisis made his reputation go further down as the public points fingers him saying that he is also part of the master plan. Merylin did a good job to defend his reputation. The members of the 10 commandments had lost trust in Dreyfusard except for Galantes. The Lord of truth looked into the depths of Dreyfusard's eyes and saw no evidence of lies. He was telling the truth. The only mistake he made was forcing Javelot to marry Elizabeth without knowing Javelot's true identity. The commandments had to believe him. Galantes never lies about anything. Dreyfusard was relieved. He was innocent and he still had his title. He was off the hook for this time.**

 **Meanwhile, in the Prinzesse's side, Balton didn't hesitate to go after an injured Elizabeth. He was enraged that this had happened to his daughter. Balton's heart sped up. He has lost a wife, a daughter, and now he felt like he was gonna loose another one. Balton felt guilty for he was blinded by a man, who was about to marry his daughter. How disgusting that would feel to know that your daughter was about to marry a murderer. From now on, He'll pay a close attention to every man that would court Elizabeth...including Meliodas and Zeldris. What Balton doesn't know was that those two we're never TWO at all.**

 **This news was the talk of the country. That is why when Grimm informed Veronica of the incident, she immediately booked a fligth back to Japan. Veronica didn't care about leaving while class was still going on. None of that mattered to her. Finding out Elizabeth's situation was a shock to her. Veronica was scared that she might loose Elizabeth too. The two rushed straight to the private jet leaving for Japan.**

 **Elizabeth's POV**

" **So that's basically what happened Mama...Margarett Onee-san..." I narrated what had happened this past week. Here I am talking in front of Mama and Margarett's gravestones. Just like father said, he didn't take his eyes off of me for one second. There were a couple of guards in a far away distance from where I stood.**

" **Elizabeth, I brought snacks..." Veronica appeared with Gil by her side. We all helped in setting up the in door picnic. We talked for a while about what happened a week ago. Veronica was super worried about me that she became like another version of Papa. Always tagging along with me everywhere I go, keeping watched 24/7. I sometimes find it annoying but I understand how she feels.**

" **Ne Gil, you didn't tell us why you joined the Sins..." Veronica mentioned. Gil froze for amoment but smiled.  
"to be honest, I'm uncomfortable telling you. But now that I feel free, I'm an open book.." he explained first. "I think you remember my Father Dinzar..." (ZARATRAS) we nodded. "Father owed a debt to Lance once. I don't know how much money he borrowed from him but I'm guessing it must have been a lot since he hasn't fully paid him.**

 **Just six years ago, Father was a member of the committee for an Anime Convention back in Danafuji. From what I know, Lance told his henchmen to retrieve the cash, but ended up without any money. I can only assume that Lancelot ordered his henchmen to punish my Father. The bombing during the convention was only meant for my Father. The bastard didn't even think about what would happen to the innocent lives trapped in that dome..." Gil clenched and unclenched his fists. I calmed him.  
"It's over now. Lancelot is gone. This drama...is gone. Everyone is finally at peace." I smiled at Gil. His expression relaxed. This whole revenge plan is all over.  
"all thanks to Lord Arthur...and Meliodas-sama..." Gil whispered in the end.**

" **speaking of Meliodas, I haven't seen him at all." Veronica mentioned. Veronica has already been informed about Meliodas and Zeldris being one. She couldn't believe it at first but with Gil's help, she finally believed me. I too want to know where Meliodas is right now. Gil has no idea, so did the other Sins. Liza doesn't know as well. I hope he's okay. Not having contact with him after he left me at the hospital a week ago is making me feel lonely. I miss looked up the clouds outside, where could Meliodas-sama be? He's not in Tokyo, Leonez, or Danafuji...unless...**

 **Meliodas POV**

" **Ne Zeldris, how are you, Estor, and Meldy doing?... I hope you three are resting in peace now..." I was having a deep conversation with my twin brother's grave stone. I've been staying away from the others after the whole Lancelot accident. I needed time for myself and rethink about my life. It was hard being alone so I decided to visit my siblings. I am currently laying on the ground next to Zeldris; tombstone.  
"It's over. It's finally over bro..." I wish Zeldris was with me right now. I miss how we would always have fights. How we throw sarcastic answers at each other all the time. It was fun, ...I loved it. "Tell Meldy and Estor that I'm free. We are free...for the first time in forever, I can finally relax..." the way I spread my arms and legs, letting the grass graze against my skin and the wind pass by me was very relaxing. I feel so at peace.**

" **Now I have a new mission in life...but it's just so hard to do." I smiled at my not-so-easy problem. "Have you met Elizabeth bro? She's amazing. I've never met a girl like her before. Can you imagine it right now? Meldy would love her ...and Estor might embarrass me in front of her to the point of no return...hahaha..." I am 100% sure that with Elizabeth, life would be more exciting.**

" **I'm sorry also. You know, with the whole Cosplaying as you facade. Haha...I bet Elizabeth hates you...I meant, Me...on the first day..." I remembered everything that I have done to her from the 1st day we properly met down to the day I opened up to her.**

 **Those times, when I was cosplaying as Zeldris, when I was being mean to her was all an act. I had to keep the bad boy image up. I know that I would hurt Elizabeth since Zeldris is famous, I have enemies in the gangster world so she will be a target. That's when I go to her as myself.**

 **But when I'm in Zeldris form, I can't control myself . I want to be near her all the time, I make up excuses to get her to spend time with me. Like that lie about someone spying on her, it was all a lie just so she and I would go out strolling to the park. You know it was very tempting for me to hp;d her hand but I stop my actions since I kept reminding myself that I'm in Zeldris form so I shouldn't show any affection to her. In short, I was loving Elizabeth secretly under a facade.**

 **You don't know how broken I felt when she found out about why she was wearing the pink wig all the time. Elizabeth and Liza do look alike. I used that to my advantage to keep her safe. With the wig, people will think she's Liza and will back off, knowing that Liza is my right hand partner in crime. When Elizabeth accused me for loving her only because she looks like Zeldris' girlfriend, I panicked. I couldn't tell her the truth that day. Fearing that she will get hut from my fucked up world.**

 **I felt broken when I saw her cry because of my actions. Seeing Elizabeth cry, is the worst thing I can ever imagine with her. "I know you wanna smack me on the head so hard bro...I know what i did was wrong but I did it to protect her. I can't live with myself, knowing that Elizabeth is part of our tangled web." If Zeldris was here right now, he and I would be wrestling. What's worse, it would be two against one since Meldy would probably break my bones for making a girl that I like , cry.**

 **The clouds started moving away. I had a deep conversation with myself. Call me crazy but I am talking to myself in the cemetery. "I didn't just leave the week because I wanted to be by myself. I'm scared bro. I left because I'm scared to face Elizabeth. Her reaction when I tell her the truth is what scares me. What if ...she never wants to talk to me anymore? Just imagine it, It's because I let my emotions get to me, I dragged Elizabeth into my fucked up world.**

 **It's because of me that her family is falling apart...**

 **It's because of me that Margarett got killed. I bet Elizabeth wished she never met me. Margarett would still be here...**

 **It's because of me that she is heartbroken. I lied to her every day whether it be myself or cosplaying you, I still lied to her." Guilt was with me today. To be honest, I badly want to see Elizabeth but I just don't have it in me to go.**

" **I want her...but I don't know if she would want me..." I sat straight, my head leaning against the tombstone. I sighed. What am I going to do?**

" **I...I do want you..." that voice startled me. I turned around to see Elizabeth hiding right behind the tree. When she finally saw my reaction, she hid behind the tree ..again.**

 **Norml POV**

 **Elizabeth took a good guess that Meliodas may be in need of comfort by people special to him other than the sins. So she asked Liza where the Ire siblings were buried at. Gil drove her to Danafuji's National Cemetery. Her theory was right when she saw Meliodas laying on the ground. Elizabeth didn't bother him. She listened to him talking to what she believes to be Zeldris' gravestone. Elizabeth heard every word that came out of Meliodas' mouth. She hid behind the tree trying to hide the blush forming on her face. Elizabeth took a look again and found Meliodas gone.**

" **huh? Where did he go?"  
"looking for me?" Elizabeth was startled when Meliodas appeared right behind her.  
"w..what.y..you totally freaked me out. You were just standing there...seconds ago..." Elizabeth tried to stall.  
"I was. ...w...what are you doing here Elizabeth?" Meliodas remained cool even though he too was feeling nervous. Elizabeth had heard of everything he said.  
"w..well, you haven't been showing up all week, so I came to f..find you..." Elizabeth looked at Meliodas with that perfect concealing poker face.**

 **It was time to be honest here. Meliodas thought to himself. No use in hiding your feelings anymore. "you missed me didn't you?"  
"N..No."  
"yeah you did, I can tell." In that smile, Meliodas blushed for he now knows that Elizabeth was serious about her answer. He was convinced by her actions.  
"uh...y..yeah. I did miss you." Elizabeth gave up on hiding her feelings, this needs to end now. "I..I'm sorry I was e..e...eavesdropping on y..you..." Elizabeth tried to hide the blush but it's not working.  
"you..heard everything right?" she nodded.  
"well then...I...I don't have to repeat myself...twice." Meliodas scratched the back of his head. The two were both hiding their blush. Meliodas was first to break the ice. "don't hide your blush Elizabeth...you look cute with it." Meliodas was now in control of his feelings. His comment did not make Elizabeth's blush die down. Elizabeth doesn't know what she's gonna say or do next so sitting down on a fallen log was her remedy.**

" **y..you know, I forgive you...for everything. But I disagree on one thing, not everything is your fault. I don't blame you on anything. And...and if I haven't met you...in my life, I...I would be married to Lancelot by now. So thank you Meliodas-sama...a..a...arigatou..." Elizabeth had her head held down. She felt a hand touch her head. When she looked up, her forehead lightly bumped with Meliodas' forehead. They were in such a close distance. "no...thank you..."**

 **It was peaceful silence for the both of them. Meliodas slightly opened his eyes, those green orbs stared down on Elizabeth's blue ones. "Elizabeth?"  
"y..yeah?" Meliodas pulled away. He took out the Godess earing Elizabeth returned to him before.  
"y..you still have that?"  
"yeah. This earring was my gift to you. I want you to have it back." Meliodas held the earring up. He cleared his throat. "Elizabeth, will you be...be..." he G world was hard to say.  
"g..girlfriend?"  
Meliodas swallowed the lump of his throat. "yeah...girlfriend." He screamed to the heavens to make this one request come true. It was all for this moment.**

" **promise that there won't be any more secrets?..."  
"I promise. Even if you ask me why on everything that has happened, no more secrets." Meliodas waited patiently for her answer.**

" **yes!"**

 **It's like the two didn't look like young adults, but two children in a candy store. Smiling like goofballs and laughing like idiots. Yes, they were idiots in love but they didn't care. Meliodas and Elizabeth were finally together. Meliodas attached the earring on Elizabeth right ear. How the earring sparkled with Elizabeth's eye color was beautiful in Meliodas' perspective.**

 **While Elizabeth was busy admiring the earring again, Meliodas slowly leaned closer to Elizabeth. She noticed this action but didn't dare pull away from it. After so long, it was gonna happen again. The two were locked in a mezmerizing spell that they couldn't break free. As the gap was closing in, so did their skins.**

 **Meliodas and Elizabeth...kissed.**

 **Just after 5 seconds of the heart fluttering kiss, they pulled away blushing a dark shade of red. Meliodas held out his hand. Elizabeth took it and intertwined hers with his.**

" **I want you to meet my siblings...is that's okay with you..." Meliodas announced. Elizabeth nodded in response.  
"I'd love to meet them" due to her embarrassment, Elizabeth could only say small words for now.**

 **The two have been talking non-stop with each other and the Ire siblings that they didn't notice that it's almost night time. The sun was about to set soon. Meliodas and Elizabeth walked hand-in-hand out of the cemetery. Once they reached the exit, Elizabeth couldn't believe who were waiting at the end.**

" **Minna!" Meliodas and Elizabeth yelled in delight. Everyone was here. There was Veronica, Gil, Elaina, Harley, Diana, Brandon, Goulin, Merylin, Preston, Liza, and even Hork!**

" **Veronica Nee-san, why are you all here?" Elizabeth asked in surprised.  
"Gil called where you and Meliodas were at so I hitched a ride with them.." she pointed to the rest of the Nanatsu No Taizai gang.**

" **seeing how you two are holding hands..." Veronica teased. Elizabeth then blushed.  
"don't worry, we won't embarrass you..." Gil somehow got Margarett's teasing signs.  
"please don't tell me you're gonna let him see my albums..."Elizabeth kept on blushing. Both Gil and Veronica just nodded.**

" **Congratulations Cap'n!" Brandon grabbed Meliodas away from Elizabeth and gave him a back aching pat on the back.  
"Congrats Meliodas! You finally have a girlfriend!" Preston and everyone else gave their congrats to Meliodas.  
"Never thought, you would finally have one Captain.." Merylin was impressed. Everyone laughed and smiled at the joy.  
Liza joined them for only a moment before excusing herself. She was here to visit Zeldris. A girl in love with always love her man till death do they part.**

" **Minna, party at my house!" they all cheered.  
"I hope there's booze!" Brandon excitedly said.  
"you always want booze.." Diana complained.  
"well, not exactly always in my memory" says Goulin.  
"Guys, stop complaining, it's time to party!" Harley announced. **

" **Elizabeth, we're gonna have fun till we drop." Elaina encouraged her best friend.  
"troublesome as always.. Elaina." She hugged her.  
"you know me Eli... " the two best friends giggled.**

 **Meliodas grabbed Elizabeth's hand as they started running towards his house. Meliodas looked behind him as they ran. "come on Elizabeth,"  
"w..what is it?"  
"let's do it again...let's run The Boar Hat like our first play date..." Meliodas reminded her. Their 1st play date has always been a date for her. Something dinged in Elizabeth's ear. She heard him right . Elizabeth smiled and held his hand tight.  
"Sure!" **

**Thus everyone ran after the two love birds. This was going to be one hell of a party.**


End file.
